El Arcon de los Recuerdos
by Lizzig
Summary: Kristen una mujer madura, encuentra el arcon que guarda los recuerdos de su madre y los secretos que guardo a lo largo de su vida, descubriendo que su vida, sus padres y su vida no es lo que ella habia creido...
1. Chapter 1

**El Arcon de los Recuerdos**

**Por:Lizzig**

**Capitulo 1**

_A pesar que me sentia cansada, la extitacion de haber llegado a mi nueva casa me reconfortaba, habia soñado con regresar a Inglaterra, pero quedarme en America fue lo mejor, estaria cerca de mi madre, aunque a ella ya le diera igual._

_Tengo tantas cajas de la mudanza que no logro encontrar la que marque para la cocina , me muero por un café, pero no quiero salir, prefiro buscar la caja que me regalara esa suculenta bebida, a traves de la ventana veo las olas del mar reventar una tras otra, constantes y a su ritmo, ese vaiven me hipnotiza. Podria pasar dias mirandolo, creo que eso es lo que me hizo venir hasta aqui, a pesar de que mis hijos se opusirieron y mi esposo vendra en contra de su voluntad, se que eso lo hara viajar mas de lo acostumbrado, pero la soledad me vendra bien, mi mente aun no logra encontrar la paz que aquiete todos los pensamientos y sobre todo los remordimientos que aun me asaltan, si lo hubiera entendido antes, no la hubiera visto partir con tanta culpa y dolor en sus ojos, la hice sufrir mas de lo que ella necesitaba, mis palabras duras y mi critica mordaz, mi caracter es igual al de mi padre, no puedo controlar el veneno que hay en la punta de mi lengua, pero jamas quice lastimarla, despues de todo la amaba y si pelie con ella, fue por mantenerla en casa, en nuetra familia, que hubiera sido de ella si no la hubiera llamado a sus cabales, mucho me temo que habria sufrido mas de la cuenta, aunque prefiero no pensar en eso, por ahora._

_El atardecer en el horizonte pinta una Hermosa vista desde mi ventana, mi publicista agradecera que me haya mudado a este lugar, sera fuente de mi inspiracion, pero ahora necesito desesperadamente ese café, quiza me quite el sueño, tengo muchos dias en mi soledad por delante, para dormir y reponerme antes de que Harry llegue.._

_No sera una tarea facil mover tantas cajas y sobre todo tan pesadas, tendre que ir abriendolas y trabajando en ella una a una, me tomara semanas, tal vez meses, por que en algun momento tendre que comenzar a escribir mi Nuevo libro, lo que motivo mi mudanza hasta este apartado rincon de Carolina del Norte. Y me hizo enfrentar a toda mi familia, incluyendo a mi molesta hermana que a pesar de ser un par de adultos aun seguimos discutiendo como si fueramos unas chiquillas, es de las cosas que nunca cabiaran, somos como el agua y el aceite, nuestras ideas jamas se mezclaran, ella es mas como mama y yo no puedo negarlo llevo la sangre de papa , soy tan caprichosa, arrogante y hasta malevola como el, aunque algunos genes de mama tambien entraron en mi, haciendome recapacitar y enderesar el camino._

_Si tan solo mama me viera en este desastre de cajas...bueno, en realidad ella tampoco era muy diestra en organizar desastres, papa siempre la regañaba cuando encontraba nuestros juguetes tirados por toda la casa, hay! Papa, siempre tan arrogante y delicado, pero aun asi me encantaba verlo llegar de la oficina en su traje fino y su cabello perfectamente peinado...y su olor ...cielos!...siempre olia a las mas esquisitas maderas combinadas con las mas finas especias, su rostro tan inexpresivo, el tiempo le hizo olvidar como sonreir, cuando era niña recuerdo haberlo visto riendo de verdad y siempre junto a mama, de verdad disfrutaba estar con ella, muchas veces lo vi mirarla con debocion, mientras ella cocinaba o limpiaba o simplemente nos atendia, siempre la miraba con ese brillo tan especial, tan suyo._

_Son tantos los recuerdos que no me dejan descanzar y me siguen torturando, si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atras y corregir mis errores, pero sobre todo dejar que ella corrigiera los suyos sin la necesidad de escuchar la opiniom de todos, mi madre era una santa, a pesar de que sabia defenderse muy bien, jamas intento decir media palabra para contradecirnos a nosotros su familia, me pregunto si habra sido feliz, siempre sonreia y estaba de buen humor, pero cuando volvimos a America todo cambio, su tristeza constante ...sus largos silencios, incluso sus lagrimas, que mal hicimos en dejar Inglaterra._

_Creo que lo primero que sacare de las cajas seran la foto de mama, de papa y las de la familia entera, aquella que sacamos frente al castillo de Buckingham, y aquella en la que nos hizo posar papa cuando visitamos el colegio San Pablo, nos decia que algun dia nos haria asistir ahi, por ser el mas prestigioso y en el que el y mama habian estudiado, me siento aliviada de no haber pasado ahi el tiempo mas increible de mi juventud, no imagino estar encerrada y limitada, en eso creo que soy igual a mama_

_Vaya al fin encuentro mi caja de utencilios de cocina, y si… aqui esta mi cafetera, que mas da si no como nada en todo el dia, mientras tenga una buena taza de café, el dia puede pasar lento pero me hara sobrevivir, ademas a donde iria con la tormenta que anunciaron para hoy en la noche y todo el dia de mañana, parece mentira el cielo se ve tan despejado y la brisa tan suave que me parece increible que en unas horas todo se volvera vilento e inospito, pero que me sorprende? Si asi es la vida, en un momento que todo parece felicidad y calma se puede tornar en la peor tempestad terminando con lazos que parecian indestructibles._

_El silvido de la cafetera me anuncia que estoy a solo unos minutos de un espumoso café, me pregunto cuando llegara Harry, me habia dicho un par de dias, pero si el mal tiempo continua como esta creo que tendra un mejor pretexto para retrasar su llegada y tal vez podre darle la sorpresa de recibirlo en una casa mucho mas arreglada._

_Mi primer sorbo de café me regresa a la vida , creo que hasta el cansancio desaparecio, asi que abro mi primer caja …..solo ropa, montones de vestidos y abrigos, todo eso va directo a la recamara aunque las recamaras aqui son mucho mas pequeñas asi que no se si podre acomodar todo lo que traje conmigo, quiza lo mande por paqueteria de regreso a Chicago._

_Son tantas las cajas y no las marque todas, asi que tendre que irlas abriendo y marcandolas para saber a donde van, sin darme cuenta estoy enredada entre el mundo de cajas que se despliegan por toda la sala, el telefono empieza a sonar incansablemente y en mi camino hasta el, tropiezo contra algo duro y pesado que me manda hasta el suelo, mi pierna me duele, la piel se levanto y la sangre comienza salir escandalosa, mientras el telefono sigue sonando incansable, adolorida me levanto para llegar hasta el telefono, que contesto algo molesta._

_-hola…_

_-mama? Eres tu?…por que no contestabas?_

_-estaba lejos del telefono…_

_-nos comenzamos a preocupar al ver que no llamabas, pensamos que algo malo te hubiera sucedido._

_-llegue hace un par de horas y me estaba refrescando un poco._

_-pudiste marcar para decirnos eso y ya hablariamos despues._

_-ya estamos hablando Meli que mas da si marque antes o no._

_-deberias tener mas consideracion por nosotros, papa ha estado marcando por horas…_

_-por que te llama a ti? El bien sabe donde marcar si quiere hablar conmigo._

_-no te pongas dificil mama, el solo queria saber como estabas y avisarte que no podra llegar como habia quedado contigo, salio un proyecto de ultimo minuto y lo detendra por dos semanas._

_-ahora veo por que no me llamo el… esta bien Meli ya hablaste conmigo y no es necesario que te preocupes estare en casa y si necesito algo yo llamare._

_Despues de eso colgue, creo que ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de despedirse, pero si seguia en esa llamada estoy segura que le hubiera dicho algo desagradable y hubieramos comenzado a discutir y ella defenderia a su padre como era su costumbre y ….no se ni por que me quejo, yo solia hacer lo mismo y tomar el lado de papa todas las veces, es mi karma._

_En la cocina encontrare unas toallas de papel para limpiarme la sangre, tengo que ver con que me tropece casi me rompo la pierna en dos, con mas cautela regreso a mis labores no sin antes buscar al causante de mi caida y seguranmente el moreton que lucire mañana._

_Vaya sorpresa, no crei que esto hubiera venido entre mis cosas, seguramente uno de los sirvientes se equivoco y puso este arcon entre mis cosas, se que di la orden expresa de llevarlo al atico y ponerlo junto a todas las cosas de mama, las guardaria sin tener que estar viendolas constantemente, no entiendo como termino conmigo, quiza el destino me quiera decir algo o tal vez sea …mi madre la que me quiere contar su historia._

_Con manos temblorosas y temerosa de lo que encuentre en el arcon de los recuerdos de mama, lo abro lentamente, no estoy segura de lo que encontrare, ella jamas nos dejo huesmear en el y aun despues de que ella se fue ni mi hermana ni yo nos atevimos a abrirlo y por eso lo manade al atico, por respeto a ella, pero de alguna manera esto llego aqui y mi instinto me dice que no es casualidad._

_Siento un cosquilleo extraño por todo mi cuerpo y una exitacion mezclada con angustia me cierran la garganta, siento que invado la privacidad de la mujer que me trajo a la vida, pero tengo la fuerte necesidad de introducirme en su mundo, no por curiosidad sino por la necesidad de conocerla mejor, de entenderla aunque ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella._

_Al abrir el arcon lo primero con lo que me encuentro es con ese conocido olor a Viejo, a antaño, a recuerdos….. cierro los ojos y en ese olor a avejentado puedo distinguir su olor a rosas, mis manos comienzan a moverse entre todas estas cosas que me pregunto que valor tendrian para mi madre? Hay aqui cosas que no entiendo su significado, por supuesto hasta arriba y como bienvenida estan las fotos de Pauline mi hermana y mia, cuando nos graduamos y cuando nos casamos , la ropa infantil de mi hermana y mia, recurdo bien estos trajesitos, pareciamos gemelas, mirandolas mas detenidamente recuerdo que las llevabamos puestas el dia que visitamos el zoologico Blue River, cuando viviamos en Londres, fue un dia especial lo recuerdo claramente, mama y papa de la mano caminaban detras de Pauline y de mi que corriamos y nos asombrabamos con cada animal, era todo un safari para nosotras, recuerdo que mientras descansabamos en una banca papa llego con helados para todas, menos el, que compartio del de mama se veian tan felices, mama era una sentimental, recuerdo que inclusive lloro bajo un arbol que estaba frente a la isla de los monos, sus lagrimas caian lentamente mientras ella trataba de esbosar una sonrisa, fue un dia especial, juntos los cuatro disfrutamos de una cena exquisita en la ciudad, todo fue perfecto, apenas y nos habiamos mudado de Hatfield a Londres por la insistencia de papa, despues de todo su trabajo estaba ahi y lo logico era que nos tuviera cerca y no que tuviera que pasar dias en la ciudad, para solamente esar con nosotros los fines de semana, lo podia ver en sus ojos el queria estar con nosotros, cuando regresaba a casa despues de pasar dias en la ciudad se le podia ver en los ojos la amargura de la soledad y la tristeza curbaba sus labios, lo vi mil veces atravesar el jardin casi arrastrandose, pero apenas abria la puera su expression cambiaba, Pauline y yo corriamos desde donde estuvieramos para recibirlo, el nos tomaba en sus brazos y nos daba un beso en la mejilla, despues su rostro se iluminaba cuando veia los rizos de mama luchando por salir de la pañoleta, la tomaba en sus brazos y besaba sus labios suavemente, como si fuera de cristal, inmediatamente despues le arrancaba la pañoleta con la misma frase de siempre " te he dicho que no me gusta que uses esto, ya no eres la chiquilla que cuidaba caballos " , mi padre podia ser tan cariñoso y protector con ella como sarcastico y burdo, ese era su amor suave y arrogante._

_Hacian tan bonita pareja, a mi me encantaba verlos cuando creian que nos habiamos dormido y yo bajaba las escaleras lentamente para encontrarlos en el estudio frente a la chimenea en los dias de invierno, mama recostada en el suelo con su cabeza sobre las piernas de papa y el recargado en el sillon le leia cualquier clase de historieta, mama disfrutaba todas por igual, podia verlos por horas embelezada, mientras escuhaba la voz de papa y veia su mano acariciar la cabellera de mama, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se perdia en la lectura de papa._

_Mis manos se siguieron moviendo dentro del arcon, habia una foto de papa cuando aun era muy joven, seguramente cuando se caso con mama, sus ojos grandes color marron siempre me infundieron temor pero seguridad, era un hombre con facciones duras, a ultimas fechas pocas veces sonreia, pero podia leer su alma tan facilmente, en cambio mama tan alegre y social jamas sabia lo que guardaba su Corazon o sus sentimientos._

_Aun no entiendo como es que se enamoraron siendo tan diferentes, aunque a decir verdad siempre tuve la impresion de que papa la amaba con locura, mientras mama solo hacia lo posible para hacerlo feliz sin tener un sentimiento tan fidedigno, en sus caricias y su miradas no habia ese fervor ese amor febril que el mostraba muy a pesar de su caracter, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho sobre su noviazgo o como era que habian terminando por casarse, es mas no hablaban de una vida antes de formar su familia, cuando viajamos a America las cosas cambiaron violentamente y conocimos una historia increible sobre la famiia Andley y sus integrantes, entre ellos una tia que a simple vista podiamos ver que le disgutabamos y que odiaba a mi madre, siempre le hizo la vida dificil y a nosotros nos ignoro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aun entonces ni Pauline ni yo entendiamos que estaba pasando, aun ahora no entendemos muchos de los sucesos que desencadenaron un infierno en los ultimos años de mama, incluso papa cambio tanto con ella, su amor se convirtio en maltrato y bejaciones para ella, inclusive yo la maltrate, sin tan solo pudiera verla una vez mas para pedirle que me perdone._

_Dejando el retrato de papa de lado, continuo con mi busqueda y encuentro el diploma de mama "enfermera titulada", siempre estuvo orgullosa de su profecion amaba tanto lo que hacia y aunque tuvo que abandonarlo por cuidar a su familia se que siempre estuvo en su sangre, fue de las pocas cosas de las que gustaba hablar, nos contaba sus anecdotas cuando era estudiante y nos hablaba de sus compañeras de clase, recuerdo que mencionaba mucho a una en especial "Flamy Hamiton" le habia hecho la vida pesda con su caracter parco y gruñon y mi madre tan desparpajada y amigable, ella creia que cualquier persona que la saludara era su amiga o que almenos llegarian a serlo, sus dias en el hospital habian sido placenteros siempre los hecho de menos._

_Volviendo a mi busqueda muevo algunas fotos y otros objetos de lado pues un tartan en el fondo llama mi atencion, siempre me gusto el colorido y su textura, lo jalo para sacarlo, pero algo me impide hacerlo con exito, me asomo mas al baul, para descubrir lo que se esta oponiendo a que lo termine de sacar y es que el tartan fue utilizado para envolver algo, removiendo mas las cosas de lado lucho por sacar lo que obstruia mi paso y poder asi sacar el tartan cuidadosamente._

_Mi corazon comienza a palpitar rapidamente y es que por la forma en la que esta esto envuelto y escondido hasta el fondo del arcon entiendo la importancia que esto tiene, es el mas intimo secreto resguardado por un tartan que debio ser igual de importante en algun momento, por que evidentemente este pedazo de tela esta sumamente viejo, inclusive se siente mucho mas delgado de lo que deberia ser, descolorido y protector se abre lentamente bajo mis dedos que temblorosos abren la tela cautelosos, ante mi se descubre un mundo que solo le pertenecia a mi madre, un cofre mas pequeño aparece ante mis ojos, sin dilatarme un segundo mas lo abro lentamente dejando al descubierto algunas fotografias, cartas, el emblema de los Andley …..y no puedo ver mas, esta todo tan perfectamente acomodado para hacerlo caber, me pregunto cuantas veces abra sacado y metido todas estas reliquias, la insignia de los Andley se ve bastante anticuada, creo que nunca habia visto este diseño, los colores ya no estan tan vivos y debo decir que se ve bastante maltratado, tiene huellas de que le prendieron fuego y de algunos golpes tambien, sinembrago esta aqui en su cofre escondido, miro las fotografias y con dificultad reconozco algunos de los que me miran y sonrien, con ropas tan de antaño, un rubio con ojos alegres y chispeantes, creo que lo reconozco de las pinturas en Lakewood, se que vi a este chico antes…..si no mal recuerdo era primo de papa, pero jamas lo conoci, creo que es uno de los que murieron muchos años antes de que nosotras nacieramos, lo que me intriga es que hace en el arcon de mama? Y en el lugar tan especial que parece significar este cofre?, hay mas fotografias y recortes de periodico y revistas de …..este castaño que a simple vista no lo reconoci , esta tan joven, yo lo conoci cuando tenia mucha mas edad, se le veia mas maduro y las facciones mas duras, su mirada se habia vuelto fria e indesifrable._

_Los recortes de periodico hablaban de sus exitos al inicio de su carrera su melena caia rebelde e imponente, era sin duda un joven demasiaso atractivo, sus facciones tan bien delineadas su sonrisa de medio lado y ese sinismo en sus muecas lo hacian irresistible, se que mi madre tubo amorios con ese hombre cuando regresamos de Londres, pero jamas me imagine que ella hubiera estado enamorada de ese actor desde hacia tanto tiempo , quiza esa era su fantasia y por eso se obseciono tanto, pero si conocia a mi madre como creo haberla conocido ella jamas se hubiera entregado a una obsecion olvidandose de su familia._

_Con los recortes en la mano trato de entender que era lo que habia unido a mi madre con este hombre y por que ella guardaba tan celosamente estos ..recuerdos..habria sido este chico un amor del pasado? Me da tanta rabia que ella jamas nos haya contado nada, guardaba su pasado tan celosamente que jamas nos dejo saber nada._

_Dejo a un lado los recortes y extiendo algo que parece ser un poster o algo asi, vaya sorpresa es un afiche de Romeo y Julieta con el mismo chico y….si mi memoria no me falla ….si esa mujer con varios mas es la misma que una vez aparecio en casa gritando y haciendo un alboroto, mama nos dijo que era una persona del hospital donde alguna vez trabajo…pero ella era actriz y esta con este chico aqui posando…no entiendo nada, este afiche tiene al menos 50 años, ya esta amarillento y los dobleces dificulltan su visibilidad, pero su rostro sigue intacto, sin duda fue cuidadosamente protegido._

_Es incredible que a mis 45 años me venga a dar cuenta que no conocia nada de la vida de mama, pelie con ella y le exigi tantas cosas sin saber un apice de ella, no entiendo el significado de todas estas cosas en el arcon, por que tiene las fotografias de este hombre y del primo de papa, cierro los ojos y recuerdo el dia que los encontre tan cerca hablando, el la sujetaba por los hombros, mientras le hablaba suavemente casi al oido, el rostro de mi madre se llenaba de lagrimas y el sufrimiento marcaba cada linea de su rostro, tenia algo asi como un año que habiamos llegado de Londres y fue la primera vez que vi a ese hombre._

FlashBack…

-por favor Candy escuchame, no tienes por que seguir viviendo esa farsa de matrimonio.

-no puede ser diferente – las lagrimas caian como torrentes de los verdes y entristecidos ojos de la rubia. – la vida se encargo de poner todo en su lugar y ya nada importa, lo que fue quedo en el pasado y todos seguimos nuestras vidas, a mi ya no me intereza rescatar nada del pasado ahora tengo una familia que cuidar y a la cual atender el resto no importa.

-con ese miserable?, que lo unico que hizo fue abusar de tu buen corazon? Se aprovecho de tu soledad y te mintio, siempre ha sido un cobarde y tomo ventaja de ti.

-y que importa ya no hay retrocesos, tengo dos hijas por las que tengo que seguir y no les pienso destruir su mundo por rescatar una verdad que ha estas alturas ya no importa.

-importa! tu y yo nos perdimos todos estos años…

-no Terry tu y yo no nos perdimos por eso, tu y yo nos perdimos mucho tiempo atras- Terry se acerco a la rubia para tomarla por los hombros y con suavidad hablarle casi al oido.

-pero nada ha cambiado para mi, yo aun guardo los mismos sentimientos de aquel verano en Edimburgo – los ojos de Candy se abrieron para recibir la declaracion de Terry mientras sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se hacian agua nuevamente, una mueca de dolor atraveso su rostro, de subito Kristen la hija mayor de Candy una chica de escasos 18 años aparecio sorpresivamente para literalmente correr al castaño de su casa.

-madre que hace este hombre en casa? – la mirada de Kristen atravesaba a Terry, que la miraba buscando a Candy en ella pero solo encontraba a su padre.

-por favor Kris no seas grosera el señor es un conocido mio y solo vino a visitarme

-y por eso lo recibes cuando estas sola, que hubiera pasado si no llego? Casi estaba ensima de ti...

-basta ya Kris, donde esta tu hermana?

-tu deberias de saberlo mejor que yo, tu eres su madre, deberias de preocuparte mas por atendernos a nosotras y a papa que a tus conocidos…..- su mirada fulminante atraveso a Terry que sintio un escalofrio al ver en esos ojos, los que alguna vez vio en una chica que al ponerle una trampa lo habia separado de la unica chica que habia amado.

Fin flash.

_Mire a ese hombre como si fuera una alimaña al que habia que matar, no sabia a ciencia cierta por que me habia sentido amenazada por ese hombre, pero desde ese dia mis sentidos se alteraban cuando lo veia, siempre buscando un pretexto para acercarse a mi madre, para tocarla, era el siempre quien se veia perdido por ella, mi madre siempre era mas discreta nunca mostro los sentimientos que tenia por el, sino hubeira sido por el dia que la encontre discutiendo con papa, creo que jamas habria adivinado, que lo ella sentia por el era igual o mas grande._

_El descubrir ahora que ese sentimiento existia desde mucho antes de que formara una familia con mi padre, me aturde mas, siempre quice entender a la mujer que se habia enamorado de otro hombre, aun estando casada, crei que mama se habia vuelto loca de repente, pero ver todo esto me confunde sobremanera y esa mujer que alguna vez visito a mama ... esta en ese afiche, aun mas extraño ver que todos se conocian desde hace ya tanto tiempo._

_Confusa y algo temblorosa continuo con mi expedicion, bajo las fotografias y recortes de periodicos se encuentran atados un paquete nutrido de cartas, la mayoria con sus sobres originales, me pongo de pie con ellas en la mano y me acerco a la ventana, estan comenzando a llegar la nubes de la tormenta que pronosticaron y de la misma forma que veo esas nubes negras avanzar sobre el oceano tambien las veo aparecer en mi horizonte., el mar comienza a aumentar su actividad, poco a poco las olas se tornan violentas al igual que mis pensamientos que al parecer tambien desbocaran en una furiosa tormenta._

_Con letintud llevo la tasa de café hasta mis labios , quiero que el café se lleve el mal sabor de boca que comienzo a tener, se que estoy a punto de descubrir algo que ...mama quizo que supiera, por eso puso este arcon entre mis cosas, estoy convencida de que las cosas no pasan aleatoreamente._

_Me siento en el suelo nuevamente junto al arcon y deshago el moño y la atadura que envuelve las cartas, la mayoria de los remitentes son de la misma persona "Terruce Granchester " y en la misma epoca 1916. 1917 ...en ese entonces mama debio tener alrededor de 18 o tal vez 19 años, me siento extraña invadiendo la correspondencia y la privacidad de los demas, pero se que tengo el permiso de mama para indagar en esto, asi que me dispongo a sacar la primera de las cartas._

_Una escritura bien cuidada me da la bienvenida y se abre ante mis ojos para que conozca la historia que tuvo con mi madre._

_"**Querida Candy,**_

_**ha sido una sorpresa enorme saber que estas en America y que ahora no tendre que preocuparme mas en saber como te encontraras con la guerra, tenia tantos deseos de verte y aunque fue solo un breve momento se que estas bien, debo desirte que el uniforme de enfermera te va muy bien.**_

_**Yo al fin he logrado un lugar en la compañía teatral y no sabes lo feliz que me siento, al fin estoy logrando lo que tanto anhelaba , por ahora la gira casi termina y estare de regreso en Nueva York disponiendome a viajar a Chicago para verte nuevamnete.**_

_**Hasta entonces .**_

_**Terry.**_

_Lei la carta un par de veces y encontre tantos matices en esas palabras que removio sentimientos extraños en mi, nunca habia visto en palabras tan ambiguas tantos significados, era como si detrás de cada palabra se encontrara una historia escondida, con lentitud lei la siguiente carta ... le contaba detalles de su gira y su diario vivir, la cercania y naturalidad que existia entre ellos era diferente, por un momento quize imaginar la contestacion a esas cartas como se dirigiria mama a ese hombre, su ..amistad debio ser muy fuerte e importante, pues el volumen de cartas era significativo, lei una mas y la intimidad que crecia entre ellos iba en aumento inclusive la forma de hablar de el era de pertenencia sus despedidas eran posecivas " a mi atolondrada enfermera " "mi", era evidente que ese chico tenia en mente completamente que mi madre le pertenecia y la forma de llamarla tambien era peculiar "tarzan pecoso", "señorita pecas", su relacion era muy especial, donde estaria papa en ese entonces, hasta donde yo se ellos se conocieron desde niños._

_Conforme leo las cartas voy callendo en un remolino profundo mas y mas profundo, el lazo que existia entre mi madre y este chico era fuerte, muy intimo y al parecer placentero, siempre la bromeaba y la alentaba al mismo tiempo, se puede sentir una magia entre ellos a traves de las cartas, aun cuando tanto tiempo ha pasado ._

_Un fuerte tronido me regreso de mis pensamientos, la lluvia comenzo a caer sin tregua azotando las ventanas con fuerza, mientras el aire silva luchando entrar por las rendijas de las vemtanas, un rayo ilumina la obscuridad que las nubes trajeron repentinamente y tras el, un estruendoso trueno hace vibrar las ventanas y con dificultad ahogo un grito, prendo las luces y me sirvo otra tasa de café esta vez lo endulzare mas , por lo que estoy leyendo presiento que me hara falta un poco de dulce para subir mi presion sanguinea._

_Continuo con mi lectura de cartas y llego a una en especial donde "Terry" como se hace el mismo llamar, comienza por reclamarle a mama su comportamiento al vivir con otro hombre un tal Albert, claramente le dice que no puede permitir que su novia viva con otro hombre, mis ojos se abren de par en par, simple y sencillamente no entiendo lo que sucede…..por que mama esta viviendo con otro hombre y Terry lo permite siendo su novio….dios no entiendo nada._

_No recuerdo que mi madre jamas haya mencionado a un Albert y seguramente papa no sabia nada de esto, pero quien era mi madre realmente? Por que mi padre jamas supo nada de ella y si lo supo, como es que se caso con ella? Siendo el tan recto, pero al continuar con la lectura de la carta puedo ver que ese Albert tambien era muy amigo de Terry, pues su preocupacion parece genuina y no le importo tanto que su novia a la que aparentemente adoraba y escribia por lo menos una vez por semana viviera con el, que vida tan intensa tuvo mi madre antes de conocernos._

_Algunas cartas mas y la intimidad iba en aumento, las palabras descubren un mundo solo de dos, me salto varias cartas y voy hasta una de las de hasta atrás, Terry le manda una invitacion formal a mama para que vaya a Nueva York, aun se pueden distinguir las marcas de algunas lagrimas sobre el papel,me pregunto si habran sido las que derramo al recibir la carta? O cuando varios años despues lo vio perdido,al parecer su amor era fuerte y fidedigno, como es que mi padre no es ese hombre, si al parecer fue el dueño de mama en su temprana juventud no entiendo que los pudo separar, no recuerdo que Harry me haya escrito alguna vez una carta, es mas ni siquiera pudo hacerme una llamada telefonica, mando a nuestra hija para avisarme que no llegaria a tiempo…al parecer mama si tuvo una verdadera historia de amor, bueno debo decir dos, por que se que papa tambien la amaba con locura, he sido testigo de ello._

_Un trueno sacude mi cerebro y me hace mirar a la ventana, el viento sopla intempestivo las nubes corren en una carrera interminable, las gotas de lluvia se incrustan en la ventana y el cielo de repente se ilumina por violentos rayos, la vida es tan impredecible, hace unos minutos el panorama era digna de una postal y ahora tan turbio y agresivo..._

_Continuara_

* * *

><p><em>Hola Chikas!, aqui les dejo mi propuesta espero que logre interesarlas, aunque en realidad creo que esta historia esta un poco enredada o al menos yo me senti asi al escribirla =D, me esta costando un poco de trabajo ponerle orden ya que la comence a escribir en la primavera del 2010 y en ratitos libres entre mi escitorio en el trabajo y mi mesita en casa he perdido la secuencia y mis ideas han volado de un lugar a otro robandole un poco de sentido...asi que me aventuro a presentarselas comprendiendo que si no tiene exito la retiro para crear algo mas al gusto de mis queridas amigas que me visitan y me acompanan en un viaje por la imaginacion, sean bienvenidas y espero de verdad logarar amenizar unos minutos de su dia, si deciden no continuar les agradezco el haberlo intentado... espero que manana comiencen a difrutar de un buen fin de semana...dusfrutenlo...Liz<em>


	2. Chapter 2

El Arcon de los Recuerdos

Por: Liggiz

Capitulo 2

la vida de mama parece un cuento de hadas en estas cartas, trabaja de enfermera, tiene a un amigo enfermo viviendo con ella y la total confianza de su novio que amandola desde Nueva York la cuida y la protege, sin embargo algo debio pasar, pues su boda fue con otro hombre sus hijas no son de este noviecito de adolescencia y su vida se desarrollo lejos de el.

Candice eres un rompecabezas, no entiendo que hacias en Inglaterra lejos de toda esta gente que al parecer te amaba, que nublo tu vida?, que vientos te llevaron hasta Inglaterra a encontrar esta familia que creaste y a la que te entregaste sin ser feliz del todo?, con cada retumbo del cielo siento que un ligero dolor de cabeza se comienza a clavar en mi cabeza, la lluvia siempre me ha provocado dolores de cabeza y ahora con este enigma que tengo frente a mi, el dolor viene desde lo mas profundo de mi cerebro, ya no quiero leer mas estas cartas me han perturbado bastante y no quiero pensar mas en ese hombre, ahora se que el amor que mama sentia por el no era algo nuevo, por el contrario fue una historia de amor que comenzo muchos antes de que siquiera cruzara por la cabeza de mama formar un hogar con mi padre.

Dejo las cartas y sigo con mi busqueda, el crucifijo que le dio la señorita pony cuando dejo el hogar de Pony salta hasta mis manos, sin duda era algo importante para mama, sin embargo tampoco nos hablo de ese lugar y de esas mujeres sino hasta que estuvimos en America, al parecer mama decidio darle la espalda a todo lo que fue su pasado y comenzar en Inglaterra, sinembargo es muy extraño que personas tan importantes como las mujeres que la criarion hayan sido apartadas de su vida sin tener contacto con ellas por años mientras ella estuvo en Londres.

Al parecer el misterio seguira enterrado, no creo que ha estas alturas alguien quiera hablar, Terruce seguramente no querra verme despues de lo grosea y prepotente que fui con el y quien mas podria descubrir ese pasado?...Albert?, quien rayos es Albert? Quiza papa sepa, pero no se lo preguntare seguramente no me respondera y tampoco querra hablar del pasado de mama, le resulta muy doloroso, el husmear en este arcon no me trajo mas que curiosidad y un muy mal sabor de boca al darme cuenta que la vida de mi madre es un misterio y que yo siendo la persona que mas debio quererla y protegerla, fui su mas duro juez y verdugo.

Lentamente comienzo a poner las cosas de regreso, pero al tratadar de acomodar el crucifijo y algunos recortes me doy cuenta que en una esquina un pequeño pedazo de tela se levanta, lo jalo para ver de que se trata y el trasfondo del cofre se abre para mi, un falso fondo me deja ver que ahí se enconde un cuadernillo, que al sacar y mirar de cerca me ofrece las paginas que cuentan los pasajes mas importantes en la vida de mi madre, sin fuerza me dejo caer al suelo, mi corazon se trata de escapar por la boca, mientras un fuerte estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo, ahora entiendo, eso era lo que mama queria que encontrara.

Busco entre mis cosas una frasada para taparme, la tormenta ha refrescado el ambiente y despues de encontrar el diario de mama la presion se me fue hasta el suelo, con el cuaderno entre mis manos busco un lugar donde sentarme, mi reposet cerca de la ventana parece invitarme a recibir en el, la siguiente sorpresa que mama me tiene preparada.

Mis dedos se niegan a abrir las primeras paginas, pero mi cerebro grita desesperado por saber la historia que esta plasmada en esas lineas, el viento que trata de colarse por la ventana me anima a abrir la primera pagina , la letra de mi madre me abrasa llenandome de su calor, en segudos me volvi a sentir cerca de ella, es como si regresara el tiempo y volviera a sentir sus brazos rodeandome, llenandome de su calor y cariño, una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla, la añoranza lacera mi corazon, como quiciera que fuera ella quien estuviera aquí contandome de su romance y su misteriosa vida.

Sin mas preambulos abro la primera hoja para descubrir que su primera escritura comenzo en 1919, cuando dejo America y se mudo a Inglaterra, su escritura era cuidada y al parecer escribia las cosas con la pasion con las que la sentia en el momento, mis ojos bailan ante las letras que en algun momento fueron escritas para no ser leidas por nadie, sinembrago aquí estoy yo para descubrirlas.

**31 de Enero 1919**

_**Hoy ha sido un dia muy especial para mi, este dia marcara el antes y despues de mi vida, me he embarcado en el viaje que me traera nuevas esperanzas y tal vez gente nueva que me ayude a olvidar el pasado….dejo atrás un mundo lleno de un sabor agridulce, buenos y malos recuerdos, gente que ha pasado por mi vida y ha dejado una huella imborrable,**_

_**En mi camino ha Inglaterra no puedo dejar de pensar en una sola persona, aquella que cambio mi interior y tal vez tambien mi exterior, fue en un viaje como este a la vieja Londres cuando lo conoci, en una noche de bruma aparecio como fantasma y en una noche de nieve se fue, a la distancia parece que todo sucedió en un abrir y cerar de ojos, los dias felices a su lado fueron tan cortos y tan pocos y lo suficientes para que se haya metido hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, me pregunto si algun dia sere capaz de volver a sentir? Hay dias en los que pienso que ya todo esta olvidado, pero apenas cierro los ojos su azul mirar vuelve a mi, sus labios vulven a robarme aquella unica e inolvidable caricia.**_

_**Ahora el volver a ese pais que me regalo el amor, me resulta tortuoso, pues se que parti llena de esperanza tras el y ahora regreso derrotada sin esperanza alguna, mi inolvidable Terry, mi malcriado rebelde del San Pablo, mis lagrimas jamas se extinguiran al saberte perdido y aunque vuelva la espalda al pasado y corte con el ayer, jamas significara que te olvide, se que morire perdiendome en la inmensidad de tu mirar, saboreando tus labios, envuelta en tus brazos…..**_

_**Tambien he dejado atrás a Albert que tan bueno ha sido conmigo, espero que sepa entenderme y perdonar mis arranques, no se merece que haya huido como un ladron, pero bien se que hubiera tratado de disuadirme y no necesito consejos, en este momento lo unico que verdaderamente anhelo es encontrar una vida nueva….un amancer que me traiga esperanza y borre el dolor de lo imposible, tal vez en algun tiempo pueda volver con el corazon en una sola pieza y con la fuerza en el alma para mantenerme de pie frente a mi derrota. Por ahora solo espero contar con la bendicion de mis mas queridos amigos y las dos mujeres que han cuidado de mi como mis verdaderas madres.**_

_**A la distancia solo veo el mar que se abre ante mi, veo como la vida me extiende sus brazos para que me pierda en ellos y renueve mi espiritu.**_

_**No estoy segura de lo que encontrare, solo recuerdo el impulso que me hizo pedir un traslado a otro hospital...**_

Flash Back

En las calles de Chicago soplaba el gelido aire que les recordaba estaban en invierno, los reportes climatologicos reportaban una tormenta invernal en las siguientes horas, atabiada con un grueso abrigo una rubia enfermera caminaba por las calles casi solitarias rumbo a su departamento, se encogia entre el abrigo con cada rafaga de aire, el largo cabello que caia a su espalda le ayudaba a mantenerse un poco mas caliente, habia sido una buena idea escuchar a Annie y olvidar las coletas, les habia sufrido las primeras semanas, se sentia incomoda, mas madura ya no era la misma colegiala y los hombres a su alrededor lo habian notado dedicandole picaras miradas, provocando sonrojos en la enfermera a cada paso, habia llegado al ultimo semaforo antes de llegar a su departamento, aquel que en algun tiempo habia compartido con Albert, a pesar de los recuerdos decidio permanecer en el , la luz roja la atrapo en esa esquina por unos segundos, dandole tiempo de voltear al puesto de revistas, tal ves una le interesara y le haria compañia el fin de semana que tenia en frente y sin nada que hacer,

Se intereso por una revista que traia un articulo de medicina y los ultimos tratamientos psicologicos que se estaban utilizando ultimamente para los soldados que regresaban de la guerra con algun tipo de mutilacion y discapacidad, la tomo para mirarla mas cerca y tal vez si el encargado no la miraba ojearla un poco, leyo el indice de la portada y titubeante miro al encargado que dentro de su caceta trataba de calentarse con alguna bebida caliente que seguramente tenia algo mas, pues lo estaba adormilando y aprovechando que tenia los ojos cerrados, Candy comenzo a ojear la revista, encontrando un articulo sobre tecnicas para cirugias que eran aun experimentales, leyo los primeros renglones, dio la vuelta a la hoja y se quedo boquiabierta observando las laminas que contenian las tecnicas de irrigacion para evitar la amputacionn, absorta en las laminas no se percato que el tendero la miraba insistentemente e incredulo de su descaro, al verla leyendo y ojeando la revista.

-tendra que comprar esa revista señorita.

Al escuchar la voz gruesa del tendero Candy salto de su lugar aventando lo que tenia en sus manos sobre las demas revistas tirando alguna al suelo.

-lo... siento mucho, pero me asusto no espeeraba que me hablara tan derrepente – su cara estaba roja como un tomate y ya no por el frio sino por la verguenza de haber hecho un lio con las revistas- las acomodo en seguida.

-no es necesario señorita, yo las levantare solo pagueme el dinero por la revista que estaba leyendo.

-no la lei, yo solo...- levantando las revistas que estaban en el suelo fue a encontrarase con un periodico que en una de las esquinas mostraba la ultima foto de Terry, el encabezado decia " la joven promesa de Broadway Terruce Grandchester se anota otro exito e su carrera profesional y personal contrayendo nupcias con la ex-actris Susana Marlow ".

Candy se quedo congelada en el acto, no solo por el frio que corria por las calles, pero por lo que acababa de leer, su corazon dio latidos secos y pausados, mientras un fuerte dolor de pecho le cerraba la garganta para poder seguir leyendo.

-señorita debe pagarme la revista – el tendero ya estaba frente a ella terminando de levantar las revistas que habian caido al suelo.

-Yo... yo solo llevare...quiero este periodico – la mente se le nublo, su corazon le gritaba que no leyera mas de lo que en ese articulo venia, pero su curiosidad pudo mas.

-entonces llevara la revista y el periodico.

Sin darle mas oportunidad de reclamar al tendero le estiro el cambio justo del periodico y salio casi corriendo, dejando atras al hombre que le gritaba que volviera a pagar la revista, pero la rubia no escuchaba mas que el eco que resonaba en su mente "_contraera __nupcias __con __Susana __Marlow__ " _llego a su departamento donde tras cerrar la puerta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir automaticamente, se aferro a aquel papel que sostenia en sus manos, cerro los ojos mientras el dolor en el pecho la aniquilaba.

Con dificultad llego hasta el sofa donde se sento y comenzo a leer el articulo en sus hojas internas, no aondaba mas en el asunto, tan solo se limitaba a repetir el anuncio de la portada y mostraba algunas fotos mas, en los que la pareja habia sido tomada junta, se miraban a los ojos y sonreian con complicidad, en otra se veia a Terry agradeciendo al publico que se desbordaba en aplausos, una mas mostraba a Susana con un elegante vestido y un peinado que la hacia ver elegante y distinguida...toda una dama.

Fue mas lo que vio que lo que leyo, lo que rompio el corazon de la rubia..." pero que esperaba" se repetia una y otra vez.

-me aparte para que fuera feliz, que esperaba?

Cerraba los ojos con un infinito dolor que le quemaba el alma, llorro hasta quedarse dormida sobre el sillon, en la madrugada un frio que le calaba los huesos la desperto, entumecida por el frio y por la posicion en la que habia quedado dormida, se estiro lentamente para recuperar la mobilidad, poniendose de pie se dirigio a su habitacion y prendio la chimenea que estaba en su habitacion se puso su pijama y se acomodo en la cama, el estomago comenzo a gruñirle, ahora que lo pensaba no habia cenado nada despues de lo sucedido con el articuo en el periodico, en mala hora se habia detenido a ver las revistas, aunque lo hubiera sabido tarde que temprano, pero no era que se casara lo que la mataba, era mas bien... la imagen de ellos dos mirandose con complicidad lo que habia destapado la caja de pandora, todos los recuerdos, los sentimientos y aquel viejo dolor habian salido a la luz nuevamente, metida entre sus cobijas comenzo a sollosar irremediablemente, viniendo a su mente los bellos recuerdos que vivio al lado de ese mocoso malcriado como ella lo llamaba y metida en sus recuerdos encontro el momento en el que sus labios se tocaron con lo de el, que sensacion tan calida, suave y dulce, pero toda esa sensacion se esfumo dejandole un sabor amargo al ver nuevamente esa fotografia de la pareja enamorada...

A medio dia Candy comenzo a moverse intranquila bajo las cobijas que luchaban por no caer de lado de la cama, despues de un rato abrio los ojos, reconocio su habitacion y sin salir de la cama comezo a pensar en lo que habia hecho de su vida desde que se habia separado de Terry, se habia refugiado en el trabajo y su vida social la habia enterrado junto a sus recuerdos, pero si era sincera consigo misma mientras estubiera en el mismo lugar y rodeada de la misma gente le seria casi imposible olvidar.

Alguna vez sano su dolor por Anthony cambiando de rumbo su vida, asi que ahora por que no le funcionaria?, al igual que entonces se moveria de ciudad y conoceria gente nueva , sabia que la familia Andley habia puesto restricciones en los viajes de la familia, asi que enlistarse en la guerra no era una solucion, ese apeido le habia traido siempre tantas complicaciones, definitivamente no lo usaria mas, volveria a ser Candice White simplemente , despues de tomar un desayuno ligero decidio que no seria ella quien decidiera su destino, simplemente se dejaria llevar, el lunes siguiente hablaria con el director del hospital y le pediria su cambio a cualquier plaza que estubiera libre, lo tomaria sin importar en donde, siempre y cuando estubiera fuera de Chicago y Nueva York, habia solucionado su problema .. tenia todo planeado.

El fin de semana paso lento, mucho mas lento de lo que Candy hubiera deseado, limpio su departamento como jamas lo habia hecho, el periodico causate de su llanto termino en la basura solo rescato las fotografias y las metio en un sobre que guardo junto a sus otros tesoros, esa imagen la llevaria con ella para que le recordara el dia que habia decidido cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

La mañana del lunes Candy habia asistido a la oficina del director para hablar de su traslado a otro hospital, el doctor Leonar la veia determinante sin saber que responder, a pesar de haber tenido tantas inconvenientes con la rubia tenia que reconocer que era una de sus mejores enfermeras y si la habia recuperado no queria volver a presindir de ella.

-no entiendo señorita White, por que quiere ser trasladada a otro hospital.

-Creo que un cambio me vendria bien – Candy sentada frente al doctor se sentia nerviosa, mordia sutilmente su labio inferior mientras sus manos retorcian su falda.

-ha tenido algun problema en su regreso señorita White?

-No, no nada de eso – se apresuro a contestar – es solo que... bueno... yo ...quiero cambiar un poco de aire.

-esta bien señorita White, dejeme ver que puedo hacer por usted yo la mandare llamar despues.

-gracias doctor Leanard. Y lamento causarle tantas dificultades.

El impaciente doctor no le contesto, se limito a simplemente mirarla, trataba de entender por que una joven tan linda y entusiasta como Candy, querria huir de su propia vida, no se entrometeria, tan solo trataria de ayudarle un poco, buscaria la mejor opcion para ella.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar, al siguiente dia recibieron un telegrama de un hospital Iingles en Londres especificamente; el hosiptal Santa Juana ya habia mandado varios medicos y enfermeras al frente asi que mando llamar a Candy y le dio la noticia.

-mmmmmmmmm... Londres! – su rostro no era de total felicidad.

-asi es señorita White, se que es un poco lejos, pero es lo unico que de momento podemos hacer.

-entiendo...

-quiere pensarlo?

-si me gustaria meditarlo un poco. Le puedo dar mi respuesta mañana?

-de hecho me gustaria tenerla hoy mismo, tengo que mandar un telegrama con la respuesta al final del dia.

-esta bien doctor deme un par de horas y le dare mi respuesta.

Candy salio pensativa de la oficina no podia seguir evitando lugares y recuerdos, ademas Londres siempre seria un buen recuerdo, a pesar de todo era a donde mas feliz habia sido y tal vez si recogia sus pasos, su suerte cambiara, estaba decidido, se marcharia a Londres.

El hospital le dio el resto de la semana libre para preparar sus cosas ya que saldria con rumbo a su destino al siguiente fin de semana, estaba un poco nerviosa pero emocionada de cambiar todo su entorno temporalmente, no queria avisarle a nadie, sabia su reaccion y no necesitaba que nadie le quitara la ilusion de seguir con su vida... ya se les pasaria, el unico tal vez a quien le participaria la noticia de que se iria era el señor Thomas para que le conserbara el departamento y asi si Albert la buscaba el le pudiera dar razon de ella, aunque no un destino.

El dia de dejar todo atras y empezar una nueva vida llego rapidamente, ahora era que sus pasos se harian mas firmes, tenia algo de miedo, era cierto, pero tambien estaba emocionada, volver a a la vieja Londres, con su pequeña maleta en mano partio llena de esperanza, el viaje en tren siempre era cansado y aburrido, la ultima vez que habia hecho esa travesia habia ensayado su saludo a Terry por mas de la mitad del camino y ahora solo trataba de dormir lo mas que pudiera, al fin eso era algo que no le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

Para su suerte no tendria que pasar la noche en Nueva York, asi que tan pronto llagara a la ciudad se embarcaria en el siguiente navio y de ahi el puerto de Southampton, esta vez nadie la esperaria en el puerto y tampoco la deslumbrarian por primera vez unos hermosos ojos azules, pero en su corazon llevaba una fuerte esperanza de que las cosas serian mejor esta vez.

Los dias en el barco eran sumamente aburridos, demasiado tiempo de ocio para una mente tan activa como la de la rubia que no dejaba de pensar en el articulo del periodico, los rostros de Terry y Susana enamorados sonriendose la estaba aniquilando, ya no lloraba era como si su alma se hubiera resignado a la perdida, decidio dejar de pensar en ellos y en lugar de eso habia comenzado a escrbir un diario que la ayudaria a seguir adelante y a medir sus avances en la reestructura de su vida...

Fin flash back.

_No podia creer lo que leia, era solo la primera pagina y ya estaba sorprendida al decubrir que mi madre habia salido huyendo de America por el fantasma de un exnovio, un exnovio que en su vida adulta se convirtio en su amante._

_Al parecer ellos habian sido muy cercanos y se amaban locamente lo que aun no entiendo es por que se separaron, le doy la vuelta a la hoja y me encuentro con un sobre que al abrirlo muestra los recortes del periodico ... son recortes muy antiguos que muestran a una paraeja mirandose fijamente...un momento, ese es Terruce, joven muy joven pero es el y ella es la mujer del afiche, entonces ese hombre dejo a mi madre por esa mujer, la cambio por su compañera de trabajo, pobre mama debio sufrir mucho y por eso abandono este pais para refugiarse en Inglaterra._

_Un trueno hace que mi alma se estremezca, particulatmente las tormentas no son algo que me gusten pero tampoco les tengo panico, sin embargo miro por la ventana y al ver el cielo iluminado tan violentamente me hace sentir un miedo que apenas se asoma, pero el mar en tan vertiginoso movimiento me tiene espectante y con ansias de salir corriendo de aquí, mejor quito la mirada de la ventana y sigo leyendo la segunda pagina._

_**Febrero 17 1919**_

_**El resivimiento en el hospital San Michelle fue bastante frio e impersonal, me siento fuera de lugar, al parecer aquí nadie habla con nadie y el trato con las compañeras es casi inexistente, Ana es mi compañera de cuarto una mujer varios años mayor que yo y quiza exagero, pero creo que Flammy era mucho mas amigable que ella, apenas si nos hemos dirigido un par de palabras.**_

_**El trabajo es demasiado, llegan heridos de guerra todos los dias el quirofano no cesa con el desfile de heridos y moribundos, es una pena ver a tantos jovenes con la vida pendiendo de un hilo muy delgado, se que los horrores que he visto no se comparan ni minimamente a lo que se vive en el campo de batalla, pienso en Stear y me siento tan impotente, por eso paso tantas horas en el quirofano junto a los doctores que incansables tratan de preservar la vida de tantos jovenes como les es posible.**_

**_Febrero_ _20 1919_**

_**Ayer escuche las sirenas de ataque, al parecer Londres esta siendo atacada por los Alemanes, aquí no paso nada, pero según escuche a las afueras de la ciudad hubo un bombardeo aereo, los heridos llegaron por carretadas apenas si nos dimos abasto, afortunadamente nadie que fue destinado a este hospital murio, aunque mas de uno esta grave, esta cruel guerra es cada dia mas sangrienta me cuesta trabajo entender tanto salvagismo en la humanidad y sobre todo el por que tantas vidas jovenes se tienen que truncar en una carrera que apenas comienza.**_

_**En uno de los pabellones estoy atendiendo a un joven que me pidio le escribiera a su novia en America, no pude dejar de pensar en Patty y en la mezcla de sentimientos que tenia cada vez que recibia una misiva de Stear, solo espero que esta chica recupere a su novio muy pronto y no solo un cuerpo inerte.**_

_**Abril 23 1919**_

_**A pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribi por ultima vez y aun no entiendo que es lo que sucedió, ahora estoy mas sola que nunca ... la familia Andley me ha dado la espalda y no entiendo por que, sabia que Albert tal ve se molestaria por haberme ido de la forma que lo hice, pero no era motivo suficiente para que me repudiara y me pidiera de esa manera no volver a la familia Andley sin mensionar que ya no podia usar el apellido. Desde hace muchos años que quice ser repudiada pero, jamas crei que me sentiria tan abandonada y triste.**_

_**Recuerdo vagamente lo que sucedio aquel dia, caminaba por el pasillo del hospital despues de un descanso en el que aproveche para poner al dia mi diario, pero un ruido estruendoso se escucho sobre el hospital y despues solo recuerdo gente corriendo y el techo del hospital derrumbarse, sin mas desperte aqui en este hospital a kilometros de distancia de Londres, al parecer todas las ambulancias llevaron a los heridos mas graves a los alrededores y unicamente yo termine aqui al no haber sufrido graves heridas mas que una conmosion, lo primero que pense fue en ponerme en contacto con Albert , para solo recibir una carta...una hoja de papel fria y lastimera en la que me pide que siga mi vida sin mirar atras, olvidando que alguna vez fui una Andley, que ellos no podian seguir tolerando mi vergonzoso comportamiento, una cosa habia sido huir del colegio cuando era una chiquilla y otra muy diferente comportarme como una libertina a la edad en la que deberia estar representando el buen nombre de la familia Anldey, no me pedirian que recapacitara ni que cambiara mi comportamiento, simplemente que siguiera mi camino, pero que borrara de mi mente el apellido Andley, pues seria repudiada, las palabras fueron duras y muy frias, especialmente cuando me exigio no tratar de acercarme a "las señoras del Hogar de Pony", pues ellas contarian con el patronato de beneficiencia del consorcio bajo la condicion que no mantuvieran ningun tipo de contacto conmigo, fue cruel cada palabra, su despedida recordandome que ya no podia acudir a el, pues habia dejado de ser Albert para convertirse en William Andley y que agradecia profundamente el que cortara los lazos con cada miembro de la familia, pues exigia eso como pago a lo mucho que ellos habian hecho en el pasado, me deseo suerte y con un frio adios, firmo como William.**_

_**Me he quedado muda por dias, tratando de analizar y entender lo que sucedio, pues me es dificl ver que alguien tan dulce como Albert se haya convertido en tan poco tiempo en una persona fria y calculadora como el William que me escribio, sinembargo veo los rasgos de los Andley en cada palabra, es como escuchar a la señora Elroy, ahora tengo que levantarme nuevamente solo que al parecer estare sola esta vez, al menos la gente en el hospital se ha mostrado muy conprensiva y preocupada por mi. eso me ha ayudado a no caer en una depresion aun mas profunda, el doctor Carter ha sido muy bueno, viene ha verme todos los dias, desde que abri los ojos despues de estar inconciente el ha estado a mi lado igual que Alice, es enfermera igual que yo, creo que vamos a llegar a ser muy buenas amigas me gusta su carácter deshinibido y hasta amigable, es un par de años mayor que yo y creo que esta enamorada del doctor Carter, siempre esta al lado de el y busca la forma de congraciarse y hacerle la vida mucho mas grata, fue gracias a ella que pude recuperar la mayor parte de mis cosas que se habian quedado en Londres, le pedi que las recogiera sin mencionar en donde estaba o si quiera que sigo viva, gracias al caos nadie pregunto nada asi que mi rastro se borro, asi nadie tendra que incomodarse mas por mi.**_

_**La verdad es que vine a Inglaterra queriendo olvidarme de todo y de todos y ahora que los demas han decidido sacarme de sus vidas me siento perdida aunque supongo que tendre que seguir como siempre lo he hecho desde que mis padres me abandonaron, yo sola me abrire camino y comenzare una vida nueva lejos de los que ahora me rechazan y me dan la espalda.**_

_**May 15 1919**_

_**Me han dado de alta y aunque aun siento los estragos del golpe en la cabeza ya puedo regresar al trabajo y comezar a normalizar mi vida, no he querido regresar al hospital San Michelle y he decidido quedarme en este hospital en la ciudad de Hereford, el doctor Nicolas Carter ha sido muy bueno conmigo, el tramito los papeles necesarios para mi traslado, sin tener que avisar a Londres.**_

_**May 20 1919**_

_**Alice y yo nos hemos hecho muy cercanas, este fin de semana salimos a pasear por la ciudad y sus alrededores, me ha dicho que quiere que vaya con ella a visitar a su familia en Londres, pero la verdad yo no me siento muy animada de viajar hasta halla, esa ciudad esta llena de recuerdos que me traen sentimientos encontrados y la verdad es que ahora estoy encontrando paz y tranquilidad en este lugar y no quiero perderla.**_

_**El doctor Carter se ha mostrado atraido por mi y Alice se sintio traicionada, pero logre hacerla entender que a mi no me interesa el doctor ni ningun otro hombre, por lo que le prometi que haria lo posible para ayudarla a conquistarlo.**_

_Me siento cauitivada por el relato de mama, es tan revelador todo lo que estoy leyendo, ahora veo que su vida no fue facil y estuvo llena de sacrificios y sin sabores, mucha gente le dio la espalda, mas sinembargo ella jamas se dio por vencida, y ahora es que entiendo quien es el Albert que menciono antes, aquel con el que vivio, es William Andley, solo que en algun momento de su vida lo llamaban Albert, su amistad era muy fuerte pero al parecer el cambio mucho y hasta el nombre cambio, dejando el de Albert para ir con el nombre heredado por la tradicion familiar, algo que fuera mas con su personalidad, supongo._

_Gente importante desaparecio o simplemente le dio la espalda y pensar que yo intente hacer los mismo, aun recurdo su mirada melancolica y decepcionada cuando yo le reclame su procer, mis amenzas de dejarla sin mi apoyo y sin mi cariño debieron dolerle profundamente, me siento tan culpable y vil...y aunque aun no creo que traicionar a mi padre fue lo correcto si comienzo a ver las cosas desde otro angulo._

_Miro la ventana y veo el mar enbravecido, azotando con furia y fuerza los peñascos y deborando la playa, convirtiendola en la zona de ataque donde las olas revientas una tras la otra, asi fue la vida de mama azotada una y otra vez, mientras ella permanecia inamovible en su lugar, esperando la calma para disfrutar del panorama, siempre crei que papa era el de carácter fuerte, pero en realidad era ella quien era una roca, soportando todo lo que viniera._

_Despues de hechar una mirada a la ventana nuevamente, vi como se iluminaba por un rayo e inmediatamente despues senti el estremecimiento de la tierra por el azote de un trueno, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo erizando mi espina dorsal, mi corazon se acelera por la violencia de la naturaleza, creo que debi poner mas atencion a la advertencia del clima, quiza toda el area esta desalojado y yo continuo aquí, esperando que el viento se lleve el techo y tal vez a mi con el, aunque quiza la policia ya hubiera tocado a mi puerta para pedirme evacuara...no creo que esta tormenta pase a mayores, asi que continuare con mi lectura hasta que alguien mas me pida que desaloje._

_**Diciembre 24 de 1919**_

_**estamos a visperas de navidad y yo no me siento de humor para celebrar nada, he estado muy deprimida y absorta en mis pensamientos, aun no puedo creer que Albert de verdad haya decidido hacerme a un lado, ni siquiera Archie o Annie han tratado de buscarme, le escribi a la señortia Pony y todas las cartas han sido devueltas, Albert ya me habia advertido que ellas estaban decepcionadas de mi conducta y preferian dejarme hacer lo que yo quiciera y no tener contacto conmigo, pero no lo crei, ahora tristemente veo que ellas tambien prefirieron seguir con el patrocinio de los Andley y olvidarse de mi, jamas crei que la señorita Pony hiciera algo asi, pero a final de cuentas creo que penso primero en los niños que necesitan del apoyo economico de Albert, lo mejor sera que no los moleste mas.**_

_**Alice viajo a Londres el dia de hoy quizo llevarme con ella, pero no quiero entrometerme en la navidad de nadie, la pasare yo sola y despues saldre a buscar donde vivir , el hospital cerrarra el area de dormitorios para las enfermeras, necesitan el espacio y tendre que irme a vivir a otro lado, con el sueldo tan pequeño que tengo no se a que podre aspirar, Alice me invito a vivir a su departamento, pero ahora que al fin logro ser la novia del doctor Carter no quiero interferir, lo ultimo que quiero es un malentendido con los unicos amigos que tengo.**_

_**Enero 5 de 1920**_

_**el año comenzo bastante tranquilo para mi, al igual que la navidad estuve sola, deseando recibir alguna correspondencia de America, pero la realidad fue un silencio aplastante y demoledor , al finalizar este mes se cumplira un año desde que deje America y desde que no se nada de nadie en aquellos lugares, jamas me despedi ni deje una nota disculpandome, solo me marche sin decir adios sin preocuparme de mis amigos y la unica famlia que he tenido, que tonta fui...**_

_**Marzo 30 de 1920**_

_**este fin de semana lo pase con Alice en Londres, no habia vuelto desde el ataque al hospital, me senti extraña, como si hubiera vuelto a una realidad de la que trato de huir, las calles me volvieron a gritar que fue aquí donde conoci y perdi a mi unico amor, estuve tentada de visitar el Blue River, pero entonces el recuerdo de Terry volveria, los dias que pasamos en ese lugar atacarian dolorosamente mi corazon, el rostro de Albert tal vez vendria a mi y eso haria las cosas mucho mas dolorosas, asi que desisti ademas que Alice reclamaba mi presncia a todo momento, se ha convertido en una gran amiga, siempre protectora y amorosa conmigo, creo que siente pena de mi soledad, pero jamas lo demuestra lo unico que deja asomarse es su cariño y sinceridad, ella me ha sacado de mi depresion y me ha vuelto a infundir el valor de enfrentar las veradd como es, por eso mismo insistio en traerme a Londres.**_

_**Lo que unca se imagino es que cuando paseabamos el sabado por la mañana, el auto de su hermano paso por las oficinas Andley y mas tarde cruzamos el colegio San Pablo, ella por su puesto no sabe nada de mi vida en Londres, para Alice y su familia soy una Americana sin familia y repudiada por sus amigos y parientes lejanos, por lo que su tour por la ciudad toco lo mas relevante de mi vida, dandole el toque final cuando me llavarona a conocer los alrededores del castillo del Duque de Granchester, fue entonces que hice acopio de todo mi corage, para no palidecer y caer desfallecida, mi corazon palpitaba herido y doliente, se que ha pasado el tiempo, pero creo que jamas sera tiempo suficiente para que esa herida cierre, marco mi vida de inumerables maneras y se quedo marcado para que yo muera con ello.**_

_**Mayo 15 1920**_

_**En este mes se celebra mi cumpleaños, pero en realidad no hay nada que celebrar es cierto que logre cambiar mi vida, pero no se si fue lo mejor, lo unico que logre fue quedarme completamente sola y con un pesar mucho mayor que el que tenia, aunque no he vuelto a Londres mi animo decayo desde entonces y no he podido lograr sentirme mejor y la verdad es que mi economia tambien se ha visto golpeada, desde que me fui a vivir al departamento por mi propia cuenta las cosas se desmejoraron, hay dias que solo subsisto gracias a Alice, ella ha sido un angel para mi en el ultimo año y el doctor Carter a pesar de que mantiene su distancia conmigo tambien siempre esta al pendiente, espero que Alice no se entere pero gracias a el pude pagar la renta el ultimo mes, si las cosas empeoran no se que hare,no pretendo volver a America y la verdad es que ... tampoco se que hacer.**_

_**Noviembre 23 1920**_

_**Estoy desesperada y no se que hacer, el dinero ya no me alcanza para nada y no puedo pedir aumento en el hospital, se que no me lo daran y aun peor podrian despedirme, Alice se casara con Carter en un par de semanas mas y si se van a vivir a Londres como tienen planeado las cosas se haran mucho mas dificiles, ya no contare con su ayuda y ... dios estoy tan desesperada, he estado tentada a visitar la oficina Andley y pedir un prestamo, pero ...seria un error despues de todo William me pidio que no los molestara nunca mas y eso es lo que hare no molestarlos nunca mas...**_

_**Diciembre 22 1920**_

_**Visperas de Navidad y la desesperanza entro a mi casa para arroparme y hacer mi invierno aun mas frio y lugubre, mi departamento esta sumamente frio no puedo pagar la electricidad asi que la calefaccion sera un lujo esta temporada, creo que estoy afiebrada y la mala alimentacion esta afectandome aun mas, nunca me habia sentido tan sola y abandonada, ahora veo lo afortunada que siempre fui al tener buenos amigos y gente que se preocupaba por mi, incluso cuando las cosas se ponian mal podia regresera a casa, el hopar de Pony siempre tenian un lugar para mi, pero ahora ni ahí debo volver...**_

_Jamas crei que mama sufriera tanto, entre mas leo y descubro pasajes desconocidos, mas me doy cuenta de lo poco que conoci a esa mujer y lo poco comprensiva que me porte, ahora veo el porque nunca supe de losAndley antes de llegar a America, ella paso por malos momentos y nunca dieron la cara por ella, su poderio y su riqueza le dieron la espalda, aunque no comprendo entonces el alboroto que se armo cuando aparecimos en America, todos querian verla y hablar con ella muy en especial Wiliam Andley el patriarca..era extraño que se comportaran asi al principio, tanto mi hermana como yo quisimos averiguar lo que habia pasado, pero papa nunca nos lo permitio, el tema se cerro y nunca lo averiguamos, en el funeral de mama William trato de acercarse a mi, pero no se lo permiti mi orgullo mal entendido no me lo permitio, tampoco deje que Archibold el primo de papa se acercara a nosotros y ahora estoy mas confundida que nunca, al parecer mama y William fueron muy cercanos, ella nunca lo llamo por ese nombre, para ella hasta el dia de su muerte fue simplemente Albert y aun asi el le dio la espalda cuando mas lo necesitaba haciendola pasar sin sabores y pobreza...lo que me gustaria saber es donde estaba papa, si el la amaba desde niños como el jura que paso...donde estaba?_

_Sin mas preambulos abro nuevamente el cuaderno y continuo con mis decubrimientos..._

* * *

><p><em>Continuara.<em>

Hola Chicas, que les esta pareciendo? Muy triste? Creo que estaba muy melancolica cuando comence a escribir, añoro tanto mis dias de colegio, yo solia tener un portafolio con fotos y un sin fin de recuerdos, alguna vez mi amiga me pregunto "que hace esta envoltura de paleta aqui?", " es la envoltura de la paleta que me regalo Sergio" le conteste yo jajja que loca guardaba hasta el klinex donde seque mis lagrimas por algun noviesillo, me gustaba volver a leer mi diario; hace 5años que fui a Mexico, me enterre en mis recuerdos y lei tantas locuras de las que ya ni me acordaba que no sabia si reirme o llorar por lo tonta e ingenua que era...bueno volviendo a lo nuestro, no todo es tan triste, de hecho esta historia tiene altibajos y solo les puedo decir que no todo es como parece, Kristen vivio un cuento de hadas, por que a lo largo del fic descubrira una historia que desconocia y que le revelara la verdad de su madre y que lo que ella veia no era como era, asi que lo que ahora ella describe no es mas que el cristal con el que ella lo vei en ese entonces, las enrede mas? jajja que bien, bueno les digo que hay muuuucho drama, algo de nostalgia, tintes de romanticismo ( que de verdad por mas que me empeño en desarrollar historias y esecenas romanticas, solo me salen dramas,creo es la costumbre del diario vivir =D ) incluso tragedia, tengo la historia casi, casi terminada y la estoy leyendo para encontrar contradicciones o eventos disparatados que dicho sean de paso son varios, asi que si se me va alguno me disculpo de antemano,

Saben que los reviews me ennnncanntan, me alegran el dia y me motivan a seguir con mas proyectos, pero lo que de verdad me satisface es saber que mi historia les agrada, les intriga y la disfrutan, asi que con verlas pasar constantemente yo me siento satisfecha, siempre acepto sugerencias, criticas y saludos con el mismo agrado.

Mil gracias por la bienvenida a "el arcon de los recuerdos", espero no decepcionarlas y contar con su compañia hasta el final. Alicia, milyjo, Carmen, Lucero,Oligranchester,lirycCinema nenas preciosas GRACIAS por detenerse y tan amigablemente darle el recibimiento a mi propuesta y a mi = D.

Que el resto de la semana les traiga alegrias y tratare de regresar esta misma semana,pero no prometo nada...hasta la proxima ...saludos y abrazos...Liz


	3. Chapter 3

_**El Arcon de los Recuerdos**_

_**Por: Lizzig**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

**_Febrero 16 1921_**

_**Hoy fue un día en extremo raro, aun estoy desconcertada ...Alice y Carter me invitaron a su casa en Londres hubiera querido negarme pero vinieron a recogerme y aunque no quería ir a la ciudad no pude negarme ya habían hecho el largo viaje de venir por mi, así que sin mas tuve que ir con ellos. Su casa es enorme y hermosa Alice esta muy feliz me alegra tanto verla se merece toda esa felicidad es una chica muy buena a pesar de que esta sumergida en su nueva vida de esposa no se olvida de mi y por eso me trajo a su casa y me propuso que me mude a Londres con ellos me prometieron que me conseguirían una plaza en el hospital donde ellos trabajan y por su puesto alojamiento en su casa, pero no puedo aceptarlo, mi situación es extremadamente preocupante pero ... no puedo depender de ellos, decline su oferta prometiéndoles visitarlos tan seguido como me sea posible, después de charlar un rato y que ellos me hicieran asegurarles que acudiría a ellos cuando lo necesitara, salimos a pasear, Alice quería visitar una nueva cafetería en Piccadilly Circus y a pesar de mi renuencia salimos a caminar por las calles de Londres y no puedo negar que me hizo mucho bien, logre olvidarme de mi tragedia personal, hasta que en una calle por la que caminábamos mientras una llovizna congelante nos roseaba vi el rostro de la persona que jamas me imagine tendría que volver a ver ... formados para entrar a la cafetería que Alice quería conocer un hombre vino hasta mi para con "sorpresa" o quizá temor acercarse y hablar conmigo, todavía puedo ver su cara aterrada y después, el desconcierto, me sorprendió que me haya pedido mi dirección, supuse que después de que Alber me repudiara los Legan serian los mas complacidos, pero Neil parecía querer saber que había sido de mi y su interés desbordante me tomo de sorpresa, deje a Alice y Carter por un momento y tome una mesa con el, hablamos poco, bueno hable poco creo que el no abrió la boca mas que para hacerme una o dos preguntas, lo que de verdad me desconcertó fue cuando estiro su mano y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no se permitio derramar una sola, pero sus ojos no consiguieron dejar de mostrar su humedad y su voz tembló al decirme " me da tanto gusto ver que estas...bien " ..." por favor Candy dejame visitarte, se que no merezco nada de ti, pero yo quiero pedirte que me dejes ...acercarme". aun siento el retumbar de su voz en mi mente, la verdad es que no pense encontrarme con un Andley y menos aun con un Legan se que me odian y no querían verme, pero Neil me sorprendió y quizá no vuelva a verlo mas por que no quiero regresar a Londres y tampoco le dije donde encontrarme.**_

**Flash Back**

Top of Form

-anda Candy no seas una aguafiestas, esa cafetería es la sensacion del momento tenemos que ir .- Alice sonreí entusiasmada a una Candy gris, apagada, golpeada por la situaciones de la vida, lo ultimo en lo que pensaba era en la moda del momento, todos sus pensamientos estaban en el como haría para pagar la renta que se vencía en una semana.

-bien chicas pueden seguir discutiendo si vamos o no a la cafetería desde adentro, tomando un te caliente, esta muy frío aquí afuera y no pienso quedarme entre esta bruma a ver a que hora se ponen de acuerdo- Nicolas Carter tomo la mano de su esposa y ofreció su otro brazo a Candy que con una sonrisa derrotada lo tomo y camino a la par de ellos, hacia frio y en verdad necesitaba algo caliente antes de que las piernas y las manos se le entumieran.

-vaya hay fila para entrar, creo que no tenemos mas alternativa que esperar un poco mas, pero les aseguro que los pasteles bien valen la pena la espera...aunque me muero de frío – Carter se acerco a Alice para tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla con ternura, Candy los miro para sonreirles, le hacia feliz ver a sus amigos tan felices, por un momento desvió su mirada para darle un poco de intimidad a la pareja, bajo la mirada hasta sus botas, estaban mojadas y denotaban su uso, tendría que pensar en comprar unas nuevas muy pronto, sonrió para sus adentros, como si pudiera darse el lujo de comprar algo que no fuera comida o la renta, absorta en su debate financiero sintió una mano recargarse en su hombro, casi de inmediato giro la vista hasta quien trataba de llamar su atención, se quedo rígida cuando descubrió los ojos marrón que la miraban casi con terror en la mirada.

-Candy? - su voz temblorosa y su expresión de sorpresa no pudieron ser disimulados, Candy podía encontrar de todo en esa mirada menos desprecio, lo que la desarmo

-Neil...- la voz apenas audible de la rubia no logro mover al trigueño que perplejo seguía mirándola

-como es que estas aquí? Todos creímos que ...- su voz ahogada apenas era audible, sin decir mas se abalanzo sobre la rubia y la tomo entre sus brazos, la abrazo fuerte, pero delicadamente, Candy sorprendida solo se dejo abrazar dejando sus brazos de lado, no se atrevió a corresponder y rodear el cuerpo masculino.

Alice y Carter miraban la escena desconcertados, especialmente cuando vieron el rostro inexpresivo de la rubia , Alice dio un paso hasta ella para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, pero la palidez del hombre la asusto, desviando su atención de Candy hasta el moreno que perecía desvanecerse.

-se encuentra bien? – pregunto Alice preocupada volteando hasta su esposo y llamándolo – hey Carter ven aquí, necesito tu ayuda.

El doctor Carter se acerco a Neil para tratar de tomarle la presión, pero este se deshizo de su agarre e ignoro tanto a Alice como al doctor Carter para dirigirse a la rubia una vez mas.

-Candy necesitamos hablar

-yo...no...

-por favor Candy no te niegues tengo que hablar contigo – la mano del hombre apretaba la de Candy fuertemente hasta casi dañarla, quiso lanzar un chillido de dolor pero prefirió callar y aceptar hablar con el.

-esta bien Neil, pero se breve.

-aquí no, entremos - Candy miro a Alice buscando protección.

-como es que van a entrar si nosotros hemos esperado aquí por un lugar.

-este lugar es de un amigo y ...no tengo que hacer fila siempre hay una mesa reservada para mi...- explico Neil.

-entonces nos alcanzaras adentro, te estaremos esperando Candy – la pareja vio a la rubia entrar en la cafetería y perderse con ese hombre que no tenian idea quien era, pero parecía muy consternado de ver a la rubia.

Dentro de la cafetería, Candy no tuvo cabeza para mirar el lugar que era la sensacion del momento y donde todo mundo quería entrar, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo inverosímil de la situación , estaba sentada frente a la persona mas inesperada y sin nada que decirle.

-Candy como es que estas aquí? Nosotros no ...yo no...no sabia que estabas en Londres, como estas? Donde vives?... – su acotación enmudeció a Candy que no sabia que decir ante su reacción, era como si su sorpresa fuera mas halla de un simple encuentro casual.

-hace un par de años que estoy en Inglaterra, no hay mucho que contar... me traslaparon a un hospital en Londres y aquí he estado – Neil la miraba con devoción, se llenaba de su imagen y dejaba que sus oídos se deleitaran con su melodiosa voz.- jamas pensé encontrarte aquí y menos aun que hablaras conmigo.

-como has estado?...te vez delgada y pálida.

-estoy bien – contesto la rubia, no quería que otra información llegara a los oídos de los Andley.- siempre he sabido salir adelante sola, no necesito a los Andley ni a nadie mas...- el reproche en la voz de la rubia dejo entre ver a al hombre que había rabia en su hablar.

Neil se quedo mudo por un momento sin saber que decir ni de que hablar con ella, su mente trabajaba y su rostro fue transformándose de sorpresa y terror al de algo inexplicable para después dejar ver enojo y finalmente tristeza los ojos se le humedecieron y fue cuando quiso salir corriendo de ahí, intento ponerme de pie, pero el tomo su mano y la jalo, mientras que con suplica le decía.

-me da tanto gusto ver que estas...bien... por favor Candy déjame visitarte, se que no merezco nada de ti, pero yo quiero pedirte que me dejes ...acercarme – la desesperación en su rostro asusto a la rubia que se puso de pie y salio corriendo del lugar, que le sucedía a ese chico para comportarse así?y la verdad es que la enfermera no tenia cabeza para pasar por un momento tan descabellado.

Alice y Carter la vieron salir corriendo del lugar sin lograr detenerla, al fin habian lograron conseguir una mesa y miraban a su amiga charlar con el hombre que se le había acercado, hasta que esta salio corriendo del lugar con rumbo a la calle, les tomo unos minutos reaccionar y salir tras ella, pero ya había desaparecido por la calle, la buscaron por un rato hasta que se dieron por vencidos y regresaron a casa, tal vez la rubia había ido a refugiarse ahí, pero no fue así, Candy había salido corriendo del café para abordar el primer carruaje que encontrara y de ahí al tren de regreso a su departamento, no volvería a Londres, no quería mas encuentros y mucho menos humillaciones, en su cabeza retumbaban las palabras de Neil y recordaba su mirada exaltada, la rubia se repetía sin cesar "por que te tenia que encontrarlo ...por que?...

Fin Flash Back

_No podía evitarlo estaba con la boca abierta al leer esta revelaciones, mama encontró a papa y huyo de el, por que el odio remarcado de los Legan le indicaban que era persona no deseada, eso no es novedad para mi, se que la tía Elisa nunca quiso a mama y poco se de mis abuelos pero no creí que fuera necesariamente odio lo que ellos sintieran por mi madre, pero al menos ahora se como es que mis padres se reencontraron, que triste es darme cuenta que nunca supe nada del pasado de mis padres, es como si su vida hubiera comenzado el día que se casaron y todo el pasado se hubiera borrado, aun recuerdo la respuesta sobria de mama cuando le pedía que me contara de su vida, " no hay nada interesante que debas de saber, mi vida comenzo el día que tu llegaste a mi vida, tu y tu hermana son todo para mi, no hay nada atrás, mi historia comenzo contigo ", ni siquiera mencionaba a papa solo a nosotras y después de eso me besaba y me llevaba a otro terreno para que no preguntara mas, sinembrago ahora por casualidad de la vida este arcón llego hasta mi, cuando yo personalmente pedí que lo llevaran hasta el ático, se que fue mama la que quiso contarme su historia hasta ahora._

_Miro el reloj y ya marca pasada la media noche, la tormenta afuera sigue furiosa y el viento no cesa de soplar trayendo lluvia y las ramas de algunos arboles, la obscuridad de la playa es aterradora, es una noche obscura y de tempestad como la vida de mi madre en sus días de Londres, mi corazón ya esta dolido y mi curiosidad me pide que siga leyendo que no me detenga, y es que aunque se como termina la historia , jamas imagine que esa rubia hermosa que era mi madre hubiera sufrido tanto y estoy segura que aun no se ni la mitad de la verdad, ella comenzo su diario cuando partió a Londres, pero que vivió antes de cambiar el rumbo de su vida?, Se muy bien que esos enigmas no los descubriré aquí sentada, tendré que viajar y hacer algunas visitas, por ahora no puedo ni salir de casa con esta tormenta así que mejor sera que me sirva otra tasa de café y me acomode en mi cama con una manta calientita, la noche sera larga._

_**Abril 27 1921**_

_**Dios **__**estoy **__**desesperada **__**no **__**se **__**que **__**hacer, **__**las **__**cosas **__**están**__** cada **__**día**__** peor, **__**en **__**el **__**hospital **__**me **__**cortaron **__**algunas **__**horas, **__**la **__**guerra **__**termino **__**y **__**aunque **__**aun **__**hay **__**heridos, **__**los **__**gastos **__**tienen **__**que **__**comenzar **__**a **__**recortarse **__**y **__**yo **__**fui **__**una **__**de **__**las **__**elegidas **__**para **__**recortar **__**horas, **__**siendo **__**una **__**de **__**las **__**nuevas **__**era **__**lógico**__** de **__**pensar, **__**si **__**antes **__**tenia **__**problemas **__**para **__**completar**__** la **__**renta **__**ahora **__**la **__**situación**__** sera **__**aun **__**peor **__**y **__**no **__**quiero **__**acudir **__**a **__**Alice**__**,**__**creo **__**que **__**esta **__**molesta **__**por **__**el **__**interés**__** que **__**Carter**__** ha **__**mostrado **__**en **__**mi **__**nuevamente, **__**el **__**mes **__**pasado **__**vino **__**dos **__**veces **__**al **__**pueblo **__**y **__**al **__**parecer **__**Alice**__** no **__**sabia **__**nada **__**y **__**provoco **__**discusiones**__** entre **__**ellos, **__**yo **__**no **__**he **__**regresado **__**a **__**Londres **__**por **__**miedo **__**a **__**encontrarme **__**a **__**algún **__**Andley**__** o **__**lo **__**que **__**es **__**peor **__**a **__**Neil**__**, **__**pero **__**esa **__**ausencia **__**esta **__**levantando **__**suspicacias **__**en **__**Alice**__**, **__**estoy **__**entre **__**la **__**espada **__**y **__**la **__**pared, **__**necesito **__**ayuda **__**pero **__**no **__**tengo **__**a**__**quien **__**acudir, **__**Carter**__** me **__**pidió**__** que **__**no **__**hiciera **__**caso **__**a **__**los **__**celos **__**de **__**Alice**__**, **__**pero **__**no **__**acudiré**__** a **__**ellos...**_

_**Mayo**__**30**__**1921**_

**Se** _** acabo **__**todo, **__**el **__**casero **__**me **__**hecho **__**del **__**departamento **__**por **__**no **__**pagar **__**la **__**renta **__**y **__**en **__**el **__**hospital **__**comenzo**__** el **__**rumor **__**de **__**que **__**despedirán **__**algunas **__**enfermeras, **__**se **__**que **__**estoy **__**en **__**esa **__**lista **__**y **__**ya **__**no **__**se **__**que **__**hacer **__**sin **__**trabajo **__**y **__**sin **__**dinero...supongo**__**que **__**tendré**__** que **__**regresar **__**a **__**América**__** y**__**comenzar **__**de **__**nuevo,**__**es **__**solo **__**que **__**no **__**quiero **__**volver **__**derrotada **__**sin **__**un **__**lugar **__**a **__**donde **__**ir **__**y **__**sin **__**dinero, **__**pero **__**a**__**donde **__**mas **__**puedo **__**ir **__**?**_

Esta _**noche **__**la **__**pasare **__**en **__**el **__**hospital, **__**espero **__**no **__**tener **__**mas **__**problemas **__**por **__**ello **__**y **__**comenzare **__**a **__**organizar **__**mi **__**regreso **__**a **__**América**__**.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Junio**__**21**__**1921**_

**No** _**se **__**como **__**comenzar **__**a **__**descifrar**__** lo **__**que **__**paso, **__**aun **__**estoy **__**en **__**shock**__**,**__**pero **__**si **__**no **__**lo **__**escribo **__**jamas **__**daré **__**crédito**__** de **__**lo **__**que **__**esta **__**pasando, **__**hace **__**una **__**semana **__**cuando **__**ya **__**estaba **__**totalmente **__**desesperanzada**__** y **__**dormía**__** en **__**alguna **__**camilla **__**libre **__**del **__**hospital **__**y **__**apenas **__**comía**__**, **__**pues **__**comencé**__** a **__**ahorrar **__**dinero**__** para **__**regresar **__**a **__**Chicago**__**,**__**un **__**inesperado **__**día **__**Carter**__**a pareció**__** y**__**me **__**pidió**__** que **__**hablaramos**__**, **__**así**__** que **__**fuimos **__**al **__**jardín**__** del **__**hospital**__** en **__**la **__**parte **__**mas **__**alejada **__**del **__**lugar **__**donde **__**comenzo**__** a **__**decirme **__**toda **__**clase **__**de **__**barbaridades **__**a **__**las **__**que **__**yo **__**no **__**daba **__**crédito**__**,**__**lo **__**terrible **__**fue **__**cuando **__**el **__**trataba **__**de **__**besarme **__**y **__**de **__**la **__**nada **__**apareció **__**Alice**__** queriendo **__**ahorcarme y **__** junto a ella **__**...aun **__**no **__**lo **__**puedo **__**creer ...**__**Neil**__** Legan, **__**el **__**mismísimo **__**sínico **__**Neil**__**, **__**después**__** del **__**mal **__**rato **__**con **__**Carter**__** y **__**Alice**__** , **__**Neil**__** vino **__**a **__**cerrar **__**con **__**broche **__**de **__**oro **__**al **__**revelarme **__**sus **__**sentimientos **__**una **__**vez **__**mas,**__**...**__**querer **__**hacerse **__**cargo **__**de **__**mi!,**__**lo **__**mas **__**ridículo**__** e **__**inimaginable...yo **__**recibiendo **__**ayuda **__**de **__**ni **__**mas **__**ni **__**menos **__**que **__**de **__**Neil **__**Legan, **__**no **__**se **__**si **__**me **__**arrepentiré**__** pero **__**en **__**estos **__**momentos **__**no **__**puedo **__**negarme **__**a **__**recibir **__**ayuda, **__**estoy **__**completamente**__** sola**__**y **__**después**__** de **__**hablar **__** con **__**Neil**__** creo **__**que **__**confirmo **__**que **__**Albert **__**jamas**__**volverá**__** a **__**recibirme **__**y **__**menos **__**aun **__**a **__**ayudarme**__**, **__**asi**__** que **__**dejare **__**mi **__**orgullo **__**de **__**lado **__**y **__**aceptare **__**la **__**ayuda **__**que **__**me **__**ofrece **__**Neil**__**, **__**solo **__**espero **__**que **__**esta **__**vez **__**no **__**comience **__**a **__**ser **__**el **__**mismo **__**miserable **__**de **__**siempre**__**, **__**tendré**__** que **__**confiar **__**en **__**su **__**palabra **__**y **__**en **__**el **__**voto **__**de **__**confianza **__**que **__**me **__**pidió**__** tras **__**su **__**disculpa...**_

Flash Back

-Hola Candy – la voz del Doctor Nicolas Carter sorprendió a la rubia que pensativa miraba tras la ventana de la cafetería.

-Doctor Carter que sorpresa, ultimamente estas viniendo muy seguido – dijo Candy un tanto irónica, no quería que Alice se molestara mas con ella y menos aun que mal interpretara la situación. – como esta Alice.?

-de ella quiero hablarte, podríamos ir al jardín?

-sucede algo malo?

-ven vamos – Carter se puso de pie y extendió su mano para que la enfermera la tomara, un poco dubitativa Candy se puso de pie y tomo la mano del doctor que ya no la soltó hasta llegar a lo mas apartado del jardín, Candy quiso sentarse en una de las bancas, pero el doctor la arrastro sutilmente hasta la sombra de un árbol , acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Candy he estado muy preocupado por ti, la situación que tienes me alarma y no quiero que sufras...no lo soporto, no duermo pensando si te encuentras bien y lo que estarás pasando, - la mirada del hombre se agudizó mientras sus manos llegaron hasta los hombro de la rubia para tomarlos con firmeza – Candy quiero que vengas conmigo a Londres, yo me haré cargo de ti pero necesito que estés mas cerca.

-te lo agradezco Carter pero no quiero que Alice se moleste yo he decidido regresar a América, así que no tienes que preocuparte mas. – con la impotencia en su actuar Carter jalo a Candy hasta dejar apenas unos centímetros entre ellos.

-no puedes hacer eso, tu no te puedes ir de mi lado, Candy por favor quedate, ven a Londres yo me haré cargo de ti, Alice tendrá que entender que yo no la amo...- sus brazos rodearon desesperadamente el cuerpo de Candy que aunque se sorprendió lo rechazo en el acto, consiguiendo que el la abrazara con mas fuerza y buscara sus labios hasta robarle un beso, que se convirtió en otro mas efusivo y demandante, Candy lo repelía con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre era fuerte y de mucho mas altura que la de ella, por lo que la dominaba con facilidad, en un breve momento Carter dejo los labios de la rubia libres para estrecharla contra su pecho – te amo Candy, te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez.

-estas loco...sueltame, Alice es mi amiga y ... yo no te quiero...

-no te niegues Candy, es solo cuestión de prejuicios Alice es tu amiga y no quieres lastimarla y creeme yo tampoco quiero, pero fue ella la que se interpuso entre nosotros, fue ella quien te pidió que te apartaras de mi, de otra manera serias tu mi esposa en estos momentos y no ella.

Los labios del doctor buscaron nuevamente los labios de la rubia, pero apenas si los roso cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo soltar a la enfermera , inesperadamente un puñetazo lo hizo caer al suelo desconcertado, busco al causante de tan desafortunado golpe y se encontró con el rostro de un hombre moreno de ojos color marrón que echaban lumbre, su rostro irradiaba la ira que lo poseía y lo miraba retadoramente, Carter lo reconoció como el hombre que entro a la cafetería con Candy, semanas atras.

-quien te crees que eres? - Carter se levantaba del suelo tan iracundo como el moreno, entendía a la perfección los motivos y la reacción del moreno.

-soy el que te va a partir el alma sino dejas en paz a Candy. –la rubia detrás de Neil, sentía la sangre correr vertiginosamente por sus venas , el ímpetu de Neil la sorprendía pero la sensacion que sentía al verse protegida la envolvió confundiendo sus sentidos.

-tu eres el que debe de alejarse de ella, bastante la han humillado y no les permitiré que le hagan mas daño.-desafió el doctor -tu lo único que vas a hacer es dejarla en paz y alejarte de ella, eso es todo lo que harás.

Carter se puso de pie y se abalanzo hasta Neil que lo recibió con sus puños, Candy detrás de ellos les pedía que pararan, pero no fue hasta que Alice haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza se acerco y con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón destrozado le pidió a Carter que se detuviera.

-basta ya Nicolas, basta ... hasta donde piensas llevar esta situación, suficiente es que te hayas burlado de mi , como para que encima des este espectáculo para proteger a tu amante.

-estas equivocada Alice yo no tengo nada que ver con Carter, el a mi no me interesa y siempre lo he rechazado, lo sabes bien.

-yo solo se lo que he visto, te di mi amistad mi ayuda siempre confié en ti, te dije cuanto amaba a Carter y aun así no te importo entrometerte, ahora entiendo por que todo el mundo te dio la espalda en América eres una hipócrita, una maldita arribista - Alice se acerco a la rubia con toda la intención de golpearla, pero Neil se interpuso entre ambas mujeres evitando que Alice pudiera si quiera tocarla, el recibió el golpe en lugar de la rubia, el doctor Carter corrió hasta Alice para detenerla y evitar que descargara su ira con Candy.

-tranquilizate Alice, estas haciendo el ridículo.

-el único ridículo aquí eres tu y sabes una cosa Carter no quiero saber mas de ti, no te quiero en mi casa ni cerca de mi... ni de mi hijo.

-que estas diciendo?

-estoy embarazada Carter , pero jamas te dejare acercarte a mi hijo, no me quieres a mi?, pues bien, tampoco quieres a mi hijo entonces. – con rabia y lágrimas de impotencia miro a Candy queriendo arrancar cada cabello de su cabeza - puedes estar contenta, con tu carita de ángel ya tienes a dos hombres peleando por ti, disfruta tu vida vibora – la mujer dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar a la salida del hospital, llevabando el alma destrozada y sus ilusiones desvanecidas.

-Alice no te vayas así, espera...- Candy dio unos pasos para tratar de alcanzar a Alice, pero la mano de Neil le impidió seguir adelante.

-no Candy, esta vez no eres tu la que tiene que salir corriendo a dar explicaciones, este no ha sido tu error ni tu daño deja que cada quien se haga responsable por sus actos. – Neil miro a Carter con resentimiento y desprecio.

-pero no es justo que se vaya así, yo no he hecho nada para provocar este mal entendido...además tu no eres nadie para detenerme déjame ir –grito tratando de deshacerse de la mano de Neil, que sujetaba su antebrazo.

-no seré nadie, pero no dejare que te sigan tratando mal una y otra vez

-mira quien lo dice tu haz sido un miserable conmigo y ahora quieres protegerme ? - Carter veía a la pareja discutir y comprendio que el sobraba, que estaba echando por la borda su matrimonio y su futura familia, sintiendose ridículo dio la vuelta y fue tras su esposa para remediar su estupidez, dejando atrás a Candy y Neil lidiando sus propias peleas.

-fui un imbécil, un poco hombre contigo en el pasado pero eso no me limita a seguir siendolo, todos hemos cometido errores contigo Candy, pero yo quiero remediar mi injusto proceder , te suplico que me des una oportunidad, yo no sabia que estabas aquí, te hubiera buscado antes... lo juro, lo único que se dijo de ti fue que no volverías mas y eso fue todo, no sabia que podría encontrarte en Londres, pero ahora que te encontré quiero estar cerca de ti y ayudarte ...si me lo permites, Alice me dijo que tenias problemas económicos y que la estabas pasando muy mal.

-como llegaste hasta aquí?

-contrate un detective para encontrarte después de que nos vimos en Londres, no te encontró a ti, pero si a tus amigos y Alice me trajo hasta aquí.

Candy comprendio que Alice había roto su promesa de jamas dar información de ella, por celos, quería apartarla de Carter a cualquier precio y llevando a Neil ahí seguramente pensó que saldría huyendo o que terminaria con el, vaya amiga, la había entregado sin miramientos, dubitativa miro fijamente a Neil sin saber que pensar.

-que quieres de mi Neil? Sabes que yo no siento nada por ti y no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-lo se y lo acepto lo único que te estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, por favor Candy dame una oportunidad haré las cosas a tu manera.

La pareja se vio interrumpida por una enfermera mal humorada que venia en busca de Candy.

-Candice, te esperan en la dirección...inmediatamente - la mujer dio la vuelta esperando que Candy la siguiera a corta distancia.

Después de varios minutos , Neil que había permanecido en la entrada del hospital vio venir a la rubia sin su uniforme de enfermera y con una pequeña maleta en la mano, se enderezo y busco su mirada, pudo entender que la mujer estaba molesta y con los ojos llorosos, quiso abrazarla y protegerla del mundo, pero no se atrevió a tocarla y guardando una distancia prudente camino a su lado una vez ella llego hasta la puerta.

-estas bien?

-...- Candy guardo silencio, luchando contra sus lágrimas para no llorar, ignoro al hombre que se había encaminado a la par de ella, quería gritar su rabia por las injusticias del mundo y golpear a alguien; fue entonces que giro su mirada al moreno y supo quien pagaría todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento. - que te puede importar a ti si estoy bien o mal?, tu eres el egoísta mas grande que he conocido en mi vida y al ultimo que quiero cerca de mi, no creo una palabra de lo que dices, siempre haz abusado de tu situación, desde niños me maltrataste me hiciste quedar como mentirosa, ladrona y una pobre campesina que dormía entre los caballos, mas tarde decidiste que te habías enamorado de mi y una vez mas abusando de la situación me querías obligar a casarme contigo, ahora que todos me han dado una patada en el trasero quieres venir a jugar al héroe conmigo? Guardártelo no te necesito tu y los Andley no han sido mas que una maldición para mi ...- para entonces la voz de la rubia ya era un grito haciendo voltear a todos los que pasaban por la puerta del hospital.

-Candy baja la voz nos están mirando...

-y que es nuevo? Siempre me han mirado como la huérfana, como la pobre dama de establo o es que no quieres que nadie escuche la clase de patán que eres?

-crees que eso a mi me importa? Se que he sido un maldito mal nacido contigo - para entonces la voz de Neil era igualmente un grito, quería que Candy viera que podía humillarse y revolcar su nombre con tal de hacerla entrar en razón y ganar su confianza. - todo eso lo se y es por eso que te estoy pidiendo tu perdón y una oportunidad...no soy héroe de nada ni quiero rescatarte de nada,

-entonces que quieres de mi?

-Una oportunidad, eso es lo que pido, que me dejes a mi ganarme tu confianza...sin nada a cambio ni siquiera tienes que ser buena conmigo, solo déjame lavar mis errores, por favor...- sus ojos suplicaban y ante su dura mirada el solo bajo la guardia y poco a poco fue cayendo hasta el suelo de rodillas.

-que haces Neil? Ponte de pie, no tienes que hacer eso – Candy tomo su brazo y trato de jalarlo para hacer que se pusiera de pie, la gente comenzaba a detenerse para observarlos.

-Candice el director del hospital me ha pedido que te escolte hasta la puerta, estas haciendo un alboroto y ha sido suficiente por hoy – la misma enfermera que había ido por ella para llevarla hasta la dirección había presenciado la escena entre ella y Neil y habiendo sido amiga de Alice y estando al corriente de la situación se aseguro de ser lo mas ácida posible con la rubia.

-no es necesario que la escolte ni que sea usted tan desagradable, en este preciso momento nos retiramos – Neil ya de pie ofreció su brazo a Candy y salio dignamente del lugar – creo que esto te ocasionara problemas

-no lo creo, que mas pueden hacer, ya me despidieron.

-lo siento – fue su sincero comentario. – te llevo a tu casa?

-gracias Neil, pero no es necesario

-Candy por favor déjame estar cerca de ti.

-eso no es posible, yo vuelvo a América y no se exactamente a donde iré.

-a América?, pero eso no seria una buena idea...creo que estarás mejor lejos de los Andley y ellos manejan ahora todo el centro del país y la costa este, no conoces a nadie halla, aquí al menos puedo protegerte yo...por ahora estoy un tiempo aquí y otro en Chicago, pero si tu decides quedarte aquí yo me mudare a Londres definitivamente, yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de los Legan o de los Andley, mi padre me ha dejado a cargo de algunos negocios aquí así que me gano la vida por mi propio trabajo y quisiera compartirlo contigo.

-pides demasiado Neil, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada a cambio ni siquiera se si quiero ser tu amiga ...

-podemos ir paso a paso, te puedo visitar una vez por semana y conforme tu odio desaparezca podre acercarme mas...

-por que quieres estar cerca de mi?

-por una simple razon...te amo...

-eso es demasiado para un día, alejate de mi y déjame en paz Neil no tengo humor ni paciencia para seguir lidiando contigo.

-muy bien Candy las cosas son muy simples, no tienes a donde ir, te acaban de despedir y los únicos amigos que tenias no lo son mas - la rubia miro extrañada al moreno sin decir palabra – no me mires así, Alice me puso al tanto de tu situación y creeme no trato de sacar ventaja de esto, pero tampoco voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerme útil para ti, en América no emcontraras nada, al solo habra rechazo y dificultad para emprender un nuevo camino, aquí estaré yo para que te apoyes en mi.

-que me estas proponiendo? – Candy no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Neil tenia razón no tenia mucho para donde caminar, ya no era una chiquilla que pudiera ir de polizón en un barco de carga, tenia que ser mas responsable y tenia que sentar cabeza en algún lugar, no podía ir rodando por el mundo como piedra sin destino, tenia que echar raíces en un lugar y estaba segura que no quería regresar a América así que se quedaría en Londres y si Neil trataba de propasarse se desharia de el.

-vienes a Londres conmigo y podemos compartir mi departamento...

-no creo que eso sea buena idea, es demasiado.

-ok buscaremos un lugar para ti, pero de momento tendrás que quedarte en mi departamento es lo suficientemente grande para que cada quien tenga una recámara y buscaras un trabajo después que estés mas nivelada economicamente buscaremos tu departamento, te parece?

-pero si tratas de ...

-no haré nada que tu no quieras, yo pongo el departamento tu pones las reglas, te parece?

-...- dubitativa, pensó que era lo mejor – esta bien.

- entonces tomemos un carruaje a la estación del tren...dame tu maleta la llevare yo.

Sin mas Neil tomo la maleta de la rubia y hubiera querido también tomar su mano, pero tenia que tener paciencia, mucha paciencia para entrar completamente en la vida de su rubia .

Fin Flash Back

_Así__ que por mas que __Neil__ Legan proclamara amor a su adorada __Candice__, su historia no __había__ sido miel sobre hojuelas, por el contrario ella __parecía__ haber tenido varios __resentimientos__ contra el y el muchos deseos de __obtener__ su __perdón__. __Vaya, su "__perdón__", no puedo imaginar que hizo el para lograr que mama lo odiara, la venda de mis ojos se comienza a caer lentamente y poniendo palabras y gente junta voy entendiendo mas el proceder de mama, que mal la juzgue y creo que conforme __descubra__ la verdad, el dolor en mi __corazón__ aumentara, papa no es el hombre recto que yo __creía__ y mama no era la mujer __casquivana__ y calculadora que acuse...no puedo evitar que las __lágrimas__ caigan en total libertad...el timbre del __teléfono__ detiene la crisis de llanto que comenzaba a desatarse en mi interior, no tengo animo de hablar con nadie, pero tampoco quiero seguir cometiendo errores en mi vida, ignorando y juzgando a a la gente que quiero y de la que no conozco muchas veces su sentir, __así__ que me animo a levantarme de la cama y limpio mis __lágrimas__con el dorso de la mano._

_-Hola..._

-_Kristen? Eres tu? – la voz dulce y paciente de mi hermana vuelve a desatar el llanto involuntariamente. –estas llorando? Kristen estas bien? Contestame._

-_si_

_-Pauline estoy bien...bueno no , no estoy nada bien – el llanto ahoga mi garganta y mis lágrimas viajan incesantemente por mis mejillas_

_-que te pasa?_

_-Kris, estas lastimada. – la voz preocupada de mi hermana me derrumbo completament_

_-Pauline estoy destrozada._

_-estas herida? – la histeria de su hermana la_

_conmovió y decidió apresurarse a hablar para no hace volar su imanación._

_-no_

_Pauline no estoy herida, estoy lastimada del alma...Pauline recuerdas el viejo arcónde mama?..._

_-si...- su voz alarmada se volvióexpectante_

_- pues llego hasta aquí con mi mudanza._

_-pero Tim se hizo cargo de el y lo guardo en el áticocon las otras cosas de mama...como es que lo tienes tu?_

_-eso es lo que yo_

_creía hasta esta mañana que comencé a deshacer la mudanza y me tropecé con el, Pauline...tenemos que reunirnos, he descubierto cosas increíbles..._

_Kristen te atreviste a husmear ? – su grito de reclamo aun resuena en mi tímpano._

_-Pauline...por alguna extraña razón este arcón termino en mi casa y se que es mama la que quiere que descubramos una verdad,de la que no teniamosni idea._

_-buenaescapatoria Kris,._

_-Pauline eso ya no importa...escuchame encontré mil cosas en este arcón y creo que deberías verlas tu también y ..._

_-y? No te quedes callada ..._

_-Pauline encontré el diario de mama._

_-te haz atrevido a leerlo?_

_-no te pongas prejuicios en estos momentos, he encontrado una cantidad enorme de informacion, hay hermanita no tenemos ni la mas mínima idea quienes son nuestros padres, sabias que mama odiaba a papa antes de casarse con el?_

_-queee estas diciendo? Kristen estas segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza y estas desvariando?_

_-escuchame, recuerdas que cuando regresamos de Ingalterra William quería visitar nuestra casa y tanto mama como papa se mostraron extraños? Pues algo grave paso por que ese hombre a quien mama llamaba Albert antes de que se distanciaran, vivió con ella cuando era muy joven y eso no es todo en esas épocas mantenía un noviazgo con Terry Granchester._

_-el actor de Broadway?_

_-el mismo, lo recuerdas cuando visitaba la casa cierto._

_-como olvidarlo si te le ibas a la yugular cada vez que lo veías_

_-pues ese Terry y mama vivieron un romance de cuento de hadas, al parecer nunca dejaron de amarse, mama murió con el corazón tatuado con ese nombre y estoy segura que el aun la ama o no hubiera pasado por tantas humillaciones y desventuras con nosotros._

_-...lo que me dices suena a una de esas novelas que escribes, estas segura que no haz tomado licor?_

_-no Pauline no estoy borracha, se lo que te estoy diciendo y si lo quise compartir contigo es por que eres mi hermana y considero que tienes tanto derecho de saber como yo ...pero si solo vas a ..._

_-calmate Kris no quise ofenderte, es solo que la historia que cuentas es inverosímil, mama y papa fueron felices...al menos cuando vivíamos en Londres lo fuimos y si William y mama fueron tan cercanos, como es que la hecho de la familia y como es posible que nuestros padres se odiaran, por que se casaron entonces?_

_**-eso es lo que estoy tratando de entender, todavía no termino, ellos apenas se reencontraron en Inglaterra y mama lo acepto por que la estaba pasando muy mal, pero el amor...ni siquiera se asoma, Pauline tenemos que reunirnos.**_

_-voy al aeropuerto y viajare en el primer vuelo que encuentre._

_-no Pauline hay mal tiempo y no llegaras pronto, además tenemos que hacer algunas visitas y sera mejor_ que yo vaya a Chicago.

-visitas? A quien?

-William es una llave que nos abrirá una parte del pasado de mama, nuestro padre es otra y finalmente Terry...

-estas segura que te sentirás cómoda? Seria como traicionar a papa?

-pero sera reivindicar a mama, cometimos errores con ella Pauline y tenemos que encontrar la verdad de lo que fue su vida.

-cuando llegas?

-hay una fuerte tormenta y no creo que haya vuelos hasta quizá mañana muy tarde, no lo se Pauline tal vez unos tres días, además tengo que terminar de leer el diario y revisar mas el arcón, tenemos que saber que buscar y que preguntar.

-no me parece justo que leas antes que yo

-soy tu hermana mayor y como tal tengo que enterarme de golpe para después suavizar las cosas y contártelas a ti

-solo recuerdas que eres la mayor cuando te conviene

-aun así tendrás que esperar Pauline, pero te prometo que llevare conmigo lo mas relevante del arcón

-quiero ver todo lo que hay ahí dentro.

-lo veras lo prometo, ahora dime para que me llamaste?

-ya lo olvide...pero creo que solo quería saber si habías llegado bien.

-como siempre preocupandote por mi...te quiero Pauline.

-yo también, aunque siempre hayas sido un dolor de muela.

-tratare de arreglar los desastres que cometí antes de irme de este mundo, aunque muchos de ellos son irremediables.

-no ha sido tu culpa Kristen no seas tan dura contigo.

la mayoría de ellos no han sido mi culpa pero he sido la piedra en el camino para algunas gentes...así que almenos creo que tengo que dejarles un ultimo mensaje aunque aun no descubro cual es.

-quizá deberías detenerte ahora y podríamos leerlo juntas.

-tal vez seria lo mejor.

-duerme un poco es casi media noche.

-estas en horario de Chicago aquí ya son casi la una...

-es cierto a veces soy demasiado distraida,

-ni que lo digas...- le dije risueña y burlona, pero con mucho cariño.

Tras despedirnos colgamos y yo pude respirar un poco mas aliviada había descargado un poco de esta angustia y dolor en mi hermana ya no me sentía tan sola en este cuesta...

_**Continuara.**_

Hola chicas, me di un tiempito y pude tener este capitulo listo rápido, esta semana estoy de vacaciones, así que el próximo capitulo vendrá un poco mas espaciado, las fiestas decembrinas y el cierre de fin de año siempre consumen mas horas en el trabajo, lo que reduce mi tiempo libre, pero haré todo lo posible para ser constante semanalmente por lo menos.

Niñas muchas GRACIAS por regalarme estos minutos y acompañarme en esta historia.

Lucero. Chica no des spoilers...jajajaja crees que esa maldita gata haya hecho algo?, suena a ella verdad?, yo tampoco me imagino a Albert y Archie cambiando tan radicalmente...aunque el tiempo y las situaciones cambian a la gente...cuidate =)

Caritapelo. Me hace muy feliz saber que te esta gustando y no creo poder dejar de escribir y de hecho esta historia esta casi terminada, solo estoy atorada en el ultimo capitulo, no se como terminar...Gracias por hacer notar lo de la ortografía, la verdad es que no le he puesto mucha atención siempre ando a las carreras y mi computadora no me ayuda, no me corrige nada en español, ni pone acentos ni ñ, tengo que hacer todo un drama para conseguir la ñ, pero me volvía loca no ponerla, este capitulo lo pase por un corrector de google, dime si sigue muy mal (me cambio palabras, desacomo parrafos, pero creo quedo), la verdad es que confieso que nunca fui la mejor en ortografia, pero desde que estoy aquí en USA, casi no practico el español y es una muy mala escusa, por que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida...pero a mi se me olvido *.* lo siento. Pero hare todo lo posible por mejorarlo.

Gema Granchester. Que malas noticias tengo para ti, pero si Niel fue el esposo de Candy, pero Terry no desaparecerá...del todo y Albert,pues no creo que sea malo...es solo que las grandes obligaciones traen grandes decisiones y pues...paso, pero a lo mejor Niel no termina cayéndote tan mal...después de todo al final el se enamoro de Candy de verdad...no supo manejarlo, pero se enamoro..tal vez merece una oportunidad... ;P

Oligranchester, Gracias por seguir conmigo, que bueno es estar intrigado nos lleva a curiosear y enterarnos de muchas cosas...hasta de lo que no queremos, yo creo que la nueva vida de Albert tuvo que ver con su cambio, el poder enloquece en muchas ocasiones, pero te haré dudar mas o al menos tratare ;)

Kuki, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pobre Candy, desde que la historia comenzo en el capitulo 1 y es abandonada, nada bueno le paso, pero así es la vida, en ocasiones la gente de la que esperas algo no aparece y la felicidad llega de quien menos te imaginas, quisiera hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero lo que pasa es que cuando escribí esta historia nunca hice cortes ( capítulos) lo hice de corrido y al llegar al capitulo 10 partí el pastel y algunos capítulos quedaron mas cortos que otros, pero creo que los que vienen serán bastante mas largos.

4tardecer. Amiga tomate tu tiempo para leerlo, aunque así encontraras mas inconsistencias, te llevaras varias sorpresas en el camino veras que Niel también puede llegar a ser la víctima en algún momento...ups! no spoilers =)

Parnaso. es siempre un placer contar contigo, me da gusto saber que el misterio te envolvió y logro sembrar la curiosidad. Por otra parte te agradezco tus comentarios, la ortografía ya me di un buen castigo y estoy trabajando en ello, espero que este capitulo haya estado mejor y en cuanto al dato histórico, veras que tenia las fechas bien al principio, pero cuando escribía los capítulos finales tuve que cambiar la fechas para que los eventos embonaran y olvide por completo el hecho del termino de la guerra y modifique a lo loco ( es una de las inconsistencias que mencione que trataría de corregir, pero una que otra escaparía de mi vista ) , en cuanto al ataque a Inglaterra, yo juro que lo leí en algún lugar, que los Alemanes sabiéndose perdidos descargaron algunas bombas en las cercanías de Londres, quizá el dato estaba incorrecto quizá yo me aloque, quizá me confundí con otra historia que estoy escribiendo de la segunda guerra mundial, pero vamos a decir que este ataque fue uno aislado de la post guerra que no mencionan los libros de historia =D, en lo que sigue de la historia creo que ya no menciono puntos históricos, pero tendré mas cuidado...gracias por jalarme la oreja.

A mis amigas silenciosas gracias por pasar por aquí, espero seguir contando con su presencia.

Disfruten del fin de semana y cuidense mucho, hasta la próxima semana...reciban un fuerte abrazo...Liz


	4. Chapter 4

_**El Arcon de los Recuerdos**_

_**By:Lizzig**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Despues de hablar con mi hermana, Con determinación volví a la cama y me acomode para seguir leyendo, mi madre al fin había encontrado a quien seria su esposo y mi padre. Y quería saber como es que había logrado casarse si lo único que existía entre ellos era enemistad._

_**Julio ****23 ****1921**_

_**Vivir** **al****la do****de ****Neil**** no ****ha ****sido ****tan ****desquiciante**** como****yo ****creí**** que ****lo ****seria, ****es ****bastante ****ordenado ****y ****ha ****cumplido ****su ****palabra ****de ****no ****molestarme, ****casi ****no ****nos ****vemos ****y****l as ****pocas ****veces ****que ****coincidimos ****se ****comporta ****como ****un ****caballero, ****aunque ****ayer****me ****sorprendió**** con ****un ****ramo ****de ****flores, ****espero ****que ****no ****se ****este ****haciendo ****falsas ****ideas, ****por****que ****aun que ****si ****me ****siento ****agradecida ****con ****el, ****no ****quiero ****que ****se ****confunda ****y****t enga ****falsas ****expectativas****.****  
><strong>_  
><strong><em>También tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Alice, me costo mucho trabajo lograr que me escuchara, pero al fin lo logre, se que jamas volveremos a ser amigas, pero al menos me escucho, le di las gracias por la ayuda que me dio en el pasado y al menos la duda quedo y sabrá que no hice nada para despertar ningún sentimiento en Carter, ellos están intentando una vez mas formar una familia y la llegada de su bebe los unirá aun mas, al menos me siento mas tranquila y aunque nunca volveremos a estar cerca se que Alice entenderá que jamas intente hacerle daño.<em>**

**_Agosto 2 1921_**

**_hoy Neil me sorprendió con una cena especial, según el, el motivo era celebrar su logro en un negocio que cerro con gran éxito, no pude negarme a pesar de que estaba cansada y sin ánimos para hablar para nada y menos aun con ese cretino, pero la verdad es que el se ha portado tan bien conmigo que no pude decir no, así que termine cediendo y como no quise salir, el termino trayendo la elegante cena hasta el departamento y fue un alivio por que no quería arreglarme para salir, la verdad es que suena raro y me cuesta trabajo admitirlo , pero la pase muy bien con el nos reímos de mil cosas y platicamos de temas tan profundos como jamas lo había hecho con nadie, quizá fueron las dos copas de vino que casi me obligo a tomar pero su compañía me resulto muy confortable._**

**_Septiembre 7 1921_**

**_fue horrible lo que sucedió el día de hoy en el hospital, jamas me imagine que Carter se fuera a atrever a aparecer de la manera que lo hizo, es mas ni siquiera imagine que el aun me recordara, pero el que haya aparecido en el hospital haciendo el escandalo que hizo fue algo que definitivamente no me esperaba y menos aun que Neil apareciera de la nada para golpearlo, fue todo un escandalo y gracias a eso perdí mi empleo, nuevamente estaré buscando algún hospital donde emplearme y aunque tengo mis ahorros tendré que aceptar la hospitalidad de Neil, algo que tampoco me gusta...pues poco a poco me estoy comprometiendo mas y mas con el... simplemente esta tarde Carter hubiera logrado forzarme a subir a su auto y no se adonde me hubiera llevado, pero Neil apareció para acompañarme a casa pues había tenido una junta cerca del hospital y había decidido ir por mi, aunque no me gusta la cercanía de Neil debo admitir que de no haber sido por el las cosas se habrían tomado otro color._**

**_Septiembre 27 1921_**  
><em><strong>He recorrido todos los hospitales de Londres y no he tenido suerte, hay poco presupuesto para los hospitales y no pueden darse el lujo de contratar personal que no necesitan, sin mencionar que el doctor Carter puso una mala nota en todos los lugares donde tiene influencias, seguramente le contó alguna de sus historias a Alice, no quiero llorar mas, pero mi mala suerte me asfixia, lo único bueno en todo esto ha sido Neil que se ha portado tan buen amigo conmigo y me a apoyado en todo, el esta buscando algún trabajo para mi entre la gente que conoce como enfermera particular y tal vez así logre conseguir algo, le dije de mi inquietud por irme a América y practicamente me ha suplicado que no lo abandone y que me quede aquí a su lado, pero no se por cuanto tiempo soportare esta agonía.<strong>_

_**Octubre 5**_

_**Hoy es un día que quedara marcado en el calendario como lo mas inverosímil que me ha sucedido, después de que regrese de buscar trabajo de todo lo posible sin éxito me tumbe en mi cama y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin escusas, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en medio de una crisis sin remedio y Neil me encontró así, no lo escuche cuando toco a la puerta que estaba abierta, así que simplemente entro y llego hasta mi para abrazarme, no pude rechazar sus brazos que me rodeaban fuertes y cálidos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me brindo su protección que no me pude resistir y me deje llevar por la soledad y la amargura de mi situación, sentía sus manos acariciar mi melena mientras su otra mano viajaba por mi espalda, con mi cabeza recargada en su hombro sentía su protección, su cariño, varias veces me había hablado del amor no correspondido que vivía en su corazón, sabia que se refería a mi, pero jamas ahondamos en el tema, era incomodo para mi y doloroso para el, pero esa tarde, se atrevió a romper sus barreras y comenzando con un cálido abrazo y suaves besos en la coronilla de mi cabeza deshizo el tempano de hielo que había construido en defensa hacia su persona, abatida me deje llevar por el sentimiento de cariño, de protección, deje que sus manos recorrieran mi espalda y que sus ojos se encontraran con las lagunas que eran los mios, limpio mis lágrimas y suave cual espuma de mar poso sus labios sobre mis ojos para detener el llanto, "-no llores mas..." me pidió, para después con expresión mas seria hablarme con el corazón "- déjame cuidar de ti, renunciare a lo que me pidas, a mi nombre de ser necesario, pero déjame protegerte del dolor que hay tras la puerta, déjame envolverte en mi amor y construir una barrera contra el mundo ", sus palabras me desarmaron nunca creí que el fuera capaz de tan profundo sentimiento y de tan dignas palabras, no supe que responderle, pero el tomo su respuesta cuando lentamente acerco sus labios hasta los mios y poso la marca de una caricia que hasta ayer era solamente el monumento al único amor que albergo mi corazón, contrario a lo que siempre hubiera apostado sentiría ante una caricia de Neil, mis labios le correspondieron y se movieron lentamente contra los suyos, lo que en realidad me asusto y me hizo desconocerme, fue cuando con movimientos firmes y delicados me llevo hasta la cama y sin deshacer los besos que comenzaron suaves y tímidos ya eran completos, sentí su lengua recorrer mi paladar y enredarse en mi lengua, descubriendo su sabor dulce y único, por tiempo interminable estuvimos besándonos recostados en la cama hasta que sin decir palabra simplemente lo deje rodearme con sus brazos y me acurruque en su pecho, la noche nos asalto y la tranquilidad nos envolvio en sus sombras, pasamos la noche en mi habituación, en mi cama el en su pantalón de casimir Ingles y su camisa de seda, ya se había deshecho de la corbata y el saco reposaba en el perchero de la entrada, yo aun llevaba mi vestido de calle, había recorrido las calles en el todo el día y ahora servía de pijama, sus zapatos desaparecieron y no me entere cuando el se deshizo de mis botas, solo se que desperté muy temprano aun envuelta en sus brazos y bajo mis sabanas.**_

_**En cuanto vi la escena, me sentí como un alcohólico que despierta tras una noche de juerga sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió, estaba convencida de que Neil no se había propasado conmigo, por el contrario sabia que el solo había querido consolarme y develar sus sentimientos, aterrada Salí de la cama y entre al baño para no tener que encararlo, cuando Salí el ya se había levantado y había ido hasta su recámara, sin darle tiempo me puse un vestido limpio y Salí a la calle, no podía verlo a la cara, así que me perdí por varias horas en la calle hasta que regrese a recoger mis cosas y me tope con mi libreta y aquí estoy escribiendo un suceso por demás sorprendente, lo que debería hacer es salir corriendo, pero ...algo me detiene y me da miedo detenerme a descubrir lo que es...**_

_**No puedo evitar sentirme con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, jamas creí que mama comenzara una relación con papa cuando ella era tan vulnerable, ahora entiendo por que siempre la mirada de papa denotaba tanta devoción y amor a mi madre, mientras ella solo intentaba hacer el mejor papel de su vida como esposa no puedo realmente juzgarla como una mala madre pues ella siempre fue buena y su amor era genuino, siempre lo sentí así.**_

_**Pero si lo medito un poco mas, creo que papa no hizo muy bien en forzar una relación con esa mujer que tan noble era seguro que no le romperían el corazón y sinembrago el si se aproximo a ella en el momento que era mas débil, no fue justo pero papa uso todas las armas de las que disponía para conquistar a su chica y bien dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.**_

_**Octubre 22 1921**_  
><em><strong>Creo que estoy a punto de conseguir un trabajo, bueno en realidad Neil me consiguió el trabajo, uno de sus conocidos tiene un familiar enfermo y requiere de una enfermera de tiempo completo, no había podido conseguir nada hasta ahora así que me siento aliviada, mis ahorros estaban a punto de extinguirse nuevamente y no quería depender de mi anfitrión, quien por cierto después de aquella noche que pasamos juntos no ha vuelto a ponerme un dedo encima, no hablamos al respecto , pero se que su actitud ha cambiado conmigo ahora es mucho mas cordial y complaciente, jamas me imagine que el tuviera una personalidad tan encantadora como la que tiene conmigo, por que he de remarcar que fuera de este departamento su comportamiento es el mismo de siempre, arrogante y desagradable.<strong>_

_**Octubre 30 1921**_

_**Hoy fue mi primer día de trabajo, el señor Maclennan es un hombre de edad avanzada y con múltiples enfermedades que lo mantienen postrado en cama, su esposa murió hace algunos meses y su hija la señorita Maclennan fue la que me contrato, ella trabaja todo el día y no puede ocuparse de su padre, así que requiere de mi ayuda para poder atender a su padre.**_  
><em><strong>Neil paso por mi con un enorme ramo de flores y me llevo a cenar para festejar mi primer día de trabajo, aun me siento extraña en su compañía, pero no puedo negar que a pesar de todo me siento tranquila y protegida a su lado, ese sentimiento comienza a asustarme, por que cada día que pasa nos hacemos mas cercanos.<strong>_

_**Noviembre 25 1921**_

_**Mañana se celebra acción de gracias en América y me imagino que todos se reunirán para celebrarlo, en el hogar de Pony en la casa Andley y en la Britter , me pregunto si alguno de ellos aun me recuerda o simplemente ya soy un borroso recuerdo en el pasado y la vida simplemente sigue su curso, quizá fue lo mejor para todos y el permanecer aquí es lo mejor, lo que me tiene sorprendida fue la respuesta de Neil, cuando le pregunte si los Legan no lo esperaban para estas fechas y las que se aproximan, su respuesta fue tajante y me dijo " yo no tengo mas familia que tu, los Legan no son mas que la referencia del apellido que llevo pero eso es todo", no quise preguntar mas y mejor cambie el tema. Le pregunte si quería celebrar el día siguiente y con un cambio instantáneo de su expresión, asintió con la cabeza, así que tendré que cocinar algo especial.**_

_**Diciembre 25 1921**_

_**Neil y yo celebramos la navidad en el departamento solos, el fue invitado a diversos eventos de la elite Inglesa, pero prefirió quedarse conmigo y de verdad lo agradezco, los años anteriores estuve sola y triste al menos esta vez tuve su compañía, además me dio regalos no quería aceptarlos por que eran muchos y yo solo tenia una bufanda para el, me costo mucho conseguirla no quería darle cualquier baratija así que tuve que caminar por varias tiendas hasta encontrar lo que yo quería a menor precio, el en cambio puedo ver que gasto a manos llenas, me compro un abrigo, un vestido hermoso y una enorme caja de chocolates y trufas, me sentí importante y querida, me da escalofríos darme cuenta los sentimientos que despierta en mi ese hombre que un pasado ya lejano me hizo la vida imposible, siempre abusando de mi, pisoteandome y humillandome, sin embargo no puedo negar que ha cambiado magicamente, es otro hombre irreconosible solo que con el mismo rostro y es definitivamente el bálsamo de todas mis tristezas.**_

_**Enero 2 1922**_

_**Aun no me repongo del fin de año, finalmente me deje convencer por Neil y fuimos a una fiesta a la que fue invitado por un antiguo amigo suyo del colegio, yo sinceramente no lo recuerdo y creo que a el le sucedió lo mismo, llegamos tarde y nos retiramos apenas cruzamos las 12:30, en nuestro camino a casa lo mas inesperado sucedió, a pesar del frió de la noche, Neil detuvo su auto frente al Big Ben y con una mirada algo tímida, pero con la seguridad en sus palabras comenzo a hablar, me dijo de su amor y sus esperanzas de conquistarme al fin hablo de aquella noche que pasamos juntos y de su deseo de comenzar una relación seria y oficial conmigo, no se si fueron las copas, la melancolía, la soledad o simplemente el, pero acepte ser su novia...**_

Flash Back

-por que te detienes aquí? – pregunto la rubia, aun mareada por las copas de champagne

-la noche esta muy linda y este lugar me gusta, siempre lo he considerado un lugar muy especial y lo quería compartir con alguien especial- los ojos de la rubia lucieron asombrados, pero trato de disimularlo y miro el puente que colgaba frente a ellos y la enorme torre, el rió corría lentamente, aun no se congelaba, pero se podía ver una escarcha a su alrededor, sentía la mirada marrón penetrante y la mano de Neil tomando la suya que reposaba a su costado.

-tienes razón es una noche linda, aunque algo fría...gracias por llevarme a la fiesta, creo que no me divertía así en años...- sus miradas se reflejaban y la rubia comenzaba a dejar la incomodidad y los nervios de lado dejado que las burbujas de Champagne la elevaran. - haz sido muy bueno conmigo no era algo que me esperara de ti, pero debo reconocer que te lo agradezco ... te debo mucho...

-no me debes absolutamente nada, lo que he hecho es lo que yo te debía y no es ni la mitad de lo que quisiera ofrecerte ...Candice se que no he sido merecedor de tus pensamientos ni de tu cariño, pero aun así quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencido en mi propósito de ganarme tu corazón...después de aquella noche que compartimos bajo las mismas sabanas y de haber probado la dulzura de tus labios supe que no podría seguir viviendo sin tu aroma, sin el rose de tu piel, tuvimos un muy mal comienzo, pero no creo que las crueles travesuras de un niño inconsciente y mimado, deba hacer pagar a este hombre que con el corazón en la mano de pide mires dentro de su ser y veas el amor puro y sincero que hay solo para ti, no voy a hablar de las familias que nos hizo conocernos, ellos desaparecieron para mi, para darle paso a la mujer mas

hermosa y dulce que conozco, dime Candy, me darías una oportunidad?, comandarías este año a mi lado? Dejarías que tu soledad se acompañara con la mía.

-Neil...- la voz ahogada de la rubia hizo crear una esperanza en el corazón del castaño, que apretó la mano blanca y suave que sostenía en sus manos, con movimientos atrevidos estiro su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica que a distancia se notaba su debate interno .

-he aprendido a conocerte y valorar la chica valiente que hay en ti, yo solo quiero cuidarte y ofrecerte todo lo que tengo y lo que soy...que quizá no sea mucho, pero con el tiempo podríamos crecerlo juntos, para mi al igual que tu no hay vuelta tras, no hay miradas al pasado, solo quiero comenzar mi vida a tu lado y crear nuestro propio mundo, aceptame, acepta mi amor...dejame decir con orgullo que eres mi novia...

-...- sus ojos mostraban sus dudas, mas la ligereza de su cabeza le cortaron los temores y el sutil viaje del alcohol por sus venas llego hasta su boca, para abrirse y liberar las palabras tan esperadas y ansiadas por el moreno. – si Neil...si quiero intentar una relación contigo.

Por toda respuesta Neil acerco sus labios lentamente hasta los de ella para unirse en un suave y delicado beso que en unos segundos se hizo mas intenso dejando el frió invernal fuera del auto, por las calles aun caminaban algunos jóvenes gritando y celebrando el comienzo del año, de un año nuevo lleno de sorpresas.

Fin Flash back

_Así que fue en ese lugar donde comenzaron su noviazgo, con premura me pongo de pie y voy hasta la sala, de una de las cajas saco mas fotografías de las que traigo y casi con desespero paso una tras otra hasta que encuentro una en especial donde estamos Pauline, mama, papa y yo bajo el big ben, recuerdo que yo no quería tomarme esa foro, pero papa dijo que si formaba parte de la familia tendría que estar en esa foto, por que ese lugar era un emblema familiar, ahora entiendo, fue el lugar donde su aventura romántica comenzo, que emocionante es presenciar el inicio del noviazgo de mis padres, a pesar de que quizá papa tomo un poco de ventaja de las adversidades de mama no creo que sea motivo suficiente para ser condenado por ello, el solo lucho por quien amaba, yo no lo hubiera hecho diferente, con la foto en la mano regreso hasta mi habitación para meterme en las cobijas y continuar mi lectura._

**Febrero 5 1922**

**Ha pasado un mes desde que Neil y yo iniciamos nuestro noviazgo y no me puedo quejar ha sido el mejor , siempre esta puntual a mi salida de la residencia Maclennan me lleva al departamento que compartiamos y después de disfrutar la cena que en la mayoría de las ocasiones el ya trae se marcha al departamento que el alquilo para su uso personal, insistió que no era correcto que siguiéremos bajo el mismo techo ya siendo novios, antes no importo por que solo eramos amigos había sido como vivir con Albert en el pasado dijo, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después del comentario, pero eso fue algo que me hizo sentir tan respetada y querida por el que creo que comienzo a tener algunos sentimientos mas halla del agradecimiento, sus besos no me disgustan por el contrario son tan dulces y cuidados que mas de una vez me han hecho despegar los pies de la tierra, es extraño que lo diga, pero el dolor por los recuerdos de América comienzan a desvanecerse lentamente entre los mimos y cuidados que Neil me da.**

**Marzo 21 1922**

**Me siento un poco nostálgica y aunque pensé que muchas cosas se habían desvanecido en el tiempo veo tristemente que me equivoque y que aun duelen aunque de diferente forma, este fin de semana Neil tuvo la genial idea de visitar el Colegio San Pablo...por los viejos tiempos, dijo el...pero la verdad no creo que haya sido tan buena idea. yo no quise ver a las monjas y menos aun a la hermana Grey, así que le dige que si el quería entrar yo lo esperaría afuera, se reuso un poco pero termino aceptando y me propuso que si lo que no quería era ver a las hermanas, que entonces entrara por mi lugar secreto y que el me buscaría en la segunda colina de Pony, erróneamente yo acepte así que casi corrí hasta llegar a esa parte de la barda donde podría saltar y ver una vez mas ese querido lugar para mi.**

**Una vez que pise la segunda colina de Pony y toque el majestuoso árbol en el que tantas veces me senté a meditar, un mundo de recuerdos vinieron hasta mi, casi pude escuchar la armoniosa melodía que Tery tocaba en la armónica que le regale...Terry, solo basto ese pequeño detalle para que su rostro sonriente apareciera frente a mi, burlándose de mis pecas y llamándome tarzan pecoso... esos días del colegio me duelen mas de lo que creía, hizo retumbar el gran amor que aun guardo por ese mal criado Ingles que se también me amo, sin tan solo no nos hubieran separado, si Susana no hubiera aparecido, si no nos hubiéramos dejado tan lastimosamente en aquel hospital... aun puedo sentir sus manos rodeando mi cintura mientras sus lágrimas caían cálidas sobre mi cuello...Terry aun te amo y me dueles tanto...no se si algún día tendré el valor de echarte de mi corazón, tu recuerdo me lastima pero tu ausencia me mataría, y aun cuando vives escondido en lo mas profundo de mi corazón se que estas ahí.**

**S Sin poder evitarlo tumbada en el césped mis lágrimas corrían incesables, Neil me encontró de esa manera, imagino que estuvo de pie mirándome antes de que hiciera obvia su presencia, tratándose de controlar, no debió ser fácil mirar a su nova llorar por el recuerdo de otros tiempos donde el no era si quiera era existente en mi vida .**  
><strong>Una vez que logro esbozar una débil sonrisa se acerco hasta mi y se sentó a mi lado rodeo mi espalda en un abrazo y me atrajo hacia el, sin decir palabra apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, escuche su corazón palpitar con frenesí, supe que estaba conteniendo una furia galopante y que estoicamente me abrazaba sin emir palabra para consolarme por el recuerdo que su mas acérrimos rival provocaba en mi, aquel que lo golpeara innumerables veces, fue entonces que supe cuanto había madurado y que ya no era el chico cobarde y arrogante sino un hombre enamorado y prudente, un calor arrazante tomo el recuerdo Terry y lo llevo hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, para dejar pasar mi presente, al hombre que ahora cuida de mi y me ama, le debo respeto y esas lágrimas se que lo estaban humillando.<strong>  
><strong>Limpie sutilmente mis lágrimas y con una enorme sonrisa lo mire para estirarme y besar sus labios en apenas un rose, " lograste ver a la hermana Grey?" le pregunte, el solo asintió con una leve sonrisa sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, "vámonos de aquí entonces" le dije con determinación, se levanto y me dio su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, salimos por la barda y se admiro por ver lo alta que era, " eres muy habil" me dijo con orgullo, a paso veloz nos alejamos del colegio sin mirar atrás ni hablar de lo ocurrido, después de eso nos dirigimos a un café y platicamos por horas de sus negocios, mas tranquilos me trajo a casa y se marcho a su departamento, pude ocultar mi tristeza y mi aturdimiento por volver a ese lugar , pero ahora en mi soledad no dejo de pensar en esos ojos azules que tanto me han atormentado y que después de tanto tiempo vuelven a mi para cimbrar mi mundo, se que lograre adormecer este sentimiento nuevamente es solo que por ahora creo que llenare mis sabanas con mis mas intimos recuerdos e ilusiones quebrantadas.<strong>

**Así que mama conocía a Terry desde el colegio y papa ni siquiera existía para ella, valla que noticia y encima papa sabia de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y aun así tomo su oportunidad, entonces cuando los volvió a ver juntos por eso enloqueció de celos, el sabia del amor latente entre ellos desde siempre, pobre mama teniendo que ocultar un sentimiento tan fuerte aunque aun no entiendo que pudo pasar para que se separaran si ninguno de los dos dejo de amarse, la existencia de la tal Susana es la clave, pero que tendrá ella que ver en todo esto, por que ella también sabia del amor de mi madre con Terry, de otra manera no hubiera aparecido en casa para reclamarle, aun me falta mucho por resolver y algunas visitas que hacer.**

**Abril 27 1922**

**Estoy convencida de que el pasado ha venido a mi encuentro lentamente, primero el colegio San Pablo y ahora sus integrantes, hoy por la mañana Neil y yo fuimos a desayunar y a conseguir unos adornos para su departamento que esta tan sobrio y es que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos en el mio, así que caminando por las calles Londinenses, una despreciable mujer nos salio al paso, la mismísima Elisa Legan, derrochando elegancia y veneno como es constumbre, su presencia me resulto repulsiva como siempre, lo que no esperaba era el pleito que se desarrollo entre ellos, Neil me ha dicho que lo mejor sera que dejemos Londres para evitar mas encuentros desagradables me dijo que tal vez los Andley hagan un viaje pronto y no quiere que nos encontremos con ellos, lo vi preocupado no es el mismo de hace unos días, quizá esta oleada del pasado lo este abrumando...**

Flash Back

-mira esa lampara esta hermosa, creo que iría muy bien en la sala, no te parece? – señalaba el aparador la rubia entusiasmada, para Neil era contradictorio lo que sentía por esos impulsos de la rubia, por un lado le alegraba ver su felicidad y su entusiasmo y mas por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse incomodo por la falta de delicadeza en la actitud de la chica, sin embargo sonrió y tras un suspiro entro con ella a la tienda.

En el interior Candy iba de una lampara a un perchero a un jarrón a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, hasta que salieron nuevamente con las manos vacias y una sonrisa en los labios, no podía negar que se sentía muy cómoda con el nuevo Neil, de la mano recorrían la ciudad hasta que la rubia sintió un ruido en el estomago y n pudo evitar mencionarlo.

-creo que tengo algo de hambre. – el moreno voltio a mirarla con una sonrisa burlona que Candy adivino al instante.

-me parece increíble que digas algo así, tu nunca tiene hambre - el l dedo índice de Neil fue hasta la punta de la nariz de la rubia, para que los dos explotaran en risas, caminaban despacio pero absortos en sus miradas y sus risas, sin mirar cuidadosamente al frente, chocaron con una mujer, que parecía haberlos estado mirando detenidamente, el rostro de los tres se descompuso tremendamente al verse a los ojos de frente.

-así que esta es la razón, por la que huiste de casa y te refugiaste aquí?, que interesante? – la mirada malévola y llena de ira de Elisa alerto a su hermano.

-que haces en Londres, no sabia que viajarías... – la voz seca y ronca de Neil oculto su temor.

-vine a darte la sorpresa, quería ver a mi hermanito, después de que declinaste la cordial incitación para Acción de Gracias y Navidad, me comencé a preocupar por ti, pero ya veo el motivo que te hizo perder el tiempo, al menos deberías vestirla apropiadamente, todavía parece una mucama y por el olor puedo decir que de establo – la mirada de la peliroja recorrio la figura completa de la rubia denotando asco y displicencia.

-tu visita no es necesaria y tu estúpido comentario menos aun – Neil dio un paso al frente encarando a su hermana y cubriendo a la rubia con su cuerpo - así que puedes desaparecer de donde apareciste.

-jajajajja, Neil, Neil, Neil eres tan estúpido como siempre lo haz sido, me pregunto que habría pasado si en lugar de mi se hubieran encontrado a la Tía Elroy o al mismísimo William Albert Andley, eso si hubiera sido divertido y digno de presenciar, no crees hermanito? – la palidez de Neil, le dijo a Candy mas de lo que quería comenzar a preguntarse.

-están en Londres? – su preocupación fue evidente y la sonrisa de Elisa mucho mas amplia.

-hay querido no sabría informarte, en realidad estoy tan dolida con tu actitud que necesitare mas tiempo para reponerme y por ahora no puedo pensar claro, pero le daré tus saludos a la familia de tu parte hermanita, estoy segura que les encantara saber la noticia que estas con ... una nueva diversión. – Elisa se puso en marcha , pero su andar fue detenido por el fuerte brazo de su hermano que no la dejo seguir adelante, saltándola con fuerza la obligo a mirarlo y con voz amenazadora le advirtió.

-no te atrevas a hacer ninguna estupidez, por que tu estas mas embarrada de lodo que yo.

-no lo creo querido... o es que acaso tienes pruebas?, por que yo si! Y creo que a William no le gustara - su sonrisa burlona se convirtió en una de seriedad y al igual que su hermano, lo miro con desafió, para después amenazarlo de igual forma. - te espero mañana para que desayunemos y hagamos las pases tal vez invite a toda la familia para que tengamos un recuentro no seria eso increíble?

-no hagas ninguna idiotez Elisa, no estoy dispuesto a permitirte que te metas en mi vida y mucho menos que intentes algo en contra de Candy

-no me amenaces, que no te tengo miedo.

-no te estoy amenazando, te estoy advirtiendo que ni siquiera lo intentes, por que no me tentare el corazón para destruirte, no quiero que ni siquiera mires a Candy o estas acabada, no me hagas olvidar que eres mi hermana y no dejes que tu desayuno se enfrié mañana por que no iré, no quiero verte ni saber de ti ni de los Andley, asi que sigue tu camino y no mires atrás que puedes ver algo que no te guste – el fuerte brazo de Neil apretó nuevamente el brazo de su hermana hasta lastimarla, con un empujón firme la hizo seguir su camino.

Con el rostro serio y preocupado ofreció su brazo a Candy que había permanecido en silencio, atónita por la conversión y el proceder de su novio, no solo la había defendido sino que había puesto cada palabra en su lugar para sacar a Elisa Legan de sus vidas y claramente se veía que no permitiría que se entrometiera en su vida.

Caminaron en completo silencio tratando de dejar el mal sabor detrás de ellos, el rostro de Neil se veía serio como no la rubia no lo veía en mucho tiempo, su mirada llena de ira dejaba escapar chispas que no pasaron desapercibidas por la rubia, lo que terminó de alertarla es cuando el fue apretando mas y mas fuerte el agarre de su mano, hasta que casi logro lastimarla.

-estas bien Neil? – pregunto la rubia para sacar de su trance al moreno

-si...lo siento – dijo dándose cuenta que había lastimado su mano. - lamento el momento tan desagradable.

-no ha sido tu culpa, quien iba a saber que algo así sucedería?, no deberias de incomodarte tanto, tal vez si vamos a otras tiendas en otra área se te olvide el momento.

-no Candy, no quiero ir a ningún otro lugar, lo mejor sera que nos vayamos a casa, al parecer los Andley andan sueltos y no quisiera que nos topáramos con ellos y nos hicieran pasar un mal rato.

-...-la rubia se quedo pensativa por un momento hasta que aparentemente comprendio lo que sucedía - tendrías problemas con tu familia si me ven contigo, no es cierto?

-eso a mi no me importa, lo que no quiero es que nos molesten, nosotros estamos construyendo algo bonito para nosotros y no necesitamos ni la aportación ni la desaprobación de nadie, así que creo que lo mejor sera alejarnos de ellos.

-alejarnos?

-si vámonos fuera de Londres, quiero caminar libe por las calles sin la necesidad de pensar si ese día nos encontraremos con alguien desagradable, nosotros somos felices como estamos y no necesitamos sinsabores, no lo

crees? – por primera vez el moreno vio a la rubia que lo miraba fijamente, incredula de sus palabras.

-...- la rubia imagino por un momento encontrarse con Terry y Susana, por lo que casi de inmediato contesto - tienes razón, sera mejor moverse de aquí, pero tu tendrás problemas con tus negocios y tampoco quiero que dejes de ser quien eres por mi culpa, no dejaras de ser un Andley solo por que des la espalda.

-tu tampoco dejaras de ser una Andley...

-yo no pertenezco a esa familia, solo nos unía un papel que ya no existe – dijo con tristeza algo cabizbaja.

-yo tampoco pertenezco a esa familia, yo solo te pertenezco a ti y es lo único que me importa- sus labios buscaron los de Candy, encontrándolos deseosos de consuelo – por eso quiero que nos vayamos de Londres.

-no seria justo... – dijo pensativa y comenzando a andar hasta el auto que los aguardaba por ellos, - yo me iré a otra ciudad y tu te quedaras, me visitaras cuando tengas tiempo libre y así no tendrás problemas por que te vean conmigo.

-no princesa eso no seria justo

-estaré bien, seguro y encontrare trabajo en algún hospital..

-quien esta hablando de ti yo me refiero a mi, no seria justo que yo pasara tantos días lejos de ti – Neil abrió la puerta para la rubia y tras un breve beso la ayudo a subir y cerro la puerta para el subir del otro lado – arranco su auto velozmente, quería salir de esas calles lo mas pronto posible, su mano viajo hasta la de la rubia, quería sentirse seguro de ella, la rubia podía ver la angustia del moreno en su rostro, pero no quería preguntar, sabia que era por su causa, así que tendría que hacer lo necesario para lograr la estabilidad de su relación y la tranquilidad de su novio, después de todo si los Andley no querían saber nada de ella, pues ella tampoco así que saldría del camino para evitar cualquier encuentro fortuito.

Fin de flash back

_**Julio 22**_

_**Al fin todo ha vuelto a la normalidad ,después de semanas de tensión en las que veía a Neil preocupado y ausente y sin querer pisar la calle, no fue a recogerme un par de veces, pero mando a un chofer de la compañía para que me llevara directo al departamento y hasta me llevaba los vivers para llenar el refrigerador y la alacena por meses, después me entere por el que sus padres habían venido con Elisa para visitarlo, estuvo muy nervioso y después de varias conversaciones coincidimos en que lo mejor era que yo me fuera de Londres, así que mande mi solicitud a varios hospitales y hasta que al fin recibí la respuesta de uno de ellos aceptándome y así me cambie de ciudad y me fui a la ciudad de Hatfield una ciudad en el condado de hertfordshire no muy lejos de Londres, la ciudad es pequeña demasiado tranquila a comparacion de Londres, pero el hospital no esta nada mal, Neil insistió en rentar una casa pequeña, dijo que los departamentos eran muy pequeños e inseguros, así que insistió en rentar una casa que en realidad no es muy grande apenas un poco mas grande que nuestro departamento en Londres, de hecho solo tiene una recámara, lo que me preocupa, pues Neil vendrá los fines de semana y me pregunto donde pasara la noche?, yo por supuesto pagare la mayor parte de la renta, pero el insistió en darme una parte, creo que me gustara mi nueva vida en este lugar. Ya lo siento como mi hogar, no se es una sensacion rara pero desde que vine aquí por primera vez sentí como si algo muy especial fuera a suceder en este lugar, no se tal vez sean locuras mías.**_

_**Claro que lo sentiste mama, ese seria el lugar donde comandarías una familia, tendrías a tus hijas y seriamos tan felices, por que tuvimos que regresar a América? Por que?, nunca debimos regresar, estoy segura que tal vez mama seguiría viva y feliz al lado de papa, lejos de todos los fantasmas que volvieron a su vida quitándole toda la tranquilidad.**_

_**Agosto 15**_

_**...ultimamente he pensado en Neil, no se si sera por que no lo veo diario como antes, solo viene los fines de semana y esos días pasan volando, en estos días cuando la tarde llega y vuelvo a la soledad de mi casa me he puesto a pensar como ha cambiado mi vida y lo maravilloso que ha sido desde que Neil apareció en mi camino nuevamente, el ha pintado mis días de felicidad y mi futuro de esperanza, creo que comienzo a tener sentimientos mas fuertes por el, debo reconocer que ya casi no pienso en América y por el contario me he descubierto en los descansos del hospital, pensando en el y en lo que estará haciendo, se que esta semana tenia que cerrar un negocio con una cafetalera de América, era un riesgo para el, pues aquí el café no es tan demandado como en América, debió experimentar con nuevos sabores de Te, pero quiso arriesgarse y eso me enorgullece, ya no es el chico cobarde de antes, eso me gusta, aunque sigue siendo un arrogante y un chocoso, conmigo suele ser tierno y cariñoso una faceta que es nueva en el y es solo mía, me consiente y esta al pendiente de mi todo el tiempo, a este paso creo que no me sera tan difícil enamorarme de el, es mas ya no imagino un fin de semana sin el y sus labios besandome y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, sus abrazos me confortan y me llevan a sus labios nuevamente...**_

* * *

><p>continuara<p>

Hola Niñas bonitas, como están? Espero que muuuy bien, yo ando aquí corriendo para dejarles este capitulo y decepcionarlas al descubrir que Niel fue alguien importante para la realización de este fic, la verdad desde que escribí mi primer historia Niel era el personaje central, pero Terry le arrebato el papel y en este fic no pudo robarle toda la historia, pero si se quedo con la historia central, si siempre Terry...!

Niñas gracias por pasar por aqui, aun cuando esta historia no es romántica ni de ensueño...

Oligranchester...Gracias por estar conmigo y darme ánimos, estaba pensando en claudicar, pero con tus palabras me reanimaste y me quedo hasta el final...tratare de dejar un par de capítulos por semana cuando me sea posible y así descubriremos mas rápido que fue lo que hizo que la vida de la pobre Candy se desplomara y creeme no todo fue tristeza, también tuvo sus ratos de felicidad y siempre se refugio en el recuerdo de un castaño de ojos azules...espero regresar por aquí el jueves o viernes, que tengas una linda semana.

Lucero...nena linda gracias por continuar, aunque me hayas puesto un SPOILER enorme jajajaja, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y pronto le pondremos un poco de condimento al recordar a Terry...ups no fue un spoiler verdad? No solo es una esperanza ; ) ...disfruta tu semana y te caigo al final de la semana...

Parnaso, amiga que bueno es ver que no renunciaste a mi por desfasada ...jajajaja... si tienes mucha razón ahora comenzara a descubrir poco a poco como llego la vida de sus padres hasta el punto donde ella y su hermana llegaron, para saber que paso con Albert aun falta, por ahora el guerito se mantiene a distancia... gracias por tus comentarios, correcciones y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas... espero que tengas una buena semana.

A mis amigas silenciosas GRACIAS por acompañarme, siempre me halaga su presencia...

Les deseo una muy buena semana echenle ganas, yo haré todo lo posible por regresar esta misma semana...les dejo todo mi cariño...Liz.


	5. Chapter 5

**El Arcon de los Recuerdos**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo 5**

***** Este capitulo contiene escenas de caracter sexual*** **

_**Noviembre22**_

_**Que tristeza Neil vino a anunciarme que se ira a América para las fiestas de Acción de Gracias,por que la familia Andley convoco a todos sus miembros obligatoriamente y no pudo evadirlos, aun no se va y ya lo extraño, tal vez no vendrá hasta después de año Nuevo, tengo miedo de que no regrese, aunque me prometió que regresara lo mas pronto posible y mejor que así sea,porque después de lo que paso hoy, no podría volver a levantarme si lo perdiera...a el también.**_

Flash Back

El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistente, mientras Candy sacaba con premura el pastel que había horneado, calculo el tiempo para que todo estuviera listo a tiempo y lo había logrado, por escasos segundos, su visita tocaba locamente el timbre mientras ella sentía que el calor del horno la bañaba con su calor mientras buscaba buscaba donde colocar el molde de pastel que sostenía sus manos.

-huy que desesperación ...UN SEGUNDO! – gritaba con impaciente la rubia, hasta que logro poner el pastel en la mesa y corrió a abrir la puerta . - que impaciencia - fueron sus palabras antes de estirar su brazos y recibir un abrazo.

-acaso crees que es fácil mantenerse vivo lejos de ti? – Neil apenas sintió que la puerta cedía para abrirse se lanzo a atrapar en sus brazos a la dueña de la casa y de su corazón, la frase la termino entre los labios de la rubia que sonriendo aceptaban su beso y recibía el abrazo desesperado y apasionado de su novio.

-a que se debe todo esto? – decía la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta con dificultad entre los brazos del hombre.

-a que te amo y me vuelvo loco lejos de ti.

-yo también te extraño , por eso te prepare un pastel.

-Me hiciste un pastel?

-de chocolate...

-y estas segura que lo hiciste para mi ?, por que a mi no me gustan tanto los pasteles y menos de chocolate...- la sonrisa alegre y los ojos centelleantes del moreno lograron un estremecimiento en la rubia que solo se sujeto fuertemente a la espalda de Neil.

-que lastima, por que pase toda la tarde en la cocina pensando en ti y preparando ese pastel...

-entonces creo que desde hoy el pastel de chocolate sera mi preferido y preparado por estas manitas aun mas.

-entonces vamos a probarlo...bueno después de la cena que prepare, hice el estofado que tanto te gusta con verduras...

-me estas consintiendo demasiado...pero no voy a negarlo me gusta.

Tras un beso mas completo, Neil se deshizo del abrigo y la corbata para ponerse mas cómodo e ir a la mesa junto a la rubia, en una cena tranquila y de charla amena llegaron al postre para probar el pastel que tanto gustaba a Candy y que a partir de ese momento seria el favorito de Neil.

-esta cena estuvo estupenda, tenia mucho tiempo desde que no cenaba tan bien y dime Candy a que se debe este festín?

-quería sorprenderte

-pues lo haz logrado, estoy gratamente sorprendido y agradecido por el detalle.

-quieres te o algo mas?

-que quieres decir con te? Nosotros solo tomamos café...

-es cierto... quieres café - su risa contagiosa logro hacer que la seriedad de Neil se desvaneciera a su lado y que en su lugar apareciera un rostro dulce y pasivo que ella adoraba.

Juntos levantaron los platos sucios y mientras Candy los lavaba, Neil la admiraba desde la mesa, con cierta culpa en el rostro, amaba a esa mujer y el hecho que ella finalmente le correspondiera era como vivir en un sueño del que tenia miedo despertar, haría lo necesario para vivir su ilusión y amar a esa mujer por el resto de su vida.

-por que me miras asi? – pregunto la rubia una vez que termino de limpiar todo el desastre que había ocasionado con el festín

- admiro lo hermosa que eres, eso es todo, aunque no me gusta verte con esa pañoleta en la cabeza - Neil se puso de pie y con delicadesa quito el trapo que odiaba ver en ella le restaba hermosura y glamour ante sus ojos, bastante era para el tener que lidiar con su profesión sin decir una palabra como para encima dejarla seguir con sus costumbres de gente sin clase.

-es parte del atuendo de cocinera.

-tu no eres cocinera, tu eres una hermosa princesa y estas cosas no te van bien, eres una dama Candy fuiste educada para ello y no me gusta que quieras comportarte como las mucamas.

-no comiences con tus ideas clasistas, que no llegaremos a ninguna parte - la molestia en el rostro de Candy se dejo ver haciendo que Neil retrocediera en su comportamiento y retomara su actitud de novio comprensivo, poco a poco la haría volver al camino que pertenecía.

-esta bien preciosa no te enojes es solo que me gusta tu cabello suelto y reluciente y no sujeto con un trapo.

-Neil...! no me gusta que seas tan arrogante, te preocupas por cosas insulsas y sin importancia, una dama no se lleva en una vestimenta o en una sonrisa falsa, se lleva en los sentimiento y la forma de comportarse con el prójimo.

- esta bien Candy ven aquí no te enojes no arruinemos esta velada que comenzo tan bien, por un trapo sin importancia, - Neil tomo la mano de la rubia para llevarla hasta el sillón de la sala , donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro.- la cena estuvo increíble y el pastel delicioso, a partir de hoy el pastel de chocolate es mi favorito – con delicadeza tomo unos rizos rebeldes y los acomodo detrás de la oreja de Candy para después tomar su mentón y besarla delicadamente, - eres la mujer mas hermosa que conozco. Y quiero que siempre luzcas radiante para mi que hay de malo en eso.

-Neil yo soy así, despreocupada de esas eventualidades, no me pidas que cambie quien soy...

-no lo haré preciosa, así te quiero – los labios del moreno buscaron los de la rubia para dejar atrás las desavenencias, Candy derribo todas las barreras que se habían construido tras los prejuicios de su arrogante novio, dejando que el la llenara de dulces caricias y palabras de amor.

-sera mejor que te detengas – dijo la rubia un tanto sofocada por las sensaciones que las caricias comenzaban a provocarle, los labios de Neil aun besaban su cuello y sus manos acariciaban sus caderas, estaban practicamente recostados en el sofá y Neil encima de ella. – Neil espera, no podemos... – sus palabras se convirtieron en un suspiro entrecortado mas que en una frase.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente para callar cualquier duda y continuar con su demostración de amor, Candy casi perdía la cordura entre los brazos y carias de Neil, pero aun le quedaba un rayo de razón, que le gritaba se detuviera.

-espera Neil...detente, - con un hilo de voz y apenas fuerzas para rechazar un beso, la rubia logro que Neil se detuviera.

-lo siento – dijo el con la voz ronca y la mirada enrarecida, se dejo caer hacia tras en el sillón y con los ojos cerrados respiro profundamente un par de veces.

-estas bien? – pregunto la rubia un tanto mortificada.

-...-Neil abrió los ojos y miro extasiado a la rubia que tenia frente a el, con los labios enrojecidos por los besos que le propino minutos antes, el rubor de sus mejillas altero sus sentidos, y su melena revuelta lo hizo perder el sentido otra vez, acercándose a ella y besándola suavemente hasta completar el beso, que Candy detuvo suavemente, con una risa juguetona, ya no se sentía nerviosa ante las demostraciones de Neil así que armándose de valor se decidió a detener el ritual.

-Neil no te conformaste con el pastel de chocolate que me quieres comer a mi? – las palabras inocentemente dichas por la rubia hicieron arder la sangre del moreno que sabia tenia que detenerse o seria muy tarde.

-tu eres aun mas deliciosa que ese pastel, te cometería enterita...

-Neil...- las mejillas de Candy se encendieron a un rojo vivo que hizo que Neil se riera de ella, provocando que la rubia se lanzara contra el cayéndole encima, pero lo único que logro fue que el la acomodara sobre su cuerpo para comenzar a besarla nuevamente.

-eres hermosa Candy, me gustas – su mirada intensa, logro hacer que su corazón se acelerara y sus alarmas sonaran aun con mas intensidad, asi que la rubia se puso de pie y fue a la cocina para traer café, mientras Neil también recobraba la compostura.

-mejor cuentame como te fue esta semana en los negocios.

-de verdad te interesa saber? – pregunto Neil mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-por supuesto que si, he estado esperando toda la semana para que me cuentes como te fue en la reunión con tus nuevos socios.

-futuros socios y la verdad es que todo fue muy bien...

Neil contó a detalle todo lo que había acordado y hablado con todos los accionistas que querían hacer negocios con el, con mil preguntas Candy le demostraba lo interesada que estaba por sus asuntos y el moreno entusiasmado le contaba a detalle, se sentía tan pleno y feliz de hacer participe a su novia de sus negocios, aunque una mujer no necesitaba saber ni entendería nada de eso, pero por el contrario Neil quería que su pareja se entrometiera en todo lo posible.

-es un mundo fascinante el tuyo, espero que todo te vaya bien y que ...

-y que ... que?- Neil miro los ojos verdes de Candy apagarse momentaneamente – que sucede?

- que .. espero que no seas tu quien tenga que viajar a América a cerrar el contrato, con los inversionistas.

-eres muy suspicaz preciosa y me temo que tendré que romper tus esperanzas, pero no tengo alternativa tendré que ser yo quien vaya.

-como? viajaras a América?

-si Candy, no quería hecha a perder el fin de semana con esta noticia, pero tendré que viajar

-cuando?

-en la semana, tal vez el martes.

-este martes? el grito de asombro de la rubia hizo sentir culpable al moreno.

-si Candy, yo no quisiera ir, pero además de que tengo que cerrar el contrato...tengo que ir a Chicago, habrá una reunión familiar a la que por mas que trate de evadir no pude declinar...

-entiendo... – la tristeza de Candy fue evidente hiriendo el corazón del joven enamorado.

-no te pongas así, creeme que trate de negarme, pero al parecer es muy importante y no pude evitarlo mas – lo que Neil no le confesaba a su novia era que además de haber recibido una invitan de los Andley para celebrar acción de gracias en la familia, también había recibido una carta de su hermana exigiéndole que fuera a América por que ella estaba en problema y necesitaba de su ayuda y si no acudía le contaría al tío William que estaba teniendo un romance con Candy en Londres.

-lo entiendo... – su voz apagada y su mirada decepcionada le indicaron a Neil su tristeza, lo que lo alegro, por saber cuanto le importaba a ella, para después caer en la tristeza junto a ella por que sabia que la extrañaría mucho mas de lo que la rubia pudiera extrañarlo jamas.

-no te pongas asi, sera solo por una semanas y estaré de vuelta cuando menos te imagines.

-no es tu ausencia lo que me preocupa...si no, que no vuelvas...- lo había dicho, finalmente la rubia se había abierto a el, para contarle sus temores.

-que dices? Eso no es una posibilidad, yo hago este viaje por que no tengo otra solución, pero definitivamente no quiero ir y quedarme haya no pasa por mi cabeza ni siquiera como error, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo no tengo mas lugar donde estar que a tu lado

-eso dices ahora por que estas aquí, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando estés halla.

-nunca...Candy mirame, yo jamas me ire de tu lado, bien sabes que hace tiempo que renuncie a mi familia y a su poder, y aunque comencé con los negocios de los Legan aquí, pocos a poco he ido creciendo y ahora solo trabajo en proyectos que me pertenecen, estoy trabajando para ser alguien importante que te pueda dar la vida de reina que mereces, todo lo que hago es pensando en ti, en mi futuro contigo, - alargo su mano y acaricio su mejilla con dulzura - si ahora voy a América es para poner las cosa en su lugar y también ellos puedan olvidarse mi.

-...- Candy sonrió aunque aun se veía su melancólica, se puso de pie y miro a Neil incrédula de ella misma y de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. – sera mejor que prepare el sofá para que descanses, mañana sera otro dia y lo mejor sera que aprovechemos nuestro ultimo fin de semana.

-no sera nuestro ultimo fin de semana, sera solo uno mas de mil que tendremos.

-si... iré por las sabanas y una cobija, hará frío, por que no prendes la chimenea volveré en seguida.

Candy desaparecio por unas pequeñas escaleras que la llevaron a la segunda planta donde estaba únicamente su habitación, en la planta baja Neil pensativo encendió la chimenea como la rubia le indico, el calor de la cocina comenzaba a desvanecerse y el frío apareció lentamente, miro las chispas y después una flama fuerte y anaranjada quemando los troncos, a pesar del tronido de la madera al quemarse escucho un sollozos, que provenía de la planta alta, decidido dio vuelta y subió lentamente para encontrara a Candy sentada en la cama limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

-que sucede preciosa?

-Neil! Me sorprendiste – con habilidad borro los últimos rastros de su llanto y sonrió casi natural.

-por que llorabas. – Neil se sentó al lado de la rubia y le quito las cobijas de las manos para después abrazarla

-no estaba llorando

-te escuche, así que no me mientas y cuentame que pasa por esta cabecita

- es solo que no esperaba que hicieras este viaje y en vísperas de acción de gracias y que tal vez no estes a tiempo para navidad o que quizá nunca mas vuelvas...

-por que no habría de volver, dame una sola razón por la que no tuviera que volver.

-por que ... por que siempre pierdo a la gente que quiero - las palabras de Candy hicieron dar un brinco al corazón del moreno, al fin veía que era importante para la rubia, quería gritar llorar y comerse a besos a esa mujer que le correspondía su amor.

-no preciosa, tu jamas me perderás, yo siempre estaré a tu lado te prometo que este viaje sera el ultimo que haga sin ti y tratare de estar aquí antes de navidad, no necesito mas que un par de semanas para resolver mis pendientes, además no creo que podría estar mas tiempo lejos de ti una semana es bastante no se aun como haré para sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin ti, creo que tendrán que probar mi mal humor nuevamente.

-portate bien y se buen chico...no seas el Neil grosero.

-es el único que puedo ser con ellos, el Neil que tu conoces es solo tuyo.

Neil busco los labios de la rubia para encontrarlos receptivos y entregados como siempre, un beso suave y lento se prolongo hasta llevarlos a otro que igual de suave fue mucho mas prolongado, los brazos de Neil rodearon la espalda de la rubia que se entrego aun mas en ese beso que le quitaba el aliento, sentía el sabor de Neil, cerro los ojos y se dejo inundar por las sensaciones que la arrastraban a un sendero no conocido por ella.

Con lentitud y firmeza Neil la recosto en la cama para continuar sus besos mas profundos y húmedos que antes, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la cintura de la chica que entre suspiros no dejaba de besar al moreno, en un movimiento Neil se poso encima de ella para besarla mas profundamente, mientras sus manos exploraban sus caderas bajando por sus piernas, lentamente comenzo a subir el vestido de la mujer que solo atino a cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer, los labios de Neil probaban la suave y cálida piel del cuello de la rubia, para subir una vez mas a sus labios y devorar los labios que le pedían ser torturados por los suyos, las manos de la rubia rodearon al hombre posándose en su nuca atrayéndolo mas aun ha ella, si es que eso era posible, resolvió el cabello masculino en una caricia, enloqueciendo las hormonas de Neil que ya no pensaba, solo sentia el deseo que crecía en el y la pasión que esa fragil mujer le despertaba.

Sin terminar el beso prolongado, en el que sus lenguas habian estado jugueteando negandose a separarse, Neil quito el peso de la mujer apoyandose en su antebrazo, separandose lentamente de ella la miro extasiado, la rubia abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los marrón que tenían fuego en la mirada.

-eres la mujer de mi vida Candy,.

-Neil...- dijo en apenas un susurro que fue silenciado por la mano del moreno.

-nunca me ire de tu lado, siempre cuidare de ti...

-no prometas nada.

-entonces te lo juro.

-Neil...

-te amo Candy...con toda mi alma y no quiero perderte nunca, peleare por nosotros con uñas y dientes

-yo también te amo Neil.

Las palabras de la rubia enloquecieron al moreno que esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa declaración, sin pensar en nada mas, los dos se entregaron a una odisea de besos y caricias que los llevo a deshacerse de la ropa y bajo las sabanas lucharon por derribar la ultima defensa que estaba en pie.

- detenme ahora Candy, dime que me detenga – la voz ronca de Neil tras desbordar su pasión en el blanco y terso cuerpo de Candy, le pedía que lo detuviera antes de que fuera tarde y no hubiera vuelta atrás, pero ella estaba tan embelesada y envuelta en su burbuja de pasión que no pudo pensar en nada mas, que en continuar lo que había comenzado, durante toda su vida había hecho lo correcto, había actuado con principios y con honor y lo único que habia conseguido era perder a todos los que amaba, ahora tenia entre sus brazos a alguien que la amaba y a quien ella había aprendido a querer y su compañía la hacia feliz y segura, no se detendría a pensar en lo que era correcto, tomaría lo que le correspondía y que el mundo se detuviera si opinaba lo contrario.

-Neil ... – la mirada verde e intensa de Candy le dio la respuesta al moreno, pero no quería tomar nada, que no escuchara de sus labios no le pertenecía, la rubia lo abrazo en señal de aceptacion, pero el moreno quería escucharlo de sus labios

-dime que eres mía ...dime Candy que quieres que te ame.

-soy tuya Neil, -sus labios lo buscaron y el respondió, pero no estaba del todo satisfecho con la respuesta – y quiero ser tu mujer ...- las palabras apenas audibles para Neil fueron suficiente para que el se lanzara a besar el cuerpo de la rubia otra vez llegando a lo mas intimo de su ser y saboreando a placer lo que le había sido regalado, su rito amoroso los llevo a explorar los caminos mas lejanos y desconocidos, la barrera que detenía a Neil de hacer a Candy su mujer fue derribada con lentitud y delicadeza, el estremecimiento y grito ahogado de la rubia fueron consolados por Neil que no podía creer lo afortunado que era y lo maravilloso que era ver su sueño, su gran ilusión vuelta realidad.

Su danza amorosa duro todo el tiempo que pudieron contenerse y no explotar en un estallido que al final los arrastro a los dos al cielo de los amantes, jadeantes y con el alma hinchada de emociones se recostaron uno al lado del otro, Neil abrazaba a candy contra su cuerpo mientras se deleitaba con el olor de su rizos, amaba esa suavidad y abundancia, mientras Candy recuperaba el aliento y con sus manos acariciaba los brazos que la rodeaban, para ellos era un mundo mágico en el que vivían, donde a ninguno le importaba lo pasado , lo único que contaba era el presente y lo que este provocaria, después de recobrar el sentido un poco mas, Neil fue el primero en hablar, tenia que romper el silencio que lo agobiaba, quería saber si ella estaba arrepentida.

-creo que tengo hambre otra vez...- su voz sonaba suave, armoniosa, como jamas la había oído la rubia, se sintió la mujer mas afortunada al escuchar la voz tan varonil de un hombre educado, maduro y que estaba loco por ella, apretándose contra su cuerpo le respondió

-yo también...quieres pastel ?...

-me encantaría, ya te dije que es mi favorito? – Candy comenzo a reír picaramente haciendo que el hombre no pudirea mas con la curiosidad y preguntara – a que se debe esa risa?

-a que ahora no se que pastel de chocolate me gusta mas...si el que esta halla abajo o el que tengo aquí conmigo.

-me estas llamando pastel de chocolate?

-si...eres mi pastel de chocolate...- dijo mientras con sutileza voltio para tenerlo de frente y morder su hombro - muy rico pastel - le dio apenas un mordisco en el mentón y Neil sentía que ya no podía mas, tenia que tomarla nuevamente para estallar con ella .

-pues a mi me gusta mas mi pastel de ...vainilla – el moreno hacia lo mismo con ella, pero no tan sutilmente, sus mordiscos fueron directo a su cuello, a sus senos y de ahí lo demás fue historia, las horas pasaron amándose hasta que Neil decidió ponerse de pie e ir por el pastel que horas atrás Candy le había ofrecido.

-no puedo creer que estemos en la cama comiendo pastel a las 3 de la mañana.

-así serán nuestros fines de semana cuando nos casemos.

-como dices?

-cuando nos casemos, no creerás que me conformare con una rebanada del pastel, yo lo quiero todo, quiero dormir a tu lado y despertar amándote, cuando regrese de América, hablaremos de nuestra boda, por que si quieres ser mi esposa verdad? – por un momento Neil sintió una oleada de terror al imaginar que ella no quisiera y peor aun que desapareciera mientras el estaba de viaje

-claro que quiero, es solo que todo esto ocurrió tan de repente que me sorprende...

-a mi también me parece mágico, pero me llena de emoción, saber que al fin eres para mi

La sonrisa de la rubia lo cubrió de ansiedad al imaginar que la podía perder, pero no echaria a perder su momento de felicidad por miedos estúpidos cuando ella le había demostrado toda la confianza del mundo al entregarse a el, cansados y en un mundo ajeno, se recostaron en la cama para descansar y abrazados los encontró el medio día, la chimenea se había apagado y Neil comenzo a moverse por el frío que sentía en su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, toco a la rubia y pudo notar que estaba helada, con cuidado saco su brazo de debajo del cuerpo de candy y salio de la cama para ir a prender la chimenea, afuera el día estaba nublado y lluvioso en cualquier momento esa llovizna se convertiría en nieve, lo bueno es que no tendría que salir de ahí hasta el siguiente día al anochecer, con una de las mantas que Candy había sacado para que durmiera en el sofá se cubrió y bajo hasta la chimenea, removió los escombros de la fogata anterior y después de poner troncos nuevos prendió fuego, las clásicas chispas lo hicieron alejarse un poco, recargado en la pared sobre chimenea, veía el fuego devorar los troncos, el calor comenzo a quitarle las sensacion de entumecimiento, el crujir de las escaleras lo hizo voltear al instante.

Frente a el tenia la visión mas estremecedora de su vida una hermosa rubia usando nada mas que su camisa, le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna y las mangas le cubrían las manos, su rizada melena revuelta le congelo la sangre, su sonrisa franca y apariencia virginal lo mataban , estiro su mano para invitarla a unirse al calor de la fogata.

-como amaneciste? - pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa esplendida – su rostro había cambiado, su voz era mas sensual y su mirada mas dulce e intensa.

-mas enamorado que nunca, ven aquí que te vas a resfriar - en un abrazo la metió en la frazada que lo cubría a el - estas helada.

-tome tu camisa espero que no te moleste – Candy sentía una lluvia de besos caer sobre la coronilla de su cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

-molestarme? El simple hecho que la traigas puesta la hace mi favorita

-hablando de favoritos...quieres comer algo?, te ofrecería mas pastel pero lo acabamos ayer.

-eres una comelona, solo piensas en comer, - Candy lo miro casi con un puchero haciendo sonreír a Neil, a veces pensaba que su comportameinto era algo ordinario, pero no podía negar que amaba su espontaneidad.- pero tienes razón yo también tengo hambre.

-preparare unos emparedados , sube a ponerte algo limpio tu ropa esta en el closet.-Neil tenia alguna ropa en casa de Candy para los fines de semana.

-si pero antes quiero un poco mas de este delicioso pastel de vainilla - la apretó contra si para besarla y acariciar sus caderas desnudas, de la garganta de la joven Salío apenas un gemido que se ahogo entre el beso y la lengua del hombre que en cuestión de segundos ya había recuperado su energía y deseo de poseer a la mujer que muy pronto seria su esposa.

Con la llama de la chimenea ardiendo los dos amantes se tumbaron en el sillón para entregarse una vez mas los votos de amor que sentían el uno por el otro, vivían un cuento fuera de este mundo, uno realizando su sueño y la otra encontrando un remanso en su vertiginosa huida a lo que se había convertido en una pesadilla.

Tras las muestras de pasional deseo llego la calma nuevamente en la que Candy se reponía recostada encima de Neil, mientras este con los ojos cerrados acariciaba su melena rizada.

-arreglare todo para que cuando regrese nos casemos, hablare con William y ...

-no ...no quiero que hables con nadie de mi- no quería ser egoísta y meter a Neil en problemas, pero no soportaría sentir el rechazo de aquellos que alguna vez la quisieron – si eso te ocasionara problemas...

-no te preocupes de nada Candy yo me haré cargo de todo, nadie te molestara nunca mas y tu yo seremos felices aquí...

-eso me gustaría mas, no quiero regresar...

-entonces nos quedaremos aquí y seremos felices en este lugar., así sera preciosa...así sera...

las horas pasaron lentas y dulces para los amantes que no pensaban en nada mas que en amarse y entregarse a la locura de enamorarse, aunque la sombra de un viaje y la vuelta de una familia poco amable los amenazaba.

Fin flash back

_**Wow quien lo dijera, mama se entrego a mi padre tiempo antes de casarse y es ahí donde el "amor " surgió, todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, se amaban y nada parecía ensombrecer su futuro, a no ser que algo en ese viaje haya ido mal...aunque lo que en realidad debería de averiguar es el por que los Andley le dieron la espalda a mama, ella jamas lo dejo saber, de no ser la mención que hizo de una carta que recibió donde le anunciaban que había sido repudiada y le prohibía usar el nombre y le pedían se alejara de ellos, pero el por que de todo eso no lo se, aun cuando regresamos a América nunca escuche nada, tanto mama como papa cerraron las puertas de nuestra casa y nadie nunca entro a romper nuestra armonía, aunque era evidente que esta se rompió fuera de casa, ellos tenían fuertes discusiones y casi no hablaban, se mantuvieron juntos pero no se bajo que premisa.**_

_**Diciembre 24**_

_**Mañana sera navidad y Neil aun no llega, no me ha escrito y no se nada de el, estos días que han pasado han estado llenos de soledad y amargura, he vuelto a probar el sabor del abandono y me resulta tan familiar y lastimero, quizá los Andley le prohiban volver si saben que esta conmigo, no entiendo como es que Albert cambio tanto y se convirtió en un William que no conozco y que me hecho de la familia, que es lo que menos me interesa, pero nuestra amistad nunca importo nada para el, eso si me lastima y me desquicia, no se que hice para lograr su odio y el de Archie y Annie ...me siento tan sola y abandonada en este lugar, es como si todos me hubieran dado la espalda, desde que me mude de Londres no he vuelto a saber de Alice o su esposo es increíble ver como toda la gente que ha pasado por mi vida me ha dado la espalda o simplemente han desaparecido, espero que Neil llegue pronto o mi desesperacion sera aun mayor.**_

_**Enero 4**_

_**Dios mio estoy comenzando a desesperarme, aun no tengo señales de Neil y el tiempo sigue pasando tengo miedo que no vuelva y ... tengo la sospecha de estar embarazada, nunca hubiera querido que mis hijos se criaran en un hogar donde faltara alguno de sus padres eso simplemente es impensable para mi, yo quiero darle a mi bebe todo lo que yo no tuve en una familia, pero no se como comunicarme con Neil...el dijo que estaría aquí antes de navidad y ya pasaron mas de dos semanas...**_

_**Enero 30**_

_**Tengo confirmado mi embarazo cumplí los dos mese y Neil aun no aparece he pensado en buscarlo, pero no se que esta sucediendo, pasan tantas cosas por mi cabeza que no se como lograre poner todas mis ideas en orden para tomar una decisión, lo único seguro es que ahora tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas y no actuar impulsivamente como antes, tengo alguien a quien proteger y haré lo que sea correcto por mi bebe ...**_

_Yo no sabia que mama había quedado embarazada de mi en esas circunstancias, ella jamas nos contó este episodio...bueno bien dice que hará lo que sea para proteger a su bebe y pues si creo que lo hizo tras un mundo de secretos, vaya cada vez descubro mas vividamente que no conocí mas que el rostro de mis padres, al parecer ninguno de los dos son lo que aparentaban ante nosotros._

_Me pregunto que fue lo que detuvo a papa tanto tiempo en América...bueno si lo pienso mejor ni mama tenia idea a que había venido, además de los negocios del café y la reunión familiar, pero tardo mucho mas de lo planeado en volver y ...mejor sigo leyendo en vez de especular._

_**Febrero 5**_

_**Al fin puedo respirar tranquila otra vez, Neil regreso sorpresivamente y todo esta bien, algunos contratiempos familiares lo detuvieron mas tiempo de lo esperado, pero al fin volvio y es el mismo conmigo, no le he dicho nada aun de mi embarazo, no quiero que se sienta comprometido, pero fue el mismo hombre cariñoso y amoroso que se fue, aunque pude notar un fantasma de preocupación y ansiedad, quizá solo fue el viaje pero note algo extraño... lo mas importante es que esta de vuelta y todo sigue igual entre nosotros a pesar de su seriedad y sus momentos de ausencia, sentí su amor y protección, quizá la próxima ves que lo vea tendré que contarle de nuestro bebe, no podre ocultarlo para siempre...**_

Flash Back

-adiós Candy, ve con cuidado – se despidieron sus compañeras del hospital, a ultimas fechas la notaban cabizbaja y meditabunda, estaban preocupadas por ella, pero no querían entrometerse

-las veo mañana. – la sonrisa típica de la rubia salio a relucir, sus compañera habrían creído en su felicidad sino fuera por que la habia visto casi al borde de la desaparición.

Con la mente ocupada hecho andar por las calles, se debatía entre buscar a Neil o dejarlo volar, pero no quería privar a su bebe de su padre...pero y si el había inventado ese viaje para alejarse de ella, había sido una buena broma pero eso era todo, un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo al imaginar las risas de el y su hermana burlándose de ella como cuando eran niños, pero bajo circunstancias aun mas lastimeras y delicadas.

Un velo de terror cruzo su rostro, que tonta era, se culpaba; levanto el rostro para ver cuando faltaba para la esquina de la calle y a lo lejos pudo ver a un elegante hombre enfundado en un casimir finisimo recargado en la pared, detuvo su andar y parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse que su visión no desaparecía, pero lejos de desvanecerse , el hombre se planto frente a ella con una sonrisa enigmática, el alma regreso al cuerpo de Candy que sintió una felicidad súbita, nunca pensó que volver a ver a Neil Legan le trajera tanta alegría, lo vio como alhombre mas varonil e irresistiblemente atractivo,especialmente cuando estiro sus brazos y camino en direccion a ella, Candy no sintió nada mas que sus piernas correr veloz al encuentro de su amor.

El moreno la recibió entre sus brazos elevándola del suelo, no era un hombre de gran altura pero si aventajaba a la rubia en estatura, con un abrazo por su cintura y los brazos de Candy rodeando su cuello, sus labios habidos de tocarse y reencontrarse se unieron en una caricia que estuvo muy lejos de ser suave y dulce, por el contrario sus labios se unieron hasta sentir el dolor de la ausencia desvanecida por su contacto, los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a dejar huir lágrimas que mojaron las mejillas de Neil dejándole saber de su felicidad por verlo nuevamente, a lo que correspondió con un abrazo mas fuerte, provocando un dolor asfixiante en la rubia del que no se quejo y por el contrario agradeció volver a sentirse viva.

-preciosa te extrañe tanto y me hiciste tanta falta – las palabras las pronuncio entre los labios de la rubia que no lograba separarse de el.

-yo también tenia tanto miedo que no volvieras...creí que te habías fugado y no te volvería nunca mas.

-creeme no tienes tanta suerte y de ahora en adelante estaremos siempre juntos, no pienso dejarte ir nunca.

-de verdad? – las lágrimas de Candy aun fluían de sus ojos, el moreno besos sus mejillas llenandose del salado sabor de sus lágrimas

-de verdad preciosa!, ...- tras dar un beso travieso a su nariz la libero del abrazo lentamente para tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar junto a ella.- anda vamos a casa hace mucho frió y he estado esperándote por mucho tiempo.

-de verdad has esperado mucho?

-por veinte largos años...

-eres un tonto...

en el camino a casa compraron víveres y todo lo que necesitaban, asi como habia llegado a Londres habia montado a su auto y manejado hasta Candy, no habia comido en horas y se moria de hambre, una vez que bajaron del auto y tomaron las bolsas de los alimentos entraron a casa, para Neil fue una bendicion entrar en ese lugar, respirar ese olor familiar y sentir que estaba en su hogar finalmente, las habitaciones grandes y glamorososa de las mansiones Andley resultaban tetricas y sin vida al lado de esa pequeña casa llena de detalles y calor de hogar, ahora era que entendia lo que eso significaba y eso era gracias a la rubia que lo mantenia con la esperanza de seguir vivo.

-sientate debes estar cansado, voy a preparar algo de comer. – Candy ensendia la chimenea habilmente mientras le daba instrucciones a Neil , el la miraba extasiado, era mucho mas hermosa que la imagen mental que había guardado de ella, la veía mucho mas radiante y sus ojos verdes se veían mucho mas dulces, había algo en ella en lo que antes no había reparado y que ahora que lo notaba no solo le robaba el aliento sino el alma.

-estas preciosa mucho mas de lo que recordaba, no se ...mucho mas sensual.- su mirada penetro la de la rubia haciendola estremecer.

-es cómico que lo digas, cuando te vi parado frente a mi en el hospital, creí sentir que nunca había visto un hombre mas varonil y atractivo que tu

Neil estiro su mano y Candy no dudo ni un segundo en acudir a la cita, una vez el moreno sintió la suave mano de la enfermera la atrajo hasta el para abrazarla y sentir que no había sido un sueño lo que había vivido antes de ese horrible viaje que había hecho convirtiéndose en una pesadilla, quería olvidar lo experimentado en esas semanas, pero las imágenes volvían una y otra vez a su mente y no lo dejaban tranquilo, ahora que tenia a su ángel frente a el, se aferraba a ella volviendo a lo que quería fuera su realidad..

Entre sus brazos y envuelto en la miel que ella derramaba fue calmando sus angustias y ahuyentando sus demonios, pero aun así sobrevenian largas ausencias, en las que su mente viajaba hasta América y sus actos en los pasados días. Candy lo noto y perspicaz cual era no se quedo callada.

-Neil ... Neil!...que sucede? Te he estado llamando por horas – le llamaba la rubia desde la cocina.

-disculpame debí quedarme dormido...

-con los ojos abiertos?

-estoy tan cansado que ya ni siquiera recuerdo cerrar los ojos...

-que tonto eres, anda ven a sentarte te prepare algo de pasta y vino para cenar

-me caerá muy bien, ya quería comer algo hecho de tus manos – dijo acercándose a ella y besando sus manos - quitate este odioso trapo de la cabeza que lo odio. – le arranco la pañoleta dejando su rizos al aire -asi esta mejor.

-cuentame como te fue en América

-preferiría no hablar de ese viaje ni de ese lugar, encapsulemos ese tiempo y olvidemoslo quieres?

Para la rubia también habían sido días dificiles, así que no puso ninguna objeción, siguió hablando del hospital y de los pacientes que tenia en esos momentos, Neil la miraba pero parecía estar en otro lado, de vez en cuando sonreía y estiraba su mano para acariciar la mano de la rubia o hacerle cualquier caricia, pero no emitía ninguna palabra.

-te estoy aburriendo con mi platica, verdad?

-no digas eso preciosa, para mi no hay nada mejor que escucharte y estar contigo, es solo que dejo que mis ojos se llenen de ti, ya no podía aguantar un día mas lejos de mi mujer ...- la frase hizo a Candy abrir los ojos, "su mujer" tenia que decirle que estaba embarazada, pero ...no en ese momento tal vez la proxima vez que se vieran pero no podía recibirlo con una noticia así tenia que dejarlo que se asentara antes de explotar con la noticia, después de todo no sabia como lo tomaría.

-yo también te extrañe mucho, comenzaba a convencerme de que no volverías mas y me quedaría sola otra vez...

-perdoname tuve algunos contratiempos que me obligaron a quedarme mas tiempo...-la seriedad de su rostro le indico a Candy que algo estaba mal

-tuviste problemas con los Andley, la señora Elroy? Y W..illiam?

-no...a ellos casi no los vi mas que un par de veces, fue... Elisa la que me distrajo, pero eso ya no importa.

-entiendo, te complico por mi , verdad?

-no preciosa no fue por ti, fue por ella que no puede evitar hacer girar el mundo en sentido contrario...- bajo la mirada y una mirada de terror cruzo su mente para despues de cerrar los ojos , trato de concentrarse y sonreír para Candy. - no iras a trabajar mañana verdad?

-pero es viernes y no avise en el hospital...

-no me vas a dejar solo aquí? Verdad?

-solo ire a avisar por la mañana y regresare.

-no quiero quedarme solo...

-Neil no seas niño.

-por favor...

-esta bien, pero si me despide tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar otro lugar

-no te despedirán, mandaremos al chico de la vecina con una nota de disculpa, pero no pienso separarme de ti al menos de aquí hasta el domingo .

Después de cenar y asegurarse que había suficiente leña en la chimenea se dirigieron hasta la recámara, donde las paredes fueron mudas testigos de los amantes que se rencontraban y volcaban su pasión en el cuerpo del otro, dejando atrás los días de dolor e incertidumbre.

Fin flash back.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Niñas aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado…hare tooodo lo possible para dejar uno mas el viernes..<p>

Gracias por su tiempo por detenerse y regalarme unos minutos y leer esta loca historia y por regalarme un aliento.

Gema, se que estas haciendo un sacrificio al leer algo de Niel, eres una buena amiga =)...prometo que la era Niel esta casi terminando y en los siguienes capitulos Terry " el inolvidable Terry " prendera su velita...gracias por tu review.

LyricCinema. Gracias por darte una vueltita...se vale no? Niel uso lo que estaba en sus manos para conseguir lo que queria...

Oligranchester. Amiga creo que al final del anime Niel dio destellos no de cambiar, pero si de tener sentimientos fidedignos por Candy, solo que su sangre Legan nunca lo dejo comportarse como un galan, pero...njo creo que sea un chico tan malo... gracias amiga por tu apoyo, un abrazo.

Rebeca.. haaayyyyyy que alegria verte nuevamente, yo tambien te extrañaba, por eso me lance con esta historia, para recuperar un poco de mis amistades que he ido haciendo en el camino.. ... gracias amiga por acompañarme =D, le estoy dando prisa a esta historia para no quedarme a medias, aunque yo creo que despues de esta esta historia me retiro al menos por una larga temporada, rondare como lectora, pero mis dias de autoria estan agotandose...pero mientras tanto disfrutare de tu grata compañia.

Cuidense mucho y las veo por aqui en un par de dias...cuidense. Liz


	6. Chapter 6

_**El Arcón de los Recuerdos**_

_**Por: Lizzig**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Febrero 16 1923**_

**Viví el fin de semana mas feliz de mi vida, todos los sueños que tuve alguna vez se han convertido en realidad, al fin voy a tener mi propia familia... no puedo dejar de brincar de emocion por todas las maravillas que han sucedido, Niel llego a casa como cada viernes y trajo con el la felicidad total a mi vida, me dio una argolla de compromiso y yo le di la noticia de que sera papa muy pronto, no puedo negar que la noticia no solo fue bien recibida sino hasta esperada y ...somos los futuros padres mas felices del mundo , hemos hecho tantos planes y ninguno de los dos cabe de contentos estamos tan ilusionados con nuestra futura familia, este fin de semana ire a Londres con el para preparar nuestra boda sera muy sencilla con quizá un par de amigos, pero no me importa solo quiero que nos casemos y dejar atrás todo el mundo, ahora solo somos Niel y yo y nuestro bebe.**

Flash Back

-hay alguien en casa? – grito entusiasmado el moreno, se le habían hecho eternas las horas para volver a esa casa que aunque pequeño le parecía todo un reino, donde habitaba la princesa mas hermosa que jamas hubiera imaginado.

-Hola ...- la rubia asomo la cabeza desde la cocina – estoy aquí!

-si ya veo y que haces? - pregunto Niel divertido mientras se deshacía del abrigo y la corbata que dejo en el perchero, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

-preparando la cena

-y por eso pareces ratón de panadería?- Niel no pudo evitar la risa al ver el rostro de la rubia todo cubierto de harina y mermelada, incluso su ropa era un desastre

-no te rías de mi o te quedaras sin cenar Y sin las tarta que acabo de terminar.

-eres un desastre Candy, mira nada mas como luces, no puedo distinguir entre la tarta y tu, creo que me comeré las dos.

-Niel ...- sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas miraron al hombre que traía luz a su vida - comportate...mejor cambiate de ropa , mientras yo limpio un poco. Y después cenaremos.

-pero primero déjeme saludarte como es debido. - Niel se acerco hasta Candy para abrazarla y unir sus labios a los de ella, se estaba acostumbrando tanto a su suavidad, a su sabor que ya no imaginaba tenerla cerca sin tocarla o besarla.

-te voy a ensuciar...- quiso hacerse a un lado, pero los brazos de Niel la atrajeron con mas fuerza, ensuciando su camisa con la mermelada que había en el delantal de la rubia

-no sera la primer camisa que me arruinas y estoy seguro no sera la ultima.

-cuantas camisas te he arruinado yo? – pregunto ofendida.

-bueno...en realidad no llevo la cuenta, pero una de ellas fue usada como tu pijama y la rompiste...

-espera, la use como pijama por que hacia frió y no tenia nada mas a la mano y yo no la rompí, tu la rasgaste...

-la rasgue para quitártela si no la hubieras estado usando no la habría roto..pero esta bien la tomare como mi descuido...pero que me dirás de la que quemaste cuando querías apagar el fuego de la chimenea...

-no iba a dejar que se incendiara la casa o si?

-sino hubieras puesto tantos troncos como te dije, nada hubiera pasado y mi camisa seguiría viva...también esta la que murió bajo la plancha y ahora tiene un hoyo mas grande que mi cabeza inevitablemente los dos rieron divertidos

-esta bien, tratare de rescatar esta, la lavare ahora que puedo sacarle la mancha

-no te preocupes por ella, la quiero en mi colección de camisas muertas por tus manos... - regreso al abrazo que había aflojado un poco y la acerco a el nuevamente para besar su cuello, provocando cosquillas en la rubia que se retorcía entre sus brazos.

-anda Niel, jajajaja ... ve a cambiarte y no me hagas maldades...jajajja –suplicaba entre risas casi provocando el llanto

-besarte son maldades...?

-con el fin de hacerme jajajjaja cosquillas si – con una movimiento escurridizo, candy logro safarse del agarre del moreno, para salir corriendo y el tras ella.

Cuando llego hasta la recámara Niel se lanzo contra ella, el lugar era tan pequeño que sabia que sin importar la dirección caerían sobre la cama sin lastimarse y no se equivoco el cayo encima de la rubia que logro llegar hasta el colchón, se habían convertido en amantes sin remordimientos ni prejuicios, cuando la puerta se cerraba no importaba nada mas que ellos dos y su mundo, hacían el amor en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora, en la mente de Candy estaba latente la noticia que tenia que darle, aunque no era motivo para dejar de lado, al menos no todavía sus placeres amatorios.

Después de unas horas de besarse y extasiarse tras su danza de caderas los dos reposaban en el lecho tratando de recuperar el aliento, para Niel esta parte de su amor era una de las que mas disfrutaba, ver a su mujer a su lado complacida y exhausta.

-estas dormida? – susurro apenas en su oído.

-no...- dijo con voz cansina, tratando de incorporarse , la rizada melena cayó revuelta sobre sus hombros, Niel perdió el aliento de verla así, no importaba cuantas veces esa escena se repitiera, para el era como verla por primera vez

-aun me cuesta creer que una mujer tan exquisita como tu sea mía.

-Niel no digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas.

-la madre de mis futuros hijos no debe avergonzarse de ser tan radiantemente bella y tu lo eres preciosa, eres hermosa, bondadosa, inteligente , cariñosa ...eres un sueño de mujer. – Candy no había escuchado el final de la oración ella se quedo pasmada en la primera parte " la madre de mis futuros hijos" le sorprendió ver que Niel estuviera pensando en algo así.

-que cosas dices...- sin dejarla hablar mas, Niel busco sus pantalones y bajo al recibidor indicándole a Candy que lo esperara ahí, mientras ella se puso su camisa como acostumbraba hacer , escucho sus pasos veloces dirigirse a la recámara nuevamente, con una amplia sonrisa lo esperaba, con que locura saldría esta vez?

-ahora que estas planeando? - pregunto picara la rubia con una brillante luz que reflejaba su mirar.

- estoy planeando la aventura mas importante y maravillosa de nuestras vidas - de entre sus manos dejo aparecer una caja de terciopelo verde como los ojos de su amada, lo puso frente a ella y lo abrió para mostrárselo – Candy se quizá no sea lo mas romántico ni el sueño de una chica dulce como tu, pero si se que es el momento exacto para pedirte que te cases conmigo, se que no podre amar a nadie mas en mi vida, ni quiero ser parte de ninguna familia que no sea la que tu y yo formemos, dime Candy quieres ser mi esposa? - atónita Candy miraba la sortija y la seriedad en el rostro de Niel, recordó la vez que quiso forzarla a casarse con ella y supo que no quedaba nada de aquel chico estúpido, el que tenia enfrente, era el hombre que se había transformado para ella, la amaba y ella también lo amaba, con lágrimas en los ojos no pudo pensar mas y con un hilo de voz le contesto

-si...si quiero - se hecho a sus brazos, acto que Niel no esperaba y terminaron los dos en el suelo.

- me encanta tu efusividad pero, eso me dolió - decía mientras los dos reían y se abrazaban - déjame ponerte la sortija para hacerlo oficial.

Los dos sentados en el suelo se miraban a los ojos llenos de ilusión, para Candy la vida había sido muy difícil, arrebatandole lo mas amado, arrojándola siempre al abismo de la soledad y la humillacion, luchando contra corriente para al fin ser derribada con mas fuerza, para Niel las cosas habían sido completamente opuestas había nacido en cuna de oro y todo le llego a manos llenas, el amor de sus padres lo pudrió por dentro dejándolo incapacitado de sentir nada mas que la banalidad y las cosas insulsas de la sociedad, sin embargo juntos habían recorrido un camino que los llevo a confiar en quien menos se imaginaban y crearon un mundo en el que solo ellos dos cabían y no necesitaban nada mas para ser felices, ahora tenían planes y un mundo por delante, una familia que formaría con lo que ellos necesitaban y dando lo que les había hecho falta.

-quiero que nos casemos pronto yo ya no puedo estar lejos de ti.

-yo tampoco, te necesito en mi vida y quiero estar en la tuya y...-tragando en seco Candy respiro y armándose de valor continuo - yo se que la sortija es lo que cierra el compromiso y que ...bueno una chica no debe dar otra sortija ...pero yo...

-dejate de rodeos que me pones nervioso...- dijo Niel un tanto impaciente.

-bueno yo también quiero darte algo, para cerrar y oficializar nuestro compromiso... este anillo sera mio por siempre y lo que yo te daré también sera tuyo por siempre...

-Candy ...- la reto el moreno un tanto ansioso.

-bueno hace un par de semanas confirme que a finales de agosto te convertirás en ...papa...

la mandíbula de Niel se despego de su lugar mientras su rostro fue del rojo al pálido y sus manos sudaban frió, sin poder terminar de procesar la información se puso de pie para salir gritando eufórico por toda la casa, corría de arriba a abajo con gritos de furor, Candy solo se quedo de pie impactada por la reacción y escuchándolo, después de brincar por los sillones, visitar la cocina, el pequeño baño, volvió a subir hasta la recámara para tomara Candy en vilo y dar vueltas con ella.

-es el mejor regalo que pudieras haberme dado, estaba seguro que tarde que temprano sucedería, me había decepcionado que no me dijeras nada aun...Candy te das cuenta que vamos a ser papas...sera una niña hermosa igual a ti...

-que gusto me da ver como tomaste la noticia tenia miedo que te decepcionaras...

-aun no te convences cuanto te amo y que nada en mi vida tiene razón de ser sin ti?

-yo también te amo – el corazón de Candy explotaba junto al de Niel al imaginar la carita de su bebe, nada había sido tan importante y nada lo seria como su pequeña y su familia.

Fin flash back.

_Estaba atónita nunca me imagine que mi llegada había causado tanta dicha a mis padres, había sido un tanto extraño enterarme que había sido concebida antes de que ellos se casaran, pero el que su expectativa por mi haya sido tan efusiva me llena de una ternura que jamas sentí, creo que ni yo espere a mis hijas con esa alegría, me emociona saber que mis padres se amaban tanto y a la vez me altera imaginar que todo se vino abajo y el cuento rosa e convirtió en un una pesadilla._

_Metida entre mis pensamientos escucho el teléfono sonar una vez mas, me levanto presurosa hasta el, para contestar._

_-Hola_

_-Kristen..._

_-Pauline que pasa?_

_-que pasa? Me preguntasa a mi?, no he dormido toda la noche tratando de imaginar todo lo que me contaste y me cuesta trabajo imaginar que nuestros padres se odiaban_

_-no te preocupes Pauline eso ya quedo atrás ahora son la pareja mas feliz del mundo, viven el uo para el otro y están apunto de casarse, mama se embarazo de mi antes de casarse con papa..._

_-te estas volviendo loca? Eso es imposible mama no era esa clase de chicas._

_-hermanita tu no tienes idea que clase de chica era mama, te iras de espaldas cuando veas y leas todo esto, pero déjame corregirte mama no era esa clase de chicas que tu imaginas, eso no, pero si era la clase de chica que se enamora y entrega todo lo que teniene, se enamoro de papa así que tomo todo el amor que le daban, aun cuando tenia miedo de perder a papa._

_-por que lo perdería si el siempre la amo._

_-por el viaje que hizo a América_

_-que viaje? Kris no entiendo nada_

_-lo se Pau, pero mira cuando leas todo esto lo entenderás._

_-yo no quiero leer el diario de mama, no podría, así que tendrás que contármelo todo, cuando sales para Chicago._

_-en cuanto esta tormenta se desvanezca además tengo que terminar de leer no puedo enfrentar a nadie sin tener toda la información posible._

_-te falta mucho?_

_-todavía no nazco apenas tengo un par de meses...pero tengo toda la noche._

_-en que mundo vives Kris son cerca de las seis de la mañana._

_-wow es tan tarde? entonces tengo que apurarme, te llamo luego bye_

_colgué como es mi costumbre, sin dejar despedirse al otro lado de la linea, una taza de café me caería bien, quizá una galletas para que mi estomago no se reciente, tengo casi las veinticuatro horas sin comer, pero definitivamente tras mi visita a la cocina no hay nada mas lugar que mi cómodo refugio para seguir leyendo, la tormenta sigue halla afuera, los truenos se han ido, pero el aire no cesa y la lluvia es la que ahora azota mi ventana._

_**Abril 27 1923**_

_**Hoy Niel y yo nos casamos, fue una ceremonia sencilla muy sencilla para un Andley, hermosa y mágica para mi, lo único que ensombreció un poco el festejo es no poder compartirlo con la gente que alguna vez yo ame, pero creo que ellos están mejor sin mi y yo...yo he encontrado un camino que me hace feliz y que disfrutare cada segundo.**_

_**Durante mi boda, por un momento pensé en ...no no debo siquiera pronunciar su nombre, no es correcto, pero no pude evitarlo, cuando Niel levanto el velo, por un momento creí ver sus ojos azules y su sonrisa Franca, pero la visión se esfumo dejandome ver al hombre que me ama, no se por que pensé en el..ni siquiera lo he recordado o al menos no me había dado cuenta, no dejare que un fantasma del pasado ensombrezca el día mas feliz de mi vida, después de todo el ya debe estar casado con ...con ella, tal vez ya tengan hijos y ...sean felices y yo también lo seré, el quizá ya ni se acuerde de mi, no entiendo por que yo sigo pensando en el, por mas que oculto su recuerdo en mi mente , no escribo de el, no hablo de el , el sigue taladrando mi cerebro...pero basta ya, no puedo hacer esto y hoy es el día de Niel y mio, ahora lo veo dormir a mi lado tan tranquilo, hoy estuvo feliz, ilusionado, una vez mas me hizo suya como si fuera la primera vez, siempre me acaricia y me seduce lenta y vorazmente a la vez, es un buen hombre soy afortunada de estar con el, su cambio ha sido asombroso casi increíble, debo dejar de pensar en...el, ya no le pertenezco y el hace mucho tiempo que se fue de mi lado.**_

_Estas lineas me han dejado sin aliento,no puedo creer que mi madre estuviera pensando en otro hombre cuando era la noche de papa, no entiendo como es que embarazada y casada con otro hombre aun pensaba en Terry, eso no lo puedo ...asimilar, mi madre estaba tan enamorada de ese noviecito de colegio, su vida continuo e hizo su vida, no la había visto en años como es posible que su mente siga divagando en el...quizá sea por que yo nunca he sentido nada igual, pero esto es demasiado y me pregunto donde estaba el actorcito, siendo feliz con su familia me imagino olvidandose de mi madre, vaya situación, la pobre mujermuriéndose amor por el y el señor desdeñandola y viviendo una vida con su esposa._

_**Mayo 5 1923**_

_**Estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, jamas me imagine que estar embarazada fuera algo tan mágico y hermoso, cada vez que siento que mi bebe se mueve logra hacerme sonreír imaginandome como va creciendo y desarrollándose ahí dentro, cuando escucha la voz de su papa se mueve como un remolino, sin duda sera un hijo de papa, también Niel esta vuelto loco con este bebe, dios mio! Me trata como si fuera de azúcar y el mundo se acabara si yo no estoy cómoda o hago un esfuerzo de mas, si por mi fuera treparía al árbol mas alto para sentir el aire acariciar mi rostro, como extraño correr y ser libre.**_

_**En cambio en estos días lo único que hemos hecho es descansar, comer y comer, creo que voy a explotar y también hemos discutido por el nombre del bebe, creo que al final lo dejara escoger el nombre se lo merece ha sido tan bueno conmigo que debo corresponder de alguna manera, le daré la sorpresa cuando cumpla los nueve meses.**_

_**Agosto 28 1923**_

_**Aun me siento cansada y un poco adolorida, pero no podía dejar de marcar el día de ayer como el mas grande de mi vida, mi bebe nació al fin, después de esperar tanto tiempo hizo su arribo, Kristen la bebe mas hermosa del mundo...Niel dice que se parece a mi, yo aun no le encuentro parecido con nadie es solo un pedacito de carne arrugado y que llora sin parar, pero es todo para mi, jamas creí que amaria así a alguien, me duele el corazón de tanto amor por ella, de solo verla se que cuidare de ella toda mi vida, haré lo que tenga que hacer por que ella, sera feliz y jamas conocera el sabor amargo de la vida, a partir de hoy el mundo gira y existe solo para que Kristen sea feliz.**_

_**Sera difícil al principio, estaré en Londres con mi esposo por un mes, pero después de eso regresare a Hatfield y Niel solo vendrá los fines de semana y cuando le sea posible, no entiendo por que no quiere que regrese a Londres, después de todo algún día los Andley se enteraran que se caso conmigo y que tenemos nuestra hija y no podran hacer absolutamente nada, por que ninguno de los dos se lo permitiremos .**_

_**Diciembre 27 1923**_

_**Nunca me imagine que ser madre consumiera tanto tiempo, no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar tranquilamente por un segundo, dejo a Kristen con mi vecina una mujer amable y paciente. Es buena con ella pero me hace sentir tan culpable dejar a mi bebe, Niel ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces que no quiere que trabaje mas, sus negocios han ido de maravilla e incluso esta pensando en expandirse hasta America, no me ha comentado nada de otro viaje, pero creo que tarde que temprano lo hará y eso es lo que me mantiene en mi lugar de trabajo, no quiero pensar que pudiera abandonarnos a Kristen y a mi y entonces que haría, al menos ahora tengo mucho mas dinero ahorrado, de hecho todo lo que gano lo puedo conservar, ya que Niel se ocupa de todos nuestros gastos y ...se que el jamas nos dejaría siempre esta al pendiente de mi y de su hija, nos quiere de verdad...**_

_**Esta navidad llego con miles de regalos para su hija y otros tantos para mi, prometió que pasara un tiempo con nosotras y que entonces quiere que renuncie a mi trabajo y que disfrutemos de nuestra familia, no quisiera pero tendré que renunciar, después de todo estar con mi familia es una de las cosas mas importantes que tengo.**_

_**Mayo 17 1924**_

_**Estos meses han sido maravillosos, Niel paso una larga temporada con nosotras y al fin supe lo que es tener una familia, estoy feliz de verdad... Kristen es la niña mas hermosa que he visto, sus enormes ojos Verdes y su cabello castaño contrastando, debo admitir que es igual a su padre y hasta he encontrado cierta similitud con ... Elisa, solo espero que jamas sea como ella, mi Kristen tiene que ser una chica fuerte y valiente como su madre y con un corazón tan honesto como el de su padre, que nunca fingió un sentimiento, me trato mal cuando me odio y me cuida protege ahora que aprendió a amarme, si! quiero que sea sincera como Niel. Y no una falsa dama de sociedad, como mi cuñadita.**_

**_Hay días que no puedo negar que me gustaría volver al hospital y sentirme útil, pero se que Niel no me lo permitiría y antes de entrar en mas detalles con el prefiero seguir del mismo modo que ahora quizá poco a poco me acostumbre a solo ser madre y esposa_.**

_**Agosto 27 1924**_

_**A pasado tanto tiempo desde que no escribía en este diario y es que a penas me da tiempo para terminar el día y descansar para continuar el siguiente, pero no podía dejar de marcar el día de hoy como el primer aniversario de mi pequeña y por supuesto el segundo acontecimiento mas importante de mi vida, estoy embarazada nuevamente, aun no le he dicho a Niel, pero se que ha estado buscando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo y se volverá loco cuando se lo diga , quizá después de la fiesta de Kristen, no quiero que nada intervenga en la celebración de mi pequeña que al fin tendrá un hermanito ...**_

_**Septiembre 27 1924**_

_**No puedo creer que en lugar de hacernos volver a Londres para vivir cerca de el, Niel haya decidido comprar una casa en este lugar y rodearnos de servidumbre, se de su malestar si nos llegaremos a encontrar a los Andley, pero tampoco tenemos por que vivir escondiéndonos, es como si no quisieran que supieran de nosotros, a veces me pregunto si en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo Niel Legan de antes y se avergüenza de la familia que creo conmigo...a pesar de que no me gustaría encontrar e nadie de esa familia tampoco me siento atemorizada por ellos y creo que Niel ha hecho muy buenos negocios como para que se sienta temeroso de**_

_**perder su respaldo, en fin creo que a pesar de la discusión que tuvimos no cambiara de opinión y nos quedaremos a vivir aquí lejos de el...**_

Flash Back

-quiero que mañana vallamos a ver un par de casas que están en venta, quiero que elijamos la mejor para nosotros y nuestros hijos

-que tiene de malo esta? – pregunto la rubia con inocencia y mirando su casa con gusto

-no tiene nada de malo...pero es muy pequeña, Kristen apenas comienza a caminar y con un nuevo bebe este lugar quedara muy apretado, necesitamos un lugar con un gran jardín para que jueguen libremente

-vendrás a vivir con nosotras.

-no por el momento, los negocios están mejor que nunca y no quiero descuidarlos, ahora mas que nunca tengo hacer crecer este negocio, nuestros hijos merecen vivir una vida plena y llena de comodidades.

-me gustaría mas que estuvieras con nosotros, quizá es hora de que regresemos a Londres, que mas da si los Andley se enteran o no de mi conexion contigo, después de todo los negocios que tu tienes no están relacionados con su firma, nosotros somos independientes y ...

-no por el momento Candy – la seriedad de Niel fue evidente en su rostro, su voz ronca y determinante le advirtió a la rubia que no discutirá el asunto.

-no veo la necesidad de otra casa entonces.

-la casa no es para mi, es para mi esposa y mis hijos, quiero que ustedes estén bien yo haré lo posible por pasar mas tiempo aquí...

-haz como quieras entonces – la molestia de Candy era evidente, no entendía por que vivía escondida y a la sombra de Niel.

-no te molestes Candy, las cosas no son como quisieramos de momento, pero mejoraran...

-y como es que van a mejorar? Cuando le pierdas el miedo a William y le digas que estas casado conmigo? O cuando tu hermanita te de permiso o mejor aun cuando ya no te averguences de nosotras...

-que tonterias estas diciendo? Jamas me he avergonzado de ti y menos aun de Kristen, yo las amo y sufro mas de lo que pudieras imaginarte al tenerlas lejos, pero por ahora es lo mejor creeme ... – trato de acercarse a la rubia pero sintio su rechazo de inmediato - estoy protegiéndolas, te prometo que las cosas cambiaran y todo mejorara.

-protegiéndonos de que Niel...de quien?

-Candy confía en mi, soy tu esposo y jamas haría nada para dañarte a ti o mi hija.

-no lo se Niel, si no me tienes la confianza suficiente para decirme cual es el problema entonces no creo que haya nada entre nosotros.

-mira Candy no quiero que entre en nuestras vidas el pasado, yo estoy haciendo lo posible para que nuestros negocios se fortalezcan y una vez que eso este firme, no dejare que nadie se acerque a nosotros y podremos darle un palmo de narices a William o a quien sea, pero mientras eso sucede tengo que proteger el futuro de Kristen, de el bebe que esperamos.

-me estas diciendo que no importa lo que yo diga y de igual forma lo haremos a tu manera? – pregunto Candy casi ofendida.

-estoy diciendo que haremos lo mejor para nuestra familia y cuando llegue el momento las cosas cambiaran.

-a tu manera entonces- dijo la rubia que dio media vuelta y subió hasta su habitacion, o al menos es lo que pretendía hasta que la mano de Niel la detuvo.

-soy tu esposo y debes ...

-obedecer? – lo interrumpio.

-no, confiar...yo te amo Candy y...

-esta bien Niel que sea como tu digas, voy a tomar una siesta tengo un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Fin Flash back

_**Abril 5 1924**_

_**Una niña, fue una hermosa niña la que nació ayer, me siento adolorida aunque debo admitir que esta vez fue mucho mas fácil que la vez pasada, Pauline llego rápido y fácil, Niel aun no llega de Londres se perdió del nacimiento de su hija y muchas otras cosas, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, después de todo fue el quien decidió vivir de esta manera, quizá ahora que vea a Pauline se convenza de regresar a nosotras.**_

_**Me pregunto si Kristen resentirá la presencia de su hermana, ella había sido la consentida de la casa y sobretodo de su papa, creo que no puede evitar verse reflejado en ella y adorarse a si mismo, Pauline es muy pequeña pero ya puedo decir que lucirá mas como yo, tiene los ojos verdes y su escaso cabello pinta un castaño mas claro y ondulado; mi familia esta completa no creo que necesite mas, mis hijas son hermosas y las amo ellas completan mi vida ya ni siquiera me importa si Niel prefiere quedarse en Londres con sus temores.**_

_**Diciembre 26 1924**_

_**La navidad paso muy rápido, la disfruté tanto con mis pequeñas, fue la primera Navidad de Pauline y Kristen pudo disfrutar mas de los regalos, Niel paso aquí un par de días y luego se marcho, ultimamente esta distante y preocupado los negocios no están creciendo al ritmo que el hubiera querido asi que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasa en la oficina y en largas horas de reunión con sus socios.**_

_**Le****propuse****que****pasaremos****la****noche****de****año****nuevo****en****Londres****y****con****un****determinante****no****se****marcho,****se****que****esconde****algo****y****también****se****que****no****me****lo****dirá,****solo****me****pide****que****confié****en****el,****pero****como****puedo****hacerlo****si****no****me****dice****nada,****no****soy****ninguna****niña****puedo****entender****las****cosas****y****no****se****tal****vez****con****el****tiempo****todo****caiga****en****su****lugar,****por****ahora****mi****única****preocupación****y****alegría****son****mis****dos****pequeñas**._

_**Julio 23 1925**_

_**Niel nos dio la sorpresa de unas vacaciones, fue la semana mas increíble de los últimos años, aunque no voy a negar que me sentí un poco incomoda , regresar a Escocia fue un golpe bajo y quedarnos en la mansión Andley aun peor, pero el sol y las niñas me confortaron, las cosas con Niel se han enfriado mucho y aunque el trata y trata de acercarse yo me siento traicionada al no tener su confianza y ocultarme con las niñas, incluso la mansión de Escosia estaba sin servicio, no quiso que nadie del servicio de los Andley se apareciera en la mansión mientras estuvieramos ahí.**_

_**Quise que eso no arruinara mis vacaciones y la de mis pequeñas, pero las cosas solo fueron en aumento, una tarde que todos tomaban una siesta salí a caminar, supuse que si las niñas se despertaban Niel se haría cargo de ellas, no pensé en las consecuencias de esa caminata y de la gigantesca ola que me arrastraría al verano mas mágico que he vivido, sin darme cuenta llegue a la villa Grandchester y ...el mundo se vino abajo, los recuerdo que golpearon mi cerebro casi me hicieron perder el sentido, pero...lo que no esperaba era encontrarme con la madre de Marck, aquella mujer que sirviera en el colegio San Pablo y fuera parte del servicio de los Granchester, me invito a tomar un te y la platica que tuvimos me hundio en un abismo profundo del que aun no se como salir, ante Niel y las niñas no pude mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos y la angustia que mi alma cargaba, antes que nada soy madre y esposa y debo velar por la felicidad de mi familia sin dejar que los fantasmas del pasado me consuman, aunque a veces siento que esos fantasmas van tomando mas forma cada vez.**_

Flash back.

-este lugar sigue estando maravilloso, es el lugar mas hermoso en el que he estado – su sonrisa no ocultaba su felicidad por estar ahí.

-de haber sabido que este lugar te gustaba tanto hubiera hecho los arreglos necesarios para venir antes.

La rubia no se inmuto en contestar, ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de su esposo, su mente ya había comenzado una cabalgata al pasado, donde el sol brillante la acariciaba y le regalaba uno de los mejores e inolvidables verano de su vida, una vez que salieron del pueblo y tomaron el libramiento que los llevaría hasta la mansión de los Andley la respiracion de Candy comenzo a ser entrecortada, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y el nerviosismo le era mas difícil de ocultar.

La mirada de Candy se perdió cuando por mas que resistió no pudo evitar voltear su mirada a la villa Granchester, se levantaba majestuosa frente al lago, un calor recorrió su cuerpo estremeciendola de pies a cabeza, la sombra de un joven de cabellos largos y profundos ojos azules entro en su mente, resquebrajando violentamente las barreras del tiempo, pudo sentir la misma brisa veraniega acariciando su rostro, el aire que pasaba por entre sus cabellos gracias al convertible que manejaba Niel le trajo el recuerdo de la brisa acariciando su rostro en el caballo de Terry, en aquel paseo que la había hecho olvidar sus temores a los caballos y sin poder luchar mas contra ella misma recibió llena de emoción la imagen mental del chico de melena castaña e intensos ojos azules que le robo el corazón en ese mismo lugar, cerro los ojos para evocar su rostro detalladamente y sentirse en privacia con sus sentimientos.

-estas bien? – pregunto Niel algo confundido, apenas unos segundos atrás la rubia brincaba de alegría y ahora solo la veía recostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y en total silencio.

-si...es solo el sol que me deslumbro y me provoco un poco de dolor de cabeza - mintió Candy, sabia perfectamente que su esposo ignoraba lo que había vivido en ese lugar y el significado que este tenia, así que le seria relativamente fácil ocultarle su sentir.

-llegaremos muy pronto – la mano de Niel se estiro hasta la de su mujer para consolarla – olvide decirte pero no habrá nadie en la casa para ayudarnos, la servidumbre tomara libre los días que permanezcamos en la mansión, espero que no te moleste.

-molestarme?

-si por que no habrá nadie para ayudarnos cuando lleguemos, pero iré al pueblo para conseguir ayuda para los días que estemos aquí.

-no necesito ayuda, puedo hacerme cargo de mi familia, lo que no entiendo es por que la servidumbre se ira los días que estemos de visita

-pues por que no quiero nada de la familia, yo puedo solventar nuestros gastos.

-que bien – contesto la rubia un tanto molesta, aunque esta desapreció cuando su mirada encontró nuevamente la villa del Duque.

Una vez los Legan estuvieron en la mansión Candy se encargo de preparar un par de habitaciones y la cena para su familia, Niel se encargo de poner el equipaje en el closet y bajo a ayudar a su esposa con las niñas, una vez la cena estuvo preparada y todos cenaron Candy y Niel se encargaron de darles una refrescante ducha y a sus pequeñas y tras ponerlas en la cama y verlas al fin descansar los dos fueron a refrescarse también, con el cabello mojado tras su baño Candy lo secaba con una toalla mientras en la terraza de su habitación miraba el paisaje que se ofrecía calido frente a ella, era una calurosa noche de verano, miraba las estrellas y contemplaba los rayos plateados que tras el reflejo de la luna se marcaban en el lago.

Candy no podia dejar de pensar en el mismo chico que a la orilla de ese lago le habia robado su primer beso, busco en sus recuerdos y encontró las sensaciones de ese día, miedo, enojo y desconcierto, su corazón había explotado de emocion y no había sabido como reaccionar ante una demostración tan abierta y espontánea, ahora veía con claridad que había escondido tras el pudor, su propio deseo por corresponder a ese impulso, no escucho los pasos de su esposo que al salir del baño fue en busca de su mujer.

-que haces aquí preciosa? – las manos de Niel rodearon la cintura de Candy mientras sus labios besaban su cuello.

-admiraba la noche, el cielo esta estrellado y en combinacion con el lago hacen un maravilloso cuadro.

-para mi tu eres el único cuadro que quiero ver.

Las manos de Niel habían subido hasta los senos de la mujer que tratando de ser lo mas sutil posible se movió para deshacerse de las manos de su esposo, camino hasta la baranda y dirigió sus ojos hasta la villa Granchester, suspiro profundo para después darle la espalda y encarar a Niel que ya había dado un paso hasta ella para encontrarla nuevamente, sus labios se adelantaron y besaron los de la rubia que le correspondieron forzadamente.

-estoy cansada, fue un día largo y necesito dormir.

-estas molesta conmigo?

-no tengo ningún motivo.

-ultimamente reusas mis caricias.

-son ideas tuyas, estoy cansada y las niñas se levantaran temprano mañana así que no podre dormir hasta tarde, lo mejor sera que me vaya a la cama - sin mirarlo Candy emprendió su camino hasta la cama y aun con el cabello humedo se metió entre las sabanas, no tenia deseo de seguir discutiendo con Niel y menos aun dejarse hacer nada, solo quería envolverse en la nostalgia y el aroma del pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, Niel se despertó en una cama vacía, su esposa se había levantado ya, ni siquiera la había sentido, estaba tan cansado que durmió toda la noche completa y no escucho ni a su esposa ni a sus hijas, tras asearse y vestirse salio en busca de sus chicas, pero no las encontró en la casa, había recorrido las habitaciones, la estancia, los jardines y finalmente la cocina, donde encontró un plato de fruta y un jugo para desayunar y a un lado una breve nota

Niel,

Las niñas y yo decidimos salir a caminar y tomar nuestro desayuno en algún lindo paraje, desayuna y descansa estaremos de regreso antes de medio día.

Candy

La nota le pareció tan impersonal y fría que un sabor amargo inundo su boca rechazando el desayuno que le habían dejado, suspiro y salio a buscar a su esposa, camino sin rumbo por un sendero, que ideas tenia Candy, como se le había ocurrido salir con Pauline de solo un año y Kristen de tres, eran aún muy pequeñas para que caminaran grandes distancias y Candy sola no podría cargarlas a las dos, pero esa chica siempre tan atrabancada e impetuosa había agarrado camino sin pensar, llevándose con ella a sus pequeñas.

Tras una caminata que le provoco transpiración y hasta un poco de mal humor encontró a sus tres chicas a la orilla del lago sentadas en una manta, en cuanto las vio el enojo salio volando y una sonrisa brillante ilumino su rostro.

-al fin las encuentro – grito Niel entusiasmado, logrando la atención inmediata de Kristen que corrió veloz al encuentro con su padre, Pauline grito llena de emocion y a pasos mas basilante y cortos siguió a su hermana mayor, la única atención que no logro fue la de su esposa que aun con la mirada perdida en el agua le daba la espalda.

-por que no me despertaste, hubiera venido con ustedes – Candy apenas si giro la cabeza y sonrió forzada.

-te veías muy cansado y las chicas estaban muy inquietas,

-pero el camino fue largo y Pauline apenas si camina.

-encontré un carrito que me sirvió para traerlas a ellas y a nuestro desayuno.

-que bien, no sabia que había algo así en la mansión. – dijo Niel sentándose en la manta junto a Candy y poniendo a la mas pequeña de sus hijas sobre su regazo, mientras Kristen correteaba alrededor de ellos.

-estaba en la cocina, tal vez lo utilicen para acarrear cosas del granero.

-iré al pueblo para conseguir ayuda, vienes conmigo?

-prefiero quedarme aquí, el lago esta hermoso.

-si quieres podemos subir al bote y dar una vuelta

-no quiero que terminemos en el agua a la mitad del lago.

-hey.. estas diciendo que no puedo mantener el control de un bote?

-lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estabas en el agua pidiendo auxilio a gritos...- se burlo la rubia

-no recordaba ese episodio, pero no fue mi culpa, fue Elisa que se puso de pie y perdimos el balance del bote.

-seguramente...

-es cierto, quería ver con quien estaba ...- Niel entonces recordó el episodio mas detalladamente y se dio cuenta que Candy estaba con Terry aquel día, un pinchazo de celos recorrio su espina dorsal, se pregunto si su constante mirada perdida tenia algo que ver con algún recuerdo.

-con quien estaba...quien? – pregunto Candy divertida al recordar a Niel en medio del lago pidiendo auxilio.

-con quien estaba Terry...- su mirada delato el golpe que había sentido en el pecho, borrando instantáneamente la sonrisa de Candy.

-...- Candy desvio la mirada y la clavo en el lago nuevamente, adivinando el cambio de expresión de Niel.

-este lugar te recuerda a el, verdad? – tras un largo silencio Niel finalmente se decidió a romper el hielo

-...- Candy se reuso a contestar, sabia que si abría la boca no saldría nada de lo que después no se arrepintiera, en esos momentos sus sentimientos estaban muy confusos y no pensaba claro.

-por eso estas asi conmigo?, por eso no me dejaste tocarte anoche?

Candy se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta el lago, Kristen la siguió y tomo su mano una vez estuvieron de pie frente al agua, al sentir esa diminuta mano entre la suya, la rubia entendió que su familia era primero y que por mas que se aferrara a los días magicos de su juventud la felicidad de sus pequeñas era lo mas importante, asi que sonrio y tomo a su pequeña entre los brazos.

-quieres ir a la ciudad con papa.?- pregunto a Kristen mientras besaba su mejilla y la pequeña le correspondia el abrazo

-siiiiiiii- fue el grito de alegria de Kristen

-entonces recojamos todo para irnos – dio la vuelta y encaro a Niel, que con seriedad la miraba esperando una respuesta – creo que si quiero ir contigo, necesito algunas cosas para las niñas y podriamos comer halla, te parece? – su sonrisa destelleaba como cualquier otro dia, Niel se desconserto por el cambio de actitud de la rubia, pero no quizo entrar en discuciones ni en sospechas, solo queria disfrutar sus vacaciones y ser feliz al lado de sus tres chicas.

Sin mas la familia Legan regreso a la mansion para alistar el auto y salir hasta la ciudad, no regresaron hasta que la noche ya habia caido y las pequeñas ya dormian en la parte trasera del auto Candy y Niel hablaban de algun dia mudarse a otra ciudad donde pudieran comenzar de nuevo.

Habian pasado una tarde alegre y divertida en familia, Candy se sentia mucho mas relajada, pero en cuanto piso la mansion Andley, los recuerdos que la esperaban la asaltaron a la menor provocacion, cuado llego la hora de compartir el lecho Candy fingio dormir para cuando Niel la alcanzo, no tuvo que dar pretextos ni fingir sonrisas, estaba cansada y con los ojos cerrados pensaba en el mismo mirar azul y asi consilio el sueño entre recuerdos.

A la mañana siguiente la chica que habían contratado en el pueblo apareció muy temprano en la mansión, comenzo a preparar el desayuno, para cuando Candy bajo ya había casi terminado,

-buenos días señora Legan – saludo con una sonrisa sincera.

-buenos días Anne, veo que casi terminas

-si señora, no sabia a que hora despertaría, así que comencé a preparar la fruta y el jugo, algo de pan y te .

-gracias Anne. – agradeció mientras supervisaba lo que seria servido a su familia

-mi papa esta en las caballerizas, preparando un par de caballos.

-eso suena muy bien, tal vez mi esposo se anime a dar un paseo.

-usted podría acompañarlo.

-yo tengo que quedarme con las niñas

-yo podría quedarme con ellas si así lo prefiere

-no es necesario Anne, los caballos y yo no somos tan buenos amigos, lo mejor sera que yo me quede en los alrededores.

-el lago en esta época del año siempre tiene botes para remar o algunas áreas para nadar tal vez le gustaría que la acompañara.

-no es mala idea Anne, tal vez salgamos a dar una caminata, yo te avisare.

Un rato después Niel se levanto y desayuno con su familia, Candy se mantenía silenciosa y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro que jamas fue sincera, atendía a sus pequeñas con esmero, mientras su mente se agitaba ante cada recuerdo, cerca del medio día, Candy logro convencer a su esposo de salir a cabalgar, sabía que el no era muy afecto ese deporte, pero también sabia que tenia que alejarlo de ella, la estaba volviendo loca y por momentos sentia que no podia lidiar con sus emociones.

Cuando la tarde llego y una vez que comieron algo ligero se fueron a tomar una siesta, Candy vio dormir a sus pequeñas y a su esposo placidamente, sabia que ella no podría hacer lo mismo la ansiedad la estaba matando, así que después de verificar que Niel y sus hijas estaban profundamente dormidos, salio a caminar y encarar sus verdaderos sentimientos sin tener que fingir una sonrisa, Anne quiso acompañarla ,pero le pidió que se quedara al tanto de las niñas por si despertaban.

Sin meditarlo mucho hecho andar entre los senderos del bosque, la intuición y sus verdaderos sentimientos la guiaron hasta el camino a la villa Granchester, había caminado por un largo rato, su mente estaba distraida en recuerdos y en divagaciones de lo diferente que pudiera ser su vida en esos momentos, imaginando que el que estuviera tomando una siesta fuera "el" al lado de sus pequeñas...inmediatamente después se reprendía y tras castigarse imaginando que entonces no serian sus pequeñas quienes estarían esperándole...

Librando una dura batalla consigo misma, llego hasta un camino que le pareció demasiado familiar, su corazón latía salvaje anticipándose a lo que estaba a punto de volver a ver y lo que ello traería consigo. Conteniendo el aliento y su ansiedad se detuvo frente a unos arbustos que delineaban la propiedad, subió la mirada y frente a ella tenia majestuosa la mansión Granchester, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, nada había cambiado, incluso creyó escuchar la risa de Terry corriendo tras un cordero, las imágenes vividas acariciaron su piel, su cabello provocando que gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mojando su rostro, sentía que la fuerza la abandonaba dejándole solamente pesar, de rodillas se dejo caer sobre el césped mirando la verja que alguna vez le pidió a Terry que abriera para que pudiera entrar Eleanor...el sonido de unos pasos la alertaron para ponerse de pie y limpiar sus lágrimas, jamas imagino que alguien pudiera estar en la villa, dio la vuelta para salir de ahí antes de ser vista, pero fue muy tarde y al dar la vuelta se topo de frente con un rostro conocido, el aliento se le fue y a pesar que quiso salir corriendo las piernas le pesaban como plomo anclandola en el piso.

-usted es la señorita Candy verdad? – mas que una pregunta era una afirmasion, los grandes ojos de la madre de Marck brillaban emocionados al reconocerla.

-sii.. – con voz chillona y casi imperceptible respondió,

-que gusto volver á verla, pero no se quede aquí, pase conmigo a tomar una limonada, hace calor aquí afuera.

-yo debo volver...

-si antes no tuvo problemas con las hermanas, menos ahora que ya no esta bajo su guardia... han sido tantos años sin verla, Marck se volverá loco de alegria cuando le diga que la vi, no me creera estoy segura.

-a mi tambien me da mucha alegria volver a verla

-pues no lo parece, se vez mas asustada que complacida.

-no diga eso, es solo que me asusto no crei encontrar a nadie aquí y...

-creiste que era el señor Terry...- sonrio complice del sentimiento que atestiguaba aun vivia entre los dos.

-...si, temi que pudiera ser el...

-ven vamos por la limonada te refrescara y se llevara el susto.

Las dos sonrieron y fueron hasta la entrada de la cocina, al estar ahí sentada sintio escalofrios al reordadr la ultima vez que habia estado ahí, la noche que los chicos trabajaron en el aeroplano mientras Patty, Annie y ella preparaban la cena...que recuerdos mas hermosos se dijo, mientras agachaba la mirada ocultando una lagrima,.

-no crei volver a verla señorita Candy, pero la vida me sorpendio para reencontrarme con una mujer tan hermosa y valiosa como usted.

-me apena con tantos halagos.

-no veo por que ? la verdad salta a la vista, los años la han hecho una mujer radiantemente bella y sus sentimientos ya los conozco se que es una chica buena y eso es algo que ni los años podrán cambiar, pero cuenteme que hace aquí en Edinmburgo?

-de vacaciones,

-me lo supongo, este lugar es simplemente hermoso para vacacionar...y lleno de buenos recuerdos supongo.

-asi es, aquí vive el recuerdo de mi adolescencia y del mejor grupo de amigos que tuve.

-que tuvo? – miro su reacción, antes de continuar – no creo que una amistad como la que usted compartía con ese grupo de jóvenes pueda terminar, era evidente que ellos la querían mucho.

-lo ha dicho bien, me querían...en aquel entonces, pero ya no queda nada de aquello nuestras vidas se fueron por diferentes caminos y todo aquello murió. – la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la rubia conmovió a la mujer que decidió intervenir en un asunto que sabia no era suyo.

-no se ponga triste que le aseguro que ... al menos el señor Terry aun le tiene un gran cariño. - la mirada de Candy cambio de inmediato, con asombro miro a la mujer para invitarla a que siguiera con su revelación – el también ha venido aquí a recoger algo del pasado y lo he visto con la misma mirada que ahora la veo a usted,

-...- Candy guardo silencio, el simple hecho de saber algo de el, golpeo su cerebro imaginando que el había estado ahí mismo donde ella estaba, mirando al mismo pasado al que ahora ella se aferraba. - el viene aquí?

-en realidad solo ha venido un par de veces después de aquel verano, la primera vez se le veía muy triste paso la mayor parte del tiempo en su recámara puedo casi asegurar que llorando, la segunda vez su visita fue mas tranquila, se le veía mas sereno creo que fue justo después de que se caso.

-cuando se caso...- a la memoria de Candy vino aquel encabezado en el periódico donde anunciaban su boda, con dolor acepto que no había nada para evitar el que su amado Terry finalmente se hubiera enamorado de Susana.

-a mi me sorprendió saber que usted no era su esposa, hacían una pareja tan linda...

-digame algo, el es feliz?

-...no lo se señorita, pero...no lo parece tanto,- la mujer dudo en hablar pero tras ver la tristeza en esos ojos verdes y recordar lo mismo en aquellos azules decidió continuar - la segunda vez que estuvo aquí vino con su esposa y jamas vi que cruzara una palabra con ella, mas halla de preguntar como se sentía, no compartieron un desayuno o una cena juntos, jamas lo vi sonreirle o bromear con ella, por el contrario el señor Terry salia a cabalgar o alguna tarde lo vimos sentado frente al lago pensativo, la chispa de aquel joven se había apagado. Alguna noche salio con Mark de parranda y con algunas copas encima le confeso a Mark que aun no haba podido superar su perdida y que tal vez jamas lo haría...nosotros no quisimos preguntar,

-...yo ya no significo nada para el...- la mujer quiso contarle de las lágrimas que vio derramar al señor de la casa aquella noche solo por ella , pero no podía llegar tan lejos.

-si ya no significara nada para el, no la recodaría ni la nombraria...el cariño que existe entre ustedes dos no necesita de palabras, flota en el aire.

-yo...lo recuerdo con mucho cariño y deseo que el sea feliz.

-le aseguro señorita que el también la recuerda con el mismo amor. – la mujer utilizo la palabra que realmente describía lo que el hijo del duque sentía por esa rubia.

-quisiera pedirle un favor muy grande.

-digame señorita

-nunca le diga a Terry de mi visita, dejelo seguir su vida sin tantos recuerdos que en ocasiones se vuelven pesadas cadenas, lo mejor es que sigamos nuestras vidas sin mirar atrás.

-como usted prefiera señorita Candy.

-me ha dado mucho gusto verla y saludarla, ahora me tengo que ir aun tengo un largo camino por andar y no quiero que la noche me atrape.

-vuelva cuando quiera aquí siempre sera bien recibida.

-gracias a mi también me encanto verla nuevamente.

La rubia tomo camino para regresar a la mansión Andley mientras su mente se sumergía en las palabras de la mujer, el aun la recordaba con cariño, pero lo que de verdad entro en su mente fue lo que escucho del matrimonio de Terry, el no hablaba con Susana, eso no estaba bien pero ...no podía evitar que el hecho la alegrara y que a la vez la hacia sentir como una traidora pensando en las muchas veces que ella había disfrutado de su relación con Niel, incluso tenia un par de pequeñas a las que amaba y no podía negarlo, era feliz con su familia a pesar de la sombra de la desconfianza y después de todo Terry no era mas que un trozo del pasado que había decidido dejar atrás, conforme se acercaba a la mansión Andley la angustia que había vivido a su llegada se amaino, dejándola respirar mas libremente y disfrutar del lugar como era debido, después de todo había hecho bien en ir a la villa Granchester.

Una vez que piso los alrededores de la mansión pudo descubrir que Niel caminaba un tanto desesperado de un lugar a otro, seguramente estaba desesperado preguntándose a donde estaba, lo mejor era sincerarse y decirle la verdad.

-hola Niel, que haces aquí? Donde estan las niñas?

-adentro con Anne, pero dime a donde te haz metido tu? Haz desaparecido por horas...

-Sali a caminar y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que me alejaba asi que llegue muy lejos y el regreso me dilato un poco mas...- esa era la verdad, el hablar de la villa Granchester era entrar en detalles y ella solo quería sincerarse

-ya no eres la misma colegiala de hace años te recuerdo que ahora eres responsable de dos pequeñas y de tu marido también – la voz de Niel estaba mezclada con amargura, enojo y un tinte de celos.

-no seas tan serio o envanecerás antes de tiempo, ustedes estaban dormidos y yo aproveche para salir a caminar, quizá me demore un poco pero aquí estoy, anda mejor vamos a cenar y después podrías leerme uno de esos libros que están en la biblioteca, me pregunto si alguna vez alguien los a leído?

Niel no contesto solo tomo la mano que la rubia le ofrecía y entro a la mansión para cenar, era increíble para el la forma en la que su esposa hacia con el su antojo, pero no podía evitarlo la amaba y quería ser feliz con ella, la semana paso mas liviana, en un par de ocasiones Candy se escapo para ir a visitar a la madre de Mark, se había comportado como una demente la primer vez que estuvo ahí , así que fue a disculparse y a disfrutar aun mas de los recuerdos y la compañía, en esas platicas descubrió que Terry había enmendado los lazos con su padre y esa villa había sido el obsequio del Duque para su hijo, supo que Terry no amaba a Susana y que era un hombre de éxito en su carrera y lo mas importante que aun pensaba en ella.

Con una sonrisa menos forzada Candy paso el resto de los días al lado de su familia llena de emocion al pensar que el amor que ella aun sentía por el Ingles era totalmente correspondido por el , quizá no se verían nunca mas, pero el sentimiento estaría ahí acompañándola, después de todo sus vacaciones a Escocia una vez mas lel había traído alegria a su corazón.

Flash Back

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em>Chicas hola, llego corriendo, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo que prometí ...espero que les haya gustado y déjenme chismearles que el próximo capitulo que por cierto me demorara un poquito mas, por fin aparece Terry...no les doy mas detalles para no arruinar la sorpresa, pero a mi me gusto como quedo ese capitulo...quiero apurarme, pero la verdad es que el tiempo libre lo utilizo para editar los capitulos y cada vez me demoro mas, estos borradores que tengo están hechos un lío y pasarlos por corrector ortográfico me lleva horas (pero no quiero que Parnaso, me regañe, sin que yo pueda decir "de verdad hice mi mejor esfuerzo", amiga sabes que estoy bromeando, haria lo que fuera por entregar la mayor calidad posible en mis trabajos ) asi que casi me acerco a los últimos capítulos que tengo escritos y me comienzo a poner nerviosa, por que estoy atorada y totalmente enredada...así que tenganme paciencia =) . tratare de actualizar a mas tardar a mediados de media semana y la verdad no prometo mas...la familia de mi esposo amenaza con venir en unas semanas y tengo que comenzar a organizar...=( ...pero...pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por publicar al menos una vez por semana.<em>

_Amigas queridas que me regalaron un par de minutos extras en un review mil GRACIAS, son mi mejor regalo navideño =)_

_**Lucero.** Amiga, no tienes que disculparte, la verdad te extrañe mucho, pero comprendo...que habrá pasado en América?, me pregunto yo también...ni a mi me quiso decir nada el odioso de Niel, por eso no pude escribirlo, pero , pero...muy pronto se sabrá que se trae en entre manos... gracias por continuar conmigo...no me abandones por favor T.T ( es parte del drama ;)_

_**Gema G**. Niel te agrada ?=0 eso si es una sorpresa! Solo espero que no te decepcione, y tu rebelde...anda rondando...siguiente cap..._

_**Yeyaho.** Gracias por tus palabras ...y aunque no lo creas Niel fue el ganador de la tombola...aunque a veces el amor nos hace cometer locuras que terminamos pagando un alto precio...díganmelo a mi =)_

_**LyricCinema.** A ti también te parece sospechoso Niel?...pero, por que?..._

_**Oligranchester.** Amiga gracias por llega a la cita...la verdad es que Niel nunca dejara de ser un arrogante, así nació...y la mayoría de la personas no cambiamos nuestra esencia por mas que evolucionemos. No crees?...pero para mi aun en el anime el también fue uno de los que se enamoro de Candy sinceramente, el incluso estaba decidido a ir encontra de su familia, si Elisa no hubiera fingido aceptar el compromiso...tenemos una cita la proxima semana, cuidate _

_**Rebeca**... amiguita linda...como estas?, yo felizz =D de leerte...creo que uy pocas de nosotras aceptamos un idilio con Niel, fue el chico malo y vil de la historia, pero creo que hasta alguien como el tiene una historia que contar, el amor nos cambia a los extremos y creo que los sentimientos de Niel eran sinceros, pero el personaje de Terry opaca a todos y a Niel en especial lo deja un tanto ridículo a su lado, pero yo creo que si hubiera tenido una oportunidad Niel no le hubiera fallado a la pecosa...en cuanto a lo que dices que esas escenas te las imaginas mas con Terry...debo confesar que a pesar que yo no me confieso fan de ningún personaje en particular me es mas fácil pensar en una pareja firme solo con el Ingles, por eso no puedo evitar siempre dejarla con el...Gracias por acompañarme y por todos tus hermosos comentarios ;D_

_**Parnaso.** Hola amiga como estas?, yo feliz de verte aparecer por aquí nuevamente...y se a lo que te refieres con los sentimientos encontrados por que es exactamente lo que le pasa a la que nos narra la historia, sabe que su padre amo locamente a su madre...pero...pero hay algo que no deja la historia ser del todo rosa y llena de flores, por el contrario todo esta turbio, sera Niel que es el maldito de siempre? O ...tal vez Terry que complicara las cosas y encontrara en Niel su mejor escusa para hacer ver las cosas diferentes...mmmmm no se? Aun no llego a esa parte, jajjajja que mala soy =D...Gracias por acompañarme ..._

_Niñas lindas les deseo un estupendo fin de semana diviertanse y cuidense mucho._

_A mis amigas silenciosas, un millón de GRACIAS por continuar a mi lado..._

_Yo regreso "espero" a mediados de semana a mas tardar...le deseo un muy feliz fin de semana, y les pido un favor, no permitan que nada malo les suceda...con mucho cariño y frió les mando un abrazo..Liz_


	7. Chapter 7

**_El Arcón de los Recuerdos_**

**_Por: Lizzig_**

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_Diciembre 13 1925_**

**_Después de las vacaciones en Escocia las cosas no parecen ser las mismas en mi corazón, ya no puedo evitar ver a Niel como un extraño y dificilmente dejo que se acerque a mi y el también esta distinto, dejo de venir por casi un mes y después regreso como si nada hubiera pasado y sin explicaciones se quedo con nosotras un par de semanas, este estilo de vida no me esta gustado, tendré que hacer algo por el bien estar de mis hijas, no puedo dejar que nos siga escondiendo, dejare que pasen las celebraciones navideñas, pero después de eso hablare con el seriamente._**

**_Marzo 30 1926_**

**_Niel no ha venido en semanas, la ultima vez le advertí que si desaparecía así nuevamente iría con las niñas a buscarlo a Londres, no me gusta no saber lo que sucede, quizá lo mejor sea dejar de esperarlo y seguir mi vida como si el no existiera, tengo que volver a trabajar y prepararme para lo que pueda suceder._**

**_Septiembre 20 1926_**

**_Niel me pidió que le tuviera un poco mas de paciencia y que pronto las cosas tomarían su cause, le pedí una explicacion de lo que sucedía, su silencio me abofeteo nuevamente y al igual que siempre tuve que quedarme con una respuesta a medias y una promesa de que todo esta bien._**

**_Lo único que realmente me alienta y hace mi vida completa es ver a mis chicas crecer felices y sanas, Kristen es un caso especial es aun muy pequeña, pero mas de una vez he visto la sangre Legan correr por sus venas y eso me asusta, no quiero que se convierta en una copia de su tía, aunque he de decir también que hay mucho de mi en esa cabecita y en su mirar, Pauline es mas compasiva y noble, pero reservada y algo callada, pero si no fuera por ellas..._**

**_Abril 1927_**

**_Mi Kristen cumple 5 años, organice una pequeña fiesta para ella y algunos vecinos, no puedo creer que haya crecido tan rápido, aun puedo recordar el día que me entere que estaba embarazada, el tiempo ha pasado inadvertido, sino fuera por que Niel no se decide ha permanecer con nosotras, mi hijas lo necesitan, quieren a su padre con ellas y no las culpo merecen una vida normal._**

**_Por su puesto en la fiesta falto Niel, ni siquiera me mando un mensaje esta vez, cada día esta mas alejado, quizá el capricho ya se le paso, debí saberlo el siempre ha sido igual y nada va a cambiar en su vida, la sangre de los Legan y de los Andley corre por sus venas, es irremediable._**

**_Al parecer mama estaba muy consciente de mi carácter desde que era yo muy pequeña y le preocupaba, tenia toda la razón fui su dolor de cabeza y ahora veo cuanto nos amo y se dedico a nosotras a pesar del aparente abandono de papa, aunque yo no recuerdo esta etapa en la que estuviéramos abandonadas, si recuerdo que por mucho tiempo solo veíamos a papa los fines de semana hasta que nos llevo a Londres con el, pero no recuerdo largas ausencias, en algún momento todo cambio, al parecer y después de todo si amaba a su familia._**

**_Junio 1928_**

**_La cosas han cambiado tanto con Niel, en este año y es que después de la seria conversión que tuve con el después de que nos dejara esperando en Navidad, no tuvo mas remedio que elegir entre nosotras o su secreta vida en Londres._**

**_Fue una gran pelea, como nunca la habíamos tenido antes, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no bromeaba y que estaba dispuesta a tomar mis maletas y a mis niñas fue que decidió volver a casa, desde entonces no falta un solo fin de semana y en muchas ocasiones se queda con nosotras por semanas, sus negocios van muy bien y creo que al fin la paz llegara a mi._**

**_February 1929_**

**_Al fin Niel nos dio la noticia que nos mudaremos a Londres con el, me da tanta alegría saber que al fin seremos una familia normal y que las chicas tendrán a su padre de tiempo completo y no solo los fines de semana, también me dijo de sus motivos para mantenernos lejos de Londres y la verdad es que no entiendo el miedo que tiene a los Andley, no quise entrar en una pelea mas grande con el por el simple hecho que no quiero empañar la buena noticia y ahora que estaremos juntos tendré mas tiempo para convencerlo de enfrentar a los Andley._**

Flash Back

-me estas diciendo la verdad? – la alegría en los ojos verdes de la rubia alegraban el corazón de su esposo, no la había perdido del todo a pesar de que su relación se había enfriado tanto.

-es un hecho, el camión de la mudanza vendrá en cualquier momento y esta casa ya esta en venta.

-la venderás?

-no volveremos aquí, porque conservarla?

-aquí están los recuerdos de las chicas y...

-haremos nuevas memorias en nuestra casa en Londres.

-no lo puedo creer al fin regresaremos a Londres...- la sonrisa de la mujer se opaco pr un momento y miro a su esposo fijamente a los ojos. – si me estas engañando Niel Legan te matare.

-no hay engaños señora Legan, se lo prometo, mañana mismo partiremos a casa sin mas distracciones.

-y no te arrepentirás en cuanto escuches el nombre de los Andley

-...- su incomodidad se hizo presente al instante – el hecho que estemos viviendo en Londres, no quiere decir que tengamos que socializar con ellos...además no creo que vengan en mucho tiempo.

-como sabes que no vendrán? Haz hablado con ellos?

-...- Niel puso una cara seria y enfrento a su esposa - Candy voy a contarte algo que espero puedas entender. – la mirada seria e interrogante de la rubia alerto a Niel, pues sabia que no lo tomaría bien, pero tenia que ser tan franco con ella como le fuera posible. - William estuvo viviendo una larga temporada en Londres, casi un par de años, se fue hace un par de meses y no creo que vuelva o al menos eso fue lo que dijo, la señora Elroy esta muy enferma y ya no podrá ausentarse de América tan facilmente...

-por eso tus ausencias? Por que no podías decirle que ibas con nosotras?, conmigo? La voz de Candy comenzaba a sonar furiosa y su mirada echaba chispas, eres un cobarde Niel.

-sabia que te pondrías así, por eso no te dije nada, no quiero que se metan en nuestras vidas, por eso no los mezclo, hice lo posible por mantenerte apartada de ellos.

-por que no les dices la verdad y te apartas tu también, si tanto los detestas y los quieres fuera de tu vida dile de una vez por todas que estas conmigo...o prefieres que yo lo haga?, en estos años cure las heridas del abandono de ...esa familia, así que a mi ya no me interesa lo que piensen, pero por lo que veo a ti si te importa y mucho ...

-no seas testaruda Candy, simplemente no puedo cerrarme las puertas de esa manera, tenemos dos hijas en quienes pensar, si fuéramos solo tu y yo, no importaría, pero tengo que pensar en las chicas antes de actuar orgullosa e impulsivamente, entiende que no busco su aprobación o su protección, solo quiero estar seguro de su respaldo si los necesitara.

-y crees que cuando se enteren que haz estado casado conmigo todos estos años te abrirán los brazos y nos darán la bienvenida, por que lo sabrán tarde que temprano... contestame algo Niel, no te han preguntado cuando piensas casarte?, la señora Elroy no ha dicho nada?, tu madre no ha insistido en el tema?

-...- Niel la miro sorprendido y serio – mi madre sabe de nosotros, sabe que me case contigo.

-se los digiste? – pregunto Candy sorprendida

-tuve que hacerlo, querían comprometerme en matrimonio con Daisy Wilman, una amiga de Elisa, ellos...mis padres y mi hermana lo saben, saben que tu eres la señora Legan y ...también saben de las chicas, mi madre estuvo aquí un tiempo me ayudo a controlara a la señora Elroy y a William que me querían negociar con alguna familia de la alta sociedad de Londres.

-están enojados contigo ?

-...no les gusto la noticia, por supuesto me querían negociar con alguna chica de la alta sociedad...pero tuvieron que aceptarlo.

-así nada mas? Lo aceptaron?

-que quieres que te diga Candy?

-lo que sucedió...

-mi madre se volvió loca, grito por horas, Eliza me abofeteo y mi padre guardo silencio, me llamaron débil, cobarde, idiota, basura, me amenazaron con desheredarme y fue un caos, después de un par de semanas, se convencieron y se fueron de Londres.

-están enojados contigo.

-algo así, antes de irse mi madre me dijo que ellos no darían la cara por mi cuando Wiliam se enterara y después de eso no he sabido nada de ellas, mi padre es el único que mantiene una comunicación conmigo, pero estrictamente de negocios.

-lamento que no hayan sabido entender.

-era de esperarse, pero no me importa yo decidí mi vida y mis prioridades desde hace mucho tiempo, ellos no me importan yo solo quiero ser feliz al lado de mi familia.

Candy no pudo mas que bajar la guardia y abrazar a su esposo, el había luchado por ellas y las había mantenido al margen para que no pasaran por el desprecio y humillaciones de esa familia, el los había enfrentado estoico y las había defendido, tenia que aceptarlo, no le gustaba la forma de Niel para demostrar sus sentimientos, pero se estaba comportando como todo un hombre de familia, hubiera querido enfrentar a la señora Legan y a Elisa y mas aun a Elroy y William Anldey, pero estaba segura que la historia no estaba concluida y algún día los enfrentaría al lado de su esposo.

Fin flash back

_**Junio 1929**_

_**La vida en Londres ha sido magnifica, Niel y yo hemos disfrutado tanto el convivir a diario, es algo que nunca habíamos tenido y me parece mágico, siempre quise tener mi propia familia y al fin la tengo.**_

_**Las chicas están muy bien se ven tan felices de ver a su padre todos los días y Niel...Niel esta loco por ellas, las consiente tanto y no puedo negarlo a mi también, aunque hay días que no puedo adivinar su humor, solo esta serio y callado, Kristen por lo regular lo saca de ese estado, pero una vez nos quedamos solos vuelve al silencio y al Niel de antaño y por otros momentos es un hombre sonriente y feliz, no lo entiendo.**_

_**Febrero 1930**_

_**Todos mis temores se han vuelto realidad, no puedo creer que ahora que mi vida alcanzo la felicidad, el pasado venga a arrastrarme nuevamente, mi alma estaba tranquila y pasiva, pero por supuesto las cosas no podían quedarse así ... "el" tenia que aparecer y desbalancear mi vida, tenia que venir a Londres y anunciarse en todos los medios, ...tenia que hablar de su juventud aquí y "del amor que encontró y dejo en su ciudad natal" "tenia que mencionar a la julieta del colegio" , tenia que hacerme saber que aun me recuerda y que a pesar del tiempo piensa en mi...yo aun no lo olvido, no entiendo por que si soy feliz con mi familia, pero aun esta ahí ... en mis pensamientos, es una obsesión quizá, pero con estos recortes de periódico descubro que para el también soy una obsesión...**_

_**Niel esta molesto, distante, se que no lo esta pasando bien, me lo demostró cuando me invito al teatro en tono irónico, estaba furioso por la entrevista que Terry dio, se sintió ofendido y celoso, no lo culpo...debo tener cuidado en cada paso que de, la verdad es que quiero verlo, pero ... me debo a Niel y a las niñas, pero quiero verlo...**_

Flash Back

-señora Legan le sirvo su desayuno?

-si Edith, - una vez que atendía a sus hijas y su marido por las mañanas, Candy los despedía y se sentaba a tomar su desayuno tranquilamente.

-aquí esta su café y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y el periódico de hoy - Edith era la única servidumbre que Candy había aceptado para que le ayudara, a ella le gustaba atender a su familia y sin trabajar consideraba que tenia que ocupar su tiempo en su casa.

-gracias Edith, estas segura que no quieres tomar el desayuno conmigo?

-no señora gracias, estoy un poco retrasada esta mañana estuve ojeando el periódico y se me fue el tiempo.

-que hay de bueno en las noticias que te entretuvo tanto?- la sonrisa de la rubia siempre había hecho sentir cómoda a la mujer de mediana edad.

-la pagina de espectáculos trae un reportaje de una compañía teatral americana que llego hace un par de días y se corrió la noticia que su protagonista es el hijo del Duque de Granchester, es un escandalo, en la pagina cuatro viene un reportaje de todo el escandalo y una entrevista con Terruce...- la mujer seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de la palidez de su patrona, Candy había sentido la sangre helarse y su cuerpo tan ligero que temía salir volando en cualquier momento, había imaginado todo menos volver a ver a Terry en Londres. – ...y lo increíble es que el menciona a una chica que al parecer fue su novia en sus tiempos de colegio, dicen que esta casado, pero su esposa no viene con el, quizá sea la chica que menciona en el articulo, usted lo conoce señora Legan? - cada palabra de la mujer le había caído como un balde de agua fría, especialmente la parte " esta casado, pero su esposa no viene con el"...

-...yo?...- su turbamiento fue entonces evidente para Edith

-no personalmente, me refiero si alguna vez escucho hablar de el en América

-...no...tal vez...no estoy segura

-si lo ve a lo mejor lo recuerda mejor – la mujer abrió el periódico deliberadamente dejando frente a la rubia la fotografía de un hombre maduro, mucho mas varonil y enigmatico de lo que recordaba, la impresión la hizo retroceder en su asiento unos centímetros, fue como sentir un golpe fuerte en el cerebro, casi lo conmocionó, habían pasado varios años sin ver ese rostro y tenerlo de frente nuevamente no era fácil.

-si lo recuerda?

-no creo que no ...

-de igual forma el articulo es muy interesante, y darán algunas funciones en Londres antes de salir de gira a otros lugares, debería pedirle al señor que la lleve, aunque parece que las cosas en América están tan mal, que ya nadie va al teatro, asi que quizá hasta se muden a Londres.

-lo leeré Edith, ahora ve y empieza con la comida, te alcanzo en un momento.

-si señora – la mujer salio del comedor sin percatarse de la tempestad que había desatado en la vida de su patrona, Candy evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con noticias de la aristocracia y sobre todo del espectáculo y encontrarse con el así, tan de repente la desestabilizo.

La rubia no pudo reaccionar por unos breves minutos, solo miraba el rostro que desde el periódico la miraba, sin su hermosa sonrisa, por el contrario con una seriedad que lo hacia mucho mas interesante.

_-que haces aquí? – pensaba Candy, mientras con manos temblorosas tocaba el rostro del actor como si lo tuviera frente a ella de verdad.- ha que haz venido?_

Sin darse cuenta sintió llegar hasta sus labios gotas saladas que se habían resbalado desde sus ojos, su corazón palpitante recuperaba rápidamente todos los sentimientos que se ocultaban en un hueco de su corazón.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, comenzo a leer lentamente el reportaje, llego hasta la parte donde entrevistaban a la estrella del grupo Stradford, sus ojos bailaban rápidamente sobre el papel, quería devorar cada letra que leía y saber nuevamente de el, lo que no esperaba y jamas se imagino fue leer sus declaraciones, Edith tenia razón, hablaba de una chica que había conocido en su adolescencia, el entrevistador le preguntaba que significaba para el volver a Londres y presentarse con una obra tan clásica como Romeo y Julieta, la respuesta del actor ensancho el corazón de la rubia que leyó y releyó el párrafo hasta que lo aprendió de memoria.

" El haber dejado Londres hace ya varios años atrás no quiere decir que he olvidado mi ciudad natal, por el contrario, Londres es un lugar muy especial para mi, no solo es el lugar donde provienen mis raíces sino donde viven los mas hermosos recuerdos de mi vida, donde conocio el amor en mis días de colegio, aquella chiquilla que me hizo enamorarme de las piezas teatrales gracias a su adorable Julieta del festival...y es por ella que pedí regresar a Londres presentando esta exquisita obra de Shakespeare, por su recuerdo y por el lugar tan especial que ocupa en mi corazón "

no entendía por que Terry la mencionaba de esa manera, por que sabia que se refería a ella, si era cierto se habían separado y habían caminado rumbos diferentes pero en el fondo de su corazón ese pequeño lazo que no se atrevieron a romper aquel triste día de su separación, aun existía, no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido en esos largos años, Terry no le había dado la espalda, simplemente la había dejado ir, le había abierto la puerta para que ella volara, pero ambos siempre regresarian al mismo punto donde se habian despedido sin cambio alguno en su corazon.

Quizo salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero no se atrevio, penso en Kristen y Pauline y se quedo inmobil en su asiento, no podia correr tras un fantasma, tras una ilusion desquebrajada, tenia que quedarse a vivir su realidad y ha cuidar la felicidad de sus pequeñas.

miro la fotografía una vez mas y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una sensacion muy familiar, no podria evitarlo por mucho tiempo, necesitaba verlo, hablar con el, oler su aroma...Edith entro inesperadamente, para ofrecerle algo mas, la rubia se sintió descubierta en sus pensamientos y sin pensarlo se puso de pie y subió hasta su habitación, aseguro sentirse mal y con ese pretexto no salio en todo el día, sus hijas llegaron y fueron directo a su propia habitación para no perturbar a su madre, la rubia en su habitación no dejaba de luchar contra ella misma, su deseo de ver a Terry era inmenso y se debatía en ir a saludarlo, solo como un amigo, no tendría nada de malo, pero en el fondo sabia que sus sentimientos no eran los de una amiga y no quería traer mas complicaciones a su vida. No había sentido llegar a sus niñas del colegio y tampoco se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que la puerta de su recámara se abrió dejando entrar a Niel, que preocupado venia al encuentro de su esposa.

-Candy como te sientes?, Edith me dijo que desde muy temprano te sentiste mal y te metiste en la recamara. – Niel había llegado a paso veloz hasta su esposa para tomarla por los hombros y mirarla angustiado, pudo detectar en su mirada angustia y los rastros de lágrimas.

-estoy bien...no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo, pero estoy bien

- por que llorabas? Que sucedió? – Candy evito a su esposo y le dio la espalda para alejarse de el.

-me sentí un poco melancólica, pero estoy bien, deja me pongo algo presentable y bajo a servir la cena.

-...- Niel quería consolarla, abrazarla , protegerla, si tan solo no hubiera pasado cerca de la cómoda y hubiera visto el periódico que mostraba un rostro familiar para el, tomo el periódico en sus manos y leyó entre lineas el reportaje, al pasar por el párrafo que bien sabia se refería a su esposa dejo de respirar, de pensar y sintió la sangre que ebullia en sus venas, Candy al notar el silencio de su esposo giro su mirada y lo vio leyendo el periódico, lo miraba estática había querido correr a quitarle el periódico, pero era mejor enfrentar la situación de una vez.

-así que estas melancólica? – su mirada echaba lumbre y su manos apretaban el periódico visiblemente, no podía soportar ver la actitud de su esposa ante la aparición de su antiguo amor de colegio, después de todo ellos tenían algo mas que una flama pasional de adolescentes, ellos habían formado una familia su amor debía ser mas maduro y estable.

-...- por su lado Candy guardo silencio no sabia como explicar su actitud, después de todo Niel tenia razón en molestarse.

-quizá si te invito al teatro tu animo mejore, conseguiré los mejores boletos para el estreno. – Niel dejo el periódico donde lo encontró e ignorando a la rubia se dirigió a la puerta.

-Niel!...- grito la rubia casi desesperada – no te vallas, vamos a hablar.

-hablar?...no, no quiero hablar, voy a cenar con Kristen y Pauline que me están esperando, tu quedate a descansar y disfrutar de tu melancolía...

Candy quiso detenerlo, pero sus palabras hirientes sangraron su corazón, sabia que su actitud había estado mal y que su esposo tenia todo el derecho de sentirse humillado y ofendido, tomo el periódico y lo escondió en la bolsa de un abrigo, se desharía de el después, lavo su cara y cepillo su cabello para presentarse a cenar con su familia.

Cuando bajo encontró a su familia ya sentada a la mesa, Niel evadió su mirada, mientras sus pequeñas la recibieron con algarabía.

-ya te sientes mejor mami?

-si Kristen, lamento no haberlas recibido cuando llegaron del colegio, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza – sonrió débilmente.

La cena transcurrió con solo la platica de las niñas, ni Candy ni Niel se sentían con el humor de conversar, una vez que sus hijas estuvieron en la cama y listas para dormir ambos salieron de la habitación, Niel fue directo a las escaleras y Candy tras el.

-Niel tenemos que hablar.

-no Candy no hay nada que hablar

-no quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros.

-...- Niel se giro al instante a mirar de frente a su esposa – y que mal entendido hay Candy?, para mi todo esta muy claro, tu antiguo amor de parranda aparece y los suspiros salen por la ventana, te inquieta mas esa apariencia rebelde y nefasta del actorcito de tus sueños, que la realidad palpable que tienes, hay dos niñas que son tus hijas haya arriba y aunque no te importe también tienes un esposo que ve por ti, creo que deberíamos tener un lugar mas importante y no desaparecer cuando un fantasma se aparece.

-Niel...estas siendo injusto.

-no quiero escuchar mas, vete a descansar y no me esperes, yo dormiré con mis hijas tu sueña con ...tu nostalgia.

Sin dar oportunidad a decir mas, Niel bajo las escaleras a paso firme sin escuchar mas los argumentos de su rubia esposa, Candy se sentía culpable, no había hecho nada, pero su actitud habia dejado mucho que desear y sin poder evitarlo se sentia sucia, pero con el alma ardiendo por ver a su nefasto actor como su esposo lo habia nombrado.

Esa noche no durmió, analizando lo que concurría en su vida, era cierto que tenia una familia y que la amaba con locura, pero también era cierto que años antes había roto una cadena sin aun cerraba el circulo, había abandonado sus ilusiones y su amor sin quererlo y ...no quería recuperar nada del ayer,pero tampoco se sentía fuerte para darle una patada y olvidar, especialmente si su contraparte se sentía igual que ella, no quería deshacer su vida, ni lastimar a su esposo...solo quería verlo, oírlo y aunque Niel se había mofado de ella con la invitación al teatro, para ella no era una idea descabellada, solo quería presenciar su trabajo, volver a ver sus ojos azules, oir su voz ronca y varonil, ni siquiera quería hablar con el, solo quería verlo...eso era todo...

A la mañana siguiente se levanto como habitualmente lo hacia y atendió a sus pequeñas, Niel apenas le dirigió la palabra y ni siquiera la miro, salio sin despedirse, pero Candy salio tras el.

-no te vas a despedir de mi? – dijo con voz aterciopelada, casi coqueta, pero fingida.

-hasta luego Candy.

-te estaré esperando para cenar – no sabia como acercarse a el, se disculparía si hubiera hecho algo, pero la verdad era que no sabia como curar la herida que había hecho en el corazón de su esposo.

-aqui estaré

-yo también – dijo la rubia con un significado extra en sus palabras, Niel le sonrió levemente y siguió su camino.

Fin flash back.

Recuerdo esos días, se sentía una tensión extraña en casa, fue una de las contadas veces que mama no nos recibió al llegar de la escuela, Edith nos llevo directamente a nuestro cuarto y nos pidió que no hiciéramos ruido, yo estaba preocupada por mama, ella nunca enfermaba y el hecho que estuviera en cama y no dejaran que la viéramos era catastrófico, sufrí mucho hasta que la vi bajar para la cena, entonces mi mundo se reconstruyo, pero ahora veo cual fue su enfermedad, la misma que la llevo a la tumba, su destino era encontrarse y jamas estar juntos, un amor muy tormentoso aunque firme, pues después de tantos años y tantos eventos en su vida ellos aun seguían amándose y recordándose.

_**Marzo 1930**_

**_No pude resistir mas y salí a buscarlo, se quien soy y adonde pertenezco , pero quiero verlo, necesitaba verlo aunque sea de lejos y no voy a negar que lo que me hizo sentir movió mi mundo, pero me siento mas tranquila, la tensión que tenia desapareció, inclusive Niel lo sintió y el también esta mas tranquilo y hasta amoroso conmigo, daré vuelta a otra pagina y me enterrare en mi mundo otra vez, le daré la espalda y seguiré, el respiro que tome me ayudo mucho...mucho, su amor me lleno de energía, me dio valor para darle la espalda nuevamente, por que ahora se que no estoy muerta para el, por el contrario estoy mas viva que nunca al igual que el lo esta en mi corazón_.**

Flash Back

-va a salir señora ? - pregunto la mucama curiosa, ya que Candy difícilmente salia de la casa y menos aun sola.

-si Edith, termina tu la comida, quiero darle una sorpresa a las niñas e iré a comprar el pastel que tanto les gusta

-esta bien señora y si pasa por el teatro no olvide pedir un autógrafo para mi.

-lo haría con gusto, pero voy en sentido contrario – sonrió nerviosa Candy, era como si Edith supiera a donde iba.

Candy salio de su casa con los nervios a flor de piel, era evidente que se había esmerado en su arreglo , lucia un tanto sencilla, pero elegante y hermosa,había cambiado su peinado desde varios años atrás, apenas pasaba los treinta años y su madures solo la hacia lucir mas bella que nunca.

Nerviosa y con el alma en un hilo llego hasta al teatro donde en un día mas se presentaría el estreno de Romeo y Julieta por la compañía Stratford, cautelosa camino hasta las cercanías del lugar,se veía un movimiento inusual, algunos reporteros y curiosos, ella entre ellos, camino hasta la puerta y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que un grupo de personas rodeaban a un hombre y una joven mujer, pudo reconocerlos como Robert Hataeay y Kathleen Reher una actriz joven y hermosa que despegaba su carrera de actriz, miro cautelosa alrededor sin encontrar el rostro que buscaba, se aventuro mas y al lado de algunos reporteros se estiro para ver adentro del edificio, había mucha gente y movimiento, pero no a quien buscaba, un poco mas adentro del teatro había un grupo mas grande de reporteros rodeando a otra persona que a esa distancia no alcanzaba a reconocer, la seguridad del teatro luchaba contra los reporteros que aun afuera del inmueble trataban de colarse junto a otros curiosos, mujeres en su mayoría.

Para ese entonces Candy ya había olvidado sus nervios, su cautela y sobre todo la prudencia de pasar desapercibida, solo pensaba en mirar esos ojos azules nuevamente, se había colado entre el grupo de periodistas que con cámara en mano luchaban en la entrada por colarse, uno de los guardias, comienzo a empujar y sacar gente, los gritos y los empujones aturdieron a la rubia que solo sintió una mano ejerciendo toda su fuerza enviándola al otro lado de la multitud, tropezó con algunas personas que la empujaron mas lejos llevándola hasta un lado de la acera, molesta y aun discutiendo con el ultimo reportero que la aparto del camino, sintió el magnetismo que proveniente de otra de las puertas atrajo su mirada , un hombre alto, envuelto en una bufanda de lana y anteojos obscuros salia indiferente a la multitud, nadie lo miraba además de ella, sus manos resguaradadas en unos guantes de piel negro,sinembargo no importaba que tan "disfrazado" estuviera, ella lo reconoceria entre una multitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Congelada por la emosión mas que por el frió miro estática al hombre que no mostraba absolutamente nada de su rostro, se veía tan alto e imponente, radiaba elegancia, no entendía como nadie lo había descubierto si sobresalía de entre la muchedumbre, con movimientos rápidos el hombre salio a la calle caminando unas cuadras hasta encontrar un carruaje disponible, la rubia lo había seguido a una distancia prudente, subiendo a un carruaje atrás de el, hizo seguir sus movimientos, alertándose de las calles que recorría, se dio cuenta que se acercaban al colegio San Pablo.

Candy le pidió al cochero rezagarse mas del carruaje que seguían, no necesitaba mas pistas para saber a donde se dirigian, vio al caballero que seguia salir del carruaje y tras pagar al cochero camino al rededor de la barda, un espasmo en el estomago le advirtio a la rubia a donde exactamente se dirigia, tras verlo desaparece por la larga calle, le pidio al cochero que se moviera unas cuadras adelante y que la esperara un momento, bajo del carruaje y siguió los pasos del hombre, tras asegurarse que nadie la veía brinco la barda sin dificultad, tratando de no hacer ruido llego hasta la segunda colina de Pony, se movía por instinto, entendió que nada había cambiado entre ellos y que aun existía la magia; sin palabras, sin planes sabían como llegar al otro, tras unos arbustos que la cubrían, miro a Terry que ya se había deshecho de los lentes y había removido parcialmente su bufanda.

La visión hizo flaquear la fuerza de la rubia, se veía tan varonil, mucho mas maduro, se había convertido en un hombre con misterio en su mirar y de facciones fuertes pero bien delineadas, en su adolescencia había sido buen mozo, pero en su actual madures, las palabras le quedaban cortas, había alcanzado una estatura que le daba elegancia y gallardía,Candy había perdido el aliento desde la primera vista, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que el la escucharía en cualquier momento, no se movía y apenas respiraba, estaba arriesgándose demasiado, pero desde que lo vio no pudo pensar ni medir mas consecuencias, solo se había dejado llevar por el imán de su presencia.

Con las manos temblorosas y la emoción a flor de piel, miro a Terry recargado en el árbol en donde tantas veces se habían refugiado bajo su sombra, el reflejo del sol en su rostro la dejo ver las lágrimas que corrían libremente por las mejillas de su aun amor, solo para darse cuenta que ella misma lloraba sin parar, del bolsillo del abrigo, Terry saco un objeto pequeño que llevo a sus labios, la música que salio del instrumento logro cortar el aliento de la rubia que casi cae al suelo desfallecida, su corazón no podía soportar mas, había querido salir corriendo de su escondite y buscar sus brazos para sentirlo tomar su cintura nuevamente, pero solo cerro los ojos y se dejo transportar al ritmo de la melodía de la armónica hasta los días felices que habían compartido juntos, a sus peleas infantiles y a aquel beso que le robo junto al lago en Escocia, donde no solo experimentaron una primer caricia sino donde se entregaron el corazón.

La melodía se vio silenciada abruptamente, la rubia abrió los ojos y no creía lo que veía, Terry había caído de rodillas al suelo envuelto en un llanto compulsivo, sus labios pronunciaban palabras que la rubia no alcanzaba a entender, agudizo su oído y la voz de Terry se fue de un sutil susurro a casi un grito de reclamo, que sorprendió a Candy.

-Candy...Candy...por que?...por que no fui un hombre para ti...mi Julieta...mi princesa...mi amor... te extraño tanto...

Candy no soporto mas, sabia que si no salia de ahí sucumbiría a la tentacion y saldría a reclamar lo que le pertenecía y no podía darse esas libertades, la imagen de sus hijas vino a su mente y echando una ultima mirada, se despidió de Terry, de su rebelde, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas dio la vuelta y sigilosamente se alejo, Terry sintió la repentina ausencia y giro su mirada a donde la rubia había estado observandolo, pero no había nadie, controlo su llanto y sonrió ligeramente, sabia que su pecosa siempre lo acompañaba y que ha ella no le gustaría verlo así, limpiando su rostro tomo la armónica entre sus manos y la llevo a sus labios nuevamente, se dejo transportar una vez mas hasta aquellos años de felicidad y añoranza.

A lo lejos Candy escuchaba la melodía de Terry, pero no podía detenerse, no quería perder el poco auto control que aun tenia, sus ojos no paraban de llorar, pero una vez que llego a la barda la brinco para llegar a la calle y de ahí no volvió a mirar atrás solo corrió hasta el carruaje que la esperaba, a pesar de la escena tan conmovedora que había presenciado, no se sentía triste, por el contrario su corazón estaba reconfortado, ahora sabia que su primer amor seguía siendo su primer y único amor, no la había olvidado, su recuerdo seguía intacto, tanto como el de ella por el, ahora tenia la fuerza para seguir su vida, por mas absurdo que pareciera se sentía feliz y fuerte para seguir encarando su vida lejos de ese su único amor.

Antes de llegar a casa compro el pastel que seria su cuartada perfecta, Edith tenia la cena lista y sus hijas llegaron poco después de ella, las recibió con una sonrisa en los labios como era su costumbre y Niel no fue la excepción, un poco sorprendido vio el cambio marcado en su esposa, se puso a la defensiva por un momento, imaginando un sin fin de locuras y sin poder evitarlo durante la cena le lanzo el señuelo para poder entrever que sucedía.

-conseguí boletos para la premiere de Romeo y Julieta, imagine que quisieras verlo - con un ligero titubeo Candy no dejo de sonreír y directamente miro a los ojos a su esposo.

-en realidad no me interesa verla, es la misma que vi hace años en Nueva York y no creo que haya mucha diferencia...- sin vacilaciones sonrió a su esposo y siguió su cena, observando la mesa, para que nada faltara.

-seria una pena que los boletos se desperdiciaran,,,,- Niel saco un par de boletos de su saco y los puso sobre la mesa, los había adquirido en u arrebato de celos.

-no me digiste que los fueras a comprar de lo contrario te habría desanimado para hacerlo.

-quería hacerlo, se lo mucho que te gusta el teatro...- su mirada cargada de fuego no hizo ninguna mella en la rubia.

-mis gustos han cambiado y tengo una idea para que esos boletos no se desperdicien, si no te importa que disponga de ellos claro.

-son tuyos querida. – la mayor de sus hijas trataba de seguir la conversacion, pero era demasiado irónico para que la pequeña comprendiera algo.

-bien, les dare un destino - sin premuras llamo a Edith, que venia presurosa desde la cocina.

-si señora?, que se le ofrece.

-Edith aun estas interesada en ir al estreno de Romeo y Julieta? – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron estrepitosos y llenos de esperanza.

-por su puesto señora.

-por que el señor Legan y yo estaríamos muy complacidos si aceptaras un par de boletos para el estreno de mañana por la noche y de hecho quiero que te tomes el día libre, yo me haré cargo de todo aquí .

-de verdad señora ?

-de verdad Edith – Candy sonrió complacida al ver la emocion de la mujer. – pero ustedes deberían ir ...

-no Edith ni el señor ni yo estamos interesados en esos eventos, pero se que a ti te complaceiria asi que ve y diviertete.

-muchas gracias señora Legan, señor...- la mujer se dirigió a Niel y se inclino para agradecerle.

El señor Legan estaba estupefacto, por la reacción de su esposa, esperaba algo de nerviosismo, una negativa tal vez, pero con tristeza en la mirada, algunas lágrimas incluso. Pero por el contrario ella estaba impávida y hasta feliz.

Un sin fin de dudas taladraron el cerebro de Niel, tal vez se habían encontrado y Candy solo actuaba así para despistarlo, pero terminarian escapándose juntos, quizá se habían convertido en amantes y no necesitaba ir a la función, por que de igual forma se verian en el transcurso del día, por lo que decidió tomar unas vacaciones mientras la compañía Stratdord estaba en Londres.

Con gran felicidad Niel no vio ningún cambio de animo o de actitud en todo ese tiempo, no había desaparecido de casa ni tampoco se ocultaba de el, por el contrario pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y la rubia había vuelto a ser la de antes, no se enteraron cuando la compañía teatral abandono la ciudad y menos aun sus planes, las eventualidades que había traído Terrence Granchester habían desaparecido, lo que el señor Legan jamas se imagino fue la nueva etapa en la que vivía su esposa, con una sonrisa en los labios para su familia y el corazón repleto de amor por Terry, sus hijas y ese su primer amor ocupaban su corazón y sus sueños, Niel no tenia mas papel que el de el padre de sus hijas y su compañero por circunstancias de la vida, cumpliria su papel de esposa dedicada y entregada, pero su amor no creía poder dárselo nunca.

Fin Flash Back.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, llego corriendo con la lengua hasta el piso, fue una carrera larga pero lo logre y aqui esta este capitulo, que espero les haya complacido, les Adelanto un poco del siguiente….y….creo que estamos a punto de entrar a la etapa de cerrar circulos...esta claro para todos nosotros que Niel se trae algo entre manos y todas la mentiras y los secretos tarde que temprano se salen a la luz y para Niel llegara en el capitulo 8...asi que a marchas forzadas comienzo a trabajar en el y espero contar con su presencia al inicio de la proxima semana...<p>

Amigas queridas muuuuchas gracias por hacer mi vida tan amable y poner una nota de felicidad en mi dia con sus reviews...

**Lucero.** Gracias por tu felicitaciones, las agrdezco y en realidad yo debo felicitarlas a ustedes, por leer mis locuras ;P me hace feliz saber que las entretiene un poco.

**Rebeca.** Amiga que tal tu fin de semana? Espero que muy bien, que bueno que te estoy entreteniendo con esta loca historia que la tenia pronosticada como reprobada...aunque a mi me gustara ...y como te quedo el ojo con Candy y su encuentro con Terry? Tienes razon es mas facil imaginarse una escena llena de pasion y fervor entre ellos...y en el que sigue hay otro...ups...casi hablo de mas...=)...cuidate mucho y disfruta de tu semana. XOX

**Alejandra**. Gracias por tus palabras me alegra que esta historia sea de tu agrado y me da mucho gusto haberme animado a publicarla, por que casi la archibo junto a otros proyectos que yo creo no son considerables para salir a la luz =)...crees que Candy este sufriendo mucho?, pero se supone que queria a Niel y aun cuenta con el amor de Terry... aunque comence por matarla estoy tratando de darle una redension y por eso estoy atorada en el final, pero algo se me ocurrira... gracias por seguir conmigo.

**Oligranchester**. Hola amiga...yo creo que Niel no solo esta cambiando sino que se esta enredando en su lios...y Candy regresando a sendas del pasado, pues no estan haciendo una buena convinacion, pero de igual forma, la bomba esta a punto de estallar y despues de todo este mundo es un pañuelo, cuanto te puedes esconder de alguien...?...amiga anotame en tu agenda tenemos una cita la prox. Semana. =D

**Lyriccinema.** Siiii pobre Candy se encharco con los hijos y el marido, a cuantas les pasa asi en la vida real...bua T.T... me proyecte...uf...yo solo tengo el recuerdo de un buen amigo y eso es toooodo.. y el pobre Niel que todos lo vemos tan sospechoso... quiza estamos equivocadas ...no?...amiga un abrazo fuerte que tengas una linda semana.

**YEYAHO.** Tienes la boca llena de sabiduria, en esta vida nos la pasamos tomando decisiones y muchas veces quisieramos regresar el tiempo o cambiar el rumbo, pero ya no se puede...y hay que aprender a ser feliz con lo que tenemos en las manos, es dificil decir no hay arrepentimientos solo nuevos proyectos, pero hay que aprender...o eso creo yo... espero que el breve "encuentro entre nuestros favoritos te haya gustado y si no, se que el proximo te convencera un poquito mas... cuidate mucho y espero continuar con tu compañia y hasta proxima...

A mis amigas silenciosas mil Gracias...les invito a continuar y concertar una cita para el proximo capitulo.

Les deseo una estupenda semana y prometo regresar a incios de la prox. Y si tengo suerte tal vez me les muco y sean felices...les mando un abrazo y un beso donde quiera que esten...Liz


	8. Chapter 8

_**El Arcón de los Recuerdos**_

_**Por Lizzig**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Junio 1932**_

_**Estoy preocupada por la economía de nuestra familia, Neil dice que estamos bien, pero muchas de las transacciones que Neil hace vienen de América y la economía esta muy golpeada, grandes industrias se han venido abajo, los Andley permanecen como una de las familias mas estables financieramente en América, pero nada es seguro, yo tengo miedo que la gran depresión nos alcance y nos mande a la calle, he minimizado gastos y aunque he querido despedir a Edith no he tenido el valor de hacerlo, seria una persona mas sin empleo y con el temor de ser arrastrados por la pobreza, tengo miedo por los demás, me pregunto como estará Terry, el teatro es una de las industrias mas afectadas y ...espero que se encuentre bien, no he escuchado nada de el desde que lo vi ... aun recuerdo su mirada y su voz, tan melancólica...Terry espero que estés bien...**_

_Por que no me sorprende descubrir que mama siempre estuvo pensando en ese hombre y ahora que veo la farsa que vivió toda su vida, no se si sentirme furiosa contra ella o resignarme a ver que simplemente no pudo evitar vivir enamorada de su primer amor._

_Yo jamas me imagine que lo había vuelto a ver y menos aun lo que sufrió por regresar a nosotros viendo partir a su otra mitad, sin lugar a dudas y con los ojos cerrados se que era su otra mitad, su alma gemela, nosotros solo fuimos un premio de consolación, quizá hasta un estorbo después, nadie la comprendió ...en realidad nadie los comprendio, por que los dos sentían ese mágico e indestructible amor._

_**Diciembre 1932**_

_**La economía comenzo a alcanzar al patrimonio Legan en América y según escuche los Andley también han perdido una suma importante de su patrimonio, Neil esta nuevamente pensativo y sumamente nervioso, me dijo que habrá una junta con todos los miembros de la familia Andley para hacer un frente común y juntar sus fortunas, antes de perder hasta el ultimo centavo, la verdad comienzo a tener miedo por nosotros y ahora es que entiendo lo que Neil me decía de no cerrarse las puertas con ellos, me pregunto si aun sabiendo que yo estoy con el, podrán incluirlo en su plan familiar.**_

_**Febrero 1933**_

_**Hoy encontré una breve misiva desde las oficinas Andley , al parecer de puño y letra de Albert, Neil la dejo en un mueble de la habitación, no pude resistirme y la abrí para enterarme de lo mucho que Neil me oculta, con detenimiento leí cada palabra, para darle la interpretación mas cercana.**_

" _**Neil,**_

_**Una importante reunión se llevara a cabo en las oficinas centrales de Nueva York, todos los representantes de la familia Andley acudirán, tu padre ha estado un poco delicado, quizá muy pronto tu seras el encargado de tomar las decisiones a representacion de la familia Legan, es muy importante que vengas y formes parte de esta comitiva.**_

_**La reunión se llevara a cabo el 25 de Marzo, tienes tiempo suficiente para organizar tu viaje y es además un buen momento para que al fin conozcamos a tu familia, Elisa nos ha mencionado en varias ocasiones de tu matrimonio secreto y de que ya tienes una familia, yo mismo tengo una familia y quizá sea un buen tiempo para unir a todos los miembros del Clan Andley, es mi función ahora unir a la familia, después de todo con el fallecimiento de la Tía Elroy yo soy el enlace entre los clanes.**_

_**En espera de verte en Nueva York .**_

_**William A. Andley. "**_

_**Que sorpresa, al fin William se entero de la familia secreta de Neil, cuando se entere que yo soy la feliz afortunada, se ira de bruces, es evidente que la sofisticacion de los Andley llego a su rubia cabeza, ya ni siquiera se hace llamar Albert, apenas si aparece en una abreviatura y la muerte de la señora Elroy me deja en shock, yo no sabia nada, Neil no me lo comento y tampoco se mostró tan triste, creí que eran mas unidos, ella siempre consintió a los hermanos Legan y ahora con mas razones me pregunto que pensara hacer Neil, no ha mencionado nada y el tiempo esta encima.**_

_**Marzo 1933**_

_**Neil no menciono absolutamente nada de la misiva de William, pero tampoco fue, se ve un tanto distante y pensativo creo que las cosas comienzan a ir mal en el negocio, esta crisis acabara con todo el mundo, no me preocupo por mi después de todo se lo que es la pobreza y no me asusta, pero las chicas están acostumbradas a otro nivel de vida y Neil jamas podría sobrellevar una situación así.**_

_Recuerdo perfectamente esta época, donde papa comenzo a estar de mal humor de forma constante y mama trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero por lo regular terminaban discutiendo y cada quien en una habitación separada, yo tenia cerca de 11 años y fue cuando la balanza se inclino por papa y siempre tome partido por el, el aun era cariñoso y complaciente, pero recuerdo que en varias ocasiones me mando a dormir o a hacer mis deberes,con tal de sacarme de su vista. debieron estar muy preocupados por nosotras._

_**Julio 1934**_

_**La decadencia de días de abundancia ha llegado a todas partes, al final nos hemos tenido que deshacer de Edith, me dolió mucho dejarla ir, pero tenemos que pensar en el futuro de nuestras hijas y Neil no quiere arriesgar un solo centavo, me ha dicho que en América la están pasando muy mal, Elisa que se había casado con un importante banquero, se ha divorciado para que la desfortuna de su esposo no se lleve a la familia Legan con el, lo único bueno en todo eso es que no tuvieron hijos, así que mi adorada cuñadita solo regresara a vivir con sus padres, aunque mi mayor temor y el de Neil también es que quiera venir a vivir con nosotros en Londres, Neil me contó que recibió una carta de ella pidiéndole que la recibiera en su casa,para evitar las habladurias de la sociedad Americana, hicimos lo posible para que sin negárselo ella desista, especialmente recordarle que yo estoy aquí y mis hijas son las que reinan en esta casa y no necesitamos mas aristocracia.**_

_**Diciembre 1934**_

_**Nadie de la familia de los Legan ha venido a vivir con nosotros, quizá por que el señor Legan ha estado muy enfermo y el dinero se esta acabando, los negocios aquí comenzaron a marchar mal y Neil esta muy preocupado por nuestro futuro, yo quiero regresar al hospital a trabajar, pero Neil dice que con mi sueldo de enfermera no podría sacar adelante a la familia y no tiene caso que descuide a las niñas, creo que tiene razón pero quisiera sentirme mas útil.**_

_**Julio 1935**_

_**Las cosas empeoran y Neil esta muy nervioso discutimos la mayor parte del tiempo y debemos tener cuidado las niñas ya no están tan pequeñas, Kristen ha comenzado a portarse mas obstinada y rebelde, a veces siento que espera cualquier momento para estar en mi contra, tal vez solo son ideas mías, pero hablare con ella, quiero saber que le molesta, en cambio Pauline es tan dócil y amable, siempre de buen humor y complaciente con su hermana mayor que demanda tanto...**_

_**Noviembre 1936**_

_**Las cosas empeoran cada día, nosotros aun nos mantenemos en pie, pero hemos visto tanta gente caer a nuestro alrededor. En América las cosas están cada vez mas difíciles, los Andley han sido fuertemente azotados, siguen liderando la sociedad Americana, pero su fortuna ya no es la que alguna vez fue, escuche que William se ha enfrentado a graves problemas al no poder pagar lo convenido con otras empresas, mas sin embargo ha salido avante, creo que después de todo es un gran cabeza de familia y se preocupa por los suyos, pues se ha hecho cargo de las finanzas de los Legan desde que el padre de Neil esta tan enfermo.**_

_**Me pregunto como estará Terry, no he sabido nada de el desde que estuvo en Londres, se que su padre ha estado enfermo, salio en los diarios ...me alegra que Terry haya arreglado sus diferncias con el, no quisiera saber que el carga con ese pesar en su corazón.**_

_Me pesa ver como mi madre se preocupaba tanto por ese hombre, mientras mi padre la pasaba mal tratando de arreglar los problemas financieros que enfrentaba, es una mentira toda la vida de mi madre, nos daba una cara y por los rincones suspiraba por alguien mas, quizá debió haber huido con el cuando se encontraron en el colegio San Pablo o al llegar a América, porque vivió esafarsa?, quizá por eso siempre fui tan rebelde con ella, por que en ese entonces podía ya sentir lo que eran todas sus mentiras y tal vez ni su amor era tan sincero, debería dejar de leer, estoy segura que lo que viene no me gustara nada, el viaje a América esta a punto de suceder, en solo un par de paginas estaré leyendo nuestra llegada a América y seguramente veré que lo primero que hizo al pisar tierra Americana fue correr a visitar a Terry para hacerse su amante._

_Quise leer todo esto para entenderla mejor y lo estaba haciendo, pero esa obsesion suya por seguir enamorada de un fantasma me mata, jamas amo a papa como amo a ese hombre y solo se quedo por nosotras, podría ser halagador, pero me siento bastante traicionada; sin mas ánimos dejo el diario en la cama y me asomo a la ventana, debe ser mas de medio día, he estado leyendo por tantas horas que perdí el sentido del tiempo, sera mejor que tome un baño y coma algo._

_Dejo que el agua caliente se lleve mis malos pensamientos, este resentimiento por mi madre vuelve a salir a flote igual que cuando estaba conmigo, no recuerdo la infinidad de veces que le grite lo falsa o vil que era, sus ojos siempre se cristalizaban, pero jamas me rebatía lo dicho, quizá por que no podía, quizá por que sabia en el fondo que yo tenia la razon y que al traicionar a mi padre nos traiciono a nosotros._

_La desesperanza y el remordimiento la fueron consumiendo poco a poco, enfermandola hasta que su ultimo aliento se extinguió, los doctores jamas nos pudieron dar un diagnostico acertado, solo nos dijeron que la baja en sus glóbulos rojos había sido algo extraño y sobre todo el lapso de tiempo en el que todo comenzo y culmino no tiene antecedentes, yo siempre he dicho que fue la tristeza y la desilusión la que la puso en ese estado._

_Sera mejor que llame a Pauline y le avise que saldré para Chicago en el primer vuelo que encuentre, la tormenta ha pasado, solo dejo un cielo nublado y algunas inundaciones, pero nada que impida mi viaje._

_Con una pequeña maleta en mano con poco menos que lo indispensable, salgo de casa de regreso a Chicago, el diario va en mi bolsa de mano y el pequeño cofre donde encontré el diario reposa en mi maleta, llegue aquí queriendo huir de una verdad y de un pasado, pero ahora voy de regreso decidida a encontrarlo papa tendrá que aclararme algunas cosas, su renuencia a hablar del pasado tendrá que dejarlo de lago sin mencionar que por mas que se niegue tendrá que hablarme deTerruce Granchester, la verdad que siempre salio a la luz ante Pauline y yo no se acerca ni a la mitad del camino de la verdad, lo que realmente sucedía entre el matrimonio Legan jamas asomo la nariz mas halla de su puerta conyugal._

_Creo que Pauline y yo tenemos todo el derecho de saber realmente quienes son nuestros padres y la vida que llevaron, no tomare mas farsas ni mentiras, creo que es tiempo de hablar y espero respuestas de tres personas que me terminen de aclarar las cosas y me dirán quien fue Candice W. Legan._

_El taxi se detiene en el aeropuerto, hay bastante gente, al parecer la tormenta de dia anterior dejo a mas de una persona detenida, sinembargo logre obtener un boleto en primera clase que me lleve hasta Chicago, Pauline va a estar esperándome ya le llame y le pedí que no lleve a nadie, no quiero que nadie sepa que estaré en Chicago y menos aun a lo que voy._

_Tendré que esperar un par de horas antes de que salga el avión, así que me siento en un café pequeño que hay cerca de la puerta de abordaje, molesta conmigo misma por lo impetuoso de mi carácter saco nuevamente el diario y me decido a continuar._

_**Febrero 1938**_

_**Las cosas han llegado a un punto insoportable, Neil esta vendiendo el negocio que tanto trabajo y sacrificio le costo, su padre esta muy enfermo y la presión que tiene de su madre y su hermana es muy fuerte, sin mencionar que William también le ha pedido que regrese a hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre al parecer el no quiere o no puede seguir haciéndolo mas, me dijo que se ira el primero para asegurarse que todo este bien y seamos bien recibidas, por supuesto que no acepte y le advertí que si me dejaba sola una vez mas esta vez no volvería ver ni a las niñas ni a mi, no es posible que después de tantos años nos siga negando, Kristen ya tiene 15 años y se da cuenta de las cosas perfectamente al igual que Pauline, pero es Kris la que me preocupa siempre tan irreverente y arrogante, ni siquiera conmigo que soy su madre es diferente.**_

_**En ****ocasiones ****me ****da ****miedo ****pensar ****que m****i ****hija ****heredo ****la ****parte ****de ****los ****Legan ****que ****me ****odia, ****siempre ****esta ****en ****mi ****contra ****no ****puedo ****opinar ****diferente ****a ****Neil, ****por ****que ****es ****ella ****la** **que ****me ****salta ****a ****la ****yugular, ****su ****padre ****a ****tenido ****que ****defenderme ****de ****ella ****mas ****de ****una ****vez, ****si ****no ****es ****por ****que ****me ****veo ****al ****espejo ****y ****me****doy ****cuenta ****que ****soy ****una ****mujer ****de**** 40 ****años ****diría ****que ****sigo ****en ****el ****colegio ****y ****Kristen ****es ****esa ****chica ****de ****cabellos ****cobrizos ****y ****bucles ****que ****me ****hacia ****la ****vida ****imposible, ****es****tan ****parecida ****a ****Elisa ****que ****me ****da ****miedo, ****muchas ****veces ****le ****he ****esquivado ****la ****mirada ****fría ****y ****orgullosa ****de ****los ****Legan, ****la ****amo ****con ****toda ****mi ****alma ****ha ****sido ****mi ****compañía ****desde ****el ****día ****que ****nació, ****pero ****también ****siempre ****ha ****huido ****de ****mi ****regazo ****para ****correr ****a ****su ****padre, ****así ****tiene ****que ****ser ****supongo ****y ****yo ****siempre ****seré ****su ****madre, ****las ****protegeré ****encontra ****de ****todo ****y ****de ****todos, ****no ****importa ****lo ****que ****tenga ****que ****pagar, ****me ****enfrentare ****a ****William ****y ****todos ****los ****Andley ****de ****ser ****preciso, ****pero ****jamas ****dejare ****que ****nadie ****absolutamente ****nadie ****haga ****sufrir ****a ****mi ****Kristen ****ni ****a ****Pauline, ****de ****igual ****forma ****el ****regreso ****se ****torno ****mas ****lejano, ****pues ****Niel ****tendra ****que ****finiquitar ****todos ****los ****asuntos ****pendientes ****primero, ****eso ****le ****tomara ****meses, ****imagino ****que ****su ****madre ****estara ****dando ****de ****gritos, ****tal ****vez ****culpandome ****a ****mi.**_

_**Julio 1939**_

_**La presencia de una nueva guerra es inminente, tengo tanto miedo de quedarme en Inglaterra y es que no quiero que ninguna de mis niñas sufra esta agonía, los Andley le han exigido a Neil su regreso, sin mencionar que su madre esta desesperada, el señor Legan no mejora y por el contrario a empeorado, tiene meses que no abandona la cama y los doctores no creen que pase de este año.**_

_**Neil no ha tenido mas alternativa que apresurar la venta de la casa y el negocio para viajar a America, nos iremos en unos días antes de que el rumor se haga realidad y nos quedemos atrapados aquí.**_

_**Me siento nerviosa y muy temerosa, no se que esperar, hace tantos años que abandone América que no se que encontrare, no tengo a nadie, mis amigos me dieron la espalda y ...estaré mas sola que nunca, solo espero que no le hagan la vida imposible a Neil cuando se enteren que esta conmigo.**_

_**Agosto 1939**_

_**Apenas si hemos logrado salir de Londres, el capitán nos informo que ayer despues de que abordamos el navío, Alemania entro a Polonia, iniciando la guerra, me siento aliviada de haber salido a tiempo, pero se que voy a librar mi propia guerra contra tanta gente que me odia.**_

_**Neil esta nervioso nunca lo había visto tan ansioso y de tan mal humor, se niega a estar con nosotras, **_

_**Pauline y yo pasamos la mayor parte del día en cubierta, caminando, le he contado algunos pasajes de mi juventud, mis días de enfermera, de América, de Chicago y Nueva York, me escucha con tanta atención que en ocaciones siento que estoy sola y estoy a punto de hablar de cosas inenarrables para mi, al menos hacemos los días mas placenteros, Kristen por su parte trata de estar cerca de Neil, pero el la rechaza igual que a nosotras, pero ella se niega a pasar los días con su hermana y conmigo, me pregunto que pasa por esa cabecita, estará enojada, Por que dejamos su ciudad natal? O tendrá miedo de ir a lo desconocido? Quisiera que confiara un poco mas en mi, pero sin importar que haga Kristen se aleja cada vez mas de mi.**_

_**Lo importante es que en unos días pisamos suelo Americano y entonces tendré que ser fuerte para mi familia, para mis chicas y también para Neil luchare con uñas y dientes por que salgamos adelante, no dejare que nadie lastime a ninguno de los mios, me enfrentare a William de ser necesario, después de todo el me debe el haber cuidado de el cuando mas lo necesito, jamas lo hice para cobrarlo, pero si es necesario pasare factura por cada detalle**_

_No puedo seguir leyendo este diario, mis emociones están en una rueda de la fortuna, puedo sentirme tan miserable al ver que tantas veces le di la espalda sin motivo alguno, quizá por que podía ver cuanto papa la amaba y como ella sonreía, pero jamas le daba una caricia, lo atendía, pero no tenia detalles, le agradecía, pero no lo necesitaba y sobre todo lo quería pero jamas lo amo y eso me dolía, sentía su indiferencia y su amor como algo personal, sin abrir los ojos y ver cuanto me amo a mi, cuanto se preocupo por mi y todo ese circo de la familia feliz lo hizo por mi felicidad y la de Pauline._

_Fuiste tan compleja Candice, te entregaste renunciando a ti, pero quizá si hubieras sido mas sincera y hubieras hecho lo que te hacia feliz a ti las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo mas natural y no el desastre en que termino._

_Por el alta voz anuncian mi vuelo, no creí que dos horas pasaran tan rápido, pero el reflexionar en aquellos días me tiene con el cerebro adormecido, con lentitud camino para entregar mi boleto y poder subir al avión, con dolor en el alma veo a una mujer de mi edad llevar de la mano a una mujer de cabellos canos y andar lento; supongo que es su madre por la paciencia y el cariño con el que le habla**,**creo que yo jamas fui cariñosa con la mía, toda mi devoción se la entregue a mi padre, jamas hubo nada para ella._

_Tomo mi asiento y miro a cada uno de los pasajeros entrar al avión y tomar su lugar, indiferente a mi dolor y mi consternación y así es como entiendo, que tantas veces pase a su lado sin entender su consternación y lejos de agradecer la sonrisa la mire despectiva ...si es que la mire._

_Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan testaruda y no se hubiera guardado todo para ella y por el contrario hubiera compartido su historia con nosotras...lo mejor sera que siga leyendo, antes de que me vuelva loca tratando de componer un pasado que es ya inalcanzable._

_**Noviembre 1939**_

_**Hemos llegado desde hace un mes a América y nos hemos instalado en Nueva York...si aquí, en esta ciudad que tan amarga me resulta, no salgo de casa, no me siento fuerte para salir siquiera de estas paredes y Neil tampoco me deja asomar la nariz a la ventana, no se a que le tiene miedo, de verdad esta obsesionado con tenerme aislada del mundo, el fue con las chicas a inscribirlas al colegio, trae lo necesario para la alacena, simplemente me tiene encerrada en este nuestro nuevo hogar, pero eso no sera para siempre y si ha decidido quedarse en esta ciudad para evitar a los Andley en Chicago, tendrá que cambiar su mentalidad , por que tarde que temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz y la esposa de Neil Legan dejara de ser un misterio.**_

_**Diciembre 1939**_

_**El padre de Neil a muerto y el se ha ido a Chicago, no quiso que lo acompañaremos, dijo que lo mejor era que lo esperaramos en casa y que hablaría con William para anunciarle nuestra residencia en Nueva York, yo quise ir con el para ser su apoyo, su fortaleza, pero me ha dicho que me necesita mas al lado de nuestras hijas, por mas que he intentado ser parte de su vida en los últimos 15 años no me deja, para el solo soy la madre de sus hijas y la mujer que arregla su casa, estoy harta que nunca me haya visto a su altura, no soy lo suficientemente buena para presentarme como su esposa ante su familia, pero esto es lo ultimo que le soporte, ya no me importa si quiere enfrentar a los Andley o no, si se quiere marchar el solo ...que lo haga, creo que hasta descansaría y podría comenzar a vivir una vida menos volátil y de apariencias.**_

_**Enero 1940**_

_**No se ni como es que puedo sostenar la pluma para escribir estas lineas...no he podido dejar de llorar, la cabeza me da vueltas y me estalla a la vez, he descubierto la trampa mas infame de la que he sido víctima en toda mi vida, por mas de veinte años he vivido en una mentira, en un circo donde he sido el bufón, siempre supe que la familia Legan era despreciable, vil, pero jamas me imagine que fueran capaces de un acto tan bajo como el que me han hecho, no se como he tenido la fuerza, para controlarme y no dejar ver a mis hijas la forma en la que el mundo ha explotado para mi, siento como mi alma se desgarra y cada día de mi vida me flagela, maldito Neil Legan jamas perdonare lo que me haz hecho, te haré pagar cada día de tu miserable vida lo que me haz hecho, perdí a las únicas personas que me amaron en mi vida por un cruel juego tuyo y de la maldita víbora de tu hermana...ahora veo tan claro todas las ausencias, el misterio, nuestra vida incógnita, mientras yo perdía día a día a mi querida señorita Pony que se fue de esta vida sin volver a saber de mi, Annie y Archie jamas me dieron la espalda ni me olvidaron, y Albert ha llorado por mi tanto como yo llore por el, sabia que el no era una persona fría y calculadora, la vibora siempre estuvo en mi cama y Terry...mi querido Terry sufriendo y llorando por la misma mentira en la que yo he vivido, encontrarme nuevamente con el ha sido la experiencia mas dulce y amarga de mi vida; dulce al saber que no importa lo que haya sucedido ni cuantos años hayan pasado, Terry y yo nos amamos con la misma intensidad de aquel verano en Escocia y amargo por habernos perdido por largos veinte años en los que para todos en América he estado MUERTA...literalmente muerta, Neil Legan tiene muchas explicaciones que darme...y toda la gente a la que engaño también, el haberme enterado de labios de Terry la mentira que ha sido mi vida ha sido cruel, para ambos, pero también es cierto que no hubiera podido soportar una revelación de ese tamaño de nadie mas, solo Terry es capaz de ver mi mundo derribarse ante una verdad y reconstruirlo con solo un abrazo, un beso ha hecho que mi mundo vuelta a pintarse de colores y mi esperanza por la vida cobre fuerza, si! solo Terry puede pintar el mundo de azul, puede poner olor a las flores...lo amo tanto, mas que antes, mucho mas...su amor, supero todos estos años de mi muerte y me espero hasta poderme resucitar y reviviré para el, muriendo para Neil.**_

Flash Back

la rubia caminaba por las frias calles de Nueva York, Neil se había ido dos días antes y sin nadie mas en quien apoyarse había acompañado a sus hijas al colegio muy temprano por la mañana, una vez que las vio entrar al edificio dio la vuelta y con el corazón temblando te temor comienzo a andar de regreso a casa, se sentía miedosa de caminar en esa calles, habían pasado mas de veinte años desde que había vivido los peores días de su vida en esa ciudad y no podía dejar de sentirse extraña, era como si un ejercito de fantasmas la asaltaran en cada esquina, sonrió para si misma y tratándose de relajar un poco mas siguió caminando, la acera estaba un tanto resbalosa por la nevada que habia dejado el dia anterior, el viento soplaba gelido, su abrigo apenas si la defendia del frio, pero su cuerpo no solo temblaba por la temperatura si no por la espectacion que le causaba su nueva ciudad de residencia, pensando en mil cosas que rondaban por su cabeza se encontro con una pastelería, el aroma en el aire era dulce e insinuante, incluso si hubiera querido resistirse no habría podido, casi corriendo cruzo la pequeña calle y con una sonrisa picara se detuvo frente a la vitrina, había pasteles de chocolate, rosquillas rellenas de crema, tartas de frutas , roles de canela... casi como una niña se emociono al ver tantas tentaciones, entro a la repostería sonriente, eran de las pocas cosas que aun la hacían feliz y esa mañana consolaria su alma con algunas de esas delicias, era tanta su emocion que no se dio cuenta del auto que se había detenido al verla cruzar la calle corriendo y menos aun del hombre que tras estacionar su auto se bajo y fue tras ella sin atreverse a entrar a la pasteleria la miraba tras el vidrio detenidamente, atónito y sorprendido; el corazón le latía peligrosamente a cada movimiento cadencioso de la mujer, cuando al fin ella salio y la tuvo de frente no pudo evitar abrir la boca y comenzar a temblar como una hoja.

-Candy!...- fue lo único que pudo murmurar, con el rostro pálido y la mirada incrédula, no dejaba de mirar a la rubia delante de el.

-...- Candy quedo muda ante el rostro que tenia frente a ella, no había querido mencionar ni en sus pensamientos el temor que tenia de encontrarse con ese personaje en Nueva York.

-eres tu ? – finalmente el hombre se había atrevido a dar un paso frente a ella, alargando su mano hasta casi tocar su rostro, pero sin atreverse a hacer contacto.

-...- la rubia estática no podía hablar ni moverse, solo sentía su corazón latir, el mundo había desaparecido, sostenia su bolsa de pastelillos por completa inercia, su cuerpo se había entumido irremediablemente – Terry...

había sido solo un murmullo, pero había alcanzado a escuchar su nombre en esos labios que con el pasar de los años se habían vuelto mucho mas sensuales y provocativos.

-como es que...- sin articular mas palabra, ni dejar que la mujer reaccionara, Terry la tomo entre sus brazos para estrecharla fuertemente, sintiendo su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Candy jamas se imagino encontrarse con Terry ese dia y menos aun que el tuviera una reaccion asi, impactada por el reecuentro, sentia los brazos del hombre rodear su cuerpo, la respiracion se le habia cortado al momento de verlo acercarse a ella tan peligrosamente y despues sentir el fervor con el que la estrechaba casi la hacia desfallecer.

Tras largos minutos en los que Terry la estrecho contra si, finalmente se aparto un poco de ella para mirarla nuevamente con detenimiento; su cabello rubio, que esa mañana habia decidido llevar suelto dejando sus rizos formar profundas hondonadas, estaba cuidadosamente peinado y acomodado, su rostro a pesar de sus 40 años se veía fresco y terso, una mujer de rasgos finos y delicados, la madures le había remarcado la belleza, las pecas que en su temprana juventud la marcara con mas de un mote se habían ido, sus ojos verdes y brillantes estaban tan hermosos como siempre, había sido la luz de su vida desde que la encontró en el Mauritania, su figura esbelta le mostraba que era una mujer en todos los sentidos, sus marcadas curvas y pronunciadas protuberancias podían robarle el aliento a cualquiera, sin duda la chiquilla flaca y graciosa de la que se había enamorado, se había convertido en una mujer sensual y hermosa.

Ante el escrutinio del hombre, Candy se sintió estremecer, el la miraba como si fuera la primera vez , podía ver la emocion salir de sus pupilas, lo que no espero ver y le sorprendió sobre manera, fueron las lágrimas que resbalan por las mejillas del castaño, Candy quiso abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero solo atino a sonreír amablemente mientras ella misma sentía lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

-como es que estas aquí? – pregunto con la voz ronca y emocionada.

-escapando de la guerra, Londres se volvió peligroso...

-me refiero como es que estas ...viva...

-como dices?

-Candy hace años que recibimos la noticia de tu muerte, nos volvimos locos de dolor, pero... yo lo sabia...mi corazón me dijo que no podía ser.

La expresión en el rostro de la rubia le dijo a Terry de su confusión, pero a el lo único que le importaba era saber que estaba viva, de golpe la vida llego al cuerpo del actor, que solía tener una rutina monótona y gris, sonreía contadas veces y su alma se había ido hacia años tras el único angel que le había dado esperanza a su vida, sin embargo ahí estaba ella trayendo todo de nuevo.

-ven conmigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar- la rubia se dejo llevar de la mano por el, mientras sentía el choque eléctrico en la piel que había hecho contacto con la mano del actor.

-quieres tomar un te? – le pregunto mientras le abria la puerta de su auto y la ayudaba a subir, Terry quería gritar, cantar, bailar estaba tan feliz. – conozco el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

-me encantaría...- su sonrisa electrizo el cuerpo de Terry que le correspondió al instante.

Candy no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras conducía, su cabello mucho mas corto pero bien arreglado le parecia lo mas seductor que había visto, sus ojos azul profundo habían adquirido un brillo interesante con el paso de los años, sus labios tan delineados y bien formados la mataban, las lineas de su rostro le indicaban perfectamente que pasaba de los cuarenta y que era un hombre maduro con personalidad y fuerza, siempre pensó que era un chico buen mozo, pero encontrarse con ese hombre fue un golpe a su cerebro, era sin duda el hombre mas varonil que había visto en su vida, sin quitar sus ojos de el vio como una lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, lágrimas que Terry limpio mientras sonreí marcadamente , en una esquina la luz roja los atrapo y fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, danzando al ritmo del vals de sus corazones.

-aun no puedo creer que estés a mi lado, encontrarte es lo mas...lo mas increíble que me ha pasado en la vida. – una vez la luz estuvo en verde, el auto arranco hasta llegar a un lugar de mediana categoría, unos minutos después Terry se estacionaba cerca de aquel viejo edificio que Candy aun recordaba como el lugar donde había visitado a su novio en aquel invierno.

Los muebles habían mejorado y el lugar estaba perfecto e inmaculado, Candy suspiro discretamente, miro la pared donde alguna vez estuvo colocado el afiche de Romeo y Julieta y sonrió levemente.

-en donde te haz metido todos estos años? – comenzo a preguntar Terry que quería entender lo que había sucedido veinte años atrás. Cuando le anunciaron la muerte de su pecosa.

-me fui a Londres, necesitaba rehacer mi vida...y ahí he estado todo este tiempo hasta que la guerra se hizo presente y no quisimos arriesgarnos. – no paso desapercibido el plural que Candy utilizo, pero no era primordial en ese momento averiguar de quien o quienes hablaba.

-pero como es que anunciaron tu...deceso? -su voz fue disminuyendo, aun le dolían esas palabras.

-no lo se, tu dímelo...yo ni siquiera sabia que estaba muerta.- quiso sonreír timidamente,lo que escuchaba no podia ser mas que una mala broma, si siquiera pensaba en ello como algo serio, pero al ver que esas palabras lastimaban a Terry, se contuvo. – quien hizo el anuncio?

-los Andley...yo recibí una llamada de George Jhonson y después la visita de Albert.

-me lo imagino...William fue quien armo toda esta hsitoria de mi muerte

-no Candy, Albert fue el mas afectado en toda esta patraña, sufrió igual que yo ...estuvo desbastado por meses, y estos veinte años el ha guardado tu memoria tanto como yo, nos reunimos en tu cumpleaños y en tu aniversario luctuoso, para hablar de ti y recordarte, Albert jamas hubiera inventado algo así.

-es extraño, por que en todos estos años no recibí ni una palabra de el mas que una carta contándome sus planes para repudiarme y exigiendome o mas bien dicho amenazándome para no volver a aparecerme en sus vidas, le mande un par de misivas, pero solo las recibí de regreso y un telegrama después exigiendome que no me acercara a ellos o asumiría las consecuencias.

-por que haría algo así Albert? no tiene sentido, como pudiste creer algo así?

-no fue fácil creerlo, pero en todos estos años he tenido fuertes motivos para reafirmarlo – dijo Candy visiblemente llena de enojo

-que quieres decir con eso...

-su repudio me fue confirmado una y otra vez, pase muchos malos momentos y lo único que obtenía eran actos mordaces de los Andley, no querían verme e inclusive amenazaron que donde yo estuviera envuelta ellos no se mezclarian.

-de que hablas? quien te dijo todos esos embustes?

-Neil...

-Neil?...Legan? – Terry recibió de trancazo lo sucedido, su cuerpo se convirtió en un volcán que amenazaba con hacer erupcion en cualquier momento.

-si! Neil Legan, el ha sufrido al igual que yo el desprecio de los Andley, lo amenazaron de retirarle su ayuda si se involucraba conmigo.

-y que tiene que ver el contigo...

-...el y yo ...estamos casados ...- Candy bajo la mirada, era difícil poder confesarle a su único amor , que se había casado con otro a pesar de que fue el quien se caso primero que ella.

-pero...Candy? como pudiste casarte con el? – la decepción asomo a sus ojos, no de ella, pero por ella.

-apareció en mi vida cuando mas necesitaba de alguien y el me rescato de mi soledad y mi desgracia, ha sido buen esposo.-lo defendio Candy al momento.

-y ha sido el quien te ha contado todas esas bajezas de Albert, por que lamento decirlo, pero no son ciertas, me consta que Albert sufrió y mucho, lloramos juntos...Candy vamos con Albert el tiene que saber que estas viva, tienes que oír de sus labios la verdad y también tiene que saber las mentiras de ...tu esposo.

-Terry lo que estas diciendo es muy grave, Neil no pudo mentirme de esa manera el me vio sufrir y llorar por el rechazo de William, de Archie y Annie, ...-los nervios de Candy comenzaban a resquebrajarse al ver ante ella todos los momentos en los que Niel le decía cada mentira en sus días pasados

-pues al parecer tus lágrimas le importaron un chicharo, por que te ha mentido Candy, te ha mentido todo este tiempo, si Albert hubiera sabido que estabas viva el jamas hubiera permitido que estuvieras aislada, al contrario...

-Neil no me mentiría de esa forma.-grito casi histérica

-pues yo tampoco te estoy mintiendo , te aseguro que ni Albert ni yo hubiéramos derramado lágrimas por una estúpida treta, mi alma se envejeció de solo escuchar la noticia y el mundo jamas volvió a ser el mismo para mi. – Terry podía ver el dolor de Candy en el rostro, pero no bajaría la guardia, tenia que enfrentar a esa mujer con la verdad por mas doloroso que fuera y desenmascarar al hombre que había abusado de su confianza.

-yo no he dicho que tu este mintiendo, pero Niel no pudo...

-pues Albert tampoco lo ha hecho, incluso el fue hace unos años a Londres, estuvo viviendo ahí algún tiempo, buscando respuestas, pistas de tu muerte, el mismo Neil lo acompaño al hospital donde trabajabas cuando sucedió el accidente.

-accidente?

-si , la bomba que cayó sobre el hospital el día que "moriste", te buscaron entre los sobre vivientes y en todos lados, no apareciste así que el hospital te dio como desaparecida entre los escombros junto a otras enfermeras y doctores que perecieron en área del quirófano, donde tu debías estar en esos momentos de acuerdo a los informes del hospital...todo coincidía desafortunadamente.

-así que fue ahí donde desaparecí?...-Candy sintió una tensa calma, en la que buscaba en el pasado los eventos que pudieran explicar lo sucedido - recuerdo que esa mañana la jefe de enfermeras me pidió que cubriera a otra compañera por la mañana,por lo que no cubrí el quirófano, así que estaba en la oficina de enfermeras escribiendo en mi diario cuando comenzaron a sobre volar los aeroplanos , había mucho ruido y todo mundo hecho a correr por los pasillos, yo salí corriendo en dirección contraria a todos ... caí al suelo y después de eso...no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté en otro hospital lejos de Londres, la única ambulancia que había sido enviada de ese hospital regreso únicamente conmigo, pues no estaba severamente herida y podía aguantar el viaje, el golpe que recibí en la cabeza me mantuvo en cama por algunos días y desperté con el problema que no podía recordar nada, paso un par de meses antes de que pudiera mandarle un telegrama a Albert y solo recibí una carta de un Albert enojado, repudiandome por mi comportamiento libertino e inmoral, me pidió que jamas me acercara a la familia Andley y no lo hice... me quede a vivir en ese lugar y fue hasta un par de años mas que encontré a Neil en Londres, estaba muy sorprendido de verme, atónito diría yo, pero jamas me contó de mi muerte.

-por supuesto que no lo haría, ese mal nacido nunca ha sido un hombre, es una rata sucia y mentirosa, pero lo voy a matar cuando lo tenga enfrente.

-Terry no digas eso...calmate por favor. – Candy estaba furiosa con Niel, pero no era únicamente en el en quien debía pensar, había demasiadas cosas que considerar y tendría que poner calma muy encontra de su deseo, pues a pesar de todo era su esposo y el padre de sus hijas, además de que se negaba a verlo como un miserable.

-lo siento Candy...- Terry respiro profundo y trato de calmarse – pero entiende que es difícil ver que veinte años de mi vida han estado llenas de frustración, culpa y dolor por una mentira, una sucia mentira.

-Terry es mi vida la que ha sido manejada como si de una marioneta se tratara, pero no puedo actuar deliberadamente, debe haber una respuesta a todo esto, yo no creo que Neil haya formado parte de todo este embrollo, el no...no pudo. – la mente de Candy se martirizaba pensando en todos esos años entregando su vida a Neil y no era lo que le pesaba, por que a pesar de todo había sido feliz, pero no soportaba la mentira, el engaño, por que burlarse de ella de esa manera, por que inventar todas esas patrañas, si hubiera sabido la verdad, todo seria diferente , quizá...el anillo que llevaba en su mano seria de alguien mas, de aquel que derramo tantas lágrimas por su deceso.

-no llores Candy, no llores por favor.

Los brazos de Terry la rodearon para consolarla, pero sus almas estaban demasiado golpeadas y las heridas sangraban incesantes, sus vidas habían sido hechas trizas por una mentira, por una trampa, una trampa igual a la que alguna vez los separo..siendo adolescentes; abrazados entrelazando sus vidas nuevamente lloraron desconsolados, sus manos acariciaron sus cabellos, sus rostros, hasta que sin poder evitarlo sus labios se encontraron, reconociendo el viejo sentimiento de pertenencia, saboreando el salado de sus lágrimas y el dulce de su amor.

Fin flash back

* * *

><p>Y aquí estoy Chicas, me apresure para dejarles este capitulo antes del fin de semana, que les pareció? A mi me gusto mas la primera vez que lo leí, pero como que siento que le falto algo?...pero bueno lo importante aquí es lo que ustedes piensen...como ven lo que paso con Candy?,, había estado muerta y no se había enterado...y sip Niel esta envuelto en todo esto, que pena tan bien que me habían quedado los otros capítulos donde casi las convenzo de que lo quisieran, pero...tenia que regarla, aunque como dicen por ahi...toda historia tiene dos versiones, habrá que escuchar la del pobre Legan...<p>

Hasta aquí tenia los capítulos terminados, de lo que sigue solo tengo bosquejós e ideas a medias, tengo que ensamblarlos y editarlos, por desgracia se me acabaron las vacaciones de este año y en el horizonte solo veo días ocupados, la familia de mi esposo amenazo con venir para Navidad y tengo que organizarme antes de que la familia Legan llegue...ups dije los Legan?...me confundí =D...cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia, jajajja. Un poco de seriedad por favor...Niñas ya no puedo prometerles mas de un capitulo a la semana y tal vez alguna semana les falle =( ...pero prometo solemnemente no abandonar el proyecto...si no que a Niel lo asesine Candy...o Terry...

Amigas queridas, GRACIAS por regalarme un minuto extra de sus vidas, con esa donación hicieron un día feliz en mi vida...

Alejandra. Amiga a quien esta el encuentro entre este par, aunque no fue grato...enterarse de tan espeluznante verdad, pero quien mejor para enterar la de algo asi ... la verdad no tengo planeado publicar nada despues de esto...una historia en la que estaba trabajando desde mediados de año para Haloween me la ganaron...bueno la idea un poco...haz leido "Profano" de Inuky666? Esta muy buena por cierto ( si es que gustas de las historias de terror ) y le estoy dando tiempo para no encimarla, aunque en realidad solo ocupamos el mismo personaje, pero la situacion es totalmente diferente, pero no crei apropiado lanzar algo con algunas similitudes...

Lucero. Hay amiga, yo tambien pense en reencontrarlos en Londres, pero quice darle mas tiempo a Niel para recapacitar y enderezar su vida, pero al parecer desaprovecho su oportunidad...

Gema Grandchester. Hay amiga estoy segura que Niel ya no te agrada tanto y Terry vuleve a ser el heroe, o me equivoco?, se acabaron los dias de Niel, que Viva Terry!...

Rebeca. Amiga, ya vimos lo que se trae entre manos el pobre Niel, va a ser una carnicería...no quiero ni ver...pero tal vez se lo merece y que conste que dije tal vez, pero no creo que le gane la partida a Terry nunca ha podido contra el...amiga tratare de no fallar y aparecer cada semana y sobre todo no decepcionarlas con los siguientes capítulos, creo que esperan mas de lo que habrá =} ...

Oligranchester. Amiga ...veras que para Niel es dificil reaccionar y no solo por su condición mental =) sino por los problemas en los que se mete y es que no podría mencionar ni media palabra a Candy de lo que sucedía por que conociendo lo impulsivo de la rubia tal vez habría salido a enfrentar a Albert y ups el acabose, pero al fin abrio los ojos a la verdad que tanto pedia...

Mary. Mil gracias por animarte a dejarme saber que esta historia te entretiene y te aseguro que no pienso dejar el proyecto a medias, nunca lo he hecho en mi vida y no pretendo comenzar ahora, actualizare tan seguido como me sea posible, te puedo prometer un capitulo semanal, pero no me comprometo a mas... si por algun motivo me retrazo les hare saber, espero que este capirulo te haya complacido.

YEYAHO. Huuuujuuu, cuentas como puntos dobles jajjaja, te perdí y te recupere =D... brinco en un pie al saber que te recupere, espero no perderte mas, solo resiste 4 o 5 capítulos mas y estamos del otro lado =D... de verdad me alegra saber que logre mantenerte a mi lado y creo que si el capitulo pasado estuvo dramático, los que siguen igual le gana, no sera facil para las dos hermanas enfrentar a su padre, Albert y Terry tienen una historia que contar, pero Niel tiene muuchas explicaciones que dar y aun hay algo que huuuy no sera fácil de revelar...

Mbarazul, gracias por animarte ha dejar tus impresiones, haces que esta historia tome mas importancia al escuchar las voces de quienes me regalan su atención y leen esta historia, me imagino que Niel ya no te gustara tanto y sera mas facil de entender por que Albert no apareció en todos estos años, pues mientras el buscaba desesperado, Niel lo llevaba a senderos inferirles de información, Gracias Caro por no guardártelo y compartir conmigo, significa mucho mas que un simple review...=D...

LyrycCinema. Amigaaa espero haberte explicado un poco de la escena anterior en la que Terry se vio debil y tal vez traumado al llorar en la colina de Pony, pero no era que no superara su separación; al igual que tu, creo que cuando una relación se acaba se sufre, se llora, pero al final se le da vuelta a la hoja, pero cuando pierdes a alguien que amas por que se va de esta vida no es igual, las heridas son mas dificiles de cerrar y especialmente cuando hay tanta culpa, por eso Terry lloraba amargamente en la segunda colina de Pony, por su muerte, no por su separación...y Candy pues es Candy... y a que ya no te quedabas con Niel ?...; )

Lindaquerubin. Muchas gracias por tu primer review me encanta recibir noticias tuyas y eres una mas del club "encontra de Niel", a pesar de que aquí lo subí y lo deje caer desde las alturas para que se estrellara contra el suelo a mi no me desagrada tanto me gusta por sínico... aunque tampoco diré que lo prefiero por encima de Terry o de Albert o del mismo Archie, pero no me es tan repugnante...y si amiga aquí estamos viviendo la vida lokka, pero hay que disfrutarla, creo que ha muchos de nosotros la vida no nos Sale como esperábamos, pero hay que seguir luchando por ser lo mas felices posibles.

Chicas preciosas todas ustedes GRACIAS, por continuar conmigo, las quiero mucho por hacer mi Diciembre tan especial...y a prepararse para las posadas y las fiestas Decembrinas, pero siempre cuidense muuucho, que las espero la prox. Semana.

A mis queridas amigas silenciosas Gracia por seguir acompañandome, espero estar complaciendolas.

Les deseo un estupendo fin de semana y prometo regresar a mediados de la próxima...les mando un abrazo y un beso donde quiera que estén...Liz


	9. Chapter 9

El Arcon de los Recuerdos

Por Lizzig

Capitulo 9

_Estas ultimas lineas me han robado el corazón, me han desgarrado el alma, sin poder evitarlo mis lágrimas han comenzado a fluir y no puedo respirar bien, la azafata ha venido a mi encuentro para asegurarse que estoy bien._

_-necesita algo señora?_

_Su rostro de consternación me recuerda que estoy en publico, olvide donde estaba y me deje llevar por las palabras de mama._

_-cuanto falta para llegar a Chicago? – pregunto mientras me limpio algunas lágrimas_

_-en unos minutos comenzaremos el descenso, puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?_

_-estoy bien gracias._

_mi compañera de asiento me extiende un pañuelo desechable para que limpie mi rostro, pero necesitare algo mas que un simple trozo de papel para limpiar mis culpas, lo que he leído en esta ultima pagina es de verdad una primicia para mi, yo no escuche de esta revelación, nadie hablo de ella, nunca nos cambiaron la historia de lo que había ocurrido con los Andley, no entiendo por que._

_Lucho contra mis lágrimas y por mantenerme en pie, quiero correr a encontrar la verdad a todo esto que me gusta cada vez menos._

_Unos minutos después tal como lo dijo la sobrecargo anuncian nuestra llegada a Chicago, me pongo de pie y tomando mi pequeña maleta de mano, salgo de prisa, recorro largos pasillos ante la mirada de la gente que voy atropellando a mi paso, una vez que llego a la sala de espera, veo en una esquina la pequeña figura de Pauline, tan parecida a mama, su sonrisa cálida amortigua mi ansia y sus brazos me reciben en un abrazo lleno de cariño como es su costumbre._

_-Kristen que pasa?_

_No logro contenerme y apenas siento el calor de mi hermana, mis lágrimas vuelven a salir compulsivas y mi cuerpo tiembla de desconsuelo y culpa_

_-que te ocurre? Mira como estas Kristen._

_-Pau... no puedo mas, esto es demasiado ...cruel._

_-que es cruel?_

_Sin mas le extiendo a mi hermana ese pequeño cuadernillo repleto de historias y revelaciones, ella lo toma estupefacta, abre una pagina y reconoce la letra de mama, para cerrarlo inmediatamente, ella jamas podría leer una letra de lo ahí escrito, seria profanar la intimidad de mama._

_-que encontraste?_

_Su seriedad me dice que tan consternada esta de verme derrumbada y es que no es para menos, yo fui el juez mas duro de mama y vengo a darme un palmo de narices al ver que ella no era el verdugo, siempre fue la acusada, la víctima._

_-una noticia que quisiera no fuera verdad, ven Pauline vámonos de aquí._

_-a donde?_

_-iremos a ver a papa._

_-a papa? Pero para que? El no nos dirá nada._

_-tienes razón, iremos a ver a William y después a papa._

_-pero...a William?_

_-si Pau, el tiene la historia completa de mama, el y Terruce fueron quienes mas amaron a mama y ellos nos contaran la verdad._

_-William y Terruce? Te haz vuelto loca?_

_-no Pau aunque creeme que después de lo que escuchemos quizá prefiera estar loca antes de enfrentarme a mi realidad._

_-Kristen no entiendo nada, cuentame que leíste, de que verdad hablas?_

_-yo manejo, tu siempre has sido muy lenta tras el volante._

_-no pienso dejarte manejar en ese estado, además nada te garantiza que William quiera recibirnos, es un hombre viejo y te aseguro sin ánimos de recordar cosas del pasado, especialmente de una mujer a la que repudio y hecho de su familia, aunque despues se haya retractado._

_-ese es el punto, el jamas lo hizo, Candy era una de las personas mas importantes de su vida aparentemente._

_-pero eso no puede ser._

_-exactamente, no puede ser, de lo contrario descubriremos que nuestro padre es un monstruo._

_Sin decir mas tome el volante y maneje tan rápido como el auto de mi hermana permitía, quería encontrarme con el verdadero rostro de Candy, no con el de mi madre, quería descubrir a la rubia risueña que amaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor mas que a ella misma, quería mas que nada entenderla._

_En menos de la mitad del tiempo llegamos a la mansión Andley, habíamos estado muchas veces ahi, William nos había recibido en su castillo, para resarcir el daño que le había hecho a mi madre nos dijo ella, pero la verdad es que volvió por la puerta grande como la mujer que William jamas quiso perder, quizá ahora pueda rellenar ese hueco de la historia y su memoria tal vez pueda rescatar algunos recuerdos a pesar de sus casi 80 años._

_Con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón agitado, Pauline y yo nos bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos hasta la puerta de la mansión, William nos mira desde el ventanal de la biblioteca y nos sonríe, hasta parece que nos esperaba._

_Una mucama nos recibe y nos lleva directo hasta la biblioteca donde William nos espera, de pie junto al ventanal nos mira con una sonrisa amigable, sus cortos cabellos rubios resaltan el azul de su mirar, es un hombre envejecido, pero en su rostro aun se ven los rasgos de bondad, su altura y su fina vestimenta lo hacen ver como un hombre ineterezante a pesar de su edad, con firmeza en sus pasos , pero sin atreverse a invadir nuestro espacio personal, nos extende la mano a Pauline y a mi en son de saludo, nos pide que tomamemos asiento con un gesto y finalmente podemos escuchar su voz ronca, pero sin duda en un tono muy varonil y sofisticado._

_- que gusto verlas - su sonrisa siempre tan franca y a flor de piel_

_-William como esta? Disculpe que mi hermana y yo hayamos venido sin avisar.- me adelanto a disculparnos por nuestra aparición sin previo anuncio._

_-esta es su casa no tienen por que avisar cuando vienen, quieren tomar algo?_

_-no gracias...- contesto apresurada para llegar al punto que me trajo aquí. – William, Pauline y yo hemos venido a buscarlo por que queremos... saber mas de mama – su mirada azul me mira sin recelo._

_-comenzaba a creer que nunca vendrían, para ser sinceros esperaba esta visita muchos años atrás, antes de que ella muriera quizá, así que díganme que es lo que asalto su curiosidad?_

_-esto...- saco de entre mi bolso el diario de mama, evidentemente William no sabe de que se trata, pues mira el cuadernillo y en su rostro se ve el desconcierto. – es el diario de mama, por alguna extraña razón llego a mis manos y ...lo he leído._

_-así que al final se decidió a contarles – William sonríe complacido – poco tiempo después de que nos reencontramos y pudimos arreglar nuestros problemas le aconseje que hablara con ustedes y les contara esa historia que mantenía oculta para no arruinar su mundo, como ella decía._

_-hablar de que ?_

_-de ella, de su vida, de ustedes...dime Kristen que es lo que vienes a buscar, que parte del pasado de tu madre quieres desenterrar. – lo miro con sorpresa, a que se refiere con esa pregunta?, a Terry? A papa? A el? O aque? Miro a Pauline que esta mas desconcertada que yo._

_-quiero saber que paso entre ustedes, por que? si se querían tanto y eran tan cercanos, hubo una ausencia de poco mas de veinte años, en los que nosotras nacimos y crecimos creyendo que la familia Andley odiaba a mi madre._

_-esa historia te develara muchas intrigas hechas por gente cercana a ti, estas segura que quieres saberla?_

_-he descubierto que mi padre no es el hombre recto que yo creía, por eso quiero saber las circunstancias de lo sucedido, se que si escucho la historia de sus labios sera lo mas apegado a a la realidad._

_-Gracias por ese voto de confianza, no creí que tuvieras ese concepto de mi Kristen, de hecho pensé que no te agradaba. – me sonrió con picardía, igual que mama, solo era condescendiente conmigo , me sentí algo avergonzada. - tratare de ser lo mas fiel a mis recuerdos, han pasado muchos años desde aquel entonces._

_William suspiro y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, recordando quizá, acomodando sus palabras para que no sonaran tan burdas... debí saber que el era mas sabio que eso._

_-Bien chicas, la amistad que nació y creció ente Candy y yo viene desde que ella era apenas una chiquilla de unos 8 años, yo tendría 16, fue entonces nuestro primer encuentro en la colina de Pony y donde el lazo entre ella y yo se construyo, no se explicarles que fue exactamente lo que sello nuestras vidas en ese momento, pero si se que mi pequeña me dio un lugar especial en su corazón a partir de ese dia y ella marco mi vida, los reencuentro fueron muchos, circunstanciales y aleatorios, pero siempre logrando acercarnos mas, en ese entonces yo solo era Albert, un vagabundo que gustaba de la naturaleza y la libertad, no tenia cadenas ni oblaciones mas que vivir a mi manera, sin embargo tenia el poder para mover a una de las familias mas poderosas de NorteAmerica, así que conmovido por las cartas de mis sobrinos deje que mi propio deseo hiciera su voluntad adoptando en la familia Andley a aquella chiquilla que habia conocido en la colina de Pony y que en esos momentos no era mas que la mucama de la familia Legan ._

_-como? ...- me atrevía exclamar, la historia de Albert me estaba envolviendo en un mágico cuento, pero la magia termino al saber como había iniciado el encuentro entre mis padres, mientras Albert nos miraba con ternura sabia que esas inhóspita noticia nos comenzaba a lastimar el corazón._

_-ella fue adoptada primeramente por el señor Legan que buscaba una compañía para su hija, pero la realidad era que ni Elisa ni Neil querían a Candy, desde el primer día de su llegada comenzaron a planear tretas que la sacaran de su casa, al descubrir el carácter alegre e indomable de Candy, su frustraciones creció al igual que su maltrato y humillaciones, esperaron pacientemente hasta que uno de sus planes funciono y lograron hacer que su madre enviara a Candy a México para que fuera parte del servicio en una granja que era de su propiedad, fue ahí donde Archie, Stear y Anthony decidieron acudir al tío abuelo William para que intercediera por la pequeña, yo ya tenia planes para ella, pero el recibir esas cartas me hizo actuar con premura, así que fue adoptada y llevada a vivir a Lakewood como una mas de la familia Andley, Anthony mi sobrino murió siendo muy joven, el y mi pequeña fueron muy cercanos, fue un golpe muy duro para su joven corazón, así que los chicos y ella fueron directo a Inglaterra al colegio San Pablo y una vez mas nos volvimos a encontrar, me mantuve cerca para saber que todos ellos estuviera bien, una vez que me asegure se quedaba en buenas manos desaparecí, pero no contaba con los Legan que una vez mas pusieron una trampa a Candy para que fuera expulsada del colegio, de regreso en América decidió ser enfermera y seguir por su cuenta, lo inesperado paso y cuando me dirigía de regreso a América para tomar mi lugar como cabeza de los Andley el tren donde venia exploto y perdí la memoria, me llevaron al Hospital Santa Juana, donde milagrosamente se encontraba Candy, que desde el momento que me vio se hizo cargo de mi, rompiendo reglas e incluso poniendo en riesgo su reputación, compartimos un departamento juntos, ella trabajaba en el hospital y yo en un restaurante, fueron los años mas reales que viví en mi vida entera, solo eramos Candy la enfermera y Albert el vagabundo, pero no piensen mal, nuestra relación siempre fue fraternal, ella era la hermana que perdí en mi niñez y ella me veía igual, el tiempo paso y mi memoria volvió, así que tuve que partir de su lado dejándola sola , mientras se hacían los arreglos pertinentes para mi presentación en la sociedad como William Andley,una vez mas los Legan aparecieron para hacer la vida miserable a Candy, aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad al estar sola, Neil se presento un día ante Candy anunciándole que estaba enamorado de ella y quería que se casaran, Elisa y su madre en confabulación con la Tía abuela Elroy entramparon a Candy y la harían casarse con Neil, aun sabiendo cuanto ella lo despreciaba, pero su madre no era ninguna chiquilla tonta asi que salio de aquí y fue directo a encarar al hombre que la había adoptado, encontrándose conmigo, por su puesto que puse manos en el asunto y prohibí a los Legan volver a acercarse a ella, pero evidentemente mi palabra no fue escuchada, pues tiempo después cuando Candy decidió probar suerte en Inglaterra su malévolo sentir hacia ella apareció nuevamente._

_Albert suspiro y se puso de pie , fue hasta el bar y se sirvió una copa de Wisky era temprano, no pasaba de medio día pero al parecer los recuerdos que agolpaban su cerebro le hacían urgir un trago que le diera la fuerza de seguir._

_-quieren algo de tomar?_

_-no tomo gracias – Pauline estaba estupefacta, al igual que yo, pero ella no estaba preparada para escuchar todo esto y no es que yo lo estuviera, pero me sentía mas prevenida._

_-yo si lo acepto – Albert me sirvió una copa y me la entrego, entendia que la peor parte venia, aunque no sabia que tan malo podía ser si lo que ya había escuchado era terrible, jamas creí que papa hubiera sido tan cruel con mi madre._

_-ese viaje a Inglaterra cambio el rumbo de la vida ...de todos, cada persona que estaba involucrada en la vida de Candy tuvo que aprender a rehacer el mundo para tolerar su ausencia, era una mujer amada y valorada por cada persona que la conoció, el día que recibí un telegrama anunciando un accidente en el hospital donde estaba el mundo se detuvo, pero cuando se confirmo su muerte, fue que supe que todo se derrumbó a mi alrededor..._

Flash Back

-que quieres decir con que Candy se fue?

-así es William el señor Thomas me dijo que Candy abandono el departamento y aparentemente la ciudad, no sabe a donde se dirigió así que eso ha dificultado su localizacion

lo primero que pensó fue en una reconciliacion con Terry, pero no era posible…ahora que recordaba había visto un recorte del periódico en el escritorio de su secretaria anunciando la boda del actor con su prometida, eso era….Candy lo había leído y había salido corriendo….

-eso es!…..se fue de voluntaria al frente de guerra.- como si fuera un resorte. El rubio se puso de pie, para casi salir corriendo, su fiel colaborador no reacciono tan rápido como el y para cuando quiso seguirlo el rubio ya había desaparecido.

En el hospital el Dr Leonard se encontraba en un aprieto, pues los archivos de los empleados eran confidenciales y no podía compartir la información que en ellos se encontraba, sinembargo era el mismísimo Sr. Andrey el que lo encaraba exigiendole el paradero de Candice White, bien podria negarse pero como hacerlo ante el hombre cuya compañia hacia tantas donaciones al hospital.

-vera Sr. Andley, fue ella misma la que solicito su cambio…- la frente del Dr. mostraba la transpiracion que los nervios le provocaban.

-aun asi, no entiendo como pudo mandarla a Europa sabiendo que ella es una Andley.

-bueno, si fue a Europa…. Pero no a al frente de guerra, ella esta en un hospital en Londres.

-Inglaterra entro en guerra hace tiempo, así que el peligro es inminente en todo Europa.

-lo siento Sr. Andley, la haré volver de inmediato.

-no es necesario lo haré yo mismo, es demasiado importante para dejarlo en sus manos, solo digame en que hospital esta.

Sin decir mas el Dr. Leonard escribió en un papel el nombre y dirección del hospital donde la rubia enfermera había sido enviada, diciendo para sus adentros, lo cansado que estaba de los líos de la joven, " sera Linda y encantadora pero es peor que la peste".

Albert nunca era descortés y mucho menos grosero, la idea de usar su nombre par obtener algo le parecía grotesco, sinembargo tratándose de Candy seria capas de cualquier cosa; rogar, exigir, pelear, eran tan solo unas cuantas cosas de lo que seria el capas de hacer por su pequeña protegida.

Al salir del hospital suspiro profundamente, al menos había conseguido lo que buscaba, no se sentía feliz con la escena que acababa de protagonizar, pero eran los pro y contras de su papel en la familia mas prestigiosa de América.

Al regresar al corporativo hizo que su fiel asistente Goerge Jhonson, mandara un telegrama para e hospital en Inglaterra, exigiendo el regreso de Candice White Andley, con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba es que en ese momento la ciudad de Hertford estaba siendo bombardeada por aeronaves alemanas siendo el hospital Saint Clement uno de los blancos.

Las calles quedaron desiertas casi inmediatamente, solamente algunos heridos habían quedado tendidos en las calles, los daños a pesar de no haber sido cuantiosos si eran significativos pues el edificio del gobierno así como el hospital Saint Clement habían sido alcanzados por bombas que habían derribado parcialmente a cada uno de los edificios.

Las unidades de auxilio acudieron inmediatamente a los lugares del desastre para comenzar los rescates de heridos y muertos. La ala sur fue la mas afectada en el hospital, justo donde se encontraba el quirófano y Candy al momento del ataque.

Las noticias llegaron veloz a Albert que a la mitad de la revisión de un Nuevo contrato fue interrumpido por George, que sin siquiera tocar la puerta había entrado a la oficina sofocado y sudoroso.

-William, algo terrible acaba de suceder

-por que estas así George,? Que pasa?

-ha habido un ataque aéreo en Inglaterra, me temo que el hospital donde se encontraba la señorita Candy ha sido dañado.

-que quieres decir con dañado – para entonces Albert ya estaba pálido y ligeramente temblando.

-fue blanco de ataque, al parecer una bomba destruyo el edificio…. - la voz de George se fue apagando conforme avanzaba, mientras el terror lo invadió.

-no puede ser…- Albert se aferro a su asiento, todo le daba vueltas, la presión le subió al cielo para luego caer mas halla del suelo. – tengo que salir para Londres inmediatamente.

- el viaje duraría una semana, es mucho tiempo lo mejor sera que me ponga en contacto con la oficina en Londres ellos se harán cargo de las averiguaciones y….

-de igual forma iré a Londres…

- William tienes que tranquilizarte, no ganaras nada perdiendo la cabeza, de aquí a una semana que pudieras llegar muchas cosas pueden pasar y alguien tiene que tomar decisiones importantes aquí y ese eres tu.

-De igual forma me voy.

-Esta bien William antes que hagas cualquier cosa, déjame comunicarme con las oficinas de Londres y Nueva York, tu esperame aquí, le pediré a Edna que te traiga un te que te ayude a tranquilizarte.

George salio de la oficina dejando a Albert sumido en la tristeza y desesperanza de los acontecimientos, no podía creer que algo tan terrible le estuviera sucediendo a Candy, que iba a hacer si no la encontraban con vida…..no! no podía tener pensamientos tan negativos, era imposible que algo le pudiera suceder a ella.

Después de un rato George volvió aun mas pálido y con la cara desencajada.

-que conseguiste George?

-creo que no muy buenas noticias, la oficina de Nueva York me confirmo que no hay barcos que zarpen en las próxima dos semanas…

-eso no es posible, la comunicacion con Inglaterra no puede estar rota, eso no es verdad.

-William trata de tranquilizarte, eso es cierto, en estos dias los unicos barcos que salen son los de la armada y que llevan ya sea soldados o viveres, nadie viaja a Europa no es un lugar seguro, el trafico viene de Inglaterra por toda la gente que esta huyendo.

-no puede ser- para entonces Albert ya caminaba desesperado de un lugar a otro , llevando sus manos a la cabeza revolviendo aun mas su rubia melena. – debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

-y la hay, serenate para que puedas pensar claramente.

-como puedo serenarme cuando Candy podria estar…..no puedo ni decirlo, como podre serenarme, esto es demasiado.

-pues tendras que serenarte, por que nuestro contacto en Londres me confirmo que el ataque fue feros y el hospital Saint Clement donde se encuentra Candy se derrumbo, hay heridos y muertos…

-no puede ser…

-tengo alguien trabajando en ese aunto, El Sr Smith una persona muy competente, esta llendo al hospital, se hara cargo de buscar a la Señorita Candy personalmente.

-Quiero que me avises inmediatamente cualquier noticia, lo que sea tengo que estar informado.

- Asi lo hare William .

George salio de la oficina del joven patriarca para consumirse de los nervios y la pena en otro lugar, frente a William tenia ques ser el mismo roble de fortaleza.

En el corporativo Andley la tensión se respiraba en cada pasillo, Albert trataba de mantener la cordura mientras leía un contrato que su secretaria le había pedido que revisara desde la mañana y después de varias horas el rubio seguía leyendo el mismo renglón una y otra vez, mientras su mente se dedicaba a martirizarse imaginando a Candy en el peor de los escenarios y con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, por su parte George no se atrevía a salir de su oficina sin tener noticias de Candy, la apreciaba genuinamente y estaba tan preocupado por ella que al igual que su jefe luchaba por distraerse trabajando sin poder lograrlo, había delegado toda la investigación a uno de los hombres mas serios y de mayor confianza de la oficina de Londres.

El señor Edward Smith había salido de Londres rumbo al hospital muy temprano después de recibir el telegrama de George Jhonson, su misión era encontrar el paradero de la hija de los Andley, su primer visita fue a la oficina de la policía donde pidió informes del accidente ocurrido en el hospital, con horror escucho la historia de los sucesos, desafortunadamente la policía aun no contaba con información oficial sobre nombre de muertos, heridos y sobrevivientes, así que su visita no había sido fructífera, sus pasos se dirigieron directo al hospital no perdería mas tiempo en los departamentos de seguridad de la ciudad, el escenario que vio al llegar a las ruinas del lugar lo hicieron tragar saliva, anticipando la respuesta de su investigación, el lugar estaba acordonado y un mar de gente iba y venia removiendo escombros y tratando de organizar , fue difícil romper la barrera que la policía había trincado, pero no por nada era uno de los hombres mas hábiles de la oficina Andley en Inglaterra, el llegar a los altos mandos del hospital fue lo que mas tiempo le llevo pero al fin había contactado al director, un medico muy seco y de pocas palabras, sinembrago le dio la atención debida al hombre que en un traje negro del mas fino casimir, indagaba por el posible paradero de una enfermera rubia de aproximadamente 20 años de apellido Andley, buscaron en los archivos del personal para verificar su horario y su localizacion en el momento del ataque, con preocupación y tristeza comprobaron que la enfermera estaba asistiendo en el quirófano a esa hora, el señor Smith levanto la Mirada para observer el lugar donde habia estado esa ala del hospital ahora totalmente desaparecida.

-los cuerpos estan irreconocibles, podria ser cualquiera.

-seria possible que por un objeto personal se pudiera identificar el cuerpo?

-lamento decirlo Señor Smith, pero todos los cuerpos estan calcinados, el quirofano fue el blanco del ataque asi que podra imaginar el estado de los cadaveres…

-entiendo…..alguna posibilidad de que este herida en algun hospital?

-hoy por la mañana recibi los nombres de las personas que fueron trasladadas a otros hospitals y el nombre dela señorita Andley no aparece en ninguno.

-entre el personal que resulto ileso tal vez…

El director negó con la cabeza -lo siento mucho pero no hay rastro alguno que ella sobreviviera y los hechos son claros la señorita Andley estaba en el quirófano …no hay posibilidades, apresurare los tramites para expedir el acta de defunción y entregar su cadáver.

-entiendo, agradezco su tiempo – metió su mano en la bolsa de su saco para sacar una tarjeta y entregársela al doctor – si alguna pista o informacion surgiera por favor contacteme.

-así lo haré señor Smith.

Edwar Smith camino por las calles deseando nunca haber sido comisionado a esa investigación, como habría de informar a Chicago que la hija de los Andley estaba muerta y su cadáver irreconocible, era una noticia muy difícil de transmitir sinembrago tenia que hacerlo de inmediato, regreso a las ofcinas Andley donde inmediatamente telegrafio a George Jhonson en Chicago.

El mensajero de las oficinas Andley entro literalmente corriendo y sofocado por la carrera que había ehco por el corredor hasta la oficina del señor Jhonson que le había advertido esperaba un telegrama de Londres y lo quería en sus manos mas rápido que inmediatamente, por lo que le joven mensajero corrió escalera arriba en cuanto el papel estuvo en esas manos, abrió la puerta abruptamente hacienda que George levantara la vista instantáneamente para ver al pálido joven con el aliento entrecortado y a su secretaria entrar corriendo tras el mensajero.

-lo siento señor Jhonson no tube tiempo de detenerlo.

-no se preocupe señorita Robinson, que sucede Jack por que entras así?

-traigo…. El… telegrama….. que ….esperaba – le estiro la mano para darle el papel que sostenía celosamente entre sus manos.

George tomo el telegrama mientras sentía su cuerpo que empezaba a sudar, no se atrevió a leer nada enfrente de los empleados, fuera lo que fuera no quería testigos a su reacción.

-gracias Jack, pueden retirarse.

-con su permiso señor Jhonson – repitieron en coro el mensajero y la secretaria de George.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, sus ojos bailaron sobre el papel que sostenia leyendo los resultados de la investigación en Londres.

Una vez que termino el telegrama, sus ojos se cerraron mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiraba profundamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo mas abrió las puertas de su Corazón a una tristeza e impotencia que inmediatamente embargaron su Corazón, como rayos le diría esa noticia a William, para el mismo era tragicamente cruel imaginar a Candy en una situación así, para el rubio seria la muerte.

Tendría que pensar muy bien como le diría a su jefe una noticia tan indeseable como esa, lo mejor era salir y despejarse un poco y visitarlo en la mansión donde tendría mas privacidad para desahogarse y dar rienda suelta su dolor, guardo el telegrama en la bolsa de su saco mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta de su oficina, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Albert que se dirigía velozmente a su oficina, no esperaba verlo asi que disimular le seria mas difícil.

-George me informaron que recibiste un telegrama de Londres. – su rostro era inexpresivo y urgía una respuesta de su fiel colaborador, que solo lo miraba fijamente con palidez en el rostro y sin poder articular palabra.

-…yo …. Recibí … bueno …

-que sucede George por que estas tan alterado, dame el telegrama quiero leerlo.

-William pasa a la oficina por favor, - el rubio entro a la oficina de George mientras este cerraba la puerta mirando a los empleados que habían presenciado el dialogo con el rubio y los miraban confundidos y curiosos, tras cerrar la puerta respiro profundamente armándose de valor, dio vuelta para encarar a Albert que lo miraba ansioso y muy nervioso por las noticias.

-William tal vez lo mejor seria que nos fuéramos a la mansión, ahí tendríamos la privacidad necesaria para ver el reporte del Señor Smith y discernir sobre lo que debemos hacer.

-dame el telegrama…- ordeno seriamente el rubio

-William debes tranquilizarte, con la cabeza caliente no lograras nada y debes tener mucha calma…– la Mirada se le nublo sin poder evitarlo con lágrimas que formaban cúmulos en sus ojos.

-dame ese telegrama inmediatamente.- con las campanadas de alarma en su Corazón, exigió ver el trozo de papel que le devolvería el alma al cuerpo o definitivamente lo llevaría hasta el infierno.

George saco el papel de la bolsa de su saco pero no tuvo el valor de dárselo, así que Albert se acerco a el para arrebatarlo de entre sus dedos, sin perder tiempo llevo el informe de Londres a sus ojos que deboraron las letras en cuestión de segundos.

George veía con angustia como el rostro del rubio se descomponía conforme leía las lineas que con un ligero temblor sostenía en sus manos, la palidez pinto su rostro dejando solo el azul de sus ojos que se abrían desmesuradamente, George creía que caería desmayado o muerto en cualquier momento, al pasar de un minuto Albert apretó con fuerza el papel mientras salia de la oficina sin pronunciar palabra, George lo llamo un par de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, temía lo que fuera a hacer, así que corrió tras el sin poder darle alcance, solo pudo verlo subir a su auto y salir a toda velocidad, era su manera de enfrentar la realidad pero por nada del mundo quería que William sufriera algún percance, suspiro y volvió a su oficina, tendría muchas cosas que arreglar para traer los restos de la señorita Andley a América y preparar los funeralas, si William no se reponía también tendría que notificar a la familia y al Hogar de Pony, suspiro profundamente, " en que momento se escapo esa chiquilla para enfrentar la muerte", y con ese pensamiento tras su escritorio comenzo a organizar sus siguientes pasos.

Albert había leído letra por letra lo que ese infame papel le comunicaba, se negaba a creer lo que en el informaba, su cerebro se paralizo y exploto al mismo tiempo, sus piernas comenzaron un maraton que no sabia a donde pararían, corrió todo lo largo del pasillo de las oficinas hasta llegar a la puerta que lo llevaría al estacionamiento y a su auto, subió raudo en el y dándole marcha Salio a toda velocidad del consorcio, atravezo las calles de Chicago en cuestión de minutos y manejo por la carretera que rodeaba el lago Michigan, sus manos iban tensas mas blancas de lo que eran por la presión que ejercía sobre el volante, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión se le veía perdido en un mundo diferente, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron al momento que estallaron liberando gruesas lágrimas que una vez que intentaban resbalar por sus mejillas salían volando al aire por el viento, en su mente venia el ultimo día que la había visto, se veía Hermosa y vibrante como siempre, la cena había sido un fiasco como cada vez que le tocaba cocinar a ella, así que habían terminado cenando en un modesto restaurante cerca del departamento de la rubia, veía claramente su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos iluminando todo a su alrededor, no podía ser que su vida se hubiera apagado de esa manera tan violenta y repentina.

Manejaba a toda velocidad, negando los hechos, su vista estaba nublada por el cumulo de lágrimas que no cesaban de salir de sus ojos, no se resignaría a no volverla a ver, no!…..no aceptaba los hechos debía ser un error, iría a Inglaterra de ser necesario y la buscaría hasta encontrarla viva, después de manejar por un largo rato que parecía no había transcurrido, detuvo el auto en un paraje solitaria cerca de la orilla del lago, bajo del auto y corrió hasta sentir la arena que rodeaba el tímido oleaje del agua, se arrodillo y mirando al cielo soltó todo su dolor en un grito de desesperación que lo condujo a un llanto mas amargo, tirándose sobre la arena en la soledad del paraje se entrego a la tristeza y desesperanza de haber perdido a la chica mas dulce y alegre que había conocido en su vida, sin duda alguna la mejor de sus amigas.

George había llegado a la mansión Andley cerca de la siete de la noche y con desespero pidió hablar con William, el mayordomo le anuncio que el señor Andley no había vuelto de la oficina desde la mañana que había salido, la angustia de George creció al ver las sombras de la noche llegar y no saber nada de William, lo había visto salir tan perturbado y tomar su auto, " nunca debí dejarlo ir solo", sabia a ciencia cierta que era la mejor manera que tenia el rubio para lidiar con sus problemas, desde niña había buscado la soledad para superar sus problemas, pero definitivamente las condiciones en que habían sucedido las cosas no era para dejarlo huir así, encerrado en la biblioteca donde le dijo al mayordomo esperaría al señor Andrey tomo una copa de Brandy, no solía tomar pero necesitaba algo que anestesiara su alma con urgencia, se había dado cuenta que la familia no tenia idea de lo que estaba sucediendo así que lo ultimo que quería era hacer notar su nerviosismo y preocupación ante la desaparición del jefe de familia, después de enterarse de la muerte de su hija adoptiva.

Algunas horas después ya con el saco y la corbata fuera George trataba de poner en orden los papeles que tenia que mandar a Londres para que enviaran los restos de… la pobre señorita Andley, le costaba trabajo concentrarse en los papales legales que tenia que asegurarse de enviar, entre su apesadumbrado Corazón y la preocupación por William le costaba enfocarse en su cometido, se puso de pie para servirse otra copa del liquido ámbar, miro el reloj que ya marcaba la media noche y su Corazón palpito fuertemente al ritmo del tic tac del reloj mientras tomo el trago que se había servido y llenaba su copa una vez mas, un ruido lo alerto y no pudo evitar dar un brinco cuando vio al rubio aparecer por la puerta en un estado deplorable, el cabello aun revuelto y su ropa sucia y en desorden, sus ojos rojos mostraban el vestigio de lo que habían sufrido las ultimas horas, lo que no pudo soportar George fue ver el rostro desencajado y ausente del rubio nunca lo había visto así, sintió escalofríos como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, se acerco a el temiendo ser rechazado, pero por el contrario el rubio se arrojo a sus brasos para llorrar amargamente como si no lo hubiera hecho lo suficientemente ya.

El alma de George se encogió al ver al fuerte y decidido William Andley actuar como un niño dolido, lo abraso fuertemente no pudiendo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas viajar por sus pálidas mejillas, había cuidado y guiado a ese hombre desde que era un niño y no era fácil verlo sufrir.

A la mañana siguiente el mayordomo encontró al señor Andley acostado durmiendo en el sillón de piel de la biblioteca mientras George sentado en la gran silla frente al escritorio se recostaba sobre la fina madera mientras parecía dormir profundamente, Carl el mayordomo no supo que hacer ante los hechos, no se atrevía a despertarlos y menos al ver la botella de Brandy bacía al lado del sillón donde reposaba el señor Andley, cerro la puerta cuidadosamente cuando percibió detrás suyo la presencia de alguien mas.

-que sucede Carl? – la gruesa voz de la señora Elroy lo sorprendió al apenas dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina y ordenar prepararan un café mas cargado.

-me dirigía a la cocina señora Andley.

La Mirada de la Señora Elroy se clavo en los del mayordomo que no se movió ni un centímetro resguardando la entrada a la biblioteca.

-le puedo ofrecer algo señora Andley?

-que me traigan un café.

-se lo llevo al jardin?

-…- un tanto dubitativa y distraida por el comportamiento del mayordomo al que conocía de toda la vida asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la terraza que daba al jardín.

Carl vigilo los pasos de la mujer hasta que la vio entrar a la terraza con sigilo se dirigió a la cocina y ordeno que le llevaran el café inmediatamente para mantenerla ocupada en la terraza mientras la cocinera preparaba su encargo, minutos después salio de la cocina con las dos tasas de café con rumbo a la biblioteca, donde al entrar encontró a George despertando aturdido y distraido, se agarraba la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

-buenos días Señor Jonson.

-buenos…días …Carl – su Mirada se dirigió al sillón donde William aun dormía.

-les he traído un poco de café…..

-gracias Carl, no te preocupes yo me encargare de William….están todos en casa?

-la señora Andley esta en la terraza disponiéndose para el desayuno, el joven Archie aun duerme en su recámara.

-no es necesario que nadie se entere que William y yo pasamos la noche aquí….

-Por supuesto que nadie se enterara señor Jhonson.

La mañana transcurrió silenciosa para Albert que después de despertar tomo el café, para inmediatamente después salir de la biblioteca retomando la amargura y vacio que lo habían invadido la noche anterior, subió a su recámara donde tomo un largo baño de tina y se torturo con los recuerdos de la pequeña rubia pecosa que había conocido en su colina favorita, su vida se quedaría con un inmenso hueco muy difícil de reemplazar, con muy pocas personas se mostraba abierto de hecho repasando todos los rostros de las gentes con las que convivia a diario no encontraba una sola con la que sintiera la confianza y la alegría en el alma que sentía con Candy, como se recriminaba haber pasado tan poco tiempo con ella ultimamente .

Esa misma noche la familia Andrey y los Leagan que habían sido la gente mas cercana a Candy fueron reunidos en la mansión para darles la noticia, una vez que llegaron fueron conducidos a la biblioteca, los Leagan se miraban entre ellos suponiendo mil posibilidades por las que se encontraban ahí, la Tía Abuela Elroy sentada al frente de todos mostraba su cara de enfado e impaciencia por no haber sido enterada con anticipacion el motivo por el que se encontraban ahí, Archie no dejaba de observar a su tío que lucia bastante descompuesto y ojeroso, esa reunión no debía tratarse de nada bueno, su Corazón albergo un sentimiento de miedo y expectación.

Albert y George se encontraban al frente de la reunión, todos estaban expectantes a lo que diría William, sinembrago este se mantenía con la Mirada perdida y fija en una esquina de la habitacion.

-creo que no esperamos a nadie mas, así que debían comenzar.-reclamo con voz osca la señora Elroy

-…William? – se acerco George al rubio para animarlo a comenzar pero este negó con apenas un perceptible movimiento de cabeza, lo que le indico a George que tendría que ser el quien se encargaría de darles la noticia, respiro profundamente y mirando a todos se animo a comenzar.

-William les agradece que hayan asistido a esta reunión sin previo aviso sabiendo que han tenido que dejar de lado alguno compromisos previamente adquiridos, desgraciadamente el motivo para que esta reunión se diera es para comunicarles una noticia muy triste y desafortunada…el día de ayer nos fue informado el …deceso de la señorita Candice Andley tras un accidente en el hospital en el que laboraba en Londres el rostro de todos mostró la sorpresa y horror, solo Elisa escondió una sonrisa disimuladamente, sin palabras la tía abuela se llevo la mano al pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente, era cierto y sabido por todos que no era su persona favorita, pero jamas hubiera imaginado que algo así podría pasarle a esa dulce chica, los señores Leagan se miraron con consternación, a pesar que la reacción de Sara era fingida sabia muy bien como jugar su papel ante la presencia de William, Niel por su parte no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos inmensamente, abriendo la boca sin realmente poder soltar una palabra, solo sentía su Corazón que latía lento y aprisa a la vez su cuerpo comenzo a temblar incontratable mientras sentía las manos adormecerse de la impresión, su hermana al lado de el bajo la Mirada para contener la sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro, el único que tuvo la habilidad de articular palabra fue Archie, que brinco del lugar donde estaba parado para encarar a George.

-debe ser una equivocacion, Candy no esta en Inglaterra, ella esta aquí en Chicago.

-no Señor Archie, la señorita Candy viajo a Londres hace un mes sin avisarle a nadie.

-no puede ser, como saben que es realmente ella la que estuvo involucrada en ese accidente.

-es ella Señor Archie, gente de total confianza de la oficina Andley en Londres llevaron la investigación y desafortunadamente las pruebas llevaron a la identificacion del cuerpo de la Señorita Andley.

-pues no lo acepto, no lo acepto …..- Archie salio de la biblioteca casi corriendo ante los ojos atónitos de los demás.

-como es posible que esa jovencita haya salido del país sin que te dieras cuenta William? – la gruesa voz de la señora Elroy se alzaba ante el silencio que se formo después de salir Archie.

Albert apenas si miro a su tía, no se sentía con el animo de discutir asi que suspiro casi imperceptible y miro a la concurrencia que lo miraba expectante.

-Candy no era mi prisionera, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-y mira lo que sucedió….. – la voz dura y rasposa de la mujer taladraron el cerebro de Albert, encontrando el eco de la culpabilidad que ya sentía por no haber estado mas cerca de ella.

-Señora Elroy disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no creo que encontremos un responsable entre nosotros por los sucesos que desencadenaron la precos partida de la señorita Andley.

-no George, dejala que diga lo que siente, tal vez tiene razón y yo debí estar mas al pendiente de ella, después de todo yo era el responsable de ella y el único de la familia Andley además de Archie a quien le importara lo que sucedía con Candy, tu nunca fuiste capaz de tener un gesto noble para Candy y por eso es que no podía vivir aquí donde hubiéramos podido estar al pendiente de sus movimientos.-reclamo el rubio

-no me culpes por tu capricho de querer adoptarla.

-nunca crei ser capaz de decirte lo mezquina y desalmada que eres, esa jovencita como tu la llamas arriesgo todo lo que tenia incluyendo su honra por cuidarme y protegerme cuando mas perdido estaba, Candy hizo por mi lo que jamas nadie antes, me dio cuidados, protección y amor, nunca he recibido algo mas sincero de nadie antes.- contesto Albert lleno de frustracion.

-William…. – el rostro de la mujer estaba incrédula de lo que escuchaba de su nieto predilecto y de quien tan orgullosa estaba.

-lo mejor sera que nos calmemos antes de seguir cualquier otra conversión, ahora estamos muy dolidos por lo que ha sucedido – el señor Leagan intervino ante los reproches que iban y venían de personas que siempre se habían mostrado prudentes y en sus casillas.

Sin decir mas palabra Albert salio de la biblioteca dirigiéndose a la calle, la tía Elroy lo siguió con la Mirada sin atreverse a moverse o a pronunciar palabra, sabia que lo sucedido con William era algo que había fracturado su relación, había ido demasiado lejos con su lengua esta vez, después de todo su sobrino nieto tenia razón, esa jovencita había cuidado de el muy bien cuando ellos no podían encontrarlo, se marcho a su recámara donde encontraría a sus demonios reclamandole lo injusta, dura e insensible que había sido con Candy, ahora no podría remediarlo sinembrago sentía la necesidad de hacer un acto de contrición , con William ya resolvería después las fricciones, por el momento tenia que resolver el debate personal que la consumía entre la culpa y el orgullo.

Al pasar de los días los funeralas estaban listos las esquelas en los diarios saldrían ese día y todos en la mansión Andley vestidos en trajes negros esperaban la hora de asistir a la reunión que se tenia planeada a pesar que el cuerpo aun no estaba presente, a este le tomaría algunas semanas mas el llegar, pero la familia no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo para anunciar la trágica noticia, situación que mantenía a William preocupado y de mal humor, aun no había contactado al hogar de Pony no sabia como enfrentarlas y aun menos a Terry, sabia que se enteraría por los diarios y eso lo estaba atormentando, no era justo que se enterara leyendo los diarios, sabia que al menos en el Hogar De Pony el periódico no era algo que circulara con facilidad, a ellas las enfrentaría mas adelante cuando el cuerpo llegara, pero sabia que tenia que contactar a Terry de alguna manera, su mente iba y venia perturbada, aun no superaba el hecho que no vería a Candy nunca mas como para resolver esos dilemas.

En la entrada de la mansión Elisa se paseaba de un lado a otro, no soportaba tener que asistir a tal evento, nunca le habia interesado un céntimo la vida de Candy mucho menos su muerte, sinembargo sus padres la habían obligado a asistir y presentar sus condolencias a William, aun así el ambiente en la mansión la asfixiaba con tantas flores y pesadumbre, todos parecían arrastrar una gran pena con sus caras pálidas y con rastros de llanto, en el jardín había dejado atrás a Annie desecha en llanto junto a Archie que aunque trataba de consolarla el mismo no podía acallar su llanto, su hermano sentado en un rincon, serio ausente y con el alma endurecida la sacaban de quicio por eso es que había caminado hasta la entrada de la puerta de la mansión deseaba que todo eso acabara pronto, su Mirada percibió a un joven que se aproximaba a la mansión , seguramente seria otro mensaje de condolencia, comenzaba a caminar para alejarse del lugar , pero el mensajero la alcanzo para cerciorarse que esa era la mansión Andley.

-si aquí es – la mirada de Elisa recorrió al joven de pies a cabeza como si fuera algo asqueroso.

-tengo un telegrama para el señor William Andley.

-me has visto cara de la mucama - ofendida le lanzó una mirada de fuego

-lo siento mucho Señorita no quise molestarla

el joven siguió su camino adentrandose a la propiedad en busca de alguien de la servidumbre, sinembargo Elisa repentinamente sintió curiosidad por leer ese telegrama.

-espera, puedes entregármelo a mi

-como usted ordene señorita.

-tengo que firmar de recibido ? – preguntaba mientras alargaba la mano para darle una propina al muchacho

-no es necesario

-puedes irte entonces.

La pelirroja observo el sobre cuidadosamente , de quien seria? , quería leerlo pero se debatía en hacerlo o no, que tal si era algo importante y como explicaría que el sobre estaba abierto, despues de meditarlo un momento se animo a rasgar el sobre, leyó con curiosa las primeras palabras hasta que comprendió lo que ese telegrama significaba y lo maravilloso que era el que hubiera caído en sus manos y mejor aun que nadie lo hubiera atestiguado, guardo presurosa el papel en su bolso y regreso junto a su madre asegurándose que la vieran y que escucharan que se había ausentado un minuto para ir a tomarse una pastilla que le quitara la migraña que comenzaba a sentir.

Durante el funeral todos Lucían consternados, especialmente Albert que se irritaba con cualquier rose, Archie y Annie sentados en una esquina cabizbajos, la señora Elroy en otra silla apartada y la demás gente trataba de mantener una postura de respeto ante la cabeza de los Andley, en otra situación tal vez alguien hubiera notado lo extraña que se encontraba la menor de los Leagan, cerca de la puerta con la mirada perdida y el rostro ausente, su mente viajaba a miles de millas de ahí, maquilaba su plan perfecto, su obra maestra, nunca como ahora sentía el odio crecer en su interior, recordaba lo que su vida había sido, siempre con una piedra en su camino, ahora esa piedra estaba en sus manos y la sacaría del camino de una vez por todas.

Salio del funeral sin avisar a nadie y sin ser vista, tenia que comenzar a mover los hilos de su creación, seria peligroso, si era descubierta estaría en grandes problemas, pero siendo cautelosa y amarrando todos los cabos se desharía de su problema sino para siempre por un largo tiempo y al final las huellas estarían borradas no habría forma de rastrearla, sonrió ante la posibilidad que tenia frente a ella.

Fin Flash Back

_Para cuando el relato de Albert llego a este punto , los tres llorábamos desconsolados, William por el recuerdo de saber perdida a la mujer que amo como si hubiera sido su misma sangre y nosotras por la verdad a la que nos enfrentábamos, mi madre nos construyo un mundo perfecto, llevando ella a cuestas todo el dolor y la desilusión._

_Mi padre el hombre recto e intachable, el pobre hombre que fue engañado y traicionado por su esposa, resulto ser el mas grande de los mentirosos, sin mencionar su crueldad; su lealtad fue para su familia, para su hermana, por encima de su esposa y su familia, que pena me doy yo misma al ver que tome el lado equivocado y apuñale a quien me defendía y construia un paraiso a costa de su propio infierno, llorar en su tumba no servirá de nada, pero se que hay alguien a quien tengo quizá que agradecerle su sacrificio para que mi techo no se derrumbara y tambien alguien a quien tengo que decirle que a pesar de todo, lo amo aunque ante mis ojos solo sea un hombre débil y muy por debajo de mama..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas! Acudiendo a la cita...espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado...se que no hay mas que tragedia y drama...lo siento fue escrito en mis días de forestación en el trabajo y tenia que descargarlo en algún sitio...Niñas entiendo que la mayoría esta en contra de Kristen y no les simpatiza, pero no puedo cortarla, por que nos quedamos sin historia...ella es la que esta narrando la historia ...=)...pero no la culpen del todo fue una niña mimada y un adulto inmaduro. no podemos negarlo, en las calles hay muchas así, o no se! tal vez a mi me tocaron tooodas y trabajo con ellas, Jajajjaja.<p>

Espero no decepcionarlas por que se que esperaban ver a Terry entrar en acción, pero nuestro rebelde es la tercer visita, hasta que todo el nudo se deshaga y algunas otras revelaciones se hagan... primero hay que enfrentar a Niel...y Terry cerrara con broche de oro como es su costumbre, tenganme paciencia y tratare de darles un final que aunque no es el que tenia contemplado, si con mas romance entre Terry y Candy.

Un millón de Gracias por sus reviews, creanme que esos minutos que dedican en escribirlos se multiplican y se convierten en un cálido chispazo en mi corazón que vibra y sonríe ante sus palabras.

**Lucero.** Amiga no te enojes...no sea que un izquierdazo le toque a la ... gracias amiga por dejar que las emociones salgan con esta historia...ya viste por que al inicio te dije que no "spoilers"...me sentí descubierta y no es que no supiéramos que clase de bichos son los Leagan, pero ...me desnudaste ...=D besos amiga.

**Lily**, Gracias por acompañarme y aunque te he dejado con algo de amargura al finalizar cada capitulo, veras que a pesar de las lágrimas y las decepciones Candy supo vivir su vida... con pena en el rostro te anuncio que vienen algunos sin sabores mas para Candy, no puedo evitarlo... el drama me asalto en esta historia...y creo que llevo algo de los Leagan yo también, por que soy medio malévola... Gracias Lily por dejarme conocerte.

**Mary**, niña hermosa tu nota me llego y la escuche con toda atención y por eso haré toooodo lo posible por dejar dos capítulos la próxima semana y asi aunque me retrase en la semana de Navidad, les pago por adelantado y nos olvidamos de los retrasos...saludos amiga.

**Alejandra**. Si te soy sincera a mi también me tenia convencida Niel, me costo trabajo desenmascararlo por que como bien dices tu, el amaba a Candy, solo que sus métodos no eran exactamente los de un príncipe azul, siendo débil lucho con sus armas que dañaron mas de lo debido y Terry "inolvidable Terry" el si es un principe azul... te garantizo que no abandonare esta historia; jamas comienzo un proyecto con la idea de mandarla al olvido...así que estaremos aquí hasta el final y después...haré que no puedas dormir con la historia que subiré y en la que irremediablemente comencé a trabar, Ale...pensaba retirarme, por que me haces esto? Estas viendo que soy bien facilota jajaja.

**LyricCinema...**jajaja no he podido dejar de reírme...desde que leí tu review, a veces soy tan ...poco imaginativa...bueno en primera me causo mucha gracia que mandaras a Candy a bailar antes de que cayera con Niel...hasta la imagine, pero lo que me dio de verdad gracia fue lo del nombre de la narradora de esta historia " Kristen" cuando comencé a escribir la historia su nombre era Jeanne, mi amiga en el trabajo se llama así y le dije que haría una historia con su nombre, una chica malévola, busca pleitos y bocona como ella, pero el día que iba a publicar el primer capitulo decidí cambiar el nombre, por que ese no me gustaba y sin pensar mucho vi en yahoo el anuncio de la cobertura de la premiere de Twilight ( crepusculo ) y agarre el nombre de la actriz, que me agrada , así que cuando leí tu review me moría de la risa, y me dije hay "Elizabeth que ordinaria puedes llegar a ser"...pero volviendo a lo nuestro, a ver que logra rescatar Candy, bien dicen que después de los 40 llega el segundo aire...saludos..=)

**YEYAHO**. Esos embusteros siempre nos hacen creerles, lo bueno es que la verdad siempre pesa mas y siempre sale a flote y muchas veces en el pecado llevamos la penitencia, así que Niel, que ni se queje de lo Candy pudo haber echo... amiga me tienen peleando conmigo misma para escribir el capitulo final...yo no estoy de acuerdo con la infidelidad, pero...pero, bueno tal vez en este caso no seria infidelidad si solo siguen bajo apariencias, verdad?...creo que yo también sucumbire ante Terry... después de todo que tanto es tantito...;P

**Delindase...** Gracias por dejarme conocerte y saber tu opinión, si! ese Niel fue un cobarde y tal vez no debió dejarse arrastrar por su hermanita...el iba bien...la maldita es Elisa, siempre demostró la víbora que llevaba dentro, Niel fue solo un guiñapo...saludos y hasta la próxima.

**Erika.** Hola que gusto me da conocerte y saber de ti...pero yo no te engañe, no me culpes yo solo paso la voz, Niel es el que decepciono a todas nosotras que habíamos logrado sentir una chispa de simpatía por el...y Terry hermoso, Terry que cada vez que abre su corazón, solo nos enamora mas...y yo continuo amiga, aqui estaré.

**Gema Granchester**, niña, si que detestas a Niel, pobrecito hasta de enfermo lo haz tachado...el solo es cobarde y un poco atarantado y si le mintió a Albert, fue para no perder su sueño echo realidad, pobrecito... y su hija imaginate pidiéndole lealtad a alguien que la decepciono tan profundo...pero Terry te aseguro que le hizo la vida...muuy llevadera ;P

**Oligranchester**. Amiga se que tienes toooda la razón al decir que Candy también es culpable de lo que le paso, pues debió de tratar de enfrentar a Albert y pedirle alguna expoliación pero, no solo recibió una carta sino varias y en todas le exigía no acercarse...si alguien te rechaza de verdad insistirías? Y después, las circunstancias no le favorecieron a ella y por el contrario la pobreza y la soledad carcomieron sus pensamientos en esos días...y pues Niel estuvo ahí para ella...cuidate mucho amiga.

**Rebeca.** ... amigaaaa? ... En que estas pensando...? tu crees que Terry y Candy serian capaces de derrochar amor frente a nosotros?...no no no no...pero te aseguro que fueron felices, pobre Niel serán capaces de perdonarlo?...gracias nena por siempre apoyarme, espero que no te decepcione. =D

**Caritapelo**. Hayyyyy no me recuerdes ='( los días se acercan y los Legan llegan...pero ni ellos me detendrán para actualizar..I promise ; )

**Parnaso.** Que bueno que apareciste, llegue a pensar que te había perdido, y todo para que Niel saliera con sus bobadas y si tienes razón, habrá que ver como le va con Candy...Gracias por reaparecer.

A mis amigas silenciosas GRACIAS, aqui sigo.

Niñas disfruten su fin de semana y a gastar el aguinaldo, siiii! Y las que no tenemos uno, pues a gozar con la familia y disfrutar de las posadas, cuidense mucho y nos leemos la próxima semana...Liz


	10. Chapter 10

El Arcón de los Recuerdos

Por: Lizzig

Capitulo 10

William se puso de pie y tomo otra copa de Whisky, limpio sus lágrimas y nos miro nuevamente paternalmente, era un hombre dulce y bondadoso, debió ser muy difícil para el enfrentar aquel tiempo.

-los años que le siguieron a aquellos días no fueron mejores, la vida para esta familia nunca fue igual.

-pero no entiendo como es posible que la señorita Pony que fue como la madre de mama, se conformo con esa respuesta? y como es posible que mama jamas halla tratado de contactarla?

-esas buenas mujeres del hogar de Pony confiaban ciegamente en mi y ni ellas ni ninguno de los que amábamos a tu madre nos conformamos, la buscamos incansablemente, yo mismo fui a Inglaterra por un tiempo para rastrear lo que fueran los últimos pasos de Candy, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, debo decir que Neil también sufrió mucho con la noticia, yo lo vi llorar y sufrir legítimamente, el también viajo a Inglaterra buscando respuestas y sobre todo para mitigar su dolor, la vida en América era mucho mas dolorosa sin ella, el tuvo la fortuna de encontrarla, pero jamas tuvo el valor de anunciarlo, era mas fácil ganarse su cariño si la mantenía aislada, y gracias a esa manipulación Candy desistió de volver a América o contactar a ninguno de nosotros, sin mencionar que antes de que Neil apareciera, Candy recibió algunas cartas falsas por supuesto de la gente mas cercana a ella, pidiéndole que no se acercara a ellos y que respetara la voluntad de William Andley,al igual, fueron interceptadas las cartas que Candy mando tanto a mi como a la casa Pony, gracias al dinero que recibieron algunas personas del correo, podrán imaginarse al autor de esas bajezas.

-la tía Elisa por supuesto – dije con premura

-no es posible...- Pauline estaba casi en shock, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro para cubrirlo, era demasiado para mi pobre hermana, enterarse de pronto, William por supuesto se acerco a ella y la abrazo con cariño, acaricio su cabello y limpio sus lágrimas.

-no llores pequeña, lo mejor sera dejar esta charla hasta aquí

- de ninguna manera, estamos aquí para dignificar a nuestra madre y no nos quedaremos a medias, anda Pauline se mas fuerte – rete a mi hermana, ante la mirada de desaprobación de William, creo que todo el mundo ve a la tía Elisa en mi y con esa mirada inquisidora me lo recuerdan, pero no he llegado hasta aquí, para retroceder, así que animo a mi hermana con un poco de mas consideracion. – anda Pau, no seas una llorona, se que no es nada lindo lo que estamos descubriendo, pero debemos conocer a nuestra verdadera madre y creeme detrás de esa triste historia hay una mujer fuerte y hermosa de cuerpo y alma y es nuestra madre, tes das cuenta? No quieres saber todo de ella? Y tal vez en algún momento de la historia también papa salga reivindicado – al menos esa era mi esperanza.

Pauline se hecho a mis brazos para abrazarme fuerte, era una sentimental igual que mama, pero aunque quería abofetearla para que se dejara de niñerías la abrace tan fuerte como ella lo hacia y bese su frente, tal como mama lo hacia, es mi hermana pequeña y se que debo protegerla.

-lo siento, jamas me imagine que algo tan monstruoso se escondiera tras la vida de mama, ella siempre sonreía y estaba animada para nosotras, aparto a Terry de su lado por no perder nuestro cariño y mantener una imagen frente a nosotras, pero en realidad no era feliz, no podía ser feliz al lado de un hombre como Neil Legan, ella conoció el amor verdadero y desinteresado de amigos y de un hombre, y su vida quedo varada en una mentira, en una trampa de una persona amargada y marchita por el veneno de la envidia, ahora veo claro la tristeza que tuvo al final, veo el esfuerzo que debió ser mantener su palabra hasta el ultimo suspiro para nosotras Kristen.

-Pauline ¡ - las palabras de mi hermana me quitaron el aliento, yo había tenido que encontrar un arcón y buscar respuestas para descubrir lo que mi hermana le tomo una charla de un par de horas..

-no me mires así, mama y yo siempre fuimos cercanas y aunque jamas me contó nada, la vi llorar y vi como en sus últimos días solo la presencia de los que amaba le devolvían el sosiego y papa no era una de esas personas, yo no podía juzgarla por sus sentimientos, yo la amaba a ella y ella a mi así que no podía condicionar nuestra relación por nadie mas.

Que inmadura y tonta me sentí, yo siempre le puse la condición a mama de querer a papa si quería algo conmigo, que estúpida.

-no se sientan mal chicas, Candy eligio su vida con la firme decisión de hacer lo correcto para las dos personas mas importantes de su vida y jamas tuvo un titubeo o un retroceso , fue ella quien tomo la decisión de continuar con la farsa, una vez que regresaron a America, yo le rogué que volviera a Chicago a nuestro lado, le prometí que solucionaría las cosas con Neil para que no pusiera resistencia a su separación, pero sin dudas nos pidio a todos que no irrumpieramos la tranquilidad de su familia con una verdad innecesaria, que a esas alturas no haría ninguna diferencia, dejamos que ella mediara nuestra presencia ante ustedes, pero manteníamos una relación estrecha, como antes.

-gracias Albert, gracias por abrirme los ojos y regalarme a una Candy que no conocía y que sacrifico su vida por mi – dije llena de orgullo y vergüenza a la vez.

-me alegra dejar de ser William.

-William fue un personaje que no existió, que encajaba en una farsa, ese era William, pero Albert es el hombre que cuido de mi madre y que la respaldo siempre, es a el a quien ella amaba como su protector, así que es a quien yo debo mi respeto.

-tienes toda la razón, William es solo un personaje, Albert es quien estuvo al lado de la gente que ame en mi vida, y es quien se atrevió a descubrir lo que esa pequeña pecosa escondió con tanto recelo, espero que pueda perdonarme, pero creo que una persona como ella no puede quedar en el anonimato y solamente dejenme aclararles algo en su nombre, nada de lo que hizo fue un sacrificio, esa era simplemente su forma de amar, la felicidad de los que amaba era su felicidad, así que no piensen que vivió en un infierno, no! ella disfrutaba con sus alegrías y sus triunfos, verlas complacidas y realizadas era su mejor pago y su único objetivo.

-gracias por todo Albert, espero que pueda visitarlo mas seguido, después de todo vivimos en la misma ciudad.

-eso seria un placer, desde que mi esposa murió y mi hijo se fue a Francia me siento muy solo aquí, solo Annie y Archie vienen a visitarme.

-entonces vendré a hacerle compañía, podría contarme mas de mi madre.-dijo Pauline mientras abrazaba a Albert.

-entonces pasaremos muchas horas juntos, esa pequeña mía era un torbellino.

-es un trato entonces - mire a mi hermana sonreír con tanta sinceridad a ese rubio, que me sentí celosa por la afinidad que tenia con mama, yo apenas comenzaba a conocerla, había perdido mucho tiempo en una pelea irracional.

-espero verte en mas oportunidades a ti también Kristen.

-así lo deseo yo también y gracias por la oportunidad de dejarme acercarme a usted Albert, se que no me porte bien en el pasado y lo siento mucho, espero que pueda perdonarme. – lo dije con el corazón, tenia la necesidad de disculparme con aquellas personas que dañe pos soberbia e inmadura.

-no fue tu culpa, siempre entendí que solamente defendías lo tuyo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si alguien hubiera dañado a los mios, pero eso quedo atrás y ahora podemos enmendar el camino.

-gracias Albert ...por todo.

-...- su sonrisa fue mas que una respuesta, sus ojos azules brillaban ante el asomo de una lágrima, se que también alcanzo a ver la parte de mama que habita en mi. – y que piensan hacer ahora?, quieren quedarse a comer?

-gracias Albert quizá cuando terminemos esta cruzada que comenzamos, vengamos a cenar aquí, para honrar la memoria de mama, pero por ahora creo que debemos seguir, tenemos otras visitas que hacer.

-otras visitas?

-si..dos mas – me miro confundido, no quise dejarlo con la incertidumbre, asi que poniéndome de pie le conteste. – nos dirigimos a Lakewood necesitamos algunas respuestas de Neil Legan.

-Kristen, no cometas los mismos errores que cometiste en el pasado, escucha y trata de entender, no juzgues ni condenes que solo el que lo vivió sabe lo que sintió.

-trata de proteger a mi padre a caso?

- no, trato de protegerte a ti, no te envenenes mas, tu padre carga con una gran culpa desde hace muchos años, creeme el vivió su propio infierno y fue tan víctima como verdugo y al igual que Candy muchos de sus errores los cometió por amor.

-una vez mas, gracias Albert vendremos después de nuestra última visita, cuando regresemos de Nueva York – su mirada fue entonces de asombro y creo emocion, si en Nueva York estaba una de las claves mas importantes en la vida de mama y el secreto de sus últimos días.

-saluda a mi amigo Granchester.

-lo haremos Albert.

Salimos de la mansión Andley con el corazón adolorido a cada latido, pero con una nueva perspectiva de nuestra vida, Pauline y yo no hablamos mucho en el camino a Lakewood, teníamos mucha información que procesar y ya hablaríamos cuando tuvieramos una mejor idea de todo lo acontecido.

-hubiera sido mejor avisarle a papa de nuestra visita no crees?-dijo Pauline, comenzando a dudar en nuestros pasos.

-la sorpresa le sentara bien.

-Kristen no seas impulsiva, escucha primero antes de que tomes una postura y como nos dijo Albert, de igual forma es nuestro padre y no queremos cometer mas errores.

-lo se.

-prometeme que seras sensata

-lo sere, no te preocupes.

Lakewood estaba silencioso y tranquilo como siempre, nada parecía alterarlo, el trinido de los pájaros y el olor a rosas despertó mis sentidos haciendome pensar mas fuertemente en mi madre.

La mansión de las rosas fue un regalo de Albert para mi madre y es en realidad mi padre quien vive en ella, decidió recluirse en este lugar y vagar en su soledad, La mucama nos recibe con mucho gusto como de costumbre, al parecer papa esta descansando así que mientras el baja Pauline y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina, para comer algo, han sido demasiadas emociones y con el estomago vacio, siento morir.

-Pauline por que tengo la impresión de que tu sabes mas de lo que parece?

Le pregunte a mi hermana un tanto en son de reclamo, ella jamas me había contado nada y a pesar de que se veía impresionada, había cierta complicidad que no lograba entender, no quería amargar mi sopa pero, había una molestia grande creciendo y quería controlarla antes de que me saliera de mis cabales

-por que dices eso ?– la veía tan tranquila tomar su sopa y llevarse el pedazo de pan a la boca mientras me miraba a los ojos, que me pregunte si estaba yo alucinando y además de todo ahora era paranoica

-no se? Me lo parece, me ha llevado mas de 48 horas leer este diario, viajar hasta aquí y escuchar el relato de Albert y aun no termino de procesar la idea, sin embargo a ti te llevo un par de horas, para saltar a conclusiones muy definidas.

-a lo mejor tenia una idea mas clara de la situación de mama que tu.

-ella te contó todo esto verdad?

-no. – su tranquilidad junto a su actitud un tanto burlona me comenzaron a hacer hervir la sangre.

-Pauline Legan mas te vale que me digas que sabes.

-no se nada, tu bien sabes que mama jamas quiso involucrarnos en ningún problema.

-sin embargo siempre estuviste de acuerdo en su relación con Terruce y hasta creo que sabias el por que estuvimos tanto tiempo aislados en Londres.

-nunca estuve de acuerdo con nada, por que no era mi papel aprobar o desaprobar nada, esa mujer era mi madre y me amaba, lo que su corazón sintiera no era mi problema, si no amaba a papa ella sabría por que y si acariciaba un sueño con alguien mas, esa era su ilusión, su felicidad quien era yo para destruirlo y eso jamas evito que yo siguiera amando a papa, te complicas demasiado Kristen, quieres tomar un papel que no te pertenece, somos sus hijas no sus dueñas.

-...- la mire con furia, sabia que cada palabra pronunciada era cierta, así que no podía contra eso – hay algo que descubriremos aquí que yo no sepa?

-no lo se, creo que lo sabremos cuando papa decida bajar- me miro burlona, después de todo también era una Legan – tranquilizate Kristen, no se mas de lo que tu sabes, simplemente a mi nunca me interezo componer el mundo de nadie.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos al estudio, una copa no nos vendría mal, aunque ya habíamos tomado un trago con Albert, pero definitivamente necesitábamos algo que adormeciera los sentidos, Pauline tomo asiento en el sofá de piel, mientras yo fui hasta el ventanal y miraba el jardin repleto de rosas.

-crees que mama fue feliz mientras vivió aquí?

-lo fue Kristen, este lugar yo creo que fue antes de muchos sin sabores y en su temprana adolescencia cuando su mundo estaba rodeado de tres chicos que la trataban como a una princesa.

-pero ya conocía a los Legan.

-eran unos chiquillos entones...

-quienes eran unos chiquillos? – la voz ronca de papa se escucho en la puerta, ninguna de las dos nos habiamos percatado de su llegada.

-ustedes, cuando vivían aquí – agregue rápidamente, papa se sorprendió al ver que no corría a abrazarlo como era mis costumbre.

-ustedes?...- se acerco a Pauline y beso su frente para después acercarse a mi, para

besar mi mejilla, me aparte disimuladamente, pero el lo noto.- a quienes te refieres

-los Andley, mama...la tía Elisa y tu, por su puesto.

-nosotros nunca vivimos aquí, esta era la mansión donde vivían los primos, nosotros estábamos en la mansión Legan en Sunville...

- nunca nos contaron esa historia,

-...-papa guardo silencio y fue hasta su reposet, se sentó y después de mirar el jardín unos segundos, respiro profundo, sabia que había llegado el momento de hablar de frente, advirtio que no tenia escaparía y que tendría que enfrentarnos

-hay muchas cosas que no nos contaron, al perecer les gustaban los secretos no es cierto?- le solte con un agudo tono.

-no había mucho que contar, Candy y yo nos casamos en Inglaterra y tuvimos dos preciosas hijas, lo demás son circunstancias de la vida.

-las circunstancias de la vida por lo regular suceden aleatoriamente, pero en la historia de ustedes sucedieron muchas cosas, que no fueron precisamente aleatorias, por el contrario estuvieron muy bien calculadas.

-a que te refieres?- su ceja izquierda se levanto, podía ser un hombre de edad avanzada, pero sus gestos eran los mismo, podía reconocer ese gesto de molestia y reto.

-Por cual quieres que comencemos? Por la vez que tu y la tía Elisa la acusaron de ladrona y la echaron de casa o de la vez que la entramparon en el colegio San Pablo o quizá de la vez que la querías obligar a casarse contigo o aun mejor de ocultarla en Inglaterra, en un pueblo apartado del mundo para que nadie la encontrara ...

-han venido a reclamarme? A pedir cuentas por su madre?

-no padre, hemos venido a escuchar la historia de tus labios a rescatar al Neil Legan que conocemos y es nuestro padre, a que nos digas que nos han engañado y nada de eso es verdad...- mi voz fue subiendo de tono, vi a mi hermana queriendo ponerse entre nosotros, pero con la mano la detuve y ella supo que yo necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema, por que a pesar de todo no había aprendido nada y seguía juzgando a los demás, pero quería escuchar con desespero que mi padre no era el monstruo que aparecía en esas historias.

-...-pero el solo guardo silencio y camino hasta el ventanal, miro el atardecer y el ámbar del sol posarse en las rosas que alguna vez su primo le regalara a la que mas tarde fue su esposa. – no Kristen, no creo que pueda mentirte esta vez y me temo que mucho de lo que haz escuchado es verdad...

sin moverse ni quitar la mirada del jardín respiro profundamente, ni Pauline ni yo nos movimos, yo quería abalanzarme y golpearlo hasta que me dijera que todo era una broma y nada había cambiado, pero en el fondo sabia que nada de lo que escuchara me consolaría ni curaría las heridas que se me habían hecho en el alma, sin mas, cruzándose de manos y con la mirada perdida en el jardín mi padre comenzó a hablar.

-Elisa y yo eramos un par de chiquillos mimados y malcriados, mi madre nos consentía hasta hastiarnos, nos concedía todos nuestros caprichos y no permitía que nada nos perturbara, a papa no le hacia mucha gracia que mama nos criara asi, por lo que un buen día cuando teníamos alrededor de los 10 años decidió que necestábamos la compañía de alguien de nuestra edad que nos mostrara otra cara de la vida, así que movido por su deseo de hacer consciencia en sus dos pequeños adopto a una chiquilla de un orfanatorio local; una niña pecosa apareció con su desbordante alegría y seguridad, siempre riendo alegre y con su carácter fuerte y obstinado, a Elisa y a mi nos pareció demasiado feliz para las circunstancias así que decidimos darle una lección y mostrarle que no era mas que una advenediza y que no podía ser mas feliz que nosotros, pero jamas pudimos quebrantar su espíritu, era indomable e inquebrantable, demasiado para dos mal educados como nosotros, su alegría y optimismo llamo la atención de nuestro primos, especialmente el de Anthony que era el favorito de Elisa, eso fue algo que quemo nuestro orgullo, mi hermana tenia que recuperar la atención de todos a su alrededor, no podía dejar que una huertana convertida en sirvienta fuera mas importante que ella para sus gentes favoritas y yo...yo me deje llevar por ella y creo que por algo de celos, al ver que esa chiquilla había posado su atención y su gusto por alguno de mis primos, por lo que decidimos que había que quitarla del camino, tras un sucio plan le coloque algunas joyas de mama en sus pertenencias y Elisa armo el escandalo haciendo que las encontráramos en el establo donde la habíamos mandado a dormir, mama furiosa la mando a México fue la primera vez que me senti triste por no verla mas, supuse en aquel entonces que era por que no tendría mas a quien molestar, pero después supe que ella había dejado desde entonces algo de su esencia en mi, al igual que hizo con todos nosotros... su vida en esta casa fue amargamente feliz – se giro y nos miro con algo de reto, yo sabia que solo era protección el jamas nos miraría amenazadoramente a " nosotras" sus tesoros - aquí vivió una época feliz a lado de Stear, Archie y Anthony...a pesar de que la tía Elroy era estricta y difícil, ella encontró la manera de ser feliz, hasta aquel trágico día en el que Anthony murió frente a ella cayendo del caballo, Elisa frustrada por no haber sido la elegida como la pareja de Anthony estaba dolida y furiosa,por primera vez había tenido que cabalgar al lado de su hermano en lugar de su chico favorito, creo que desde ahí el verdadero odio que sentía por ella nació y lejos de desvanecerse fue en aumento en cada encuentro, en cada interacción... - levantando la mirada directamente a nosotros, nos reto una vez mas - eso es lo que han venido a escuchar? Una historia vieja y descolorida...?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>SORPRESA! Niñas les dejo este capitulo que espero que les haya gustado, yo ando corriendo!...corriendo! y no quiero quedarles mal, asi que espero que no haya habido muchos errores, me di cuenta ya cuando habia publicado, que el capitulo anterior se fue con muuchas palabras cambiadas y faltas de ortografia que, hasta yo veia! , eso es grave, espero que me disculpen por esos pequeños detalles...Chicas estamos a 4 capitulos del final, empieza la cuenta regresiva... me esta costando trabajo los renglones finales, ya lo tengo en borrador, asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia seran bien recibidas y tratare de adapatarla ...<p>

Estoy ocupada y con muy poquito tiempo, pero mi review time! no lo perdono, ese es especial y le doy su espacio...;p ...GRACIAS...

**Pathya.**Muchas gracias por acompañarme cada semana, me da tanta alegria ir conociendo a quienes me acompañan, en ocaciones mas silenciosas, es muy grato saber de ustedes...la verdad es que los Leagan son los que sazonan las historias, junto a Susana, que hariamos sin ellos...y te adelanto que el proximo capitulo descubriremos una verdad muuuuy amarga...un abrazo.

**Alejandra****.** Pobreeee Albert, esa escena fue la primera que escribi de esta historia hace como año y medio, que loco no?, como podria dejar de responder mis reviews si es lo que mas disfruto...creo que solo hago historias para responder reviews...jajaj..mi psicologo se esta volviendo loco conmigo ;P...me encanta tenerte como mi amiga, por eso me encariño tanto con mis historias, por que cada una me va dejando gente tan linda y especial como tu. Cuidate mucho.. un fuerte abrazo amiga.

**Mary.** Tienes razon...Que coraje ver lo que esa loca hizo, hay que ser muy valiente o estar de verdad demente para jugar con la vida de alguien de esa forma...si Mary! me estan animando a no irme y subir otra historia tengo varias historias comenzadas, pero estoy trabajando especielamente en una que queria publicar en Haloween, es mas bien de misterio/sobrenatural con tintes de romance...y va algo asi..." Terry y Candy finalmente encontraron la felicidad tras vencer sus obstaculos, pero alguien llega para reclamar un amor de antaño, podra Terry derribar las barreras de lo desconocido? " no puedo evitar escribir tragedias, terror o drama, el romance en rosa como que no me sale...y si he estado enamorada..bueno, bueno, estoy para que mi esposo no diga nada,...cuidate mucho amiga y vuelvo pronto.

**Parnaso.**...si! estamos en la cuenta regresiva... solo faltan 4 capitulos, suficientes para darnos la idea de lo que fue la vida de Candy, despues de volver a America y bueno...no quiero decepcionar a nadie, pero la que dijo que habian sido amantes fue la narradora de la historia y ya ven que nada de lo que veia es como ella creia, asi que...tal vez las cosas no fueron asi...saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

**lucero.** Amigaaaa ='( yo no queria hacerte llorar (bueno tantito), pobrecito Albert...alguien que lo consuele por favor!... ha estas alturas ya no puedo prometer darle su merecido a nadie, ni hacer feliz a ninguno...todo me ha salido mal, quice darle una oportunidad a Niel y mira con lo que salio y no se... a ver que pasa...no me animen a quedarme con una nueva historia , por que no me voy y estoy como borracho desde el fic anterior...la ultima y me voy...=)...un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**Oligranchester.**Hola amiga**...**En mi experiencia hay veces que las cosas buenas se dan solitas muy facilmente y las malas tambien, como que el diablo confabula, son las pruebas divinas para ver que camino elegimos...y de camino nos llevamos a mucha gente, como el pobre Albert que lloro por el odio de Elisa y el ni siquiera tiene nada que ver...y la verdad es que no lo habia pensado asi, pero como pudo Niel ser feliz, sabiendo de la desgracia agena...hay que ser muy egoista y muy poco hombre...mmmmjjjj, ya me pusiste a pensar...saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

**Gema****Grandchester.** Creo que nadie podria creer que Albert fuera el malo de la historia es demasiado honorable para un comportamiento tan leaganezco...y Candy cada vez me convenzo mas que fue feliz con Terry y que su relacion fue mas que de amigos...siiii...yo creo que habra que sacrificarse...tengo 4 historias publicadas totalmente terminadas y esta es mi " no hay quinto malo" que esta en curso, pero pendiente?...no Gema no creo que sea yo...cual es?

**YEYAHO.** Por un momento me asuste, en mi casa me dicen Eliza y el inicio de tu review, me hizo recordar a mi hermana cuando me descubria haciendole alguna maldad ;p . No te preocupes me estoy encargando de ellos, espero que les parezca suficiente lo que les tengo preparado, aunque...creo que querran mas para Niel...pero tratare de convencerlas mas adelante...y la dulce Candy creo que si va a ser muuuy dulce...me estoy convenciendo...un fuerte abrazo.

**Lily****.** Hola chicuela?que pena...no queria hacerte sufrir tanto, te agradezco que te hayas quedado conmigo...y pues ya me convencieron, les dare un final menos dramatico, por que se que las he hecho sufrir...y es que yo era taaan romantica, pero ya no me sale..pero hare un prometo...NOOOO me recuerdes a los Leagan ='( ya me confirmaron estaran 2 largas semanas, espero que no me retrasen...

**Chepys.** Hola como estas? Gracias por desvelarte para leer esta dramatica historia la verdad es que deje ir toda mi frustracion, la comence en el trabajo y la escribia en mis ratitos libres, por lo que descargaba mi estres, pero me alegra saber que con todo y el drama me acompañan... hasta la proxima

**Rebeca,**Hola ¡! Que suerte de la bruja de Eliza de estar en el lugar correcto a la hora correcta, pero asi es la vida y pues Niel que puedo decir ya no hay forma de defenderlo, la rego demasiado ... Beca por que eres asiii, como le dije a Ale, estan viendo que soy una facilota...esta bien! Comenzare con el derramamiento de miel...un abrazo bien fuerte y un beso!...

Gracias mis amigas silenciosas...ya casi terminamos...resistan 4 capitulos mas...

Chicas cuidense mucho pasen un estupendo fin de semana y yo regreso antes de Navidad, un fuerte abrazo y un cariñoso saludo...Liz.


	11. Chapter 11

_El Arcon de los Recuerdos_

_Por : Lizzig_

_Capitulo 11_

_Neil miraba a sus hijas queriendo verlas actuar como siempre, el y Candy habían guardado muy bien los eventos dolorosos de su vida para no complicar las vidas de sus hijas, no querían verlas crecer con rencor y resentimientos que no les correspondían, pero sabia que todo eso que habían ocultado ahora tenia que salir a la luz._

_-si! ha eso hemos venido, a escuchar tu versión de esa historia descolorida y rancia, por que no creeremos una palabra de nadie mas que de ti, así que sera mejor que nos digas la verdad y creeme sabremos si la estas diciendo._

_-quien les contó esta historia, William?_

_-William nos dijo lo que queríamos saber de mama y esperamos que tu nos cuentes lo que nosotros queremos saber de ti...- mi mirada fue tan desafiante como la de el, sabíamos que nos retaríamos, pero jamas nos haríamos daño. – asi que desentierra esa historia insabora para ti y dinos que ocurrió una vez que Anthony murió._

_-...-nos miro con derrota, para despues comenzare a hablar - ...nos llevaron a Inglaterra, todos los Andley nos fuimos a estudiar al colegio San Pablo, Candy llego uno o dos meses después, Elisa estuvo muy sorprendida de verla ahí, a mi en realidad me dio igual, pero el rencor en mi hermana volvió a efervecer y yo no podía dejarla luchar sola, contra una chica que aunque no lo reconociera, era una amenaza para su orgullo , innumerables veces mis amigos y yo la acorralamos en los jardines del colegio y la acosamos hasta verla pedir piedad o hasta que un chico ingles apareció y la protegió del mundo, hasta sus últimos días – esto ultimo lo dijo con amargura y estoy segura dolor, bien sabia que el amor entre ellos dos había comenzado entonces para solo crecer, y jamas desvanecerse._

_-después de regresar de vacaciones de verano, Elisa termino por perder la paciencia y el juicio, no soporto ver a Candy y a... ese chico juntos por lo que ideo un plan para deshacerse de ella, por supuesto yo la ayude deslizando una nota debajo de la puerta del Ingles, mientras ella se ocupaba de Candy, por supuesto esto funciono a la perfección y ambos terminaron fuera del colegio , algún tiempo después nos reencontramos en Chicago, Elisa para entonces perdía completamente la cordura cada vez que la veía, la humillo, la hizo echar de su trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana en Chicago y el acabose fue cuando se entero que su propio hermano se había enamorado de su mas acerrima rival, fue entonces que planeo todo un ardid para que me casara con ella y lograr sacarle una fortuna, con lo que no conctaba era con la aparición de William Andley, quien desbarato todos los planes y nos prohibió acercanos a su protegida a una milla a la redonda; yo me di al juego, al alcohol a la desesperanza, estaba perdido por aquellos ojos verdes, que me miraban con desprecio y resentimiento, cada vez que me aproximaba a ella solo podía escuchar sus palabras cargadas de rechazo, un día que salia de un bar después de tomar hasta embrutecerme y enredarme con quizá un par de mujerzuelas Salí a la calle para regresar a casa, tambaleándome y con la visión aun borrosa, tuve la visión mas maravillosa, un ángel frente a mi me hizo ver la piltrafa que era y que así no merecía a una mujer como ella, en una esquina esperando la luz verde vi de pie a una rubia preciosa, refinada como una muñeca con sus largos cabellos ondulados y su cuerpo delgado vistiendo aquel uniforme blanco, era una chica sin lugar a dudas primorosa lo mas bello que mis ojos hayan visto, ahí apenas de pie deteniéndome de un poste me sentí apenado por mi mismo, supe al instante que una mujer como Candy no merecía ese Neil, desde ese día deje el alcohol y las parrandas, me dedique a trabajar y me comencé a distanciar de mi hermana, encamine cada paso a ella, a la mujer de mis sueños,quería conquistarla y ser un hombre digno de desposarla, hasta que llego aquel día en el que William nos reunió y nos dio la noticia que Candy había fallecido en Inglaterra tras un trágico accidente, mi mundo se vino abajo, mi vida dejo de tener sentido y deje de pensar de sentir y solo me deje llevar, por un tiempo estuve en Chicago trabajando con papa y soportando a Elisa con sus presiones para que saliera con sus amigas, con Daisy Whitman en especial, yo no tenia ni cabeza, ni ojos y menos aun corazón para nadie que no fuera mi preciosa Candy...tras sentirme acosado por mujeres insulsas y sofocado por Elisa un día me arme de valor y me fui a Inglaterra a vivir cerca de lo que había sido la ultima morada de mi princesa; hacia una vida normal, trabajaba en la oficina de papa y salia con mis antiguos amigos del San Pablo, aun me sentía desolado por la partida de Candy, aun me dolía su ausencia, pero día a día aprendía a vivir, hasta que inesperadamente un día de invierno la vi fuera de un café, tan hermosa como siempre, la mire por unos minutos, con la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, creí que era una alucinación, pero en realidad ella estaba ahí, me acerque y le hable, me miraba sorprendida y creo que hasta temerosa, la conversasión fue corta y ella salio corriendo del café sin dejarme averiguar como se encontrarla, así que tuve que recurrir a un investigador que me llevo hasta sus amigos que la acompañaban esa noche, tras una conversasion con esa mujer, me llevo a Candy que tuvo un contratiempo con uno de los doctores, así que la despidieron del hospital y la convencí para mudarse conmigo, tras un tiempo de vivir juntos nos hicimos novios y después nos casamos, el resto ya lo saben..._

_-no papa no lo sabemos y por eso estamos aquí, por que queremos entender como es que tu sabiendo que todos creían a mama muerta, tu simplemente callaste y dejaste las cosas así?_

_-...-me miro renuente, pero sabia que no bajaría la guardia, era una Leagan después de todo - ...después de ver a su madre en Londres lo primero que hice fue encontrar un investigador y mientras el averiguaba lo que necesitaba saber yo viaje a América para anunciar mi descubrimiento, pero la primera persona que vi fue a Elisa y ella simplemente me hizo callar..._

_Flash Back_

_-no vas a creer con quien me encontré en Londres, dios mio fue la sorpresa mas increíble...- Neil sonreia feliz._

_-me lo imagino y no se por que te emociona tanto – dijo Elisa con su gesto de fastidio que la acompañaba los últimos años._

_-como dices? Te lo imaginas? – su mirada de sorpresa hizo sonreír a su hermana, que burlona se acerco a el._

_-a la huerfana no es así?_

_-Elisa tu sabias que ella estaba viva? – la risa histérica de su hermana lo hizo experimentar escalofríos._

_-claro que lo sabia_

_-pero por que no dijiste nada? Como pudiste?_

_-muy fácil, esa huertana no ha hecho nada mas que hacernos la vida miserable y no me salgas con que aun la quieres, por que eso no lo soporto._

_-estarás en grandes problemas cuando William se entere de lo que haz hecho._

_-pero no se va a enterar me escuchaste, esa mal nacida tiene que seguir muerta para todos, si tu quieres diviertete con ella, pero nadie tiene que saber nada._

_-yo se lo diré Elisa, William tiene que saber la verdad._

_Neil dio la vuelta y salio de camino hacia la puerta deteniéndose al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su hermana._

_-si lo haces sabes bien que me meterás en problemas y que también papa sufrirá las consecuencias._

_-en eso debiste pensar antes._

_-además si William esta fuera del panorama, la huertana estará desamparada a tu merced y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras._

_Neil no dijo nada mas, por un momento considero lo que Elisa decía y en cierta forma tenia razón, pero no podía ocultar algo tan importante..._

_-Neil si abres la boca diré que todo ha sido tu artimaña y que me haz obligado a mentir._

_-no te atreverías._

_-pruebame y veras, siempre haz estado de mi lado y las cosas han ido bien, no es el momento para que estrenes tu conciencia, así que deja de actuar como un idiota y escuchame, si dejamos que la huerfana se quede en Inglaterra mientras todos la creen desparecida, tu tendrás la exclusividad, no quieres que William la aparte de ti o aun peor que Terry reaparezca en su vida, recuerda que nadie nos quiere cerca de ella y si nadie sabe nada, tu podrás entretenerte con ella._

_Neil la miro furioso e intrigado, dio la vuelta y desapareció de la vista de su hermana, visito la mansión Andley para encontrarse que Wiliam había salido de viaje a Nueva York, para visitar a Terruce Granchester y arreglar algunos otros asuntos de la oficina, en su mente volvieron a retumbar las palabras de Elisa...tenia razón por mas que odiara aceptarlo si ellos aparecían en la vida de Candy el saldría botado por la ventana y ya tenia un camino muy aventajado y después de todo el destino le estaba marcando la pauta que debía seguir, sin pensar mas regreso a su casa y evitando encontrarse con nadie mas volvió a Londres, para seguir su vida al lado de la única mujer que seria dueña de su corazón._

Fin flash back.

_-no culpare a mi hermana por mis actos, fui debil e inseguro...pero tambien realista, se que si William hubiera regresado a la vida de Candy Terry tambien lo hubiera hecho y yo, no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad._

_-por que tener a tu lado a alquien que sabias que no te queria? – pregunte suplicante tratando de entender._

_-por que en ese entonces Candy no me conocía lo suficiente y yo quería darnos la oportunidad de conocernos y que se enamorara de mi y creo que en algún momento ella de verdad enredo su vida a la mía, eramos solo los dos, podía sentir su amor, su atención, aunque también sentí esa etapa desvanecerse como la niebla; me dedique a llenarla de atenciones y aunque en múltiples ocasiones nuestra relación se vio atacada por situaciones ajenas a mi, trate de mantener nuestra familia lo mas estable posible, hasta que ...tuvimos que volver a América, nuestra economía estaba terriblemente minada, el negocio se había ido a la basura y alcance a rescatar muy poco, mi padre se moría y la guerra amenazaba a cada segundo, no podía arriesgarlas, así que con terror de que la verdad saliera a la luz traje a la familia y lo inevitable sucedió, Candy se entero de todo..._

Flash back

-sera mejor que comiences a explicarte Neil Leagan, por que esta vez no sera tan fácil – los ojos de la rubia echaban lumbre por la furia que ya no podia contener, sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, había tenido que esperar que sus hijas se fueran al colegio antes que ella comenzara con sus reclamos, apenas si se había podido contener cuando vio a su esposo llegar de de los funerales de su padre y con toda la desfachatez del mundo la había besado y con pesar le dijo que no quería hablar de su viaje.

-Quien te ha venido con esos chismes? – pregunto Neil que se sentía atrapado, pero no cedería tan facilmente

-atrevete a decirme que son mentiras, dímelo Neil, dime que ni una sola palabra es verdad.

-...- su silencio le confirmo a Candy lo que temia enfrentar

-lo sabia!...como pudiste hacerme esto?, como?...- sus gritos inundaban su casa, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin tregua, las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta al mirar toda su vida basada en una treta mas de los hermanos Legan, sentía odio, coraje y mucho dolor, tiraba golpes desordenados por el cuerpo de su esposo, que los recibía sin intentar detenerla, el también experimentaba dolor y mucho odio, odio a quien había abierto los ojos de su esposa. – eres un maldito...me viste llorar, me viste sufrir y no te importo... como pudiste verme a los ojos y decirme que me amabas si había mentiras en cada palabra.

-no Candy no hay mentiras en mi amor, yo...

-callate Neil callate...y no me toques, nunca mas me pondrás un dedo encima, desde hoy no tienes nada mas que tratar conmigo.

-te equivocas, tu eres mi esposa...- le grito mientras la tomaba por los hombros para forzarla a mirarlo, encontró tanto dolor en su rostro que la soltó al instante.

-si soy tu esposa,hemos vivido un matrimonio lleno de mentiras ...

-no Candy eso no – la voz de Neil se había alzado tanto como el de ella - mi amor nunca ha sido mentira, yo te he amado por mucho mas tiempo del que quieras aceptar y te lo he demostrado..

-si me lo demostraste cada día, con una mentira diferente cada vez..." William no quiere saber de ti"," no quiero que me retiren su ayuda"," solo somos tu y yo", si! tu y yo y todas tus mentiras

-no quería que te apartaran de mi.

-y por eso dejaste que todos creyeran que estaba muerta?...dime Neil fuiste tu quien escribió esa carta donde william me repudiaba.?

-...no – dijo en una voz apenas audible - no fui yo, fue Elisa...

-por supuesto quien mas?, si tu no eres capas de hacer nada sin que tu hermanita te lo indique.

-te equivocas, yo no sabia nada de sus planes, jamas me contó lo que haría, no se lo hubiera permitido…. y después ...tuve miedo de perderte, sabia que si William se enteraba que estabas viva, te alejaría de mi...

-y es lo único que haz conseguido alejarte de mi...

-no Candy no me digas eso por favor...- Neil se había acercado a Candy nuevamente para tomarla por los hombros...

-sueltame, no quiero que me toques...

-entonces no me digas mas que te alejaras de mi...-el Moreno sujeto fuertemente a su esposa por los brazos, ella trato de alejarse por lo que su agarre fue mayor comenzando a dañar la piel de la rubia.

-me lastimas Neil...sueltame.

sin saber de donde un puño atravesó el rostro de Neil, que no pudo evitar ir a dar hasta el suelo, cuando miro a su esposa, vio la escena mas aterradora que hubiera imaginado, Terry sostenia entre sus brazos a Candy que lloraba desconsolada, su rostro se había enterrado en el pecho del actor que la protegía en un abrazo y miraba a Neil en el suelo, nunca había sentido tanto odio y tanta ira, pero se contenía por la rubia que estaba destrozada.

- jamas vuelvas a poner tus manos encima de ella, me escuchaste? –amenazaba furioso Terry

-tu que haces en mi casa?– Neil ya se había puesto de pie y aunque se mantenía a una distancia prudente, trataba de sacar a su esposa de brazos de ese hombre.

-eres la ultima persona a la que daría explicaciones, eres un miserable, debería de matarte...

-tu no eres nadie para venir a mi casa a golpearme y amenazarme.

-yo estaré en cualquier lugar que Candy me necesite y ni tu ni nadie me detendrá jamas

-Candy es mi esposa te guste o no. – lo reto Neil

-no me saques de mis casillas Legan, por que ya no tendré compasion por ti, te haré pedazos...

-largate de mi casa y no te acerques mas a mi mujer.

Terry se abalanzo sobre el moreno, pero Candy se interpuso, abrazando a Terry para alejarlo de Neil, uso toda su fuerza pero no podía controlarlo.

-por favor Terry no...- con dificultad el Ingles se detuvo y tomo a Candy de la mano, para salir de ahí.

-toma tu abrigo nos vamos de aquí.- pidio Terry a la rubia

-tu no vas a ningún lado, Neil alcanzo a sujetar la otra mano de la mujer y la jalo violentamente

Terry no pudo mas y descargo su furia en ese hombre mandándolo al suelo para dejarlo casi inconsciente, ayudo a Candy a ponerse su abrigo y los dos salieron de ahí a toda prisa, una vez que Neil se recupero del golpe salio a buscar a su esposa pero no la encontró en ningún lugar, regreso a casa sintiéndose derrotado y con la vida destrozada, no supo que decirle a sus hijas por lo que apenas si les dio la cara y subió a su habitación pretextando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, horas mas tarde Candy apareció en su casa, con un semblante pálido y una expresión rígida.

-donde te haz metido todo el día? Papa esta en su habitación descansando , no se siente bien deberías de ir a ver que sucede con el – reclamo Kristen al instante después de ver a su madre cruzar la puerta, mientras Pauline fue a su encuentro y noto la palidez de su madre.

-estas bien? luces muy pálida- pregunto Pauline preocupada.

-estoy bien, subiré a ver como sigue tu padre, las veo después.

Candy subió hasta su habitacion, encontró a Neil tendido en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, con lentitud camino hasta el y se sentó del otro lado de la cama.

- tenemos que hablar.

-no pienso darte el divorcio para que corras al lado de ese canalla.- contesto Neil a la defensiva

-te prohibo que hables de Terruce, el es por mucho mas hombre que tu y no mereces siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

-vas a defenderlo? – dijo indignado y lleno de dolor

-el no necesita defensa y no estoy aquí para hablar de el ...

-ya te dije que no te daré el divorcio ...- casi grito.

-baja la voz quieres, las chicas están haya bajo...

-de igual forma se van a enterar

-no!, de ninguna manera, ellas no tienen por que enterarse de nada y no es del divorcio de lo que quiero hablar, no al menos de un divorcio legal – Neil la miro intrigado - no permitiré que nada arruine la tranquilidad de Kristen y Pauline, nada cambiara para ellas, pero fuera de sus ojos tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver, no me volverás a tocar, ni dormiremos juntos ni siquiera quiero que me hables.

-eres mi esposa...

-deja de repetir la misma estupidez, que yo no soy nada tuyo; -lo miro con odio en los ojos - me encontrare con William en cuanto llegue a Nueva York ya esta en camino, tratare de arreglar las cosas lo mejor que pueda, pero quiero que sepas que nada de esto lo hago por ti, tu no significas mas que una gran desgracia en mi vida y no quiero saber mas de ti.

Neil vio a la rubia con admiracion, la determinación con la que le hablaba lo asustaba, pero sabia que no tenia opcion si quería conservar a su familia y sobre todo hacer feliz a sus hijas

-no quiero que vuelvas a ver ese hombre.- se traevio a ordenar, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-lo que quieras me tiene muy sin cuidado, pero no haré nada que dañe mi reputación y el futuro de mis hijas, pero no dejare de verlo cuando yo quiera.

-haré un escandalo si te atreves a...

-callate ya Neil que tu voz no tiene mas eco y parate que cenaremos con las chicas, así que pon tu mejor cara y busca un buen pretexto para ese morete que traes en el ojo...

Fin Flash Back

_- Candy jamas volvió a ser la misma conmigo, dificilmente me dirigía la palabra y William accedió a verme como parte de la vida de Candy solo por ustedes, pero jamas me trataron como parte de la familia, era solo una sombra un mueble mas, su madre nunca me dirigía la palabra cuando ustedes no estaban presentes, cuando ustedes se casaron ella se movió de habitación y siempre permanecia bajo llave, nunca compartimos un desayuno o una cena juntos._

_-por que no se separaron entonces? Si nosotras ya habíamos hecho nuestra vida por que no hicieron ustedes lo mismo.?- pregunto Pauline consternada, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos ininterrumpidamente._

_-cinco años después que llegamos a América y ustedes se casaron yo creí que no volvería a ver a Candy, me imagine que tomaria su maleta y se iría al lado de ...su único amor, pero no fue así...se quedo a mi lado, bueno, en la misma casa y murió siendo mi esposa, por no defraudarlas a ustedes, por mantener limpio el nombre que las representaba y por que tu Kristen, siempre le exigiste que fuera mejor esposa, asi que se quedo a mi lado para que nadie pasara por la vergüenza de un divorcio y que tu no la abandonaras a ella.- dijo mirandome_

_-si lo recuerdo, la amenace muchas veces con darle la espalda si te dejaba por ...Terruce, en algún momento confabule con la tía Elisa para manipularla y mantenerla a tu lado..._

_-jamas repitas eso, tu nunca confabulaste con Elisa, ella lo hizo sola, solo te utilizo a ti, nada tienes tu que ver con ella – dijo casi histérico - mi hermana estaba loca de celos y frustracion por Candy y yo fui tan estúpido que jamas medí el peligro de tenerla cerca de mi esposa, de la única mujer que ame en la vida a pesar de mis errores. – mi padre comenzo a temblar visiblemente mientras lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos sin atreverse a Salir mientras nos miraba temeroso._

_-a que te refieres con que nunca mediste el peligro ?- sabia que en sus palabras estaba encerrada una verdad que mi cerebro me gritaba no destapar , pero yo estaba tan alterada que no podía parar, quería escuchar todo por mas doloroso que fuera._

_-Candy siempre fue una persona bondadosa que por mas que la golpeara la vida y la gente la decepcionara, no podía ver maldad en las personas y aunque lo que desbordaba mi hermana no eran tintes de malicia sino totalmente actos diabólico,ni Candy ni yo nos dimos cuenta que tan afectada estaba, sabíamos que era una mujer obsesionada por objetivos que no podía obtener y mucho de ellos fueron originados por la única persona que quiso destruir, quiso escudarse tras de mi, aludiendo que no dejaría que una mujer insignificante como Candy redujera a su hermano a nada, así que aprovechando que se mudo con nosotros comenzo su venganza en humillaciones, vejaciones que no tuvieron ningún eco, pero las indetectables gotas de veneno...tuvieron éxito – mire a papa asustada, entendí que eso ultimo no era una metáfora, el me miro dolido y apenado – ...yo me entere tiempo después cuando ya todo había acabado, ella misma me lo confeso..._

_-pero como es eso posible?, como lo permitiste?, como no me di cuenta – me culpe a mi misma por no haber notado que su desmejorada salud no era obra del sufrimiento, los médicos nunca encontraron nada, pero debí ser mas cuidadosa... mi llanto se volvió amargo, mientras por el rostro de Pauline solo se cruzo un gesto de incomprensión y de indescifrable dolor al no poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba._

_-fueron dosis de cianuro que ponía en su te matutinal, se las arreglaba para tener acceso a los alimentos de Candy sin ser vista, fueron meses los que estuvo practicando esto, minando la salud y fortaleza de Candy, los doctores trataron de encontrar algo, pero jamas lo lograron, fue unas semanas después de que celebraron los funerales cuando me lo confeso..._

flash back

-deja de llorar por esa huerfana, deberíamos de estar celebrando...

-largate de aquí Elisa, no quiero escucharte

-que parte es la que no quieres escuchar? Lo poco que le importabas? Cuantas veces te engaño con Terry?...o...

-callate...- grito Neil histérico, mientras vaciaba su copa deslizando el licor por su garganta, para solamente llenar su copa nuevamente.

-no quieras callar una verdad que te grita a cada instante, no importa lo que hayas hecho, no importaron los años de mentiras, ni que te hayas casado, ni siquiera que hayan tenido hijos, por que en cuando Terry apareció volvió a sus brazo olvidandose de ti, regresandote a la vida miserable que siempre tuviste.

-callate ya Elisa, la unica miserable aqui haz sido tu, Candy me amo y fuimos felices no importa lo que digas.

-seguramente por eso se fue a meter a la cama de Terry mientras tu la esperabas noche tras noche, eres un idiota, un débil, un cobarde un don nadie – Neil se acerco hasta su hermana para abofetearla,

- ni golpeándome lograras que las cosas cambien, ella jamas te amo y por eso ahora esta fría y sola en esa cripta.

-ella era un ángel que no merecía morir.

-te equivocas, ella merecía morir lentamente y por eso murió así...consumida por la desesperanza, aferrándose a una vida que se le iba de entre las manos, jajajjaja, fue la mejor venganza que pude obtener – la mirada de Neil se profundizo en los ojos marrón de su hermana, su cuerpo experimento un espasmo de dolor, se agarro fuertemente del respaldo del sofá para no caer, las palabras se habían secado en su garganta, su copa se deslizo hasta el suelo estrellandose en mil pedazos.

-que hiciste Elisa ?

-justicia, logre lo que siempre quisimos...deshacernos de ella... fue fácil pero tardo mucho tiempo, pensé que jamas le haría efecto...- Elisa caminaba por la habitación con una sonrisa desquiciada, mientras Neil la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y las manos temblorosas. – pero al final se fue...para siempre..jajajjajajaja.

-mataste a Candy?

-si lo quieres poner con esas palabras...

-estas loca Elisa, eres una demente.

Neil salio de su casa para acudir a la única persona que debió acudir desde el día que se entero de todas las locuras de su hermana.

-se que soy la ultima persona que quieres ver y que no soy bienvenido y menos aun querido en esta casa – William permanecio en silencio frente a su sobrino, estaba aun tan dolido por pasar una vez mas por todo el dolor de perder a Candy. – pero te necesito, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-de que se trata Neil, se breve.

-Elisa me acaba de confesar que ...ella...ella es la responsable de ...ella mato a Candy.

-que dijiste?

-estoy aquí para decirlo y tomes las medidas pertinentes, alguna vez me calle lo que descubrí y solo me...

-vete de aquí Neil, vete y no vuelvas...no quiero volver a verte ni a ti ni a tu hermana cerca de mi o de mi familia.

-William...yo creí que...

-creíste mal, ustedes no solo mataron a Candy, también le destrozaron la vida a ella a mi y a muchos otros mas, son los seres mas despreciables que conozco los tolere todo este tiempo por Candy, pero ustedes se deshicieron de la única persona que los mantenía a flote, pero ahora se pueden hundir en el lodo y jamas salir del infierno que es adonde pertenecen, así que regresa por donde viniste.

-no tendrás que verme nunca mas, pero antes me vas a escuchar quieras o no – Neil enfrento a William como nunca lo hizo antes, sin miedo y con el derecho a ser escuchado – soy un cobarde un pelele que solo pudo ganar a la mujer que amaba con mentiras, pero yo jamas le hice daño a Candy, jamas la quise ver sufrir, al contrario siempre le di lo mejor de mi, siempre fue mi princesa, le destruí la vida dándole una familia que quizá ella no quiso, pero que amo hasta el ultimo de sus días, le di un esposo fiel y amante que quizá nunca quiso, pero que estuvo con ella hasta el ultimo día de su vida y aunque no es de tu incumbencia te diré que Candy me perdono la debilidad de mi silencio, por que supo que mi único pecado fue querer robarme sus días para llenarlo de flores y aunque no tengo que aclarártelo te diré que le di a Candy la libertad de vivir su sueño al lado de Terruce, por que la quería ver feliz y fue ella quien quiso seguir bajo sus propias reglas y no tengo que convencerte de nada, vine hasta aquí por que creí hacerte justicia al entregarte a la única persona a la que estoy ligado de sangre y le debo lealtad por ser mi hermana, se que ella te quito a alguien importante de tu vida y yo te dañe con mi silencio así que quise entregarte a quien debo proteger del mundo.

-haz con ella lo que tu conciencia te dicte, a mi nada ni nadie me regresara a mi mejor amiga...- William le dio la espalda y el moreno emprendió su camino a la salida hasta que escucho la voz de William llamandolo - Neil...espero que algún día encuentres la paz que necesitas y que tus palabras te convenzan de tu realidad.

Sin decir mas Neil salio de la mansión Andley y se hizo cargo de su hermana, no tuvo el valor de mandarla a la cárcel, a pesar de todo la hermandad que siempre existió entre ellos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tenerle piedad, así que el hospital psiquiatrico se hizo cargo de esa mujer avejentada por la amargura, su mente retorcida no la dejaría salir de esas paredes blancas nunca mas, tendría que combatir sus frustraciones y sus fantasmas día tras día, su corazón seco por el veneno que alimento su vida la consumiría de la misma forma que ella había consumido la vida de su mas odiada rival.

Neil se recluyo en Lakewood, donde en algún momento recibió la visita de William y de Terruce para darle la absolución al pecado de su silencio, sabían que si Candy lo había perdonado, ellos Debian hacer lo mismo en memoria de esa mujer que solo les había enseñado a amar y perdonar sin importar que, Neil agradeció su presencia, pero su exilio seria perpetuo ya lo había decidido, para el la vida se había ido con la ultima sonrisa de su preciosa esposa...

Fin Flash Back.

_-se que en esta jornada que están haciendo, están descubriendo una madre que jamas pensaron tener y un padre que jamas hubieran querido tener, pero esa es la verdad, esos son sus orígenes y lo único que puedo agregar es que ...lamento mucho entregarles a este Neil que nunca pudo estar a la altura de Candy. – sus lágrimas eran copiosas y su consternación indescriptible._

_El silencio se hizo en la sala, yo no sabia que decir, peleaba contra mis propias culpas, como para mitigar el dolor ajeno, pero fue cuando la luz llego a mi y vi el mismo error que cometí con mi madre, pensar solo en mi sin ver el dolor en ella, encerré mis sentimientos y llegue hasta mi padre y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y recordé las palabras de William y Terruce, tenia que darle la absolución en nombre de esa mujer que solo dio sonrisas y amor, ella lo habia perdonado quien era yo para opinar, ya había opinado demasiado..._

_-la verdad, no siempre es lo mas reconfortante, pero sin duda es la que mas se agradece y aunque te llevo algún tiempo aprender, lo haz practicado con las únicas personas con la que tenias que redimirte – Pauline con sus discursos mas sentimentales cerro el cuadro uniéndose a nuestro abrazo._

_Pasamos la noche al lado de un hombre nuevo para nosotras, al fin lo veíamos con los ojos de la verdad, del conocimiento, al fin vimos al hombre que desde niño no tuvo la fortaleza de ser el mismo, nunca tuvo la voluntad de decir no, arrastrado por el deseo de su hermana; al principio no quiso decepcionarla y después no quiso comprometerla y al final ella le pago con la amargura de la soledad y la desdicha, acabando con la vida de la unica persona por quien había enfrentado al mundo para concervarla, tal vez con una mentira pero fue la única arma que tuvo y la uso para entregar lo único bueno que nació en su larga vida, amor...amor por una mujer y por el fruto de esa relación._

_Por primera vez mi padre disfruto de la libertad que la verdad le había dado, abrazo a sus hijas y nos miro a los ojos sin tener que pretender, sin desviar la mirada y sin el temor de decir algo sin sentido, era simplemente Neil el hombre enamorado que había hecho todas las locuras posibles para realizar su ilusión y casarse con la mujer que amaba, sus errores los había pagado y también había alcanzado el perdón, esa noche los tres dormimos en la habitación que había sido de mama, hablamos de ella y de nuestros recuerdos hasta que la madrugada nos alcanzo, a la mañana siguiente, papa nos despidió en la entrada de la mansión, el se recluiría en su soledad y nosotras seguiríamos nuestra jornada en busca de Candice White._

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas...yo no se ustedes, pero yo llore tan amargamente al hacer la edicion, pobre Niel...si pobre, me da tanta pena, y esa desgraciada de Elisa ...hayyy maldita zorra, pero escucharemos un par de renglones mas de ella mas adelante, por que esto no se queda asi...debo ponerme de pie y pedirles perdon por hacerlas sufrir tanto ...especialmente en plena Navidad pero la tercera visita sera Terry...quiza las cosas mejoren no creen?...<em>

_Quisiera poder llegar hasta cada una de ustedes y darles un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento por acompañarme, pero sobre todo para desearles una muy Feliz Navidad, espero que sus hogares tengan la chimenea del amor familiar encendida, en muchos hogares alguien faltara, pero lo importante es mantener esos lazos de amor bien estrechos, yo celebrare con mi cuñado,su esposa , mi suegra y mi amado esposo, pero a mi mesa faltaran las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida..."mis padres" que estan tan lejos, pero estare pensando en ellos y mi corazon late aunque un poco adolorido por la ausencia, al compas de el de ellos; deseo que todas ustedes reciban muchos regalos, pero sobre todo muchos abrazos y besos y no olviden sonreir a alguna alma solitaria en estas fechas y siempre si se puede..=P_

_Amigas un millon de bendiciones y gracias por sus reviews han sido mi mejor regalo navideño..._

_**Alejandra.**Amiga no seas tan mala queriendo hacer sufrir a los demas aunque se lo merezcan...claro Elisa es la excepcion, a esa rata con todo..que emosion me da que estes leyendo mis otras historias, mi consentida es la Revancha, aunque aqui solo esta la version light, mi vresion original aun reposa en mi compu sin final...leiste años añejos? Que te parecio?...Gracias amiga por haberme dejado conocerte.y recibe un fuerte abrazo navideño_

_**Caritapelo**. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me hace feliz saber que esta historia ha llenado tus espectativas y pues como bien dices alargarla mucho hace que pierda la escencia que le quiero dar, yo me hare mis espacios en el trabajo para no fallar ; P, muchas Gracias por tus reviews.y te envio un abrazo_  
><em><strong>LILY.<strong>Aqui estoy amiga trato de no retrasarme, trate de darle a Pauline una vista mas a su madre, despues de todo Kristen es identica a su padre, auque espero que con la revolcada que se ha llevado la veas mas arrepentida y sino, solo esperame a los siguientes capitulos cuando hable con Terry...espero que los capitulos que siguen te quiten un poco el mal sabor de la trsite vida de Candy, gracias por gustar de mi escritura que creeme que solo la desarrollo para ustedes. Un abrazo bien fuerte._  
><em><strong>Rebeca<strong> hola amiguita hermosa? Espero que estes bien...sigues odiando a Neil? Pobresito...no digo que hizo bien, pero...no es tan malo como Elisa, que a esa le tengo reservado un palco y si te prometo que dejare ver un poco de alivio en la vida de Candy, pero no creo que sea lo que esperas =( , pero hare toooodo lo posible por complacerlas...hay amiga, la verdad es que no brinco en un pie por la compañia, pero tampoco es el infierno, me agradan estos Leagan que tengo en casa es solo que estoy taaan acostumbrada a mi soledad y privacia, que ahorita siento que me asfixio...pero ellos son buena gente asi que yo =D sonrio, tengo motivos al tener amigas tan hermosas como tu... un abrazo de navidad enorme, espero que te la pases suuper_

_**Lucero**amiga gracias por pasar por aqui y siempre apoyarme a mi y a muchas mas de las chicas, no sabes lo importante que es para nosotras saber que alguien del otro lado sonrie por lo que hemos escrito para ustedes...yo tambien te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso super bien_  
><em><strong>YEYAHO<strong>. Hola te aseguro que la soledad a la que Neil esta condenado es tan amarga como la que vivio Terrycuando Candy desaparacion, con la difernecia de que el pobre Neil si sabe que el jamas fue correspondido de la misma forma que Terry lo fue, ese yo creo es suficiente castigo...y enfrentar a sus hijas no creo que haya sido nada facil...que bueno que esta historia es de tu compacencia, me haces muy feliz...pasatela super bien y por favor recibe un fuerte abrazo de mi parte._

_**GemaGranchester.** Mi gracias por tu review me encanta verte aparacer...Albert es el mas maduro centrado y mejor amigo de todos... a mi me encanta, siempre es el bueno y el que rescata a todos en mis historias...Terry es la tercera visita y el centro de los tres siguientes capitulos...asi que super Terry estara al ataque...hare toooodo lo posible por no fallar la proxima semana. Espero que tengas una muy feliz Navidad y recibe un fuerte abrazo hasta donde quiera que estes._  
><em><strong>Oligranchester.<strong>Honorable juez, cual es su veredicto, culpable o inocente?, se un poquito flexible es Navidad...hizo las cosas mal y todo, pero ...se buenita...yo creo que si se arrepintio...y quiciera prometer la proxima semana, pero solo puedo decir que hare mi mayor esfuerzo...por lo pronto deseo que pases una estupenda Navidad...y te envio un fuerte abrazo._  
><em><strong>mary.<strong> Hayyy amiga quiciera decir que no ando corriendo, pero la verdad ando mas rapido que corriendo, apenas tengo tiempo para respirar, pero feliz..._

_Tienes toda la razon yo tambien me moriria si mi papa me saliera con algo asi, yo soy un tanto como Kristen, mi papa y yo somos los mejores amigos, aunque eso no quita que adore a mi mama...y para salirnos las dos del tema, dejame decirte que por amor me mude a este pais, siguiendo al hombre que me robo el corazon..se todas las locuras que se pueden llegar a hacer, pero tambien se que ese amor evoluciona y dejas de hacer tanta tontera, por eso ya no me salen las historias rositas...=) ...recibe un fuerte abrazo y deseo que esta navidad sea inolvidable._

_A toda mis amigas silenciosa GRACIAS, por acompañarme y les deseo lo mejor para esta Navidad, acepten un fuerte abrazo de mi parte y les pido que me acompañen un par de capitulos mas y un epilogo, ya esta todo terminado, solo tengo que editar y corregir, tengo poco tiempo, solo lo que me pueda robar en el trabajo asi que por favor tenganme paciencia, tratare pero no puedo prometer nada... definitivamente quiero volver antes de año nuevo...=D_

_Pasen una muy Feliz Navidad, pero cuidense mucho yo volvere tan pronto me sea posible...su amiga Liz._


	12. Chapter 12

Por: Lizzig

Capitulo 12

_Salimos de Lakewood con el corazón destrozado, no quisimos mostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos frente a papa el pobre ya tiene suficiente con sus propios pecados como para que escuchara nuestro sentir, debió ser muy difícil para el perder a la mujer que siempre a manos de la hermana a quien siempre protegió y disculpo, sinembrago tuvo la valentía de deshacerse de ella y de ser piadoso con su castigo al mismo tiempo sin importar lo difícil que esto fuera,_

_En el transcurso del camino al aeropuerto para volar a Nueva York ni Pauline ni yo hemos dicho nada, creo que el dolor a consumido todas las palabras, no es fácil aceptar que alguien que vivió cerca de nosotros se haya atrevido a tomar la vida de nuestra madre en sus manos._

_Afortunadamente pudimos colarnos en un vuelo a Nueva York,, pronto estaremos cerrando el ultimo circulo de mama, ya sentadas en el asiento del avión miro a mi hermana y contemplo su rostro pálido y ensombrecido por la pena, tomo su mano y le sonrió con cariño, ella trata de sonreirme pero solo logra que algunas lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas y su rostro encuentre mas dolor, abandono su mano para tomarla entre mis brazos y consolar su sufrimiento._

_Quisiera decirle algo que tranquilice su inquieta alma, pero la verdad es que no se que decir, nunca he sido muy buena para eso, mi espíritu egoísta solo me ha dejado contemplar el mundo solo para mi._

_Las dos hora que dura el vuelo de Chicago a Nueva York no pronunciamos palabra, Pauline solo se dejo abrazar y acariciar el cabello por mi, mientras mis pensamientos divagaban de un lugar a otro y de la angustia a la redención, a pesar de que no conocía el pasado de mi madre y que muchas situaciones eran desconocidas para mi, veo claramente a la misma mujer dulce y desinteresada, caminando por la vida a paso firme y decidido sin miedos ni arrepentimientos, sus decisiones estaban tomadas en base a los demás, jamas hubiera hecho sufrir a nadie, incluso a la mujer que la asesino le dio asilo en su casa por no verla sufrir en una soledad merecida y a su suerte, como pude imaginar que ella haría algo que lastimara a mi hermana o a mi, algo como tener un amante para satisfacer su amor frustrado sin importar nuestros sentimientos, ni nada mas, no ella jamas haría algo deshonroso, ni siquiera quiso divorciarse de papa después de enterarse de su engaño._

_El aterrizaje es anunciado por el altavoz y nos acomodamos para al fin tocar tierra y llegar a la ciudad que siempre fue un lugar de transición para mama._

_Salimos del túnel y sin detenernos caminamos hasta la calle, donde un mundo de gente va y viene sin control._

_-sera mejor que busquemos donde hospedarnos antes de salir a buscar a Terruce._

_-ni siquiera se donde lo buscaremos. – dije enojada conmigo mismo al darme cuenta que no había pensado en ello, Pauline parece ignorarme y muy segura continua caminando asi que yo solo me dejo llevar._

_-me pregunto como se habrá sentido mama caminando por estas calles?_

_-muy emocionada, imaginate que venia a ver al actor mas guapo del espectáculo de Nueva York._

_- te parece que era guapo? – pregunte un tanto recelosa_

_-claro que me lo parece, la primera vez que lo vi, aunque yo era muy joven, me impresiono muchisimo, su rostro es tan perfecto y sus ojos encierran un misterio indescifrable, me imagino como se vería de joven con su cabello largo y su sonrisa conquistadora, por eso mama jamas pudo apartarlo de su corazón._

_-creo que papa es mucho mas buen mozo. – dije llena de orgullo, aun sabiendo que mentía Terruce Granchester indiscutiblemente era el hombre mas hermoso e interesante que había conocido en mi vida entera._

_-no Kristen, creo que esta vez te equivocas, papa es un hombre distinguido y con mucha personalidad, pero su guapura es muy diferente a la de Terruce._

_-pues me quedo con mi idea, después de todo, negar que papa es el mas buen mozo es negar que yo lo soy, tu al menos puedes escaparte eres el vivo retrato de mama, lo único que te hace falta es el cabello rubio..._

_-ya sabia yo que esa idea era respaldado por algo mas de peso._

_Ambas reímos, creo que nunca habíamos salido de la ciudad solas, era muy agradable viajar con ella y compartir este sentimiento de pertenencia con alguien,_

_Pude leer el diario y enterrarme en el arcón yo sola, pero no creo haber podido hacer este viaje yo sola._

_Al caer la noche entramos a un restaurante Italiano no tan elegante, pero la comida era muy buena debo admitir, nos pusimos un poco melancólicas pero conforme la comida fue llegando y el vino corriendo nuestra animo fue mejorando, para el postre ya reíamos de nuestras anécdotas juveniles, habíamos olvidado un tanto el dolor y disfrutamos de nuestra compañía al lado de la otra, esa noche el alcohol calentó nuestras venas para quitarnos el disfraz, bueno para que yo me quitara el disfraz de auto control y de mi gran ego, le conté a Pauline de mis miedos, de mis frustraciones y del cariño incondicional de mama que siempre me presiono, ahora se que ella me quería ver feliz, pero yo siempre sentí que no podía defraudarla después de todo lo que ella me proveía, por eso me enoje tanto cuando sentí que fue ella la que había fallado, tonta de mi._

_-ahora que lo pienso creo que no le avise a Meli que salia de viaje, si me ha llamado estará preocupada por mi. – dije mientras recostada en la cama me sentía en alta mar, mire de reojo a mi lado y ahí estaba Pauline apuesto que mas mareada que yo._

_-no te preocupes yo le avise, para que Harry no fuera a dar a aquella casa a la que no quiere ir, solo para nada – la mire perpleja no sabia que decir, solo brinque a su cama y bese su mejilla._

_-no me dejas extrañarla, eres tan parecida a ella._

_-te lo parece? – me dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, pero con algunas lágrimas cayendo por el rabillo de sus ojos._

_-siempre metida en mi vida preocupada por detalles, sin importar cuantas veces te eche siempre estas cuando mas te necesito, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme. – la mire nuevamente y ya estaba inundada en llanto, creí que era el alcohol, pero al parecer ese ya se había evaporado de su sistema hacia rato._

_-la extraño tanto, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas...-hipaba del llanto en ocasiones no era fácil entenderla - aun cuando me case con Michel, la visitaba y pasbamos horas juntas, hablabamos de la vida, de la felicidad y me contó tantas cosas que entonces no entendí y creí solo eran ideas en su mente, pero ahora entiendo que no era así, me contó tantos pasajes de su vida y no entendí... hubiera querido preguntarle..._

_-basta Pauline no te tortures mas, al menos mama hablo contigo, los recuerdos mas vivos que tengo de ella son solamente peleas y discusiones...altanerías de mi parte, es mas me imagino que cuando Terruce me vea mañana al portal de su casa me echara a los perros y después disparara la escopeta para que no vuelva nunca._

_-que cosas tan tontas dices Kristen, Terruce es un hombre de carácter fuerte, pero no le haría algo así a una hija de Candy,_

_-pero a una de Neil si..._

_-Kristen, deja de decir tonterías... Terruce es un hombre noble a pesar de la mascara que usa, tu mismo lo veras._

_-y tu por que le tienes tanta confianza? – la mire desconfiada nuevamente._

_-lo sabrás mañana._

_-como? Hay algo que me estés ocultando?_

_-no, pero tu sabias mucho de la historia que escuchamos ayer y fue una sorpresa para mi, bueno...yo se un poco mas de esta parte de la historia de lo que tu sabes._

_-que sabes?_

_-no mucho... no mucho mas que tu, se que mama y Terruce vivieron una hermosa historia de amor que duro hasta el ultimo dia de sus vidas y sera mejor que dejes de hacer preguntas, reservalas para mañana._

_Decidí no decir mas, una chispa de celos y traición por parte de mi hermana, retorció mi estomago, por lo que intente reponerme y dejar de pensar, a la mañana siguiente, solo sentí la almohada que Pauline tiro sobre mi, para despertarme, aun adormilada me metí a la regadera mientras comenzaba a despertar el estomago se me retorcía de ansiedad, ver de nuevo ese rostro frente a mi..._

_Casi no desayunamos queríamos salir corriendo a buscar al viejo Granchester y acabar con nuestra travesía por la vida de mama, así que con dirección en mano_

_nos dirigimos a la dirección que mi hermana guardaba, era un lugar no muy exclusivo, bastante céntricos, hubiéramos podido recorrerlo a pie de saber con exactitud donde estaba, el edificio era viejo y no muy alto, pero no parecía la residencia de una estrella consagrada de Broadway._

_-Pau estas segura que esta es la dirección?_

_-no conozco el lugar, pero estoy segura que al menos recibía correspondencia aquí – mire a mi hermana sorprendida, pero no quería escuchar mas por lo que con la mano impedí que dijera otra palabra._

_Una mujer de edad avanzada salio de un departamento para buscar a las causantes de tal alboroto._

_-les puedo ayudar en algo?_

_-buscamos a ...al señor Terruce, sabe donde lo podemos encontrar? – pregunto Pauline_

_-al señor Terruce? – nos miro desconfiada..._

_-si tenemos esta dirección...el nos la dio.- mintió Pauline sin que le temblara la voz._

_-les dio esta dirección?_

_-si, sabe donde podemos encontrarlo_

_-que numero de departameno les dio?_

_-el numero cuatro_

_-entonces busquelo ahí._

_-esta bien gracias, - Pauline la miro con una sonrisa y yo con cara de hastío, ya lo hubiéramos hecho si no nos hubiera interrumpido, pensé._

_Subimos un piso mas y nos encontramos de frente la puerta que buscamos, las dos nos miramos, Pauline toco la puerta y retrocedió a mi lado, esperamos un rato y no se escucho ningún ruido, volvimos a tocar y tras unos minutos decidimos desistir, nos dimos la vuelta y al bajar el segundo escalón el chirriar de la puerta nos sorprendió, volteamos enseguida y nos encontramos con un hombre de edad avanzada, lleno de canas y un mirar azul penetrante, podía haber arrugas y el paso del tiempo dejaba huellas marcadas, pero aun se distinguía su porte y su elegancia, nos miro fijamente sin decir palabra, creo que se sorprendió al vernos._

_-buenos días terruce, mi hermana y yo hemos venido a visitarlo, nos recuerda._

_-...- nos miro aun mas extrañado, no se si por que nos reconoció o por que no quería reconocernos - que buscan aquí._

_-a usted Terruce, nos ha llevado algunos años, pero hemos venido a buscarlo._

_-a mi para que?_

_-Pauline y yo estamos recogiendo los pedazos de vida de nuestra madre para armar el rompecabezas de su verdadero rostro y aquí esta la pieza mas importante de todas._

_-te equivocas una vez mas Kristen aquí no esta...esa pieza importante son ustedes dos, ustedes son el verdadero rostro de esa mujer._

_-es verdad somos la mitad de su corazón, pero la otra mitad esta en su poder y quisiera pedirle que nos la muestre, queremos conocerla.- me miro incrédulo y dubitativo_

_– pasen._

_Mi hermana y yo entramos al departamento de Terruce Granchester el afamado actor de teatro, que vivía en ese lugar modesto y pequeño, quien lo diría...con todo el dinero que seguramente tendría, los muebles eran finos de buen gusto y lleno de detalles, premios ganados, afiches enmarcados de un hombre mas joven y buen mozo y no pude evitar acercarme hasta el librero donde varias fotografías de mi madre adornaban las repisas._

_-esa la tomaron en un festival de Mayo en el Colegio San Pablo, eramos apenas unos adolescentes._

_-ya eran novios? – pregunte sin quitar la mirada a la fotografía que mostraba a mi madre siendo apenas una chiquilla de coletas en primer plano y un Terruce con cabellos largos y mirada conquistadora mas atrás._

_-no... la época del colegio fue la mejor, por que fue donde convivimos mas tiempo, nos veíamos casi a diario y si no sabíamos donde nos podríamos encontrar, pero no eramos novios, en esos días el orgullo era mas fuerte que el amor...fue después que nos separamos que los lazos de nuestro corazón se entrelazaron para no cortarse nunca mas, pero tristemente para no volverse a juntar._

_-como es que se conocieron? – pregunte abiertamente_

_-sientense en este sillón es el mas cómodo de la casa y ... se sentirán cómodas, les sirvo algo de tomar, te?_

_-...- sonreí irónica, un caballero Ingles, pensé, hasta en eso papa se aseguro de borrarlo, en casa jamas se tomo te, siempre café. – no somos afectas al te, preferimos el café._

_-no se si pueda complacerlas, en esta casa solo hay te, costumbres Inglesas – se disculpo._

_-tomaremos te, gracias – dijo mi hermana condescendiente y casi golpeándome con el codo - un poco de te no nos vendría mal para la ocasion, después de todo nosotras también somos Inglesas..._

_Tras sonreirme y mirarme con esa mirada penetrante que me ponía nerviosa, sirvió el te y se sentó frente a nosotras._

_-nos conocimos en el Mauritania en un viaje de América a Inglaterra, yo regresaba a casa después de un fallido encuentro con mi madre, lloraba en cubierta mi desgracia hasta que una chiquilla pecosa de nariz respingada se acerco a mi para preguntarme si me encontraba bien, fue la primera vez que nos vimos y el instante en el que nuestros corazones se enroscaron para permanecer amalgamados por el resto de nuestra existencia...- suspiro tan profundo, que casi me arranca el alma - al bajar del barco nuestra vida simplemente comenzo a enredarse encontrándonos en cada esquina hasta descubrir que los dos asistiriamos al Real Colegio San Pablo, ese tiempo fue el mejor de mi vida, eramos muy jóvenes, pero también eramos dos almas solitarias necesitadas de amor y compañía, ella me dio a mi la ternura y vivacidad que necesitaba, mientras ella tomo mi protección y necesidad de ser comprendido, entre pleitos, bromas pesadas y varias aventuras, descubrimos que eramos almas gemelas, no hubo necesidad de palabras ni promesas el día que nos separamos por...- guardo silencio mirándonos detenidamente._

_-no es necesario que se guarde palabras Terruce, sabemos quien es Elisa y Neil Legan – dije con firmeza, pero con un dolor en el corazón al mencionar el nombre de mi padre._

_-tras nuestra separacion en l colegio yo vine a América a perseguir mi sueño, en el que Candy formaba parte en un futuro mas lejano, era apenas un chico que no tuvo el valor de llevar consigo a su novia, así que al llegar aquí comencé a labrar mi carrera de actor, mientras mi pecosa...lo siento, mientras Candy renunciaba al colegio de igual forma regresando a América como polizón en un barco._

_-como? – exclame realmente sorprendida, para mi ella siempre fue una mujer delicada y de movimientos cuidados._

_-Candy era una verdadera aventurera, igual corría carreras contar chicos, que trepaba arboles, magistralmente he de añadir , que viajaba de polizón o iba encontra de todas las reglas de su familia y de la sociedad, era unica – hablaba con el pecho inchado de orgullo y con voz emocionada, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que mencionaba su nombre, ese hombre de verdad estaba enamorado de mi madre. - ...lo siguiente que supe de ella fue que era estudiante de enfermera, la pude localizar en el hospital en el que trabajaba y al fin logramos construir un lazo de comunicación nuevamente, nos enviábamos cartas frecuentemente, ella estaba enterada de lo que me sucedía y yo siempre estuve al pendiente de ella, era mi chica la que en aquel entonces pensé seria la madre de mis hijos y mi eterna compañera...- la voz se le quebró, pero no perdió el control - ...pero la vida nos tenia preparada algo mas..._

_-entiendo que ustedes dos se amaban, los dos querían casarse y formar una familia, por que se separaron?, que pudo en este mundo separarlos? La tía Elisa nuevamente?...- Pauline me miro estupefacta,mientras Terruce apenas sonrió._

_-veo que ya no te parece tan aberrante el que tu madre haya estado enamorada de mi._

_-había muchas cosas que no sabia y que no me ayudaba a entender, aun me cuesta trabajo ver que mi padre no fue nadie para ella._

_-una vez mas te equivocas, Neil logro tener el cariño y quizá hasta el respeto de Candy, pero me da gusto ver que algunas cosas se aclararon en tu mente, dejando ver que nunca hubo ninguna malicia en el proceder de tu madre...nunca conocí un alma mas pura y entregada que la de esa mujer, siempre renuncio por honor aun cuando el alma se le fuera en ello, una de las mas marcadas renunciaciones que hubo en nuestras vidas fue el día que tuvimos que romper nuestro noviazgo y decidir separarnos para siempre y no, no fue Elisa esta vez, ella nada tuvo que ver en esa separación, esa fue la vida que jugo con nosotros, Susana Marlowe era una compañera actriz que equivocadamente se enamoro de mi, un mal día en un ensayo las luces se desprendieron del techo y Susana en su afán de protegerme recivio el impacto de las luces y perdió la pierna, siendo los 20's y en su situación, Susana necesitaria un apoyo y sobre todo alguien que la respaldara en su vida, Candy supo que yo me sentía atrapado entre mi amor por ella y el deber pos Susana, así que tomo la decisión de romper nuestra relación y dejarme libre para que mis culpas fueran menores y yo pudiera afrontar mi deber, ahí nuestros caminos se separaron dejando un abismo entre los dos, nunca supe cuando ella decidió irse a Inglaterra..._

_-fue cuando se entero que se casaba con Susana... – interrumpí yo ante la mirada atónita de mi hermana y la sorpresa de Terruce._

_-esa fue otra trampa de la vida, ella leyó una esquela en el periódico anunciando mi enlace matrimonial con Susana, pero no era cierto, Susana creyó que haciendo ese anuncio me presionaría a casarme con ella..._

Flash Back.

-por mas que lo intentes explicar no lo entiendo Susana, por que tenias que publicar algo así en el periódico e incluso permitir que sacaran esas fotografías.

-es solo publicidad para ti Terry, además no dije nada que no sea verdad.

-yo no necesito publicidad y que yo sepa aun no tenemos fecha de boda.

-pero nos vamos a casar… cierto….. – Susana lo miraba expectante, suplicante.

-si…pero aun no tenemos una fecha…..

-y en el articulo no mencionan ninguna fecha, solo dicen que nos vamos a casar y esa es la verdad.

-de igual forma , no me gusta que hagas cosas a mis espaldas especialmente si yo estoy implicado en ellas – sus ojos centelleaban la ira que sentía en ese momento.

-lo siento – Susana bajo la mirada en son de arrepentimiento – no creí que te ofendiera tanto el que publicaran nuestro compromiso.

-no me ofende, es solo que ..- fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de por que estaba tan enojado – no quiero comenzar a dar lugar a los reporteros a indagar en mi vida privada.

-si lo entiendo, siempre has sido muy reservado,- Susana lo miro, tratando de encontrar en su rostro lo que en realidad estaba pensando – yo creí que era algo mas…..

-algo mas? – Terry la miro cauteloso.

-mejor dicho, alguien mas.

-…..- a pesar de sentirse descubierto, su primer reaccion fue aumentar su enojo y salir huyendo de la escena – no comiences con necedades, lo mejor sera que me retire , hasta mañana Susana.

-Terry, espera…..Terry – Susana solo lo vio cerrar la Puerta detras suyo, el podia decir lo que quiciera, la verdad era que su molestia era causada, por esa Candy… pero ya la olvidaria, ella misma se encargaria de que asi fuera.

Mientras Terry caminaba por las frias calles de Nueva York meditaba el por que de su enojo, no podia ocultarselo a si mismo, le resultaba repulsivo el hecho de que tal vez Candy leyera ese tipo de notas y pensara que la habia olvidado, que en tan poco tiempo ella estaba remplazada y que todo el cariño que le habia profesado en sus cartas no habian sido mas que mentiras, el no podia permitir algo asi, pero tampoco queria reaparecer en la vida de la pecosa para causarle mas daño y sobre todo que no tenia nada mas que ofrecerle, no se creia capas siquiera de ser su amigo, terminaria aferrandose a ella para no dejarla ir y al final terminarian sufriendo, mientras Susana existiera no habia nada que pudiera hacer para remediar su vida y volver a su Candy, suspiro mientras pateaba con fuerza una pequeña piedra que se habia interpuesto en su camino.

-que estaras hacienda pecosa?

Susurro apenas si para el mientras miraba al cielo, la luminosa sonrisa de la rubia vino a su mente, los dias de escocia, el zoologico Blueriver, la Segunda colina de Pony….

-por que tubieron que ser asi las cosas, si hubiera sido un hombre, Candy!… tal vez la proxima vez,… nos volveremos a encontrar….se que aqui no acaba todo…..

Terry siguio su camino hasta llegar al teatro, se suponia que despues de visitar a Susana regresaria a su departamento, pero al salir furioso de la casa de Susana lo unico que hizo fue vagar sin rumbo, su instinto lo llevo hasta ahi.

Miro la marquesina y en ella su nombre con grandes letras, el actor principal, al menos aun tenia la actuacion, al menos eso lo hacia feliz y de eso se agarraria para ser seguir el camino que habia elegido asi como su pecosa habia echo, seguir adelante por el camino que habia elegido.

Fin Flash back

-...mi corazon me decia que ese anuncio traeria problemas pero jamas imagine el giro que daria a la vida de todos, unos meses despues recibi una llamada de la oficina Andley anunciandome la noticia mas desgarradora que he recibido...

Flash Back

-Terruce tiene una llamada en la oficina del señor Hataway ...

-hagame el favor de tomar el mensaje – dijo el actor con su tono indiferente de siempre.

-parece que in importante...es de Chicago, las oficinas Andley...

-por que no menciono eso desde el principio – el joven castaño camino rápidamente hasta la oficina del director de la compañía dejando a las secretaria con la palabra en la boca.

-tomo el auricular y escucho la voz ronca de un hombre...

-señor Granchester, soy George Jhonson llamo en nombre de William Anldey...tengo una noticia muy ...importante que darle...- la voz del hombre se quebró del otro lado del teléfono, alertando a Terry que ya tenia el corazón en la boca – nos fue anunciado que un terrible accidente en Londres, se llevo la vida de ...la señorita Andley...

-que esta diciendo? No entiendo nada – Terry gritaba alterado, comenzaba a perder el control – que señorita Andley? Candy? Se refiere a Candy? Pero en Londres?...

-señor Grancheser por favor calmese, la señorita Candice se fue a Londres hace unos meses y una bomba ataco el hospital donde trabajaba, desafortunadamente ella se encuentra entre los escombros y la lista de decesos, los funerales serán en Chicago...

-están seguros? Tienen ese dato confirmado? Puede ser un error ...y ...como es posible que Albert la haya dejado ir a Londres...- después de los gritos no se escucho mas que a los dos hombres romper en llanto...

-los funerales serán en una semana, su presencia...- George había logrado controlarse y seguir con su encomienda, pero antes de terminar la linea se interrumpió, sabia que del otro lado habían colgado.

En llanto incontrolado Terry se dejo caer al suelo, donde el dolor lo fue inmovilizando poco a poco, Robert lo encontró casi inconsciente, llamo a la ambulancia que lo levo directo al hospital, una vez que despertó se encontró con el rostro angustiado de Eleanor Baker que sostenía su mano.

-al fin despertaste, como te sientes?

-...- el actor no dijo nada, había enmudecido ante el dolor que la noticia le causaba, después de un rato que se sintió mas fuerte y aprovechando que lo había dejado solo por un momento, se puso de pie para vestirse y salir del hospital, las enfermeras y un doctor trataron de detenerlo, pero nadie logro pararlo, Eleanor corrió tras el, pero Terry jamas volteo a ver a su madre y siguió su camino, escucho su nombre a gritos, pero solo siguió adelante, no paro hasta llegar a su departamento, donde se encerro para llorar su desgracia, saco las cartas que guardaba como su mayor tesoro, las pocas fotos que atesoraba las miro entre lagrimas, sentia el ardor que le quemaba el pecho y el aire entraba a sus pulmones rompiendo sus venas, jamas habia experimentado tal dolor, solto un alarido que salio desde lo mas profundo de su ser, pero nada cambio, su soledad seguia acompañandolo y el silencio le gritaba su perdida, iba a enloquecer de dolor, si no se controlaba...

-Candy ¡...Candy!...- entre sollozos repetía el nombre de la mujer que le había robado el ser, tanto tiempo atrás, tras su separación había logrado subsistir sabiéndola en el mismo mundo que el, sabiendo que algún día volvería a reflejarse en sus ojos, tal vez ...tal vez siendo pretencioso serian amigos nuevamente, pero si ella había muerto que le quedaba a el para aferrarse a la vida...

la noche llego y lo encontró sentado abrazando sus piernas mientras se mecía y las lágrimas no cesaba de caer, su puerta había sido golpeada incesantemente por Eleanor y horas después reconoció la voz de Susana, pero no le abrirá a nadie, quería estar solo y consumirse en su pena, al pasar de dos días, los años cayeron en el, el alma se le había envejecido, pálido y ojeroso salio de su escondite para ir hasta el teatro y anunciarle a Robert Hataway su retiro de los escenarios, el estreno de la obra en cuestión seria en unas semanas, pero no lo haría ni aunque no renunciase al papel, Robert se impacto al ver sus facciones duras e inexpresivas, su voz carente de energía e inmediatamente supo que sacarlo de esa temporada era lo mejor.

-tomate el tiempo que necesites y regresa en cuanto estés bien, tu lugar estará esperándote incluso podríamos hacer algunas funciones alternas con James, que te parece?

-gracias por entender... adiós Robert.

-Terry? No te vayas así espera...

la voz del hombre se perdió en la espalda de Terry que no se detuvo ni un segundo, salio de ahí y se fue a refugiar a su departamento nuevamente, en la puerta se encontró con Eleanor que vestida de negro lo esperaba preocupada, con vestigios de lágrimas en los ojos y la angustia en su mirada, lo abordo apenas lo vio llegar.

-Terry cariño, como estas? – su voz quebrada por el llanto logro su cometido y acaparo la atención de su hijo.

-Eleanor que haces aquí?

-que hago aqui? Por dios, estoy angustiada por ti he venido cada día a verte y al fin me encontré con la noticia de que habías salido...

-fui a ver a Robert no podre hacer esta temporada...

-ya veo y que harás entonces?

-aun no lo se...

-hijo ...lamento tanto lo sucedido...- lagrimas amargas comenzaron a inundar el rostro de Eleanor, que sorpresivamente fue aprisionada en los brazos de su hijo,

-vamos a casa ... aqui no...

una vez que entraron al departamento Terry abrazo a su madre rompiendo en llanto una vez mas, Eleanor no pudo contenerse y a la par de su hijo dejo salir su tristeza por aquella chica rubia que había abierto el corazón de su hijo para que ella entrara y pudiera recuperarlo, pero lo que verdaderamente le partía el alma era ver a su hijo asi de destrozado.

-ven cariño sientate – llevo a Terry hasta el sofá y lo hizo recostarse, dejando que apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas, el siguió llorando amargamente como un chiquillo, mientras su madre acariciaba su melena, un par de horas después se quedo dormido, había estado despierto por mas de 48 horas e inevitablemente callo rendido estaba agotado, Eleanor aprovecho para salir y pedirle a la casera que llevara algo ligero para que su hijo comiera.

Lo que Eleanor no contaba es que su hijo entraría en una depresión que lo llevaría a un ayuno de días enteros en lo que no hacia otra cosa que dormir y divagar en sus pensamientos, había querido llevarlo a su casa, pero Terry se había negado rotundamente, la madre de Susana había ido a buscarlo, preocupada por su ausencia.

La casera le había indicado que el no se encontraba, que había salido de viaje y que volvería en unas semanas, Eleanor había instruido a la mujer que nadie molestara a su hijo, estaba sumamente preocupada por el y no quería que nadie lo alterara, hasta que recibió una llamada de William Andley, la oficina de Stratford le había aconsejado buscara a la actriz sin mencionar su relación, unos dias despues la ceabeza de los Andley aparecio en Nueva York, a la puerta de la rubia actriz.

-es usted familiar de Candy?

-soy quien la adopto y fuimos grandes amigos, ha sido una perdida muy grande para mi familia y para mi y se que Terry debe estar pasándola muy mal, por eso he venido a verlo.

-Tiene toda la razon señor Andley, Terry ha estado muy mal desde que se entero, las ultimas dos semanas ha estado recluido en su departamento, apenas come y vive en completo mutismo, renuncio a su trabajo y ...ya no se que hacer...

-señora Baker no quiciera ser indiscreto, pero no sabia que Terry tuviera una esctrecha relacion con otros actores.

-yo no solo soy una amistad...yo soy la madre de Terry...es solo que nunca ha salido a luz esa informacion...

-entiendo y no repetire una sola palabra de lo que he escuchado, aunque debo asegurarle que me alegra mucho saber que Terry la ha recuperado..el la necesita mas que nunca.

-lo se, pero no lo conozco tanto como yo quiciera, quiza su visita le sea de mas ayuda, por que no vamos a visitarlo.

-a eso he venido señora Baiker

sin dudarlo un solo minuto ambos fueron hasta el departamento de Terry, donde invariablemente el dormia y se perdia en sus sueños, se negaba a abrir los ojos y mirar de frente nuevamente, Eleanor dejo a Albert acompañando a su hijo sabia que entre ellos se entenderian mejor y que ese joven rubio ayudaria a su hijo a salir de su trinchera de abandono, despues de unas horas en las que Albert cocino para Terry lo vio aparacer en la puerta de la cocina.

-Albert?

-Terry, que bueno que despiertas la cena estara en unos minutos, debes tener hambre.

-que haces aqui?

-vine a ver como estas?

-no debes preocuparte por mi...es de ella de quien debiste estar al pendiente...

-...-Albert sintio un pinchazo de dolor al escuchar esas palabras, bastante dolido estaba al hecharse el la culpa – estaba al pendiente, solo que no contaba con que decidirias anunciar tu boda por todo lo alto.

-...- al igual que Albert Terry no pudo mas que sentirse culpable, era por eso que habia huido a Inglaterra, por su anuncio matrimonial – sabia que eso la habia orillado a hui, Albert yo no hice ese anuncio, ni siquiera tengo planeado casarme...jamas me imagine que Candy reaccionaria asi...yo .. no quice culparte.

-yo a ti tampoco...pero se que tienes razón si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en mis asuntos, habria notado su tristeza...y es que tenia tanto tiempo sin verla...no me pude despedir de ella...

-Albert – Terry miro a su amigo siempre tan fuerte y controlado, derrumbarse frente a el.

-yo hubiera querido detenerla, pero no supe protegerla, no pude...

esa tarde, los dos amigos que en algún momento disfrutaron de la compañía de la rubia se derrumbaron llorando y lamentando su perdida, a la mañana siguiente los dos embriagados de tristeza recordaron a la rubia que de diferente manera les había arrebatado el corazón a los dos, se hicieron la fuerte promesa de seguir sus vidas adelante, en nombre de ella se sobrenadarían al dolor como le había enseñado, no dejarían de recordarla y de reunirse cada aniversario y luctuoso y en su cumpleaños para rendirle un tributo, ellos eran los hombres que mas la habían querido y quienes debieron protegerla, sinembargo habían fallado en su cometido, pero ahora no la dejarían morir.

Ambos después de pactar el continuo recuerdo de Candy redimieron sus culpas y decidieron seguir adelante con sus vidas, aunque nada seria igual para ninguno de los dos ni para quienes los rodeaban, Candy se había ido llevándose con ella el corazón de esos dos hombres...

Fin Flash Back

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, apenas si llego les soy sincera, no crei lograrlo, pero no podia dejar ir la oportunidad de dejar este capitulo y desearles un muy feliz año Nuevo, deseo que todo vaya bien este año y que no falte salud, trabajo y mucho amor, cuidense mucho chicas yo espero volver la proxima semana, pero la verdad estoy atada de manos, mis visitas no me dejan ni respirar y no he editado nada del siguiente capitulo, asi que si no regreso el prox Viernes lo hare entre sabado y Domingo de la proxima semana, pero que creen? Es el capitulo final y el epilogo se los entrego al dia siguiente….lo prometo.<p>

Chicas estoy bien reducida de tiempo quiero agradecerles a acada una sus reviews de forma extensa y dedicada pues fueron el mejor regalo navideño, pero please disculpenme esta vez la brevedad.

Lily, gracias …. Almenos te convenci a ti de perdonar a Neil, por que no tuve mucho exito en su perdon…..

Lucero, niña Hermosa me haces que me esponge con tus palabras, pero la verdad estoy muy lejos de ser escritora, solo dejo ir mis frustraciones en la escritura… amiga mil gracias por tu apoyo, te adoro.

Oligranchester. Sabia qu eno te convenceria de perdonar a Neil, lo intente…..despues de todo tienes razon que pasa con el daño echo, los años no regresan.

Lindaquerubin. Hola gracias por aparecer, pobre Candy veradad? Ella creyendo que Neil al habia rescatado de su vida infame, pero no fue asi….. si amiga aqui seguire escribiendo mas historias.

Alejandra. Hola amiga gracias por hacerme un espacio en tus vacaciones, espero que las estes disfrutando….. una mas a mi favor, que aunque sabemos que lo que hizo Neil no fue lo correcto tambien entendemos que el amor te hace hacer cosas locas y pues pobrecito Neil tenia la batalla perdida antes de tiempo…. contra Terry? Como se le ocurre =)

Chepys, hola gracias por seguir conmigo, verdad que el amor es traicionero yte hace hacer cosas estupidas?…yo soy tan posesiva y celosa que despues que pasan las cosas me doy cuenta cuanto lastimo a los que quiero ….el cerebro humano es incomprencible,

Mary, inspiracion…? Se me va de vacaciones bien seguido, por eso trato de escribir un buen numero de capitulos antes de subir una historia, pobre Neil nadie puede perdonarlo ….creo que yo tampoco lo perdonaria si yo fuera Candy.

Rebeca. Si amiga los dos Leagan tuvieron lo su castigo, aunque yo le dare mas perdon a Neil sin quitarle su soledad y amargura y a la loca de Elisa, le he preparado unos capitulos mas adelante ….

YEYAHO. Si lo se nadie perdonara a Neil…..se lo merece creo, y a Elisa aun le tengo un par de renglones de "amorrr"…y Terry que puedo decir de el, que todas ustedes no hayan dicho ya es el consentido…

Eliza Granchester. Que sorpresa tan grata verte aparecer y que bueno que nos alcanzas asi, llegamos todas juntas al final que es e l proximo capitulo…bueno y el epilogo..

A todas ustedes niñas hermosas dios las bendiga y el proximo año nos de la oportunidad de seguir luchando en este mundo por una vida mejor. Yo les doy las gracias por su compañia y la gran oportunidad que me han dado de conocerlas y poderlas llamar mis amigas…..

A mis amiga silenciosas les deseo lo mejor de la vida que el proximo año este lleno de prosperidad y abundancia, gracias por su compañia, espero contar con ustedes el proximo año.

Feliz Año Nuevo….cuidense mucho y nos vemos en una semana. …reciban un fuerte abrazo de su amiga Liz.


	13. Chapter 13

El Arcon de los Recuerdos

Por: Lizzig

Capitulo 13

_Vi el rostro de Terruce transformarse ante mi despues de su narracion de lo que fue su sufrimiento ante la supuesta muerte de mi madre por lo que decidi cambiar un poc el rumbo de la conversacion._

_-Terruce esta diciendo que mama se fue a Inglaterra por solo una mentira y que a final de cuentas no se caso con Susana?_

_- Candy se fue a Londres bajo una falsa informacion, yo no me decidia a dar el paso final con Susana, esperando un milagro que me liberara de ella y me acercara a Candy, despues de que ella desaparecio y la creimos muerta Susana comenzo su precion para que me casara con ella, yo le tenia resentimiento, de alguna manera la culpaba de lo que le habia sucedido a Candy, asi que lo ultimo que queria era unir mi vida a ella,no la soportaba cerca, su voz me era lastimera y aunque siempre estuvo bajo mi proteccion nunca fuimos una pareja de verdad, compre una casa para ella y su mama, la presion social era mucha, sobre todo para ella, por supuesto por que a mi en realiadad no me interesaba la opinion de los demas, asi que por no mancillar su honor acepte casarme con ella, viajamos a Escocia de luna de miel, ese creo fue el unico viaje que hicimos juntos,al regresar los primeros mese los pase en aquella residencia que compre para ella, pero las exigencias iban en aumento y los reclamos comenzaron a asfixiarme asi que comence a pasar noches aqui, en este departamento, para estar tranquilo y eventualmente este departamento volvio a ser mi unico hogar, hablabamos muy poco y yo deje de visitarla, sin dejar de hacerme cargo de sus necesidades._

_-siendo un hombre tan famoso y estoy segura con suficiente dinero, por que vivir en un lugar tan...modesto._

_-modesto? Niña este es el lugar mas invaluable del mundo, es hermoso, es aqui donde vino Candy cuando visito Nueva York antes de romper nuestra relacion, es aqui donde llore su partida cuando la crei muerta y donde mi amistad con Albert se estrecho haciendolo mi hermano de verdad, es aqui donde llore mi reencuentro con esa hermosa mujer que volvio de Inglaterra convertida en esposa y madre y es aqui donde un dia dejamos volar toda posibilidad de realizar nuestro amor para conevrtirnos en amigos, complices, confidentes, pasamos horas enteras hablando de la vida de ustedes, incluso de Neil...aqui enlazamos nuestro corazon en uno prometiendonos no separarnos jamas, anque tuvieramos que renunciar a nuestro sueño de ser una pareja...he vivido las horas mas tristes y mas felices de mi vida entre estas paredes, crees que hay mejor lugar donde pudiera pasar los ultimos diasd de mi vida?_

_- entonces mama y usted jamas...- pregunte un tanto apenada..._

_-no Kris, jamas fuimos amantes, jamas le falatmos a tu padre, el honor en su sangre y creo en la mia tambien no nos permitieron faltarle a quienes esperaban eso de nosotros, a pesar de que entre Susana y yo jamas hubo nada, era mi esposa y no podia manchar su nombre y bueno, Neil era el padre de ustedes y eso impedia cualquier posibilidad._

_-pero ustedes siempre estaban juntos, yo misma los vi de la mano mas de una vez..._

_-compartiamos todo el tiempo que nos era permitido por mi trabajo y sus deberes, pero te aseguro que fue poco y no te voy a negar que siempre hubo contacto entre nosotros, eramos como un iman, apenas estabamos cerca nuestras manos se entrelazaban o nuestros brazos rodeaban nuestros cuerpos, hubo un sin fin de besos, desde castos hasta mas cariñosos, pero no paso de ahi, nuestra relacion era estrecha muy estrecha, mucho mas estrecha que la de cualquier pareja de esposos._

_-y papa sabia esto?_

_-si, el siempre supo que tenia la batalla perdida ante ese amor entregado hacia años, nadie podia evitarlo, ni siquiera el con sus amenazas y su negativa..._

flash back

-que haces con este hombre aqui?

-nada de lo que te estas imaginando, Terry es mi amigo y el tiene entrada libre en esta casa.

-estas muy equivocada Candy, tu eres mi esposa y me debes respeto, esta es la casa de tus hijas no puedes estar aqui con el ...

-ya fue suficiente Legan, no te pienso permitir que le hables asi a Candy.

-tu a mi no me necesitas permitir nada, esta es mi casa y ella es mi esposa que no se te olvide.

-y tu eres un mentiroso, que no deberia ni siquiera abrir la boca,- encaro la rubia a su esposo

-vas a chantagearme con eso toda la vida?

-no es chantage solo te recuerdo la clase de hombre que haz sido conmigo y que si sigo a tu lado es por nuestras hijas.

-por ella es que deberias de comportarte...

-y por ellas es que debiste ser mas hombre conmigo...- lo reto la rubia.

-basta ya... si no te gusta mi presencia en este lugar tan sencillo es que me voy y me llevo a Candy conmigo y tu maldito no te atrevas a tocarla por que no me detendre esta vez, debi acabar contigo hace años.. – puntualizo Terry

-tu no te llevas a nadie, ella es mi esposa te guste o no..

-los dos se tranquilizan ya, aqui nadie va a pelear ni a maldecir, tu y yo estamos juntos Neil, pero no somos nada y jamas los seremos acordamos continuar con este matrimonio por el bienestar de nuestras hijas, pero mi vida es mia y Terry es parte de ella, no quiero verlos saltarse al cuello cada vez que se ven, por que se seguiran viendo por mucho tiempo y no voy a pasar por esto cada vez que ustedes se encuentren, Neil es mi esposo y los seguira siendo al menos de nombre – dijo mirando a Terry, para despues dirirgir su mirada a Neil – y Terry es parte de mi pasado y mi presente y no saldra de mi vida, ya no somos unos chiquillos y esta situacion la ocacionamos los tres por diferentes circunstancias y estas son las concecuencias, asi que dejate de tus estupidos celos que tu y yo no somos nada y tu Terry deja la violencia que ya no tenemos quince años...

a partir de ese dia los encuentros entre los tres fueron esporadicos, pero no hubo mas preguntas ni mas reclamos, era dificl para Neil ver a la mujer que disfruto como su esposa alejarse de el cada dia mas, pasaban semanas e incluso meses sin dirigirse la palabra, a reserva de los dias que pasaban en familia donde eran un matrimonio convencional, aunque a nadie engañaban con su trato frio.

La aceptacion llego para los tres, Neil asimilo que habia perdido a su mujer por su debilidad y Terry y Candy se conformaron con una amistad entrañable, viendo la posibilidad de intimidad de pareja desvanecerse frente a ellos, sinembrago su amor no necesito de un amor fisico, para realizar su frustrado amor de adolescentes, compartieron mucho mas de lo que jamas imaginaron, Neil compreendio que asi como su amor por ella habia sido fuerte e incondicinal asi era el de ellos dos, asi que no tuvo mas obcion que apartarse de un amor que vio nacer en sus dias de colegio, incluso trato de convencer a Candy de divorciarse para que realizara su sueño al lado de Terry, pero ella jamas acepto, no podia poner un divorcio en la vida de sus hijas y una verguenza en los hombros de un hombre que le habia fallado, pero que tambien le habia entregado dias de felicidad y dicha dandole dos hijas que amaba, no podria dividir su corazon en tantos fragmanetos, por lo que vivio una felicidad a medias con todos, dando lo mejor a cada parte, amo a sus hijas y fue amiga de los dos hombres que le dieron amor.

Fin flash back.

-_a pesar de mi rencor por Leagan, debo reconocer que supo perder y apartarse, por eso se gano el respeto de Candy y tambien su cariño, debio ser dificil ver marcharse a su unico amor a los brazos de otro...cedio sus derechos de esposo ante mi y encerro a su hermana en ese hospital de por vida, eso fue duro para el, se que aunque Elisa fue una mala persona el siempre quiso a su hermana, pero no pudo perdonarle que le arrancara definitivamente a ese colibri que revoloteaba en la vida de todos nosotros._

_-sabe que la tia Elisa...? –pregunto Pauline sin atrevrse a terminar la frase._

_-Candy tambien lo sabia, fue ella quien la descubrio poniendole una sustancia extraña a su te... por eso al final los doctores pudieron determina el enevenenamiento, aunque jamas quiso confesarcelo a Neil sabia que eso acabaria con el._

_-pobre mama...- Pauline se consterno ante la noticia._

_-no te preocupes Pau, Candy logro asumir esa realidad, entendio que fue una estupides confiar en esa bruja y dejarla entrara a su casa, pero se fue sin rencores, no me extrañaria que la haya perdonado . – me quede extrañada al escuchar la familiaridad con la que Terruce le hablaba a mi hermana, "Pau"? esa era la forma en la que los mas allegados la nombrabamos._

_-tienes razon, mama era increible la extraño tanto._

_-no mas que yo, ahora estoy solo y esperando el dia que ella se decida a venir por mi_

_-no diga eso Terruce..._

_-aquí ya no le hago falta a nadie...si muriera hoy nadie lo notaria._

_-yo lo notaria...-se apresuro a contestar Pauline_

_-eres tan linda chica, igual a tu madre..._

_-por dios Terruce yo no soy ni la mitad de buena._

_-ustedes dos me parece que se tratan con bastante familiaridad...no creen?- dije recelosa_

_-...- Pauline me miro suspicas y me sonrio burlona – mientras tu armabas y desarmabas el mundo alrededor de mama yo decidi concer a sus amistades y cerciorarme de cerca que nada raro estuviera pasando ahí..._

_-asi que por eso es que eras amable conmigo? Para checarme y yo creyendo que me habia ganado tu confianza._

_-jajajaja Terruce no diga eso, al principio no negare que mi sonrisa solo era una mascara, para ganarme su confianza, pero llegue a conocerlo y apreciarlo por que se que era un verdadero amigo de mama, que ademas de amarla la respetaba a ella y a nosotras, incluso a mi padre debo admitir._

_-soy un caballero Ingles..._

_-no solamente eso, es usted un verdadero caballero que supo ser un compañero de vida para mi madre, quiza el titulo de esposo le fue arrebatado, pero no el de compañero, yo me siento muy complacida de que despues de que mi madre se enterara de las patrañas de papa usted estuviera ahí para levantarla y protegerla, aun de nosotras quienes debimos apoyarla, no sabiamos que papa fuera capaz de mentirnos y enredarnos de esa manera, ha sido una pena enterarnos hasta ahora que ya no podemos remediarlo, me hubiera encantado que mama disfrutara con nosotros este momento y que supiera que estamos felices por ella que encontro el amor en esta vida._

_-estoy seguro que ella lo sabe._

_-lo sabe de ustedes, pero seguramente se fue tan decepcionada de mi...- dige triste al ver que los lazos que mi hermana habia hecho con el "enemigo" eran genuinos - yo jamas he sido tan perspicaz ni tan sabia como para averiguar antes de actuar..._

_-y crees que Candy no sabia eso?, siempre supo el riesgo que corria al tener un hijo con Legan, al menos una salio a ella – dijo mordaz.._

_-...- lo mire admirada de su comentario. - que hay de malo en ser una Legan?_

_-no me hagas esas preguntas- sonrio de medio lado y aunque es un hombre de edad avanzada, aun muestra rasgos de ser un hombre elegantemente, buen mozo - vamos Kristen te he visto mas carácter que esto, no te vas a poner sentimental ahora, solo bromeaba, para Candy tu eras su chica rebelde igual a ella y cabeza hueca igual que tu padre..._

_-eso dijo?_

_-no con palabras, pero eras su reto y por eso su mayor pasion, ella te amaba y nada de lo que hicieras cambiaria su amor por ti, a lo mucho se enorgullecia de tu carácter invulnerable igual al suyo como siempre decia._

_-hablaban de mi?..._

_-no solo hablabamos de ti discutiamos por ti..._

Flash Back

-eres una solapadora, haz malcriado ha esa muchachita

-es mi hija y para eso estoy para consentirla y apoyarla en todo lo que quiera...

-y mirala como esta, se comporta como una quinciañera cuando esta a punto de casarse, si fuera mi hija...

-pero no lo es, asi que deja de criticarla y ayudame a conseguir la musica que necesita para la boda, tu tienes mucha gente conocida en el medio.

-tu lo haz dicho no es mi hija, asi que no tego que hacer nada...

-eres un majadero, no se ni por que te pido que hagas nada por mi. – la rubio dio la media vuelta y camino alejandose de el, antes de que saliera del departamento, Terry la tomo por el brazo y la obligo a mirarlo de frente.

-desde cuando te convertiste en una Legan ?

-desde que un Granchester me dejo ir y tuve que elegir lo que habia en el camino – dijo sarcastica aligerando su enojo –

-pues que idiota es ese Granchester – jalo su mano y la tomo por la cintura para estrecharla firmemente contra su cuerpo- nadie con un poco de sentido comun dejaria ir a una muñeca como tu – sus labios rosaron los de la rubia que deseosa se entrego a un beso, al que segundos despues se resistio, estaban solos en el departamento del actor y eso no significaba otra cosa que peligro.

-y no solo es un idiota sino un mal criado, orgulloso, pelionero y...egoista.

-egoista? – pregunto arqueando la ceja derecha, logrando que Candy tubiera un espasmo en el estomago y un calor entre las piernas, ese hombre la enloquecia.

-si por que no quiere mover sus influencias para conseguir la orquesta que necesito para la boda de mi hija.

-chantajista, eso es lo que eres una manipuladora, arrogante y ...sino fuera por que esa muchachita es tan terca y aferrada como tu no lo haria, pero hablare con el director de la orquesta, pero quiero que entiendas que es por ella que lo hago, no por ti pecosa entrometida – beso su nariz y la saco del departamento pues sabia que estar ahi con ella a solas era jugar con fuego – vamos te llevare a comer a un lugar nuevo que descubri.

Fin flash back.

_-pero yo crei que esa orquesta la habia conseguido papa – dige casi mortificada y apenada, al ver que ese hombre habia estado en mi vida mucho mas de lo que yo imaginaba._

_-y asi fue como tu madre y yo lo dejamos ver, lo importante es que fueras feliz, no eramos nosotros los importante._

_-pues dejeme agradecerle y ...fue un regalo maravilloso muchas gracias Terruce._

_-agradecelo a Candy, fue su idea y su proyecto._

_-veo que no fue el hombre aprovechado e inmoral que crei, le debo una disculpa por todas mis grocerias y mis..._

_-kristen no tienes por que disculparte, yo siempre entendi tu posicion, defendias tu territorio, a tu padre, tu familia, no te culpo, por el contrario siempre me gusto tu proceder aunque mas de una vez quice soltarte un par de verdades y unas nalgadas que bastante falta te hacian niña mimada._

_-lo soy, soy una malcriada y todo se lo debo a la sobreproteccion de mis padres...pero ahora podre ser una malcriada agradecida con la vida por los padres que me educaron y por los amigos que herede._

_-asi que ahora sere tu herencia?_

_-si me admite entre sus amistades me encantaria serlo._

_-seras el legado mas valioso que he recibido.- dijo sinceramente Terry_

_-mas que el Ducado de Granchester ?– dijo Pauline_

_-como?, Ducado?_

_-si Terruce es el Duque de Granchester._

_-no Pauline, mi padre fue el Duque de Granchester, yo solo fui su hijo bastardo dicho sea de paso, pero nunca acepte el titulo, asi que creo que uno de nis hermanastros lo porto con mas orgullo del que yo jamas hubiera sentido._

_-vaya con las amistades de mama, aunque entonces menos entiendo su soledad en este lugar._

_-la soledad es una de mis mejores amigas, aprendi a disfruarlo y vivirlo con gusto desde muy pequeño y la unica compañia que me interesaria ya se fue._

_-y no quiero ser indiscreta, pero que sucedio con Susana?_

_-Susana Marlowe...- dijo con cierto sarcasmo- ...Susana fue una persona que equivoco su camino y se atraveso en un accidente que debio esquivar, pues con ello no solo perdio una pierna, sino su vida entera, ahora que lo veo en la lejania, creo que fue una victima que pago una cuenta muy alta por un capricho sin sentido, el dia que Candy y yo decidimos separarnos para provocar la felicidad de Susana, solo hicimos su desgracia mas grande, la enrede en un matrimonio sin amor y una vida destinada a la soledad, el abandono y el desamor, creo me merecio una vida mas calida; desde el dia que nos casamos decidi no tocarla, ella no me interesaba como mujer y de alguna manera la culpaba por su participacion en la supuesta muerte de mi pecosa, asi que solo me aseguraba de proveerle a la gente que la asistiera y las cosas materiales que le hicieran la vida llevadera, pero he de confesar que nunca compartimos una platica, un plan, una broma, no creo haberle sonreido sinceramente ni una sola vez, ella como es de suponerse reclamaba mi amor, mi atencion y mas de una vez quizo hacerme cumplir mis deberes de esposo, pero solo logro conocer mi ira y sin mas abandone la residencia conyugal, su madre trato de amezarme con demandarme por abandono de hogar y no se que mas estupideces, pero ya no era el mismo chico inmaduro que amedrento en el pasado y tras una fuerte discucion lo comprendio y no volvio a reclamarme nada, despues de todo eran un par de mujeres solas bajo mi tutela y eso era mejor que la calle, aunque yo nunca las habria botado a su suerte, me mude aqui y en ocaciones cuando me queria sentir acompañado y consentido me pasaba temporadas en la residencia de mi madre, hasta una mañana que mi angel rubio aparecio frente a mis ojos, salia de una pasteleria, tan hermosa como la recordaba ...no! mucho mas hermosa que la ultima vez que la vi, era un milagro verla viva y a mi lado, con su regreso recupere mi sonrisa y las ganas de vivir, Susana que siempre fue una extraña en mi vida paso a ser un fantasma, una sombra que equivocadamente se atreveso en la vida de mi pecosa y mia, desafortunadamente, ella no tuvo la madures y valentia de Neil para comprender y apartarse y solamente hizo su vida mas miserable...alguna vez fue a casa de Candy para amenzarla y eso fue el punto final en una historia en la que jamas fue bienvenida, despues de esa escena en casa de los Legan, Candy y yo le dimos una visita, para aclarar la situacion y al igual que expresamos a Neil nuestro deseo de ser amigos y no permitir que nada nos separara, lo intentamos con Susana, pero ella estaba muy lejos de estar a la altura de Neil y simplemente termino de arruinar su vida._

Flash back

-pocas veces vienes a esta casa Terry y ahora que lo haces tienes que traer a esta mujer?

-hemos venido a hablar contigo Susana, es importante que nos escuches.

-al fin decidiste marcharte con la dulce Candy y su carita de angel?- Susana usaba un tono displicente y sarcastico - pues tendran que ser amantes por que no pienso darte el divorcio.

Candy puso su mano encima de la de Terry para tranquilizarlo y pedirle la palabra.

-te equivocas Susana si Terry y yo planearamos ser amantes no estariamos aquí para pedirte permiso, estariamos en nuestras labores de amaciato, pero si decidimos enfrentar una verdad que tal vez no te guste es por que es nuestro deber, al igual que hablamos con mi esposo para pedir su comprension estamos aquí para pedir la tuya, espero que comprendas por que nada nos hara cambiar de opinion, Terry y yo hemos pasado haciendo muchas cosas en nuestras vidas por honor y por satisfacer otras necesidades dejando nuestra estrecha relacion de lado, pero al final decidimos que es tiempo para cultivar nuestra amistad sin importar la opinion de los demas...

-es tu manera de decirme que lucharas por quitarme a mi marido?

-por que siempre tienes que ser tan dramatica y ridicula tu yo no somos nada, nada , nos casamos por cumplir con un estatus, pero jamas he vivido contigo, nunca te he tocado no soy tu esposo, solo soy tu protector...

-calmate Terry por favor.-le pidio Candy - Susana yo tengo una familia, esposo y un par de hijas, no busco casarme con Terry y menos aun un amaciato como tu sugieres, solo quiero recuperar al amigo que perdi hace muchos años, pero no quiero malentendidos ni pensamientos equivocados.

-eso dices ahora, pero el siempre te ha amado por eso no quiere nada conmigo y seguramente tu lo sigues amando...

-ya fue suficiente, puedes creer lo que quieras esta vez no he veinido a ceder mis derechos ni a mortificarme por la pena que sientes por ti misma, date por eneterada que me veras en la vida de Terry y solo somos amigos, piensa lo que quieras y has lo que puedas nada lo va a cambiar esta vez...y que bueno que siempre te quedo claro el hecho que el me ama y como comentario yo tambien lo amo...- sin mas Candy se puso de pie y busco la salida seguida de Terry que casi no podia disimular una sonrisa burlona.

-que fue eso pecosa? Nunca crei que algo asi saliera de tu boca...

-estoy cansada que la gente se entrometa conmigo y me quiten lo que por derecho es mio, asi que ya sabes no te atrevas a cruzarte por mi camino y dame el brazo, llevame a comer a un lugar que me guste.

-eres unica pecosa, aunque a veces veo matices Legan en ti

-callate Grancheste o te enseñare a una verdadera Legan.- Terry no podia hacer otra cosa que reir ante la expresion de Candy, amaba a esa mujer, como jamas creyo ser capaz.

A traves de la ventana Susana miraba a la pareja alejarse de la mano, finalmente habia perdido la guerra, despues de que Candy pronunciara sus ultimas palabras volteo su mirada hacia Terry pidiendo clemencia, pero el jamas la miro, salio tras la ojiverde como no se atrevio años atrás.

Terry pasaba tanto tiempo compartiendo con Candy que sus esporadicas visitas se extinguieron aun mas, visitandola solamente cuando era estrictamente necesario, de otra manera mandaba a su asistente a hacerse cargo de los pendientes en la residencia.

Fin flash back

_-nunca fue mi intencion lastimarla, pero cuando llego el tiempo de decidir nuevamente no dude en hacer lo que mi corazon dictaba esta vez, Susana fue un accidente en mi vida._

_-donde esta?_

_-murio hace ya varios años y lo ironico de todo esto es que solamente Candy y yo nos hicimos cargo de su funeral._

_-quien diria que tendria que acudir a los funerales de esas dos mujeres que de alguna forma formaron su destino._

_-ver partir a Susana no fue dificil, pero dejar ir a Candy no fue lo mas placentero que he hecho en mi vida, definitivamente no hubiera querido que algo asi sucediera, lo unico que me consuela es saber que almenos esta vez pude estar cerca de ella para verla partir – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas como cada vez que recordaba ese ultimo adios; con la voz cansina, Candy lo miraba amorosa como era su costumbre mientras le recordaba que tenia que ser bueno y pasiente, le prometio venir por el en su momento y tras un ultimo beso, ella se fue en un suspiro. ..._

_- ninguno de nosotrso podremos olvidarla jamas – dije melancolica, todos nos habiamos quedado con un cachito de ella y por seguro con una historia diferente, cada uno de nosotros la habiamos visto con diferentes ojos y nos habia dejado enseñanzas profundas que nos marcarian por el resto de nuestros dias, mi madre ha sido uno de esos seres que dejan huella en este mundo, fue marcada por el rechazo desde que nacio, pero jamas nada la doblego y amo a sus seres queridos con el corazon, se entrego con debocion y lealtad, jamas llevo en su corazon un rasgo de odio o reconcor, incluso pudo perdonar a quien le hizo tanto mal, asi era ella, indomable, inquebrantable, fui dura y prejuciciosa con ella sin tener una idea de quien era ella, ahora que lo se veo el ridiculo tan grande que hice, pero sobre todo puedo apreciar el gran amor que me tenia, que aun sabiendo lo errada que yo estaba no pudo contracedirme y recibio cada reves como si de la pura verdad se tratara, una vez mas me haz dejado muda Candice, una vez mas me haz puesto en mi sitio sin pronunciar palabra._

_-quien podria olvidar a una mujer como ella, demasiado entrometida para pasar desapercibida- dijo Terry con nostalgia - nunca pudo ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, siempre estuvo demasiado ocupada metiendose en lo mas profundo de nuestros corazones. Quienes la amamos o quines la odiaron enloquecimos haciendolo._

_-quisiera reunir a todos sus amigos y familiares para su aniversario, seria un honor si nos acompañara Terruce._

_-Kristen Legan, invitandome a mi ?, ahora si creo que esa pecosa se volvio angel, ya ha hecho su primer milagro._

_-no se burle de mi, estoy muy apenada por todo lo que sucedió y aunque aun estoy del lado de papa, debo admitir que cometio errores muy graves y que... lo que haya pasado entre el y mama es entre ellos y yo no debo meterme y contrario a lo que pensaba puedo ver que Terruce Granhester era parte fundamental en la vida de mi madre, no como su amante como yo señale, pero como una parte de su corazon, lamento mucho lo que mi padre hizo y lo que yo hice, solo espero que pueda perdonarnos. – lo dije sinceramente y con el corazon en la mano, sin planearlo o poder evitarlo, gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, Terruce se puso de pie y camino hasta mi para abrasarme con gentileza, fue extraño pero sus brazos me brindaron consuelo y proteccion, lo habia odiado por tanto tiempo que nunca imagine lo maravilloso que era sentirme perdonada y hasta querida por el._

_-no te castigues mas, para Candy tu eras su niña testaruda te amaba demasiado como para si quiera reprochar nada, creo que hasta disfrutaba tu comportamiento, - mire sus ojos y encontre unas lagunas azules que regalaban tranquilidad y confort, - y solo por eso ire a la reunion que dices para el aniversario de Candy,_

_-espero que no le moleste ver a mi padre, por que seguramente el ira._

_-claro que no, hace muchos años comprendi que me guste o no el es parte de Candy y asi lo he vivido, asi que no te preocupes._

_-gracias Terruce, no sabe lo importante que ha sido para nosotras hablar con usted y espero que pueda perdonarme por lo grocera que he sido y lo tonta que me he comportado, se que fui una piedra en el camino...solo espero que mama y usted hayan sabido esquivarla y hayan logrado un poco del amor que tanto se tenian.._

_-nos tenemos Kristen, el amor entre Candy y yo no se fue con su desaparicion, solo espero el momento en el que nos volveremos a encontrar, que sera muy pronto, te lo garantizo._

_-si creo que finalmente entiendo eso, Terruce le agrdezco su tiempo y su paciencia para contarnos de mama, no queremos importunarlo mas, asi que lo mejor sera que nos retiremos, - Pauline y yo nos despedimos de el y nos dirigimos a la puerta, fue entonces que me di cuenta de un viejo afiche de Romeo y Julieta que colgaba en un cuadro sobre la pared, me detuve frente a el y lo mire, era identico al que mama guardaba en el arcon, solo que este tenia tachado el nombre de la actriz pricipal y en su lugar habian escrito el nombre de mama, casi juraria que era su letra._

_-un viejo recuerdo de los inicios de mi carrera. – explico Terruce_

_-lo se, mama conservo uno igual – vi la sorpresa de Terruce en su rostro y sonrei – creo que yo tambien tengo secretos que contar._

_-ya lo veo, y de donde sacaste tanta informasion si se puede saber?_

_- del viejo arcon de los recuerdos de mama...por cierto...- eso me recuerda que tengo algo en el bolso para el y presurosa revuelvo mis cosas buscando lo que tengo que entregarle, saco un paquete de cartas y se las extiendo a Terruce, que me mira intrigado - creo que tal vez le gustaria tenerlas, estaban en el arcon de mama_

_-que es esto?_

_-son las cartas que se escribian cuando eran novios , mama las conservo y me imagine que le gustaria tenerlas._

_-las guardare con las que ella me envio, aunque..._

_-que sucede – pregunte curiosa_

_-algun dia regresaran a ti, junto a mi arcon de recuerdos...- me miro picaro, comenzaba a sentirme comoda y hasta entusiasmada bajo su mirada, le sonrei con complicidad._

_Salimos del departamento de Terruce con el corazon mas consolado, quien me diria que hablar con el hombre que odie por tanto tiempo traeria tanta paz a mi vida, ahora se que mi madre se partio en pedazos, para darle lo mejor de si a cada quien incluso a mi padre jamas lo abandono, conservo su matrimonio y su amistad, para nosotras siempre fue la madre comprensiva y amorosa, para William, Archie y Annie siempre fue la amiga cariñosa, para la gente del hogar de Pony siempre fue la hija prodigo que volvio a casa y para su Terry siempre fue la pecosa entrometida de quien el se enamoro, se que sufrio y lloro, pera tambien se ahora que gozo su vida a cada segundo y que en su vocabulario jamas existio la palabra arrepentimiento, no veia al pasado, solo a su presente, como te admiro Candice White..._

_Caminamos por la calle tomadas de la mano, Pauline y yo nos sentiamos mas unidas que nunca, no miramos atrás, de otra manera nos hubieramos dado cuenta que el nos miraba partir, lo habiamos dejado pensativo, recordando quiza._

_Nosotras regresamos a Chicago con el alma reconfortada, entendi que mi madre habia tenido una vida escabrosa, pero en esa neblina habia encontrado amistad, amor y comprension de parte de todos sus amigos y de aquellas personas que creyo perdidos en alguna epoca de su vida, la verdad era demasiado pesada para que no saliera a flote y el amor retenido por largos veinte años se desbordo sobre ella cuando reaparecio, Annie volvio a ser la amiga incondicional, la hermana necesitada en cada dia de dolor, Archie cariñoso y protector la arropo dia a dia, Albert la lleno de atenciones y comodidad, Terry le dio su amistad y su amor, supo guardar sus espectativas y entregarle la camaraderia que ella siempre vio en el, de Niel Legan solo conservo los veinte años vividos y el amargo adios de su despedida, a pesar de todo no pudo echarlo de su vida a su suerte, ironicamente ese hombre diminuto le habia dado lo mas grande de su vida, dos hijas que llenaron sus dias y en son de agradecimiento intercedio por una tregua que lo dejara vivir a su sombra._

_Mi madre era tan grande que eclipsaba a cualquiera donde estuviera, por eso jamas logre ver todo el panorama, solo vi una pequeña parte, estoy tan decepcionada de mi misma al ver que de verdad soy una Legan y no por lo malevola, no! Ojala fuera por eso, si no por lo pequeña que soy; creyendo alcanzar la luna y ni siquiera pude alcanzar la mano del ser mas valioso que he conocido en mi vida, mi madre vino a contarme su historia no solo para dejarme ver la verdad de mi familia, si no para demostrarme lo mucho que me falta madurar, a mis 45 años soy apenas una chiquilla que comenzara a crecer a traves de las enseñanzas de mama, guardare su diario no solo como un recuerdo pero como mi libro de enseñanzas, regresare a vivir a Chicago, donde mi familia esta y donde Harry quiere vivir, quiza pueda aprovechar los años que me quedan para disfrutar a mi padre y al protecor de mi familia el gran patriarca Albert Andley, sin olvidar mis visitas a Nueva York, donde aun vive un trozo del corazon de mi madre en la persona de ese caballero Ingles que vivio y morira para estar junto a su pecosa, tengo mucho que devolverle a ese hombre y no parare hasta que revindique mi postura ante Terruce Granchester._

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Chicas les entrego el final, espero haber quitado un poco el sabor amargo que dejaba cada capitulo, les agradezco su pasiencia a mi historia y la valiosa oportunidad que le dieron, se que no fue la historia romantica que nos encanta leer y por el contrario era para arrancarse las venas y colgarse con ellas…por eso mi agradecimiento es aun mayor.<p>

Les debo un epilogo que publicare en un par de dias, solo por que me falta tocar un par de temas que no quiero que se queden en el aire y para suavizar un poco mas el drama, espero que puedan acompañarme.

Chicas hermosas que me regalaron un review mil gracias, como siempre hicieron mis dias mas llevaderos.

Oligranchester, amiga tienes la boca llena de razon, aqui no hay final feliz, solo un poco de paz y la seguridad que Candy logro difrutar de su Terry.. gracias por tu apoyo.

Gema Granchester. Gracias por tu compañia, ya vez Terry les conto algunas cosas que estoy segura no eran lo que esperaba, seq ue querian leer un torrido romance, pero segun yo eso no cabia aqui, asique espero no las haya decepcionado.

Alejandra, miiiil gracias amiga Hermosa por cada una de tus bellas palabras, me hace sonreir orgullosa saber que te he entretenido un poco y que aunque ya habia decidido retirarme, continuare con un par de histories que tengo en proceso, solo por que tu lo pediste y yo tan facilota =D….. ha sido un placer conocerte, gracias.

Rebeca. Amiga Hermosa un millon de gracias por acompañarme una vez mas, tu presencia siempre hace especial mis historias, gracias por apoyarme y alentarme a seguir…hare mi mejor esfuerzo por subir otra historia lo mas pronto possible.

Lucero. Amiguita Linda, muchas gracias por tus deseos, crèeme que te yo tambien te deseo lo mejor…. Se feliz…..y gracias por acompañarme en esta historia que arranco muchas malas pasadas y a pesar de eso te gusto ; p

YEYAHO. Tienes toda la razon, pobre Terry su dolor debio ser inmarcable, he visto a un par de amigas pasar por el dolor de perder a sus esposos y el dolor y sufrimiento que he visto es indescriptible….pero desgraciadamete es parte de la vida y hay que aprender a aceptarlo….

Lindaquerubin… espero que lo que tu amor nos conto te haya gustado….. mil gracias por tus reviews y por gustar de esta sencilla historia. ; )

Elisa Granchester, hay amiga quisiera haberte dado gusto dejando a Candy fingiendo su muerte, pero no creo que ella pudiera hacer eso dandole la espalda a la gente que queria y pues tengo que aceptarlo fui cruel con la pecosa y si se murio, pero en el epilogo veras que ella misma nos dejara mas tranquilas, viendo que no fue tan infeliz…..; )

Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y su compañia , espero que " el arcon de los recuerdos" haya llenado su sespectativas y las haya distraido un poco, aunque de forma tan dramatica, ya veremos con que nos encontramos en la proxima historia…..

A mis amigas silenciosas, gracias por pasar por aqui y regalarme su compañia lo aprecio y espero haber cumplido con lo esperado…

Yo les mando un abrazo bien fuerte y todo mi cariño, las espero por aqui en un par de dias..hasta entonces….Liz


	14. Epilogo

_El Arcon de los Recuerdos_

_Por: Lizzig_

_Epilogo_

**Un año despues ...**

_-me da tanto gusto que hayas decidido volver a Chicago, no me hacia a la idea de tenerte lejos._

_-yo tambien estoy feliz de volver, mis hijos y Harry estan sorprendidos por mi cambio, creen que me he vuelto loca._

_-no digas eso, tu eres una mujer hermosa por fuera y por dentro, es solo que tantas mentiras y secretos confundieron los sentimientos...de todos ..pero mama y yo siempre vimos a esta Kristen que ahora se atreve a dejar su caparazon y no se esconde mas tras la sombra de la sobervia._

_-crees que los demas ya no vean a la tia Elisa en mi?_

_-esa mujer jamas ha habitado en ti, ella es demasiado...malevola._

_-...Pauline...no te habia dicho, pero fui a verla al hospital mental._

_-para que Kris?_

_-queria verla...queria gritarle cuanto la odio y la desprecio...- Pauline me mira sorprendida y creo que molesta - ...necesitaba hacerlo..pero cuando la vi frente a mi, ese odio se convirtio en lastima y pena, no queda nada de aquella dama elegante y soberbia, ahora es una mujer vieja, apagada, marchita, no hay luz en sus ojos, me costo trabajo reconocerla, sus sedosos cabellos no son mas que una enorme madeja de estambre viejo, sus ojos estan remarcados por el desvelo, la belleza que alguna vez presumio la abandono para dejarle un aspecto cansado y grotezco...senti pena por ella._

_-te reconocio?_

_-por un momento su mente se aclaro para dejarla verme...me llamo Candy...me hablo de su odio y fue entonces que supe cual era mi mejor venganza y su mejor castigo..._

_-que hiciste Kristen._

_-no me mires asi... no hice nada malo, solo le dije algunas verdades, que a pesar de sus mutiples esfuerzos Candice White era la mujer mas amada y que sin importar lo que ella hubiera hecho, la vida de esa mujer que considero su enemiga fue plena y que en nombre de esa gran mujer yo la perdonaba por sus actos, que lamentaba que su vida entera hubiera sido en vano, por que esa rubia hermosa que fue mi madre habia conquistado el mundo con su felicidad y ternura... despues de eso, los paramedico la sacaron del salon a rastras tras ponerle una de esas camisas de fuerza y el doctor me dijo que lo mas seguro es que tuviera que volver a las dosis fuertes de medicamento que la mantenian con el cerebro friendose, mientras se perdia en alguna esquina de su celda entre arapos llenos de... suciedad._

_-no creo que papa este muy feliz con eso._

_-papa no ha vuelto a verla desde que la hizo encerrar ahi, jamas le pedonara lo que hizo y quien podria?, mama deberia seguir aqui con nosotros, deberiamos ir a celebrar un verano mas a su lado y no a poner flores a su tumba para celebrar otro año desde que la perdimos._

_-ahora que lo mencionas sera mejor que nos apresuremos, todos deben estar por llegar a la mansion Andley y nosotras somos las anfitrionas.- Pauline me saca de su casa casi a empujones y subimos a su auto para ir hasta la mansion Andley donde nos reuniremos con todos para celebrar su aniversario luctuoso, con un sabor diferente en esta ocacion, tal vez un poco mas agridulce._

_-crees que venga Terruce?_

_-llego ayer, se quedo con Albert, no olvides que para ellos esto ya es una tradicion._

_-cierto...crees que papa venga?_

_-dijo que si,pero no lo se, la verdad no quice presionarlo, ultimamente lo veo decaido._

_-es por la fecha, me imagino que vendra - sabia perfectamente que su dolor estaba acompañado por una gran culpa y no podia hacer nada por el, tenia que respetar su voluntad y el solo queria flagelarse en su soledad por los años que flagelo al ser que mas amo en la vida y que no supo cuidar, se que el espera una muerte que le quite toda la amargura, pero no llegara pronto, su vida sera larga y tortuosa para lavar sus culpas._

_-nunca me dijiste que hiciste con el arcon de mama._

_-esta de vuelta en el desvan...solo me quede con algunas cosas._

_-Kris.._

_-un par de fotografias y su diario...eso es todo_

_-te quedaste con el? Al menos lo teminaste de leer._

_-ahora que lo mencionas, creo que despues de que lei la ultima parte en mi regreso a Chicago antes de nuestras visitas, no lo he vuelto a abrir...siempre lo llevo conmigo, pero no lo termine..._

_-eso si me extraña con lo curiosa que eres._

_-no digas eso – la miro reprobatoriamente, jamas lei esas paginas por curiosidad, fue un deseo de conocer a mi madre lo que me llevo a abrir ese cuadernillo mas que la vanal curiosidad – la verdad he estado muy ocupada este tiempo en mi ultimo escrito, ha consumido todo mi tiempo._

_-y al fin me daras la primicia? O tengo que esperar junto al resto del mundo._

_-esta tarde pienso compartilo con todos, aqui traigo el borrador terminado - le muestro mi portafolio que cargo conmigo – me llevo cerca de un año pero lo termine a tiempo para regalarselo a mama en su aniversario, espero que para su cumpleaños salga la primera edicion._

_-y de que trata tu obra maestra..._

_-es una historia de amor, de amistad de sacrificio y rendicion...- Pauline me mira absorta – mira el camino nos vas a estrellar..._

_-es la historia de mama?_

_-es la historia de una chiquilla huerfana que salio adelante para convertirse en juguete del destino dejando en el camino lecciones de vida, siendo amiga, esposa, amante y madre._

_-Kristen eso es hermoso, es el mejor regalo que ella tendra, que todos tendremos._

_Llegamos a la mansion Andley y apenas nos bajamos del auto Pauline se lanzo a abrazarme, explosiva igual que mama, solo que ahora en lugar de exasperarme lo disfruto mucho es como tenerla a ella, Albert y Terry nos esperan para recibir a nuestros invitados que uno a uno van llegando._

_Frente a la cripta de mama todos en grupo levantamos una oracion al cielo por ella, yo dirigi algunas palabras y Albert otras, les di la primicia de mi ultimo libro y todos lo festejamos juntos, es la primera vez vez que Candy logro reunir en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo a todas las personas que amo en su vida, es de verdad un angel, su enorme fotografia sonriendo nos mira junto a la puerta, que mujer tan linda, se fue antes de tiempo aun tenia mucho que enseñarnos y entregarnos, pero este mundo ingrato la echo, era demasiado buena para nosotros._

_Tras una comida ligera en el jardin veo a los reunidos convivir como una gran familia, incluso ya no ven a mi padre como el demonio que los privo de su amiga, creo que inclusive Terry l e dio un saludo breve, que feliz soy de ver que esos lazos negros de odio que la tia Elisa pinto se han desvanecido dejando unicamente el arcoiris que mama dibujo, Pauline que es el vivo retrato de mama platica con mi padre en una esquina de la mesa, Archie junto a su inseparable esposa Annie platica con mi esposo y mis hijas, mas halla estan Terry y Albert siempre charlando y sonriendo, es tan grato verlos asi, se respira tanta tranquilidad, saco de mi bolso el diario de mama y me doy cuenta que solo me falto leer una pagina, tras ella no hay nada mas... por lo que con ansia busco un lugar alejado en el jardin y me siento a leer el ultimo parrafo que me falta._

_**Julio 1953**_

_**Estas son quiza mis ultimas lineas, he descubierto que me voy de este mundo, que al final mi enemiga de la infancia movio sus piezas mejor que yo y me gano la partida, pero yo gane el juego, yo me llevo todas las piezas, me llevo una infancia llena de dulces recuerdos junto a mis tres paladines y mis hermanos del Hogar, mis madres y mi protector, una adolescencia cargada de recuerdos y bellos momentos, el encuentro con el hombre de mi vida, una juventud llena de pasion y aventura que me regalo un esposo y dos maravillosas hijas, una madurez que me enseño a enfrentar los reveces y a asumir consecuencias regalandome otra vez a todas las personas que ya habia recolectado, el inicio de una vejez cargado de sabiduria y amor; definitivamente no me ganaron la batalla, yo me lleve todos los premios y me voy con el rostro en alto, con orgullo y satisfaccion, llore muchas lagrimas y me ragalaron muchas mas risas, asi que estoy completa mi maleta esta lista una vez mas para emprender un viaje mas largo esta vez, pero llevo lo necesario; una aventura mas me espera y parto con dolor al mirar detras de mi y ver cuanto dolor dejo, pero tambien voy feliz por que no dejo nada pendiente reparti todo lo que traia, les dejo todo lo que fui y me llevo todo lo que me dieron en mi maletita, tengo que agradecer a cada uno de los que compusieron mi vida por aparecer en ella, mis madres tan abnegadas y amorosas al fin voy a su encuentro y se que en su debido momento tambien los que dejo vendran a reunirse conmigo, mi Albert...hermano del alma, Anni y Archie mis amigos entrañables, Niel...el hombre que me entrego su vida y a quien aprendi a entender, siempre seras esos veinte años... a los que nunca renunciaria a pesar de todo. Mis niñas...las que construyeron mi vida y me enseñaron a renacer. mi Pau tan noble y gentil y Kris, tan valiente y apasionada envidio su personalidad... y mi rebelde , mi inolvidable Terry, mi compañero de vida, mi fiel amor, el que siempre me esperara paciente hasta que regrese por el... **_

_**Me voy feliz de haber vivido y de haber pasado por este mundo agotando todas las posibilidades, fui todo lo desgraciada que podia ser y tambien fui inmensamente feliz, fui cruelmente destruida y grandemente reconstruida, conoci la maldad en persona a traves del odio de Elisa que me lleva a la muerte y tambien conoci la bendicion del amor a traves de Terry por quien siempre vivi, mi vida fue tocada por todas las posibilidades y todas las vivi intensamente, por eso me voy feliz, esperanzada de que Pauline y Kristen en algun momento escuchen mi voz que les cuente esta historia que ha sido mi vida y que sepan que yo no me atrevi a decirla por que en ese momento no entendia lo que significaba la vida, pero ahora de cara a la muerte, entiendo que en nuestro paso por este mundo terrenal no hay que huir de la desgracia ni buscar la felicidad, por que de igual forma las dos llegan y hay que vivirlas con la misma fuerza, se que los secretos , las mentiras y los buenos deseos disfrasados de apariencias no son mas que gritos de desesperacion, que se quedan atrapados en el pecho, hubiera querido decirles que Albert y todos mis amigos junto a mis madres no me olvidaron, no me odiaron me amaron cada segundo mientras yo vivia en un grito ahogado de Niel, debi decirles que su padre es un gran hombre que cometio muchos errores y que a pesar de ellos, lo mantengo en mi corazon, debi decirles que el amor existe y que hay que aferrarse a el no huir de el, debi decirles que Terry y yo nos amamos y que de nuestos erores solo encontramos que nuestro amor se perpetuo...debi decirles tantas cosas, que no entendia,,,,,pero se que escucharan mi voz en su corazon y en algun momento voltearan a escucharla y a traves de mi vida aprenderan a vivir con menos errores y con mas intensidad, sabran que me voy con el alma cargada de felicidad por que mi paso por este mundo estuvo colmada de grandes personajes que hicieron que mi vida valiera la pena vivirla, ame locamente y recibi el mismo amor loco y entregado, que me dara fuerzas para emprender mi viaje sin arrepentimientos con la esperanza de reunirnos nuevamente con menos dolor y mas sabiduria...**_

_Estas lineas fueron escritas dias antes de que mama muriera, ella se fue los primeros dias de agosto de 1953, quizo compartirnos su aprendizaje y lo logro, por que al final pudimos entender que no podiamos vivir con mas reconcores ni odios, ella se encargo de hacernos entender que hay que vivir la vida con lagrimas y risas, dejando lo que nos hace daño de lado, logro romper con las cadenas de odio entre mi padre y ese grupo de gente que el daño con su silencio, dandoles la libertad en sus corazones, quiciera abrazarte una vez mas y darte un ultimo beso por haber domado mi corazon salvaje e impetuoso a traves del arcon de tus recuerdos , quiciera poder decirte una vez mas te amo...mama._

_Cierro el librillo y levanto la mirada, ese grupo de gente ahi reunida me muestra el corazon de Candy; logro reunirnos y que nos veamos con cariño y admiracion por el papel que alguna vez jugamos en la vida de esa chica pecosa._

_A lo lejos miro a Terry que en solitario camina parsimoniosamente hacia la cripta de mama, me gustaria tanto saber en que esta pensando..._

_TERRY._

_Un año mas pecosa y al fin lograste tu cometido, reunirnos y convivir bajo un mismo techo en tu nombre , el dificil camino que caminaste se ha limpiado,tus chicas al fin vieron a la mujer que tuvieron frente a ellas, a la madre a la amiga... a la mujer enamorada?...a ella nadie tiene que conocerla...esa mujer rebosando de felicidad y emocion es solo mia, nadie tiene por que saber de esa tardes en las que entre mis brazos vibraste llena de pasion, esa mirada profunda es solo mia, y creo que tienes razon...asi es mejor, siempre quice gritar nuestro amor y dejar que el mundo nos envidiara, pero si el destino nos hubiera escuchado nuestra separacion habria sido irremediable, en cambio nuestro amor fue silencioso, sutil y suave ante los ojos del mundo, pero estruendoso y explosivo en la intimidad de nuestro lecho, si nuestro, desde la primera vez que pudimos realizar nuestro sueño y nos fundimos en uno solo por siempre; amigos inseparables para los ojos curiosos, un caballero Ingles y una esposa honorable incapaces de quebrantar las reglas sociales, pero quien entiende de las reglas del corazon? Jamas lo planeamos, jamas lo calculamos, solo dejamos que la naturaleza obrara su arte y las leyes del corazon actuara, mi mujer de cabellos dorados estoy buscando tu mirada para reencontrar mi alma, se que tu llegada esta por venir , lo siento y nunca he fallado siempre te he persivido y aquí frente a tu ultima morada casi te veo venir._

_Ya estoy cansado de andar solo, de esperar, ya no quiero respirar mas tu ausencia,aun puedo recordarte perfectamente, solo necesito cerrar los ojos y siento acariciar tu piel suave, tu cintura estrecha, tus senos voluminosos, siento la calides de tu feminidad y tus besos por todo mi cuerpo, siento tus piernas rodear mi espalda mientras me entrego a esa calides que me envuelve, los ligeros murmullos que desprende tu garganta tras fundirnos en uno solo, te extraño tanto, fue tampoco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, nos entregamos dia tras dia, pero no fue suficiente para resanar años de ausencia ...y ahora esta espera me esta matando, me esta consumiendo lentamente, pero te escucho venir, veo las hojas de los arboles moverse y se que en cualquier momento aparecera mi tarzan pecosa, en su vestido blanco, sus coletas y su enorme sonrisa..._

_-aquie estoy Terry._

_- sabia que estarias puntual...mi pecosa._

_Hola Chicas, al fin llegamos al punto fina y con esto se cierra esta historia, mi final habia sido el anterior, pero desde el capitulo 8 o 9 se comenzaron a levantar espectativas entre Terry y Candy no pude modificar la historia orginal, por eso agregue este epilogo que aunque no nos cuenta a detalle lo que sucedió podemos imaginar cada detalle en esas tardes en las que Terry y Candy pasaron en su departamento entregandoe la pasion que habia guardado por años, creanme que fue lo mejor que pude hacer despues de tener planteado ya un final, espero que no haya quedado muy remendado._

_Una vez mas les agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo, se que no todas gustan de historias "extrañas" fuera de contexto... y de igual forma me han apoyado...mil Gracias._

_A mis queridas amigas que me han regalado un reviewa lo largo de estos 14 capitulos les agradezco de corazon, su apoyo y sus palabras._

_Gema Granchester. Gracias por tus palabras y me da gustoq ue te haya complacido mi propuesta, este epilogo fue para contar el secreto de esoso dos, algo que quiza no debimos saber, pero que igual nos enteramos..._

_Rebeca, amiga querida Gracias por tu apoyo y tu compañía, me alegra saber que he contado contigo, verdad que fue bonito asi nada mas su amor como hasta el capitulo anterior?, pero se que nos complace saber que no solo hubo besos y cariños sino un amor total que aunque no nos lo contaron extensivamente, Terry si nos lo compartio...amiga recibe abrazos de m parte y mi cariño._

_YEYAHO, gracias por acompañarme por todo este recorrido y por haberme dado la oportunidad, al igual que tu no comparto mi apoyo a la infidelidad, pero creo que en este caso no lo fue, por que Neil le dio su libertad a la pecosa y ella no la acepto legamente, pero si practicamente, asi que no engaño a nadie, ademas nadie se enter, solo nosotras ...;p_

_Oligranchester, gracias por mantenerte en sintonia con esta historia y dejarme tu valiosa opinion en cada capitulo siempre fue muy imprtante y esperada... ojala que este epilogo haya logrado su cometido y te haya agradado..._

_Lindaquerubin, niña linda gracias por dejarte llevar por esta historia y disfrutarla, ya vez que te Terry y Candy son tan normalitos como nosotros y no aguantaron un amor asi, tarde que temprano tuvieron que sucumbir..._

_Lucero, niña hermosa gracias por cada uno de tus reviews me han podido encantar, y la verdad es que tienes razon, la vida tiene mucho que darnos y no siempre es grato pero de igual forma hay que tomarlo con valentia y vivirlo con apasionadamente..._

_Elisa Granchester, amiga se que el final fue igual de triste que toda la historia, pero era su guion original y auqnue comence a ver las espectativas dirigirse a otro rumbo ya no hubo tiempo de cambiar el giro, le paso lo que al Titanic, vio el iceberg muy de cerca y ya no pudo virar...solo pude darle este giro con el epilogo que mucho me temo no tenga éxito...pero lo intente ;)..._

_Alejandra, niña hermosa gracias por todo tu apoyo ha sido muy imortante para mi, siiii se que les falle, pero no podia dejar que Terry le contara a detalle a las hijas de Candy lo feliz que habia hechoa su mama, por eso solo le permiti compartirnos us ultimo pensamiento en el que sutilmente nos dejara ver lo que pasaba cuando cerraba la puerta de su apartamento...;P ...amiga solo dejame adelantar unos capitulos mas al fic menos irracional que tengo y comienzo a subir capitulos._

_Mary, garcias por aparecer en este capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo a una historia poco convencional y sobre todo tan triste, hare lo posible por dejar de escribir tan melancolicamente, auqneu no prometo mucho, es parte de mi..._

_Mona, amiga linda les entrege mi version y me complace que la hayas recibido tan bien, este epilogo fue creado para a apagar un tanto la amargura que nos dejo los capitulos de traicion y decepcion ante la vida, espero que lo hayas disfrutado de igual forma..._

_A mis amigas silenciosas les dejo un agradecimiento y un fuerte abrazo, hasta pronto._

_Chicas yo las dejo, reciban todo mi cariño y un fuerte abrazo...Liz_


End file.
